SOME KIND OF MAGIC
by MayTanner
Summary: Post XMen2: Wie geht es nach dem Zwischenfall am Alkali Lake weiter? Kurt ist nicht der einzige Teamzuwachs aus good old Germany. Welcome Gypsy Witch! Was hat Logan in der Vergangenheit erlebt? Now finished inkl. Epilog! UPDATED Epilog 2!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: **Some Kind of Magic**  
Autor: MayTanner  
Genre: Romance / Supernatural / some Action  
Pairung: Wolverine (Logan) / Original Character  
Charakter(e): Fast alle vom X-Men-Film-Universum in Nebenrollen

_Disclaimer:_ X-Men und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere sind eingetragene Warenzeichen und stehen unter dem Copyright © von 20th Century Fox und Marvel Comics.  
Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen.  
Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

_Bemerkungen:_  
Spielt nach X-Men 2, ist sozusagen meine Vorstellung eines dritten Teils.  
Ein neues Mitglied stößt zum X-Team dazu, was passiert mit Jean nach dem Vorfall am Alkali Lake? Welche Geheimnisse gibt es in Logans dunkler Vergangenheit zu entdecken?  
Der zentrale Charakter ist Logan, doch es kommen natürlich viele Charas des X-Men-Universums in Nebenrollen vor (man muß die Comics für das Verständnis der FF aber nicht kennen).  
Die Betonung liegt auf Romance, es wird aber auch Action und Übernatürliches verarbeitet, weil das neue Mitglied das so mit sich bringt.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Some Kind Of Magic **_

_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead._

_Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow._

_Walk beside me that we may be as one._

**

* * *

Kapitel 1**

„Du meine Güte! Der junge Mann hat ja vollkommen blaue Haut!"

Der Ausruf der betagten Nonne, die in Begleitung einer Novizin im Klostergarten Kräuter sammelte, wurde von einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck begleitet. Schwester Sybelia starrte auf die leblose Form, die auf ihrem Kräuterbeet lag.

Der besinnungslose Mann trug einen bodenlangen Umhang mit Kapuze, die jedoch von seinem Kopf gerutscht war und sein Gesicht mit der blauen Haut enthüllte. Er hatte schwarze lockige Haare und kleine spitze Ohren, was ihm etwas Elfenhaftes oder Teuflisches verlieh, je nachdem wie der Betrachter ihn beurteilen mochte.

Die Novizin in ihrem unförmigen, weißen Kleid mit der schwarzen Schürze darüber ging neben ihm in die Knie und hob seine Hand vom Boden auf, um seinen Puls zu kontrollieren. Dabei fiel ihr auf, daß er keine richtigen Finger hatte, sondern nur zwei Klauen und einen Daumen. Sein Puls war schwach aber regelmäßig wie seine Atmung.

„Was sollen wir machen, Schwester Sybelia?"

Die Novizin sah mit großen Augen zur älteren Nonne auf.

„Nun, blau oder nicht, er scheint Hilfe zu brauchen! Ich werde die anderen Schwestern rufen, dann tragen wir ihn gemeinsam ins Haus!"

Kurt fühlte etwas Kühles auf seiner Stirn und schlug die Augen auf, um nachzusehen, wer ihm mit einem feuchten Tuch so angenehm über das Gesicht fuhr. Zuerst war alles verschwommen, dann sah er ein schemenhaftes Gesicht über sich schweben, das von einem Heiligenschein erleuchtet schien.

„Hallo, willkommen zurück! Können Sie mich verstehen?"

Die Umrisse des Gesichtes wurden schärfer und Kurt erkannte das Gesicht einer jungen, lächelnden Frau, die den Schleier einer Novizin trug.

„Ja, ich verstehe Sie. Wo bin ich?", fragte der junge Mann verwirrt.

„Im Kloster der heiligen Schwestern von Trautheim, wir gehören dem Orden der Dominikanerinnen an. Haben Sie sich verlaufen?"

Kurt schloß die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich wollte nur kurz Rast in ihrer Kapelle machen, um zu beten. Ich war schon auf dem Rückweg, als mir schwindelig wurde. Ich wollte Ihnen mit meiner Anwesenheit keine Angst einjagen."

Der junge Mann sah die Novizin bedauernd an. Er versteckte sich meistens vor den normalen Menschen, die sich durch sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild oft abgestoßen fühlten.

„Ich habe keine Angst. Wir waren nur etwas überrascht, sie bewußtlos in unserem Kräutergarten zu finden. Und jetzt essen Sie am besten etwas."

Die junge Frau half Kurt sich aufzusetzen und stellte dann ein Tablett mit Speisen auf seine Oberschenkel. Kurt war so hungrig, daß er nach einem kurz hingeworfenen ‚Danke' alles aufaß.

Als der heißeste Hunger gestillt war, konnte er seine Retterin genauer betrachten. Er hatte als gläubiger Katholik großen Respekt vor Menschen, die in der Kirche tätig waren.

Wann immer seine Zeit es zuließ, suchte er verlassene Kirchen auf und betete in den stillen Räumen. Dort hatte er schon oft Nonnen bei ihrer Arbeit beobachtet, aber er hatte noch nie eine so junge Frau in einem Habit gesehen. Sie war hübsch, ihre Haut war leicht oliv getönt und ihre Augen waren tiefschwarz, Kurt fragte sich, woher sie kam, sie sah so gar nicht deutsch aus, aber was wunderte er sich, der durchschnittliche Deutsche war auch nicht blau.

„Darf ich Sie nach Ihrem Namen fragen?"

Die Novizin lächelte ihn mit ihren vollen, roten Lippen an, die keinen Lippenstift benötigten, um aufzufallen.

„Ich heiße Kurt Wagner. Ich arbeite in einem Wanderzirkus als Akrobat, dort fällt mein Äußeres nicht so auf. Ich bin leider ein sehr auffälliger Vertreter der Spezies der Mutanten."

Kurts goldgelbe Augen schimmerten traurig und die junge Nonne tätschelte ihm aufmunternd die Hand, die auf seinem Schoß lag.

„Ich verstehe. Es ist nicht leicht andersartig zu sein, aber gleich als solches erkannt zu werden, muß noch viel erdrückender sein. Selbst die Kirche ist sich bei dem Thema Mutationen nicht eins! Ich wußte gar nicht, daß ein Zirkus in die Stadt kommt, wolltest Du vorab Vorbereitungen treffen? Ich heiße übrigens Frederica."

Ihr aufmerksamer Blick wich seinem keinen Moment aus, etwas woran Kurt bei Fremden nicht gewöhnt war. Normalerweise reagierten gewöhnliche Menschen mit Abscheu oder Erschrecken auf seine Mutation. Er hatte das Gefühl, der jungen Nonne vertrauen zu können, deshalb gab er sein kleines Geheimnis preis.

„Nein! Ich bin auf der Flucht vor gefährlichen Männern. Deshalb kann ich auch nicht lange bleiben. Ich will nicht, daß meine Mitmenschen da hinein gezogen werden!"

Frederica nahm das Tablett und stellte es auf den Nachttisch.

„Was für Männer? Du kannst mir ruhig alles erzählen, vielleicht können wir helfen?"

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Sie haben versucht, mich aus dem Zirkus zu entführen, aber ich konnte fliehen. Es sind Amerikaner, sie sahen aus wie vom Militär, aber ich weiß nicht, was sie von mir wollen."

„Hm, für heute bist Du jedenfalls versorgt. Ich denke nicht, daß Du bei uns in Gefahr bist. Du solltest schlafen, Morgen früh bringe ich dir Frühstück."

Kurt war viel zu erschöpft, um zu widersprechen, er brauchte den Schlaf dringend.

Frederica erzählte der Oberin nicht die ganze Wahrheit über Kurt Wagner, denn sie wollte nicht, daß er, ohne sich ausgeruht zu haben, fortgeschickt wurde. Sie wollte sein sanftmütiges Herz beschützen, das bisher so viel Ablehnung ertragen hatte müssen.

Ein wenig erinnerte sie Kurt an sich selbst, weil sie gegen ihre Herkunft auch einen inneren Kampf ausfocht, nur konnte sie ihr Problem leichter verbergen als Kurt mit seinem auffälligen Äußeren.

Da er ein sehr gläubiger Mensch war, beeindruckte er die Schwester Oberin mit seiner Kenntnis über das Neue Testament, sie führte mit ihm eine ausgesprochen belebende Diskussion über die Auferstehung Christi.

Frederica wurde abgestellt, sich um den Gast zu kümmern, der bereitwillig einige Arbeiten im Haus und im Garten verrichtete. Sie gewann Kurt sehr gern, da sie nie einen eigenen Bruder gehabt hatte. Um genau zu sein, erinnerte sie sich gar nicht richtig an ihre Familie, obwohl sie erst mit vierzehn ins Kloster gekommen war.

In der dritten Nacht geschah dann das Unfaßbare: Dunkle Gestalten erstürmten das Kloster und drangen in Kurts Zimmer ein.

Frederica hörte in ihrem Zimmer ein entferntes Poltern, und da sie noch im Habit war, ging sie nachschauen. Instinktiv stieg sie die Treppe zu Kurts Zimmer hoch, wo sie drei Männer in militärischer Uniform in seiner Tür stehen sah.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte sie streng.

Die Männer, deren Gesichter mit schwarzer Farbe unkenntlich gemacht worden waren, drehten sich um und richteten ihre Gewehre auf sie. Frederica ging trotzdem auf sie zu. Sie vertraute darauf, daß man ihrem Habit Respekt entgegenbrachte.

„Don't move, Miss!", wurde sie aufgefordert.

Ihre Angst schien eine Blockade in Frederica zu lösen, sie verlor die Kontrolle über Kräfte, die sie seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr eingesetzt hatte, da sie gar keine Erinnerung darüber gehabt hatte, daß sie sie überhaupt besaß.

Sie murmelte einige Beschwörungsformeln, die ihr in den eigenen Ohren fremd klangen, und hob die Hände.

Wie von Geisterhand gepackt flogen die Gewehre der Männer aus ihren Händen und landeten polternd auf dem Boden hinter Frederica.

Wenn sie schon den ersten Schritt getan hatte, dann brauchte sie den zweiten nicht zu scheuen: Sie konzentrierte sich und ließ die Männer erstarren. Da sie aus der Übung war, konnten die Männer noch blinzeln, doch das störte Frederica nicht, sie ging an den Männern vorbei und betrat Kurts Zimmer.

Er lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und ein älterer, bulliger Mann in Armeehosen und grauem Strickpulli beugte ich über ihn, wo er etwas auf seinen Nacken träufelte.

„Lassen Sie Kurt in Frieden, oder ich rufe die Polizei!", rief sie mit fester Stimme, obwohl sie vor Furcht wackelige Knie hatte.

Der Mann mit den grauen Haaren und dem ergrauten Bart fuhr zu ihr herum.

„What the hell…? A nun? How could you pass my men?"

Frederica wechselte die Sprache, da die Männer scheinbar nur Englisch verstanden: „Das ist nicht wichtig! Lassen Sie Kurt zufrieden, er ist unser Gast und steht unter unserem Schutz!"

Ihr Gegenüber lachte schallend und zog seine Waffe, um sie auf Frederica zu richten: „Dieser Mutant gehört mir! Es wundert mich, daß sie solche Abartigkeiten in ihrem Gotteshaus dulden! Sehen Sie ihn als eine Lebensform an, die geschaffen wurde, uns zu dienen!"

Frederica kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, wie konnte dieser Mann solche schrecklichen Dinge sagen?

„Er ist ein Geschöpf Gottes wie jeder andere auch! Wenn Sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, dann muß ich Ihnen weh tun!"

William Stryker mußte erleben, wie seine rechte Hand ihm nicht mehr gehorchte und zur Seite gedrückt wurde, obwohl niemand vor ihm stand.

In dem Moment stöhnte Kurt auf und Frederica rannte zum Bett, um nach ihm zu sehen. Ihre Achtsamkeit ließ einen kurzen Moment nach, den Stryker nutzte, um sich auf sie zu stürzen und sie mit dem harten Griff seiner Waffe bewußtlos zu schlagen.

Er kannte keine Zurückhaltung und der Feind mußte besiegt werden, auch wenn sich ein ganzes Heer von Nonnen zwischen sich und sein Ziel stellen sollte. Seine Männer erwachten aus der Trance und halfen ihm dabei, im Schutz der Dunkelheit die beiden Bewußtlosen in ihr Fahrzeug zu schleppen.

In einem provisorisch eingerichteten Labor erwachte Frederica kurz aus ihrer Bewußtlosigkeit. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, um sich erst einmal zu orientieren.

Sie hörte zwei Männer miteinander sprechen: „Colonel Stryker the woman is no mutant. Her blood shows no signs of a mutation it is completely ordinary. I can't explain how she could overpower your men! She is useless to our work. The best would be to anaesthetize her and throw her out somewhere on the roads! We have what we need; the blue monster is the most important thing!"

„You're right! She does not know anything. To kidnap her would probably attract too much attention! If she's not a mutant we can't work with her! Anyway, tomorrow we are headed for Canada and nobody will search us at the Alkali Lake facility!"

Bevor Frederica ihre Gedanken sammeln konnte, bekam sie über eine Infusion eine weitere Ladung mit Narkotika gespritzt, sie hatte sich jedoch den Namen der erwähnten Anlage in Kanada gut eingeprägt…

**X X X**

Kurts Entführung hatte alles in ihrem Leben geändert, es war als wäre sie aus einer Erstarrung wach gerüttelt worden. Sie zweifelte an ihrem Entschluß, dem Orden beizutreten und den endgültigen Eid abzuleisten, der sie für immer an die Kirche binden sollte.

Hier hatte sie nach dem Tod ihrer Familie Zuflucht gefunden und es als ihre Pflicht angesehen, sich dem Orden zu verschreiben. Sie hatte ihre Wurzeln verleugnet und Kurts Auftauchen in ihrem beschützten Leben hatte ihr nun die Augen geöffnet.

Selbst die lange Zeit, in der sie ihre Fähigkeiten unterdrückt hatte, hatte diese in keinem Fall gemindert, sie war nur etwas eingerostet. Sie konnte nur nicht erklären, warum ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten so lange in ihr geschlummert hatten. Es mußte wohl an dem Schock liegen, die der Verlust ihrer Familie verursacht hatte, obwohl sie daran auch nur nebelhafte Erinnerungen hatte.

Nun ging ihr Kurts Schicksal nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, sie fühlte sich dafür verantwortlich, daß er in die Hände dieser Männer geraten war. Sie wollte Kurt finden, dazu mußte sie aber in die USA kommen.

Sie bettelte solange, bis die Oberin ihr ein Visum für die Staaten besorgte. Von dort aus konnte sie leicht mit einem Touristen-Visum weiter nach Kanada reisen. Der Orden hatte glücklicherweise sehr gute Verbindungen in der ganzen Welt.

Schwester Sybelia, die seit ihrem 14. Lebensjahr ihre Mentorin gewesen war, begrüßte ihren Entschluß, denn sie hatte immer gewußt, daß ihre junge Schutzbefohlene für andere Dinge berufen war. Sie hatte jedoch geschworen, geduldig auf den Moment zu warten, der Frederica vorbestimmt war.

Die junge Frau mußte ihren Weg von nun an alleine finden.

Trotzdem liefen Frederica Tränen über die Wangen, als Sybelia ihr den Schleier der Novizin abnahm und ihr beim Ablegen des Habits half. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, sich ohne bedeckte Haare im Spiegel anzusehen. Sie hatte sie wachsen lassen, seit sie den Schleier genommen hatte, aber immer in einem Zopf getragen, weil es unter der Tracht praktischer war. Schwester Sybelia kämmte ihre taillenlangen Haare und gab ihr einen Kuß auf den Scheitel.

„Zum Glück wurden deine schönen Haare noch nicht abgeschnitten. Es wäre wahrlich eine Schande gewesen! Bitte paß gut auf dich auf Frederica! Die Welt da draußen hat sich verändert und Du warst hier sehr behütet. Nimm meinen goldenen Rosenkranz mit dir, er soll dir Kraft und Zuversicht geben, wenn Du sie nötig haben solltest."

Frederica umarmte die alte Frau und küßte sie auf die faltige Wange.

„Danke, Schwester Sybelia! Ich werde ihn immer in Ehren halten und Ihre Güte nie vergessen!"

Sybelia seufzte und betete still, daß Frederica irgendwann einmal ihren Weg zu ihr zurück finden würde. Die junge Frau war für sie so etwas wie die Tochter, die sie niemals gehabt hatte.

**X X X**

Als sie in New York ankam, sendeten die Monitore in den Cafés des Flughafens gerade eine Ansprache des amerikanischen Präsidenten, der sich für das friedliche Zusammenleben von Menschen und Mutanten aussprach. Es war die Einleitung zu einer politischen Diskussionsrunde, die das Für und Wider der Meldepflicht für Mutanten erörterte.

Frederica setzte sich mit ihrem kleinen Gepäck in ein Internet-Café, wo sie sofort mit ihren Recherchen begann. Sie hatte einen Namen und einen Ort. Zu ihrer Überraschung gab es sogar aktuelle Berichte darüber, die etwa sechs Wochen alt waren.

„Stausee am Alkali Lake in Kanada über Damm geflutet!

Bei dem Zwischenfall wurde eine ungenutzte, militärische Einrichtung des US-Militärs zerstört, aber laut Pressemitteilung kamen nur wenige Menschen dabei um. Unter den Toten befindet sich Colonel William Stryker, ein Verfechter der Meldepflicht für Mutanten…"

Sie fand auch Zeitungsberichte, die sich mit dem Angriff auf den Präsidenten vor einigen Wochen beschäftigten. Die Beschreibung des mysteriösen Attentäters mit blauer Haut paßte genau auf Kurt Wagner, der war jedoch ein herzensguter Mensch, der nie jemandem weh tun würde, davon war Frederica fest überzeugt.

Wieso hatte er den Präsidenten angegriffen? Hatten ihn die Männer vom Militär irgendwie dazu gezwungen?

Während ihrer zweistündigen Recherche fiel immer wieder der Name Prof. Charles Xavier, dem Direktor einer Schule für Hochbegabte im Staat New York, der sich vehement für die Rechte von Mutanten einsetzte und gegen Stryker opponiert hatte.

In den Zeitungsberichten wurde ein Angriff auf die Schule, die er leitete erwähnt, weil er dort angeblich Mutanten zu Soldaten ausbildete, die eine Gefahr für die Bevölkerung darstellen sollten.

Westchester war von New York aus gut mit dem Zug zu erreichen, deshalb beschloß Frederica spontan, dorthin zu fahren. Vielleicht konnte sie mit Hilfe dieses Professors erfahren, ob Kurt wegen des tätlichen Angriffs eingesperrt worden war. Sie beschloß, eine Jugendherberge für diese Nacht zu suchen und sich erst einmal von der langen Reise zu erholen. Am nächsten Tag konnte sie mit dem Zug nach Westchester fahren. Vor dem Einschlafen sandte sie ein kleines Gebet gen Himmel, in dem sie um Kurts Unversehrtheit bat.

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Ihre mageren Geldreserven zwangen Frederica dazu, vom Bahnhof zur Schule zu laufen. Der Weg kam ihr unendlich lange vor, denn die Schule lag außerhalb der kleinen Stadt. Sie war froh, daß sie ihren schweren Koffer in einem Schließfach am Bahnhof zurückgelassen hatte. Mit ihrem alten Rucksack auf dem Rücken ging sie mit festen Schritten aus der Stadt und folgte der Wegbeschreibung eines hilfreichen Schaffners.

Eine Stunde später kam sie am Haupteingang der Schule an. An den großen Flügeltüren aus Eisenstäben hing das Schild „Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters".

Sie testete den Griff und er gab nach, so daß sie den riesigen Park der Schule betreten konnte. Die Schule war ein riesiges Gebäude aus Sandstein, das eher wie ein Schloß als eine Schule wirkte.

_Sie werden nicht erwartet, bleiben Sie bitte stehen!_

Frederica zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte. Sie schaute sich suchend um, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Jemand hier konnte wohl Gedanken lesen!

Frederica sprach einen Schutzzauber aus, der ihre Gedanken abschirmen sollte, sie wollte ihre Karten nicht gleich offen legen. Schließlich wußte sie nicht genau, was sie hier erwartete.

Sie ging im Dämmerlicht weiter, bis sie plötzlich von der Seite angegriffen wurde. Es ging so schnell, daß sie nicht reagieren konnte. Erst als ein großer, schwerer Mann sie auf den weichen Rasen drückte, begann sie, wild zu strampeln.

„Halt still, Du kleines Biest oder ich schlitze dich auf!"

Der Mann mit den dunklen wild abstehenden Haaren hatte ihre Handgelenke mit einer Hand gepackt und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf fest, so daß er mit der anderen ihr Gesicht umfassen konnte.

Frederica sah angsterfüllt zu ihm auf, er war sehr stark und so schwer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß ein riesiger Fels auf ihr lag. Sie zwang sich die Augen zu schließen, und den Levitationszauber anzuwenden, der ihr ermöglichte, leblose Objekte für kurze Zeit zu bewegen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken fühlte sie wie das Gewicht von ihr genommen wurde und sie wieder normal atmen konnte. Der Mann über ihr stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus, das sie erschreckte. Sie vergaß darüber, die Beschwörung aufrecht zu erhalten und konnte gerade noch zur Seite rollen, bevor er schwer neben ihr auf den Rasen fiel.

Sie sprang behende auf die Füße und lief vor ihm davon. Frederica kam jedoch nicht weit. Nach wenigen Augenblicken packte sie der große Mann von hinten, drehte sie zu sich um und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

Sie war so darüber aufgebracht, daß sie ihn auf Deutsch beschimpfte und nicht mehr an magische Gegenwehr dachte. Sie konnte nicht genau sehen, wohin sie gebracht wurde, bis sie von dem Mann in Jeans und Lederjacke unsanft in einem Zimmer abgesetzt wurde, das wohl ein Büro war.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein Mann in einem formellen Anzug und lächelte sie kopfschüttelnd an: „Haben Sie gedacht, daß Sie ohne Voranmeldung ein fremdes Anwesen betreten dürfen, meine Liebe?"

Frederica schob erbost ihre aufgelösten Haare aus dem Gesicht, bei ihrem kleinen sehr einseitigen Kampf hatte sich ihr Haarknoten gelöst, so daß sich ihre dunkelroten Haare wie ein Wasserfall in Wellen über ihre Schultern ergossen. Sie erkannte den Professor an seiner markanten Glatze und seinem Rollstuhl und wurde rot.

„Verzeihen Sie vielmals, Herr Professor! Excuse me, I'm somewhat confused. Ich habe eine lange Reise hinter mir. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe und wußte nicht, ob Sie mich empfangen würden."

Frederica hatte ihn versehentlich auf Deutsch angesprochen und wechselte dann ins Englische.

„Wie können Sie sich vor meinen telepathischen Fähigkeiten schützen? Sie sind kein Mutant, der ähnliche Kräfte besitzt, das hätte ich vorhin gespürt."

Frederica wollte auf den Professor zugehen, doch Wolverine packte sie unsanft am Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„Sie hat mich wie Jeannie durch die Luft fliegen lassen, Professor! Sie kann nur ein Mutant sein!", warf der Mann ein, während er ihren Arm fest gepackt hielt.

Frederica schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich dem Griff des Mannes zu entwinden, aber er war zu stark.

„Ich bin kein Mutant! Ich bin eine Hexe! Und wenn Sie mich nicht loslassen, guter Mann, dann werde ich Ihnen sehr wehtun!"

Frederica blitzte den großen Mann neben sich an, der lachend seinen Kopf zurückwarf.

„Eine Hexe? Professor, langsam wird es interessant!"

Frederica zog eine Schnute und begann, einige Beschwörungsformeln zu murmeln, sie richtete ihren Blick auf die Hand des Mannes und diese fing Feuer. Mit einem Schmerzenschrei auf den Lippen ließ sie der Fremde los. Die Flammen verschwanden, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Der Mann mit dem wilden Haarschnitt stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus, doch er hielt sich von ihr fern.

„Sehr eindrucksvoll, junge Dame! Aber lassen wir diese Spielchen! Ich muß meine Schüler schützen, also wer sind Sie?"

Der Professor bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste, auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen, was Frederica dankbar annahm, da ihr die Beine vom langen Fußmarsch wehtaten.

„Mein Name ist Frederica Rose, ich komme gerade aus Deutschland. Auf dem Flughafen habe ich im Internet recherchiert. Ich war auf dem Weg nach Kanada, ich wollte zum Alkali Lake. Aber laut Berichten wurde dort eine militärische Einrichtung überflutet. Bei meiner Recherche tauchte immer wieder Ihr Name auf, deshalb dachte ich, daß Sie mir vielleicht bei meiner Suche helfen können."

Der große dunkle Mann kam um den Stuhl herum und lehnte sich dann an den Schreibtisch.

„Was wollten Sie am Alkali Lake? Und woher wußten Sie davon? Das ist ein sehr gut gehütetes Geheimnis."

Ein mißtrauischer Blick aus dunklen, tiefliegenden Augen traf sie und die Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf. Von dem Fremden ging eine so intensive Ausstrahlung aus, daß sie sie körperlich spüren konnte.

„Übrigens, Miss Rose, das ist Logan oder auch Wolverine! Er gehört zum Lehrkörper dieser Schule!"

Diesen Ausspruch quittierte der Mann namens Logan mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Frederica wandte sich lieber Professor Xavier zu, der sie nicht so durcheinander brachte wie dieser merkwürdige Lehrer, der eher in eine wilde Rockerbande als in eine Schule gepaßt hätte.

„Ein Mann namens William Stryker hat in Deutschland einen Mutanten entführt. Sein Name ist Kurt Wagner, er befand sich in meiner Obhut, als das passierte. Ich habe versucht, Kurt zu beschützen. Ich bin jedoch aus der Übung, weil ich einige Jahre keine Magie mehr praktiziert habe. Stryker und seine Männer überwältigten uns, in einem Labor wachte ich kurz auf. Man hatte festgestellt, daß ich kein Mutant bin und sie setzten mich unter dem Einfluß von Drogen auf einer Landstraße ab. Das war vor fast zwei Monaten. Ich beschloß Kurt zu suchen, aber ich brauchte einige Zeit, um ein Visum zu bekommen und einige andere Sachen zu regeln."

Sie wollte nicht gleich damit herausplatzen, daß sie einen Orden verlassen und kurz davor gestanden hatte, eine Nonne zu werden.

Logan beäugte sie weiterhin mißtrauisch, der Professor schien ihr zu glauben, denn er lächelte sie freundlich an: „Ihre Geschichte klingt phantastisch, aber nicht unglaubwürdig! Es gibt nur einen Weg, wie wir sie nachprüfen können! Wir müssen Kurt persönlich fragen!"

„Aber…", Frederica kam nicht viel weiter, denn es gab einen lauten Knall, der sich wie „bampf" anhörte und neben ihr stand plötzlich eine schwarzgewandete Gestalt.

„Sie haben mich gerufen, Professor?", sagte der Mann, der aus dem Nichts erschienen war, mit einem starken Akzent in seinem Englisch.

„Hier ist jemand, der dich sucht, Kurt!", erwiderte der Professor und wies auf den Stuhl, wo Frederica saß und den Neuankömmling, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, überrascht anstarrte.

Er stand leibhaftig vor ihr und sah gesund und munter aus. Sie konnte Kurt nur weiter sprachlos anstarren. Er starrte genauso verblüfft zurück, denn ohne ihren Habit erkannte er sie wohl nicht.

„Verzeihen Sie, meine Dame, aber warum suchen Sie mich?", fragte er verunsichert.

Kurt sah sie verwirrt an und Logan wollte sie schon packen, doch Frederica griff nach Kurts Hand und sprach ihn auf Deutsch an: „Kurt, ich bin es Frederica! Du bist in unserem Kräutergarten ohnmächtig geworden und hast drei Nächte in unserem Kloster geschlafen!"

Auf Kurts blauem Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus: „Schwester Frederica? Du meine Güte, ohne ihren Habit hätte ich Sie nie erkannt! Professor Xavier, das ist die junge Nonne, die mich im Kloster gepflegt hat! Ist Ihr Orden so frei, daß sie weltliche Sachen tragen dürfen, Schwester Frederica?"

Sowohl der Professor als auch Logan waren vollkommen perplex. Eine Hexe, die sich als Nonne herausstellte, war eine ziemlich überraschende Wendung. Nicht, daß es in ihrer Welt voller Mutanten noch viel zu wundern gab.

„Bitte nenn mich einfach Frederica. Ich habe den Orden verlassen, ich bin keine Nonne mehr! Ich bin hergekommen, um nach dir zu sehen. Ich dachte, diese Männer tun dir etwas an."

Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet, weil sie vor den anderen Männern ihren früheren Beruf lieber verschwiegen hätte.

„Professor, darf ich mich mit Schw… mit Frederica zurückziehen? Ich würde ihr gerne alles erklären!"

„Ja, natürlich. Jemand, der so weit gereist ist, um nach einem Freund zu sehen, der sollte die Wahrheit erfahren!"

Kurt nahm Frederica bei der Hand und führte sie in den Garten, wo ein Pavillon stand, in dem man sich in Ruhe unterhalten konnte.

„Eine Nonne? Ich habe eine Nonne angegriffen?"

Logan fuhr sich verlegen durch seine dichten Haare, so daß sie noch mehr als sonst in alle Richtungen abstanden. Der Professor schmunzelte in sich hinein, die Vorstellung hatte etwas Erheiterndes. Sein wildester Kämpfer war nicht besonders zimperlich im Umgang mit seinen Gegnern und bereute selten den Austausch von körperlichen Attacken.

„Sie hat den mentalen Block nicht aufrechterhalten, deshalb kann ich dir sagen, daß sie eine Novizin war. Das ist sozusagen eine Nonne in Ausbildung. Sie ist tatsächlich eine Hexe, ich spüre immense Kräfte in ihr, die lange unterdrückt waren. Kurts Entführung durch Stryker hat sie wohl wieder in ihr aktiviert, zumindest glaubt sie das. Miss Rose hat einen sehr ausgeprägten Drang, Menschen beschützen zu wollen. Nicht jeder hätte eine so weite Reise angetreten, um nach einem eigentlich Fremden zu suchen."

„Na, großartig! Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, daß Sie damit etwas Bestimmtes andeuten möchten!"

Logan kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte seinen Vorgesetzten mißtrauisch.

„Wenn Miss Rose ihre Unterhaltung mit Kurt beendet hat, würde ich gerne mit ihr sprechen, Logan. Bitte bringe sie doch dann zu mir."

Wolverine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als einer der mächtigsten Mutanten auf der Erde sollte der Professor wissen, mit wem er sich da einlassen wollte.

„Die Männer haben mich wegen meiner besonderen Fähigkeit der Teleportation entführt. Sie hatten eine Methode entwickelt, aus Mutanten willenlose Geschöpfe zu machen, die ihren Befehlen blind folgen. Ich wollte den Präsidenten nicht angreifen, ich konnte mich kaum an den Vorfall erinnern, als Storm und Dr. Grey mich gefunden haben. Stryker wird jedenfalls nie wieder einen Mutanten in seine Gewalt bringen können, er ist am Alkali Lake ums Leben gekommen!", faßte Kurt die Ereignisse für Frederica zusammen, die seiner Entführung gefolgt waren.

Der Professor und seine Mitarbeiter, die gleichzeitig an der Schule unterrichteten, waren Mutanten mit besonderen Kräften, die das gemeinsame Ziel hatten, den Frieden zwischen Menschen und Mutanten zu erhalten.

Sie bildeten eine Einheit, die sich X-Men nannte und manchmal in sehr gefährliche Missionen verstrickt war. Es herrschte meist nur ein unsicherer Frieden zwischen den ungleichen Fronten und einige Vertreter beider Seiten scheuten nicht davor zurück, rohe Gewalt anzuwenden, um ihre Ziele durchzusetzen. Stryker war ein gutes Beispiel dafür.

„Möchtest Du bei den X-Men bleiben, Kurt?"

Frederica sah fragend in seine gelben Augen, die besonders in dem blauen Gesicht hervorstachen.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl, hier bin ich keine Sensation sondern einer von ihnen. Und hier kann ich etwas dazu beitragen, daß die Welt uns eines Tages akzeptiert, wie wir sind."

Frederica seufzte: „Ich kann dich gut verstehen! Ich bin froh, daß die X-Men dich gerettet haben!"

Kurt nahm ihre Hand in seine warme Klaue und drückte sie kurz. Sie saßen eine Weile in stiller Eintracht versunken, bis Kurt bemerkte, daß Logan vom Haus her auf sie zulief.

Logan hatte den Aufenthaltsort von Kurt mit Leichtigkeit erschnüffeln können. Das blaue Männchen erzeugte immer einen beißenden Geruch nach Schwefel, wenn er sich teleportierte. Der Geruch verflog meistens sehr schnell, aber Logans Sinne waren äußerst sensibel, so daß er Kurt an diesem speziellen Geruch orten konnte. Als er sich dem Pavillon im Garten näherte, stieg ihm ein weiterer Duft in die Nase, den er noch nicht kannte.

‚Hm, hm! Das paßt irgendwie nicht zu einer Nonne!', dachte er schmunzelnd.

Logan zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sog den Duft der Besucherin tief ein. Instinktiv formte sich ein tiefes Grollen in seiner Kehle, als der pikante Duft der Frau seine Sinne überflutete. Logan verzog unwillig das Gesicht und maß die junge Frau, die Kurts Hand hielt, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel und tauchte die beiden in warmes Licht. Die langen Haare von Miss Rose leuchteten auf und sahen aus der Ferne aus als tanzten dunkelrote Flammen um ihren Kopf.

„Der Professor wünscht, Sie noch einmal zu sprechen, Freddy!", rief Logan aus einiger Entfernung.

Frederica blinzelte ihn überrascht an und ärgerte Logan damit, daß sie trotz ihrer unschuldigen Art sexy auf ihn wirkte. Rote Haare hatten schon immer verheerend auf seine Selbstbeherrschung gewirkt. Er brauchte sich nur an seine Vernarrtheit in seine Kollegin Jean Grey zu erinnern.

„My name is Frederica, Mr. Logan!", wies sie ihn zurecht.

Sie erhob sich und warf den Kopf stolz in den Nacken. Sie wurde sauer, weil der Mann ihren wunden Punkt so leicht getroffen hatte. Schwester Sybelia hatte ihr immer vorgeworfen, daß sie zuviel Stolz besaß, um wahrhaftige Demut empfinden zu können, die neben der Armut und der Keuschheit eigentlich eine der Grundvoraussetzungen war, um Nonne werden zu können.

„Kurt, zeigst Du mir den Weg zurück?"

„Ich teleportiere dich gleich zu ihm, das geht viel schneller!"

Kurt nahm ihre Hand und mit einem lauten Knall hatte er sie beide wegteleportiert.

Logan hatte es gewußt, die Kleine hatte Pfeffer!

Er mußte grinsen, als er an ihre aufgebracht blitzenden dunklen Augen dachte. Außerdem hatte sie einen sehr hübschen Mund, der einladend rote Lippen hatte, die immer leicht geöffnet waren als erwarte sie einen Kuß.

Logan schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen, er war doch kein unerfahrener Teenager, der beim Anblick einer hübschen Frau den Kopf verlor.

Kurt hatte Frederica in Sekundenschnelle zum Büro des Professors teleportiert. Eine eigenartige Erfahrung, die ihren Magen etwas revoltieren ließ. Mit schwachen Beinen nahm sie wieder dem distinguierten Mann gegenüber Platz, nachdem sich Kurt diskret zurückgezogen hatte.

Der Professor musterte ihr blasses Gesicht, dann glitt sein Blick über ihre etwas derangierte Erscheinung. Ihre Kleidung war aus der Mode, so als ob sie sie jahrelang in einem Koffer aufbewahrt hätte, was wohl auch zutraf, denn als Novizin trug sie ja einen Habit.

Sie trug ein abgetragenes schwarzes Kostüm mit einem Rock, der die Knie züchtig bedeckte, und eine einfache hellgraue Bluse; ihr Schuhwerk war praktisch und keine seiner Mitarbeiterinnen hätte diese Schuhe in ihrer Freizeit angezogen. Jean und Ororo achteten sehr auf ihr Äußeres und waren modisch gesehen auf der Höhe der Zeit.

„Werden Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Orden zurückkehren, Miss Rose?" Frederica biß sich auf die Lippe, während er sie gründlich musterte, sie konnte es ihm jedoch nicht übelnehmen. Dasselbe hätte sie in seiner Situation auch getan.

„Nein, ich war mir schon einige Zeit nicht mehr meiner Berufung sicher. Ich kann das, was in mir ist, nicht länger verleugnen. Es ist über die Jahre stärker geworden, obwohl ich die Magie nicht mehr eingesetzt habe. Die Beschwörungen gehen mir von den Lippen, ohne daß ich darüber nachdenken muß. Der Verlust meiner Eltern muß wohl mein Wissen verschüttet haben, ich konnte mich erst wieder daran erinnern, als Kurt von Stryker entführt worden ist.", versuchte sie, ihre wieder gewonnenen Fähigkeiten zu erklären.

„Sie brauchen mir nicht alles zu erzählen, wir kennen uns erst sehr kurz. Ich kann ihren Konflikt verstehen, viele Mutanten machen dasselbe mit ihren Fähigkeiten durch, Miss Rose. Was genau haben Sie jetzt vor?", fragte er nach.

Frederica wich dem allzu wissenden Blick des älteren Mannes aus und strich sich verlegen die Haare zurück, weil sie keine genaue Antwort darauf hatte.

„Hm, ich werde wohl zurück nach New York fahren und versuchen, dort in einem Kloster Unterschlupf zu finden. Ich rechnete nicht damit, daß ich Kurt so schnell finden würde!"

„Miss Rose, fassen Sie das nicht als Beleidigung auf, aber wie viel Geld haben Sie bei sich?"

Fredericas Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot und sie sah zu Boden, während sie überlegte, ob sie ihn anschwindeln sollte.

_Besser nicht, meine Liebe, Lügen höre ich besonders laut!_

Die Stimme des Professors hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder und sie sah ertappt zu ihm auf.

„Etwas über zweihundert Dollar. Ich konnte nicht mehr Geld auftreiben, als Nonne habe ich natürlich unentgeltlich gearbeitet, Professor Xavier. Aber meine Ansprüche sind auch nicht besonders hoch, ich denke, ich werde zurechtkommen, bis ich Arbeit gefunden habe."

„Welche Aufgaben haben Sie in Ihrem Kloster erfüllt?"

„Oh, alles Mögliche! Wir wurden abwechselnd für den Garten oder die Küche zugeteilt. Man darf erst Novizin werden, wenn man die Schule beendet und eine Ausbildung oder ein Studium begonnen hat. Ich bin Lehrerin geworden, weil ich gerne mit Kindern arbeite. Ich habe Sprachen unterrichtet, Englisch, Französisch und Deutsch. Und in der Gemeinde natürlich auch seelsorgerisch gearbeitet."

„Wie alt sind Sie, Miss Rose? Ihr Aussehen scheint zu täuschen."

„Ich bin 25, unsere Oberin meinte immer, daß unser reglementiertes Leben die beste Verjüngungskur sei. Keine Ausschweifungen, Alkohol oder übermäßiger Streß."

Frederica lächelte ihn wehmütig an, als ihr klar wurde, daß dieses Leben tatsächlich hinter ihr lag.

„Wie fänden Sie es, wenn ich Ihnen eine Stelle in meinem Lehrkörper anböte? Ich stelle eigentlich nur Mutanten ein, da sie am besten mit den jungen Menschen hier zurechtkommen, aber als Hexe mit Ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten, erfüllen Sie das Mitarbeiterprofil genauso gut."

„Aber… ich habe doch gar keine Lehrbefähigung für die Staaten, Professor Xavier!", rief Frederica aus.

„Keiner meiner Mitarbeiter ist speziell zum Lehrer ausgebildet, Miss Rose. Jean Grey ist Ärztin, Scott Summers hat Ingenieurwissenschaften studiert, Ororo Munroe ist Biologin, Kurt Wagner ist Zirkusakrobat, ich selbst bin Physiker und Logan ist eine Nummer für sich, er unterrichtet die Schüler in Selbstverteidigung und Waffentechnik. Sie sehen, daß wir ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen sind. Sie würden sehr gut zu uns passen."

„Ich…, darf ich mir Ihren Unterricht einmal ansehen, bevor ich Ihnen meine Antwort gebe? Es ist nicht so, daß mich Ihr Angebot nicht über alle Maßen freut, aber ich will sehen, ob ich Ihren Anforderungen genüge."

Frederica war ziemlich von dem Vertrauen überrascht, das ihr der Professor mit seinem Angebot entgegenbrachte.

Sie konnte nicht wissen, daß der Professor sie innerhalb von Sekunden als vertrauenswürdig eingestuft hatte, seine immensen Fähigkeiten waren ihr ja noch nicht bekannt.

„Ja, natürlich. Seien Sie heute Nacht unser Gast, Sie sind bestimmt müde von der langen Reise. Morgen wird Scott Summers sie zu einer seiner Unterrichtsstunden mitnehmen. Er ist das Rückrat meines Teams und leitet es seit einigen Jahren, obwohl er selbst noch sehr jung ist. Er ist auch mein Stellvertreter in allen Dingen, die die Schule betreffen."

„Vielen Dank, Professor Xavier. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie viel Ihr Angebot mir bedeutet."

Miss Rose lächelte ihn so strahlend an, so daß selbst sein altes Zynikerherz sich durch ihren Dank erwärmt fühlte. Er bat Kurt, Frederica für die Nacht ein Zimmer zuzuweisen und sich um ihr Gepäck zu kümmern, daß sie am Bahnhof zurückgelassen hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Frederica erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die das gemütliche Gästezimmer der Xavier Mansion erwärmten. Sie war sehr früh zu Bett gegangen und so voller Nervosität, daß sie nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Kurt wollte sie um halb acht zum Frühstück abholen und sie dann in das Lehrerzimmer bringen, damit sie das Kollegium kennenlernen konnte. Sie sprang unter die Dusche und breitete den mageren Inhalt ihres Koffers auf dem Bett aus, nachdem sie es gemacht hatte.

‚Das ist nicht gut! Machen wir das beste draus!', dachte sie bedauernd.

Frederica seufzte tief, sie hatte keine Zeit und kein Geld gehabt, ihre Garderobe zu erneuern. Sie hatte fast drei Jahre den Habit getragen und vorher auch im Kloster gelebt, so daß sie nur sehr brave Kleidung besaß.

Glücklicherweise besaß sie noch einige Jeans aus ihrer Studienzeit, sie wollte nicht im altmodischen Kostüm Xaviers Leuten gegenübertreten. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß die Damen des Hauses sehr viel Wert auf ihr Aussehen legten. Also wählte sie ein paar ausgebleichte Jeans aus und dazu eine langärmelige, korallenrote Bluse mit Trompetenärmeln, die sie beim Kauf an ihre Herkunft erinnert hatte. Sie zog auch ihre goldenen Kreolen an, die seit Generationen im Familienbesitz waren, das war der einzige Schmuck, den sie besaß, wenn man das goldene Kruzifix von Schwester Sybelia nicht dazu zählte.

Damit ihre langen Haare sich nicht in den feinen Gehängen verfingen, hielt sie sie mit einer Spange im Nacken zurück. Da sie noch nicht dazu gekommen war, sich Make-up zu besorgen, mußte der farblose Lippenbalsam für heute genügen.

Als es an die Tür klopfte, atmete sie tief durch und ging dann öffnen.

„Guten Morgen, Freddy!"

Logan grinste sie breit an, während er sich lässig an den Türrahmen lehnte und sie prüfend musterte.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Logan! Kurt wollte mich doch abholen?"

Frederica maß den impertinenten Kerl mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Kurt mußte leider umdisponieren, Du wirst mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen!"

„Na schön! Ich hole nur meine Unterlagen!", ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal.

Frederica ging zu dem geöffneten Koffer, der auf dem Boden vor dem Bett lag und ging davor in die Hocke, um die Ledermappe mit ihren Referenzen herauszusuchen. Sie wies Logan den Rücken und bemerkte nicht das interessierte Aufleuchten seiner Augen, als er ihr hübsch gerundetes Hinterteil betrachtete. Eine verdammte Verschwendung, dieses unter einer Kutte zu verstecken. Sie sah aus wie eine moderne Zigeunerin und war verdammt appetitlich, Logan lief fast das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„So, wir können!"

Frederica trat auf den Gang und wartete, daß Logan ihr den Weg in die Küche wies. Sie waren scheinbar die ersten, denn niemand hielt sich in der geräumigen Küche auf.

„Mist, wer zuerst kommt, muß den Kaffee kochen!", brummte Logan.

Er verzog den Mund und begab sich zur Kaffeemaschine wie sie sonst in Großküchen verwendet wurde.

„Darf ich? Ich koche gerne Kaffee, ich bin koffeinsüchtig! Eine sehr lästige Sünde!"

Frederica fühlte sich angesichts dessen, daß sie endlich etwas Nützliches tun durfte, schon etwas sicherer. Logan zeigte ihr, wo alles Nötige aufbewahrt wurde und Frederica bereitete den Kaffee vor.

„Macht sich jeder selbst das Frühstück?"

Frederica lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte vor der Kaffeemaschine und beobachtete Logan, der einen Blick in den riesigen Kühlschrank warf.

„Meistens, die Älteren sind dazu angehalten, den Jüngeren dabei zu helfen!"

Logan blickte erstaunt auf die kleine Person herunter, als sie ihn resolut zur Seite schob, um den Inhalt des Kühlschranks zu inspizieren.

„Ich werde uns ein paar, wie heißen die noch auf Englisch, ah, Pancakes machen. Eier sind ja im Überfluß da und bestimmt habt ihr irgendwo Mehl oder eine Backmischung.", murmelte sie, während sie die Schränke der modernen Küche durchforstete.

Die Küche der Xavier Mansion war mit den neuesten Geräten ausgestattet, deshalb hatte Frederica innerhalb weniger Minuten den Teig fertig und zwei gebutterte Pfannen auf dem Herd und den Backofen vorgeheizt, um die Pfannkuchen warm zu halten.

„Wow, Du kannst tatsächlich kochen! Xavier wird dich nicht so leicht von der Leine lassen! Unsere anderen Damen sind auf diesem Gebiet nicht gerade sehr begabt!"

Logan verputzte mit Appetit seinen kleinen Berg mit viel Sirup und nahm zufrieden seufzend einen Schluck von dem ausgezeichneten Kaffee.

Frederica schüttelte grinsend den Kopf: „Das ist chauvinistisch, Mr. Logan! Sie sollten in Ihrem Klagelied Ihre Kollegen mit einbeziehen. Kochen ist doch keine geschlechtsgebundene Tätigkeit.", rügte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Honey, hör auf mich zu siezen, ich heiße Logan!"

„Kein Vorname?"

Frederica sah ihn arglos mit großen Kulleraugen an, so daß er ihr die Frage nicht übelnahm. In der Regel reagierte er ziemlich bissig auf persönliche Fragen.

„Nope, ich habe keine Erinnerung an meinen Namen. Nur Logan oder mein Codename Wolverine- Ich leide an Gedächtnisverlust, seit die Armee versucht hat, aus mir einen Supersoldaten zu schaffen."

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

Sie sah ihn betroffen an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, da sie ihm gerade Kaffee nachschenkte. Er legte seine große Hand mit leichtem Druck auf ihre zierlichen Finger.

„Es riecht hier unglaublich gut, haben wir Heinzelmännchen zu Besuch gehabt?", rief in dem Moment jemand hinter ihnen aus.

Zwei Schüler hatten die Küche betreten und Frederica drehte sich lächelnd zu ihnen um, während sie ihre Hand unauffällig von Logans Schulter gleiten ließ. Seine Berührung war wie ein Stromschlag durch sie hindurch gejagt und ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild in ihrer Brust.

„Guten Morgen Rogue, Bobby. Das ist Frederica Rose, ein Neuzugang. Sie war so nett für alle Frühstück zu machen. Frederica, das sind Marie D' Ancanto oder Rogue und Bobby Drake, genannt Iceman, sie sind in der Abschlußklasse."

Die hübsche Marie, deren dunkle Haare eine weiße Strähne über der Stirn hatten, kam auf sie zu und schüttelte ihr die Hand mit einer behandschuhten Hand. Frederica erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nahm dann Bobbys Händedruck entgegen.

„Kommst Du zu uns in die Klasse?"

Bobbys eisblaue Augen blitzten wißbegierig auf und Logan grinste breit.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, Bobby.", erwiderte Frederica amüsiert.

Bevor sie ihm jedoch weitere Erklärungen geben konnte, kamen weitere Schüler in die Küche und stürzten sich mit Begeisterung auf ihr Frühstück. Frederica erhielt so viele begeisterte Dankesbekundungen, daß ihr ganz schwindelig wurde. Irgendwie schienen die jungen Leute anzunehmen, daß sie eine Schülerin war. Logan erlöste sie aus der Bedrängnis und führte sie in den Garten, von wo aus man auch das Lehrerzimmer über eine kleine Terrasse erreichen konnte.

„Bevor die anderen Lehrer erscheinen, sollte ich dir noch einige Erläuterungen zu ihnen geben. Die Mission am Alkali Lake ist nicht so erfolgreich verlaufen, wie in den Zeitungsberichten darüber berichtet wurde."

Logan blickte herunter und sah, daß die Kleine ihm aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Wir hätten Jean Grey fast dabei verloren. Sie und Scott Summers sind ein Paar. Sie ist Telepathin und beherrscht die Telekinese ähnlich wie der Professor, aber sie war nicht so mächtig wie er. Bei dem Einsatz opferte sie sich, um uns andere zu retten. Wir dachten, daß sie tot sei, aber sie tauchte nach einigen Tagen aus den Fluten des Stausees empor und ist seitdem Phoenix. Sie hat irgendwie überlebt, wir versuchen noch herauszubekommen wie. Du kannst dir vorstellen, daß wir einigermaßen über ihre Wiedergeburt erstaunt waren. Nach ein paar Tagen stellten wir fest, daß Jean nicht mehr sie selbst war, sie hat immense Kräfte, die nun an die der Professors heranreichen, kann sie jedoch nur schlecht kontrollieren. Sie verbringt die meiste Zeit in unserer Krankenstation, wo Dr. Hank McCoy herauszufinden versucht, wie Jean an einen solchen Kraftzuwachs gekommen ist. Kurt ist gerade bei ihr, weil Hank kurzfristig verreisen mußte. Scott versucht, die Kontrolle zu behalten, aber das Ganze zerrt an seinen Nerven. Sein Codename ist Cyclops, seine Augen schießen Laserstrahlen aus, die absolut tödlich sind. Dann ist da noch Ororo Munroe oder Storm, sie ist dir etwas ähnlich, in ihrer Heimat in Afrika war sie eine Priesterin, da sie das Wetter beherrschen kann. Sie und Jean waren sehr enge Freundinnen. Wie Du siehst, haben alle Mitglieder des X-Teams Grund etwas angespannt zu sein."

Frederica legte den Kopf schief und ließ die Informationen in sich einsinken.

„Was ist mit dir, Logan? Wie stehst Du zu Jean?", fragte sie schließlich, weil er diesen Punkt in seiner Zusammenfassung unterschlagen hatte.

Logan wich ihrem Blick aus und sah in die Ferne.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge entstand das Bild der schönen, intelligenten Jean. Sie hatte ihre Wahl getroffen, er hatte es Scott mitgeteilt. Logan hatte nie eine Chance gehabt, das wußte er. Sein Flirt mit Jean sollte in erster Linie Scott zur Weißglut treiben, der ihn mit seinem gestärkten Äußeren, das so gut zu seinen Hemden paßte, immer bis aufs Blut reizte.

„Ich mag sie sehr und hoffe, daß Hank ihr bald helfen kann. So, genug geredet! Die anderen dürften inzwischen im Lehrerzimmer eingetroffen sein."

Logan führte sie zurück zum Haus und Frederica dachte bei sich, daß Logan wohl eine Schwäche für diese Jean Grey gehabt haben mußte.

Und wenn das Aussehen von Ororo Munroe auch nur ein kleiner Hinweis auf Miss Greys Attraktivität war, dann konnte sie das gut verstehen. Storm war eine schwarze Schönheit mit Modelmaßen und weißblonden Haaren, die ihr bis zur Taille fielen.

Der Professor saß am Kopfende der Tafel und rechts neben ihm saß ein junger Mann mit einer Sonnenbrille und dunklen gegelten Haaren, das mußte Scott Summers sein. Auch er sah aus wie ein junger Gott mit seinen klassischen Gesichtszügen und den vollen Lippen.

„Miss Rose, nehmen Sie doch Platz. Kurt und Jean kommen gleich. Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, und sie scheint sich stark genug zu fühlen, um an unserem Gespräch teilzunehmen."

Frederica sah, wie Scott sich versteifte und seine vollen Lippen etwas an Farbe verloren. Es mußte schrecklich sein, den geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, um ihn dann zurückzubekommen und feststellen zu müssen, daß er sich sehr verändert hatte.

Ororo sah auch besorgt aus, versuchte jedoch, sie freundlich anzulächeln.

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen an der Tür, betrat Kurt das Zimmer und ihm folgte eine sehr attraktive Rothaarige, die einen eleganten Haarknoten trug. Sie war geschmackvoll gekleidet und perfekt geschminkt. Sie überflog mit ihren grünen Augen die Anwesenden und ihr durchdringender Blick blieb an Frederica haften. Frederica mußte blinzeln, weil sie plötzlich ein grelles Licht blendete, das von der Frau auszugehen schien.

„Soll sie mich etwa ersetzen? Ich habe doch klar gemacht, daß ich bald wieder arbeiten möchte.", sagte sie mit kühl beherrschter Stimme.

Jean Grey sah den Professor und ihren Verlobten vorwurfsvoll an.

Frederica schloß kurz die Augen und versuchte, das unangenehme Gefühl loszuwerden, das sich in ihrem Inneren ausgebreitet hatte. Die starke Aura von Jean Grey war schier überwältigend, nicht einmal der Professor war mit einer so starken Aura ausgestattet. Sie hörte nicht, was die anderen sprachen, obwohl sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Die fremde Kraft war jedoch stärker. Frederica begann, am ganzen Körper zu zittern und Schweißperlen traten auf ihre Stirn.

Als Jean sie wieder ansah, verursachte ihr der Blick der nun gleißenden Augen immense Schmerzen.

Wieso bemerkten die anderen dieses Leuchten nicht?

Sie sprang auf die Füße und erschreckte damit die anderen Anwesenden. In einer tiefen grollenden Stimme murmelte sie ein paar Worte in einer alten Sprache, die sie nie gelernt hatte, dann gaben ihre Füße nach und sie fiel besinnungslos auf ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Nein! Nein! Laß mich in Ruhe!"

Logan hielt Frederica fest an seine Brust gedrückt, als sie anfing, sich in seinen Armen zu wehren. Ihre Lider flatterten auf und sie sah verwirrt zu ihm auf. Er legte sie vorsichtig auf das Liegesofa ab, das im Lehrerzimmer stand.

„Ruhig, Frederica. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden."

Ororo brachte ein Glas Wasser und Frederica nahm es dankbar entgegen. Der Professor rollte zu ihr hin und fixierte sie mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Blick.

„Miss Rose, können Sie uns erklären, was passiert ist? Ich habe gefühlt, daß Ihnen Jeans Anwesenheit körperliche Schmerzen zugefügt hat. Ihre Gedanken waren für mich unverständlich, da sie in einer sehr alten Sprache gesprochen wurden, die ich noch nie gehört habe. Scott bringt Jean gerade auf die Krankenstation, sie ist ebenfalls ohnmächtig geworden."

„Logan hat mir erzählt, was am Alkali Lake passiert ist. Ich kenne Jean Grey nicht, aber was ich gespürt habe, war nicht Menschlich. Ich kann es nicht genau erklären. Als Hexe habe ich eine feine Antenne für die Aura der Menschen. Wenn sie sehr starke Persönlichkeiten sind, dann fühle ich das, so wie bei Ihnen, Professor. Aber Jeans Aura ist nicht normal, da ist etwas so Starkes, das mir Schmerzen bereitet hat. Ich glaube, ich habe mich mit einem sehr alten Zauberspruch vor dieser Aura beschützt. Ich wußte nicht, daß ich die Sprache meiner Vorfahren überhaupt aussprechen kann."

Die Augen des Professors leuchteten triumphierend auf.

„Ich wußte es, Jean ist zurück und hat etwas mitgebracht, das ihre Persönlichkeit verändert. Und es hat nichts mit Mutationen zu tun. Glauben Sie, Miss Rose, daß Sie Jean mit Ihren Fähigkeiten helfen können?"

Die Gesichter der anderen waren gespannt und voller Hoffnung auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muß mein verschüttetes Wissen erst wieder aus meinem Unterbewußtsein herausholen, ich bin ziemlich aus der Übung. Ich möchte nichts Unmögliches versprechen. Aber wenn es in meiner Macht liegt, würde ich Ihrer Freundin gerne helfen."

„Miss Rose, ich bitte Sie, helfen Sie Jean. Ich spüre, wie sie mir jeden Tag mehr entgleitet!", sagte jemand von der Tür her.

Scott war zurückgekommen, stellte sich hinter den Professor und stütze sich mit einer Hand an dessen Schulter ab. Frederica konnte seine Augen nicht hinter dem roten Glas der Brille erkennen, doch sie hätte schwören können, daß er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, Mr. Summers. Als erstes muß ich ein paar Besorgungen machen. Ich benötige Kräuter und Kristalle als Hilfsmittel, ich weiß leider nicht, wo ich hier in dieser Gegend so etwas finden kann."

Der Professor stellte Ororo für diese Aufgabe ab, da sie als Priesterin sich gelegentlich mit Magie beschäftigte und die entsprechenden Läden in der Umgebung am besten kannte.

**X X X**

Frederica und Ororo besorgten alle Hilfsmittel, die sie benötigen würde und der Professor bereitete im Dachgeschoß der Schule einen Raum für sie vor, wo sie mit Jean arbeiten konnte. Er stand in ständigem telepathischem Kontakt zu Frederica und leitete ihre Anweisungen an Scott und Logan weiter.

Zurück in der Schule begann Frederica damit den Raum zu reinigen, er sollte eine Schutzzone für sie und ihre Kräfte werden, um diese zu verstärken. In der Küche bereitete sie einige Zaubertränke zu, wie ihre Großmutter es sie gelehrt hatte. Mit Ausführung der heiligen Tätigkeiten kam auch gleichzeitig eine Flut von Erinnerungen zurück. Es war nicht alles so tief verschüttet, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Es schien als würde alles Wissen über Magie nur so aus ihr heraussprudeln wollen, auch wenn andere Erinnerungen immer noch hinter einem Nebelschleier versteckt blieben.

Ororo fuhr sie mit einem schnellen Auto aus dem gepflegten Wagenpark der Schule nach New York in die Bibliothek, wo sie in einigen sehr alten Büchern Nachforschungen anstellte.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf alte Sagen und Überlieferungen, denn ihr Volk hatte schon immer davor gescheut, sein Wissen in Büchern festzuhalten. Sie hatten Angst davor, daß die „Gadjos", die Nicht-Zigeuner, sich ihres Wissens bemächtigen und sie so die Quelle ihrer Macht verlieren würden. Erst in jüngster Zeit hatten einige moderne Zigeuner beschlossen, dieses Wissen mit der restlichen Welt zu teilen.

Die uralten Überlieferungen waren in Form von Märchen und Sagen festgehalten worden, doch Frederica wußte aufgrund ihrer Erziehung, daß die meisten ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthielten.

Die Roma und auch andere Stämme von Zigeunern glaubten an Geister, die die Elemente Erde, Luft und Wasser beherrschten. Die Wassergeister wurden in ihrer Sprache Nivashi genannt, es waren mächtige Geister, die, wenn man ihnen an Land begegnete, freundlich und zuvorkommend waren. In der Ruhe in ihrem Element dem Wasser gestört, konnten sie sich jedoch als rachsüchtige und machtgierige Geister herausstellen.

Jean Grey war in einem See ertrunken, der vielleicht das Zuhause eines solchen Nivashis gewesen war. Frederica verbrachte einen ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek und Ororo half ihr wichtige Passagen in Büchern zu kopieren, damit sie sie in der Schule in Ruhe lesen konnte.

Scott Summers installierte mehrere Überwachungskameras in dem rituellen Zimmer, auf die der Professor bestanden hatte. Wenn Frederica mit Jean zusammentraf, wollte er die Sitzung jederzeit unterbrechen können, falls eine der beiden Frauen in Gefahr war.

Frederica verlangte zwei Tage zur inneren Reinigung und Vorbereitung, bevor sie mit Jean zusammentraf. Sie sprach mit keinem und meditierte fast die ganze Zeit, um alle Kräfte zu sammeln, die sie in sich finden konnte. Jeder Mitbewohner der Mansion grüßte sie wispernd, doch die Schüler hielten respektvollen Abstand zu der neuen Lehrerin. Sie spürten, daß etwas Besonderes in der Luft lag.

**X X X**

Der Professor und Scott saßen im Überwachungsraum und blickten gespannt auf den Monitor, der das kleine Zimmer, wo Frederica ihre rituelle Umgebung eingerichtet hatte, zeigte.

Auf dem Boden bildeten Kristalle ein Pentagramm und Duftkerzen erleuchteten den Raum, der mit Gestecken von Zauberkräutern bestückt war. Die schweren Vorhänge waren zugezogen.

„Scott, Logan bleibt vor der Tür stehen, ich kann ihm jederzeit eine Warnung zukommen lassen. Frederica hatte recht damit, daß Du besser in einiger Entfernung zusiehst. Du hast ihr erstes Zusammentreffen erlebt. Es kann sein, daß beide einiges durchmachen müssen, bevor Frederica etwas herausfindet."

Scott kniff den Mund zusammen atmete tief durch die Nase durch.

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur so schwer, in die passive Rolle gedrängt zu sein. Ich bin normalerweise derjenige, der Befehle erteilt."

Beide verstummten und starrten gebannt auf den Monitor, als Jean das Zimmer betrat. Sie konnten sehen, wie die Kristalle aufleuchteten. Frederica saß in der Mitte des Pentagramms und bat Jean, sich ihr gegenüber zu setzen.

„Was ist das für ein Spielchen? Glaubt ihr wirklich, daß mich ein paar Felsbrocken erschrecken werden?"

Jeans sonst so freundliche Stimme klang kalt und abweisend.

„Wenn es dich nicht erschreckt, dann nimm doch Platz. Ich finde, die Steine beruhigend, sie geben mir Kraft.", forderte Frederica ihre Gegnerin freundlich auf.

Jean nahm Frederica gegenüber Platz, die Jeans Hände nahm und sie dann fest hielt, damit Jean den Kontakt nicht gleich wieder unterbrechen konnte.

Die Kristalle leuchteten nun heller als Halogenstrahler und die Lichtstrahlen verbanden sich und bildeten eine Art Halbkugel, die die beiden Frauen wie ein Iglu umschloß. Sie hörten Frederica wieder in der fremden Sprache murmeln und beide Frauen begannen zu zittern.

„Ich gehe nicht! Diese Hülle gehört mir, ich habe ein Recht darauf.", sprach Jean mit völlig fremder Stimme, die klang wie eine alte Bandaufnahme.

„Du bist nicht willkommen! Du magst sehr mächtig sein, aber Jean Grey will dich nicht länger beherbergen."

„Sie ist mein, ich habe sie gerettet und ihr Leben erhalten. Sie hat nun viel mehr Macht als vorher. Sie ist mein Geschöpf."

„Ich lasse es nicht zu, daß Du Jeans Körper besetzt! Sie wird dich mit meiner Hilfe noch viel stärker bekämpfen. Sie hat nie um deine Hilfe gebeten, war bereit, für ihre Freunde ihr Leben zu lassen. Du hattest kein Recht, sie dir zu eigen zu machen. Es ist nicht vorgesehen, daß Du von einem Menschen Besitz ergreifst, das ist wider die Natur."

„Ich bin Phoenix, ich habe die Macht und unendliche Geduld. Du bist ein Nichts, Du kannst mir nichts befehlen!"

„Ich befehle nicht! Ich rufe die ewige Ordnung der Dinge an und werde dich bis zum Tod bekämpfen.", antwortete die Hexe mit fester Stimme.

Danach verfiel Frederica wieder in die alte Sprache und murmelte beständig Beschwörungsformeln. Es war ein altes Gesetz der weisen Frauen der Roma, daß Beschwörungen durch Wiederholung immer mächtiger wurden. Das Licht um sie herum verfärbte sich blutrot und Blitze formten sich daraus, die auf Frederica herabfielen. Sie schrie und zuckte zusammen, doch sie hielt den Kontakt zu Jean aufrecht.

„Jean, Du mußt dich wehren! Tu es Scott zuliebe. Er ist wahnsinnig vor Sorge um dich, bitte Jean. Scott liebt dich über alles, bitte kämpf dagegen an!"

Scott preßte seine Nase fast an den Monitor und der Professor befürchtete, daß er jeden Moment aufspringen würde, um Jean beizustehen, die weinte und nun ebenfalls von Energieblitzen getroffen wurde.

Die Gesichter der beiden Frauen waren mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt und schmerzhaft verzerrt. Charles Xavier hielt nun mentalen Kontakt zu Logan und Scott, um jede ihrer Reaktionen vor Ausübung abfangen zu können.

Es dauerte Stunden und die Sonne war längst untergegangen, als sich die Lichtkugel um Jean und Frederica wieder in helles Licht verwandelte. Langsam machte sich der Professor sorgen um die Gesundheit der beiden Frauen.

Das Phoenix-Wesen, das sich in Jeans Körper eingenistet hatte, war pure kosmische Energie so alt wie das Universum selbst und kaum zu bezwingen. Frederica hatte das vorher einkalkuliert. In ihrem Schoß hielt sie einen rituellen Dolch zwischen den Falten ihres weitschwingenden Rockes versteckt, den sie während ihrer Klausur einer spirituellen Weihe unterzogen hatte. Sie hatte keinem von ihrem Plan erzählt, aber Jean würde mit Sicherheit in Kürze von dem mächtigen Wesen übermannt werden.

Das war ihre einzige Chance, die Idee war ihr während der Meditationen gekommen, nachdem sie eine alte Legende über eine Frau gelesen hatte, von der ein böser Geist Besitz ergriffen hatte. Sie betete im Stillen, denn auch die Roma glaubten an eine übermächtige Gottheit, ähnlich den Christen, die sie Devla nannten.

„Jean, I'm very sorry for this, please forgive me.", wisperte sie ihrem Gegenüber zu.

Frederica griff in ihren Schoß und zog den Dolch hervor, bevor Jean zurückzucken konnte, rammte Frederica ihr das Messer in den Bauch. Jean röchelte und starrte sie mit glasigen Augen an. Frederica legte die Frau auf den Rücken und ließ den Dolch in ihr stecken, sie murmelte die stärksten Beschwörungsformeln ihrer Ahnen und hielt die Hände über Jean ausgebreitet.

„Dieser Körper ist nicht länger deine Hülle."

Sie zog den Dolch aus der Wunde und endlich entwich die Energieform dem sterbenden Körper in einem gleißenden Lichtstrahl durch die blutende Wunde. Das Zimmer war erhellt, als hätten sich tausend Blitze entladen und dann war nur noch das Licht der Halbkugel zu erkennen, das nun hellblau schimmerte.

Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, die Tür war zwar durch einen Zauber blockiert, doch Scott und alle anderen würden versuchen, Jean zur Hilfe zu kommen. Sie betete still und nahm den Dolch in die rechte Hand, dann hielt sie ihre linke Hand über Jean, um mit der scharfen Klinge ihre Handfläche aufzuritzen, bald quoll ihr rotes Blut daraus hervor.

_ Der Tod ist nie das Ende,_

_mein Blut verlangt die Wende._

_Wie Tropfen, die vom Himmel kamen,_

_und zu Früchten machten kleine Samen,_

_soll Leben sich aus Blut erheben._

_Ich biete als Gabe mein Blut, mein Leben._

_Dafür soll dieses Blut Leben wiedergeben. _

Frederica machte mit der linken Hand eine Faust und ihr Blut tropfte nun in einem stetigen Strom auf Jeans Wunde. Immer wieder wiederholte sie den Zauberspruch, den sie eigens für dieses Ritual vorbereitet hatte.

Einen langen Augenblick dachte sie, daß die Mächte, die sie angerufen hatte, ihr Leben für Jeans Leben nehmen würden. Frederica schloß die Augen und ergab sich demütig in ihr Schicksal, sie hatte damit gerechnet, daß die Ordnung der Dinge ein größeres Opfer von ihr als ihr verlangen könnte. Jean wurde von ihren Freunden und ihrem Verlobten gebraucht, sie dagegen würde nicht von vielen Menschen vermißt werden.

„Nehmt mich, wenn Ihr jemanden nehmen müßt! Bitte nehmt mich, ich bin bereit, an ihre Stelle zu treten!", flehte sie die höhere Macht an, die die Entscheidung über Leben oder Sterben treffen würde.

Die Energiekugel um sie herum lud sich immer mehr auf und implodierte schließlich, das Licht drang durch die beiden Frauen hindurch und war dann verschwunden. Im Zimmer war es auf einmal stockdunkel, da auch die Kerzen von der Energiewelle ausgeblasen worden waren.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Der Professor hatte Logan telepathisch mitgeteilt, daß die beiden Frauen seine Hilfe brauchten, deshalb versuchte er, mit allen Mitteln in das Zimmer zu gelangen. Die Tür hatte seinen Adamantium-Klauen bisher widerstehen können, doch plötzlich gab sie seinem Druck nach und er stolperte in das nun vollkommen dunkle Zimmer. Logan suchte nach dem Lichtschalter und zündete die konventionelle Beleuchtung an, um erkennen zu können, was mit den beiden Frauen passiert war.

Jean lag auf dem Rücken, Frederica war über ihr zusammengebrochen. Die beiden schienen ohne Bewußtsein zu sein. Er ging neben ihnen in die Knie und rollte Frederica von Jean herunter. Aus Fredericas Nase lief Blut, doch sonst schien sie in Ordnung zu sein.

„Jean! Jean! Mein Gott, was hat die Hexe mit ihr gemacht!"

Scott kam ins Zimmer gestürzt und kniete sich neben seine bewußtlose Verlobte. Rasend vor Wut suchte Scott nach Jeans Verletzung, ihr hellgrüner Pulli war voller Blut, doch als er den Stoff hoch schob, fand er keine passende Einstichverletzung.

Der Professor hatte Scott endlich eingeholt und rollte ins Zimmer, er scannte Jeans Gedanken und fand sie so normal wie eh und je vor. Ihre Lebenszeichen waren stark und regelmäßig.

„Scott! Jean geht es gut. Sie ist nur bewußtlos. Bring sie bitte zu Hank, er erwartet euch! Logan, nimmst Du Miss Rose? Ihr Zustand ist etwas besorgniserregend. Ich glaube nicht, daß Hank ihr helfen kann, aber einen Versuch ist es wert.", meinte der Professor mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Verdammt, was war da drinnen los? Was hat die kleine Verrückte angestellt?"

Seinen aufgebrachten Worte zum Trotz nahm er die zerbrechliche Gestalt von Frederica vorsichtig auf die Arme und trug sie zum getarnten Fahrstuhl, der in die geheimen Kellergeschosse der Mansion fuhr, wo sich die Einsatzzentrale, die Labors und die Waffenkammer der X-Men befanden.

Unten in der Krankenstation kamen sie an einem Untersuchungszimmer vorbei, in dem Jean auf einer Bahre saß und von Scott eng an sich gedrückt wurde. Er weinte herzzerreißend, sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß und Logan schluckte schwer, als er die beiden so sah.

Dr. McCoy führte sie in einen anderen Untersuchungsraum und scheuchte ihn dann hinaus. Logan grummelte etwas, doch der Arzt ließ sich davon nicht beirren, er war einer der wenigen Mutanten, die Wolverine im Kampf besiegen konnten. Nach fünf Minuten kam er wieder heraus.

„Das Nasenbluten hat aufgehört, der Schnitt auf ihrer Handfläche hat auch stark geblutet, aber die Wunde ist schon wieder zusammengewachsen. Perfekte Naht, wer immer das gemacht hat."

Der Arzt schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und schob seine randlose Brille zurecht.

„Ihre Bewußtlosigkeit ist tief, kein Koma, aber dennoch sollte ich sie zur Beobachtung hier behalten. Jean ist durch den Blutverlust etwas schwach, aber ihre Wunde ist komplett verschwunden, so was habe ich noch nie erlebt, nicht mal Logan heilt so schnell. Sie braucht Ruhe und Zuwendung, sie sollte mit Scott irgendwohin fahren, wäre mein medizinischer Rat."

„Danke, Hank. Ich lasse die drei in deiner Obhut, während ich oben eine kleine Vorführung gebe für diejenigen, die es noch nicht gesehen haben. Ruf mich, wenn Miss Rose aufwacht."

„Keine Sorge, sie schläft mindestens bis Morgen, wenn ich mir ihre Vitalwerte so anschaue."

Hank hatte über einen Monitor in seinem Labor schon alles mitverfolgen können, was sich bei dem Kampf zugetragen hatte.

Der Professor gab Storm und Nightcrawler telepathisch Bescheid, daß sie sich in seinem Büro einfinden sollten.

Zehn Minuten später schauten die drei Unwissenden gebannt auf den Schirm des Fernsehers, der in Xaviers Büro in einem Schrank versteckt war. Logans Magen verknotete sich, als Charles vorspulte, um zu dem Teil zu kommen, wo Frederica Jean mit dem Dolch erstochen hatte und dann ein Beschwörungsritual durchführte, bei dem sie ihr Leben für das von Jean anbot. Er hätte am liebsten einen starken Drink zu sich genommen, um das flaue Gefühl loszuwerden, das ihn heimgesucht hatte.

Er schob seine intensive Sorge auf die Bedrohung von Jeans Leben, immerhin hatte er sie einmal geliebt, oder nicht?

„Das ist vollkommen verrückt. Wie konnten Sie Frederica erlauben, das zu tun Professor?"

Storms anklagender Blick traf ihn, sie hatte gerade gedacht, daß ihre Freundin für immer verloren war. Auch wenn Charles ihr versichert hatte, daß Jean am Leben war, war doch der Schock über den Einstich des Messers so groß, daß sie erneut um das Leben ihrer Freundin bangte. Sie hatte die unversehrte Jean ja noch nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Der Professor hatte inzwischen aus seinem Geheimfach eine Flasche sehr alten Scotch hervorgeholt und Logan einen großzügigen Drink eingegossen, den er dem blassen Mann hinschob. Logan kippte den Drink auf ex und stellte ihn zum Auffüllen zurück, durch seine Selbstheilungskräfte vertrug Logan viel mehr Alkohol als normale Menschen, seine Leber baute den Alkohol so schnell ab, daß er sehr schnell und viel trinken mußte, wenn er tatsächlich einmal das Gefühl haben wollte, vom Alkohol benebelt zu sein.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß sie das vorhat. Ich hätte das nie erlaubt, Storm, und das wußte Miss Rose wohl. Sie hat während des Kampfes wohl gemerkt, daß Jean für immer verloren gewesen wäre, wenn dieses Phoenix-Wesen sich länger in ihrem Körper aufgehalten hätte. Sie war vorbereitet und bereit, sich selbst für Jean zu opfern. Kannst Du ihr nicht verzeihen, Ororo?"

Storms Augen liefen über und sie wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken von den Wangen, bis Kurt ihr ein frisches Taschentuch hinhielt, das sie dankbar annahm.

„Natürlich, kann ich das! Jean ist wieder die alte und unverletzt. Es war nur der Schock, sie so zu sehen. Wird Frederica wieder gesund?"

Ororo tupfte sich mit zitternden Fingern die Tränen von den Wangen und sah ihren Vorgesetzten fragend an.

„Hank ist zuversichtlich. Sie ist wahrscheinlich sehr erschöpft, wir haben zwar keinen Austausch von Schlägen bei dem Kampf beobachten können, aber sie hat die mentale Verbindung zu dem Wesen und zu Jean über viele Stunden aufrecht erhalten, das muß sie übermenschliche Anstrengung gekostet haben. So, genug Aufregung für heute! Laßt die drei erst wieder zu sich kommen! Morgen können wir nach ihnen sehen. Hank kümmert sich um alles."

Damit waren seine Mitarbeiter entlassen, Charles fühlte sich selbst ziemlich ausgelaugt und wollte sich gerne allein der Freude über die Rettung von Jean Grey hingeben. Sie war wie eine Tochter für ihn. Sie war seine erste Schülerin, und zusammen mit Scott, sein erster X-Men gewesen.

Er schaute lächelnd aus dem Fenster in den funkelnden Sternenhimmel hinauf. Sein Team hatte heute einen Zuwachs bekommen, Miss Rose wäre eine perfekte Ergänzung für das Team, und er hatte schon den passenden Decknamen für sie: Gypsy Witch!

**X X X**

„Sie sind schon wach, Miss Rose? Ich wollte Sie nicht stören."

Hank McCoy hatte den Kopf zur Tür hereingesteckt, um nach seiner schlafenden Patientin zu sehen. Er fand sie in einen warmen Morgenmantel gehüllt auf der Fensterbank sitzend vor, wo sie den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete. Er hatte sie selbst auf ihr Zimmer getragen, nachdem er sicher war, daß sie tatsächlich nur sehr tief schlief.

„Sie stören nicht, Dr. McCoy. Ich konnte nicht länger schlafen, ich bin von soviel Energie durchdrungen, daß ich nicht mehr Ruhe brauche. Können Sie mich zu Jean Grey bringen? Ich würde gerne nach ihr sehen."

„Wenn Sie mir versprechen, daß ich dabei keine bösen Überraschungen erlebe.", meinte Hank schmunzelnd.

Die freundlichen Augen des Arztes leuchteten fröhlich hinter seinen Brillengläsern auf. Man konnte bei diesem Anblick kaum glauben, daß er durch eine Mutation dazu fähig war, sich in ein riesiges, blaues Biest zu verwandeln, das ungeheure Kräfte besaß. Sein Deckname war „Beast", obwohl sein liebenswürdiges Wesen dem Namen gar nicht gerecht wurde.

„Versprochen. Ich ziehe mich schnell an, dann kann ich den anderen nach meinem Besuch noch das Frühstück machen.", sagte Frederica gutgelaunt und glitt von der Fensterbank.

Hank schüttelte den Kopf, wie viel konnte die kleine Frau eigentlich einstecken?

Sie hatte ihren Schleier abgelegt, eine weite Reise angetreten, ein mysteriöses Wesen in einem magischen Kampf besiegt und das alles innerhalb weniger Wochen und nun wollte sie auch noch für ihr leibliches Wohl sorgen.

Er hoffte, daß der Professor, Miss Rose eine Stelle im Team der X-Men anbot, sie schien ihm eine perfekte Ergänzung für die Gemeinschaft zu sein. Nach fünf Minuten kam sie in Jeans und Pulli aus ihrem Zimmer, ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie sah sehr mädchenhaft aus und Hank fühlte Beschützerinstinkte in sich aufsteigen, obwohl Frederica bewiesen hatte, daß sie keinen Schutz benötigte.

Hank schmunzelte in sich hinein: ‚Eher jemanden, der sie etwas bremst!'

Sie stiegen in den Lift, der sie zum Untergeschoß bringen würde.

„Nehmt mich mit!", rief Logan und schlüpfte dann im letzten Moment zwischen den sich schließenden Türen des Fahrstuhls hindurch.

„Guten Morgen, Logan. Heute haben wohl alle schlecht geschlafen. Ich habe Scott erst vor zwei Stunden dazu bringen können, sich in Jeans Krankenzimmer schlafen zu legen."

„Morgen Hank, Freddy. Wie geht es dir? Solltest Du dich nicht besser ausruhen?"

Logans Blick fuhr prüfend über ihr blasses Gesicht, doch er entdeckte keine Zeichen von Erschöpfung mehr.

Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Logan. Mir geht es gut. Das Ritual hat mich zwar angestrengt, aber die Energie der Lichtkugel, die zum Ende durch mich und Jean geströmt ist, hat mir Kraft zurück gegeben. Ich will nur nach Jean sehen, ob noch Spuren des Wesens vorhanden sind. Und bitte frag jetzt nicht danach! Ich denke, daß der Professor dazu ein Meeting einberufen wird. Dann ist es noch früh genug darüber zu sprechen."

Logan nickte, ihm war egal, was dieses Phoenix-Wesen war, Hauptsache Jean und Frederica waren gesund und munter.

Hank spähte in das Krankenzimmer von Jean und öffnete dann die Tür weit, weil Scott aufgestanden war und wieder an Jeans Bett saß. Er beobachtete sie im Schlaf und hielt ihre Hand.

„Scott, Du solltest doch schlafen!", rief Hank vorwurfsvoll.

Der junge Mann sah vom Bett auf und sah hinter Hank Frederica Rose stehen. Er erhob sich und ging mit blassem, versteinertem Gesicht zu ihr. Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, hatte er ausgeholt und Frederica eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben, die sie gegen Hank taumeln ließ. Logan knurrte und packte Scott an den Schultern, um ihn durchzuschütteln.

„Bist Du verrückt? Was soll das?", fuhr er den Teamleiter der X-Men wütend an.

Scott zitterte am ganzen Leib und konnte nicht sprechen, die Anspannung wollte einfach nicht von ihm weichen.

„Logan, laß ihn los, es ist schon gut. Ich habe Jean vor seinen Augen mit einem Messer attackiert. Ich kann ihn verstehen."

Sie stellte sich vor Scott und blickte zu dem großgewachsenen Mann auf, den Logan gegen die Wand geworfen hatte.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, Mr. Summers. Ich wollte niemanden mit meiner Aktion verletzen. Es war die einzige Chance, Jean von dem Wesen zu befreien, es ist ungeheuer stark und anders hätte ich es nie besiegt. Ich mußte es riskieren! Ich wußte, daß ich sie retten kann. Jean war niemals in Gefahr, durch meinen Dolchstoß zu sterben."

Scotts Unterlippe zitterte und seine Knie gaben nach, er sank an der Wand entlang auf den Boden, wo er sein Gesicht auf seinen angezogenen Knien verbarg.

„Logan, Dr. McCoy, bitte laßt mich mit ihm allein.", bat Frederica daraufhin leise.

Hank packte Logan am Arm und zog ihn mit Gewalt aus dem Zimmer.

„Logan, das ist etwas zwischen den beiden! Er wird ihr nichts mehr tun. Er ist vollkommen außer sich. Du weißt doch selbst, daß er sonst nie die Kontrolle verliert, Jean ist seine Achillesferse. Er hat sie innerhalb weniger Monate drei Mal verloren, wenn Du gestern Abend dazu zählst. Hab Nachsicht mit ihm."

Logan gab nach, an Scotts Stelle hätte er Frederica wohl in kleine Scheibchen geschnitten. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und unterdrückte den Impuls, seine Klauen heraus schießen zu lassen. Die Haut zwischen seinen Knöcheln prickelte. Er verspürte einen übermächtigen Drang, Scott windelweich zu prügeln, weil er gewagt hatte, Frederica zu ohrfeigen. Logan runzelte irritiert die Stirn und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand, während er auf abwartend auf die verschlossene Tür starrte.

Frederica kniete sich neben Scott und nahm seine Hand, sie strich ihm seine wirren Haare aus der Stirn und sprach ein leises Gebet.

„Es wird alles gut. Jean ist wieder sie selbst und braucht nur etwas Ruhe, bitte glauben Sie mir, Mr. Summers."

Hinter den roten Gläsern aus Rubinquarz quollen dicke Tränen hervor.

„Bitte nenn mich Scott. Es tut mir leid, daß ich dich geschlagen habe! Das war falsch, Du hast Jeans Leben gerettet, und ich danke dir deine Hilfe mit roher Gewalt."

Scotts Stimme klang von unterdrücktem Schluchzen belegt und Frederica schluckte schwer, weil sie mit ihm litt.

„Du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen, ich habe damit gerechnet. Kein Mensch könnte es ertragen, dabei zuzusehen, wie seine große Liebe dermaßen angegriffen wird. Ich habe vorher alles andere versucht, ich wollte es nicht, aber es mußte sein. Noch eine solche Sitzung hätte Jean nicht überstanden, sie war schon sehr schwach. Nicht ihr Körper sondern ihr Geist und ihre Seele. Nur Dank ihrer Fähigkeiten hat sie dem Wesen überhaupt solange widerstehen können."

Frederica wischte Scott die heißen Tränen von den Wangen und weinte lächelnd mit ihm. Sie konnte seinen Gefühlsaufruhr fast körperlich spüren, auch er hatte eine sehr starke Aura.

Logan hielt es nur zwanzig Minuten auf dem Flur aus, dann betrat er das Krankenzimmer wieder. Scott und Frederica saßen nebeneinander auf dem Boden und sein Kopf ruhte an ihrer Schulter. Frederica hielt ihn fest in den Armen und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Logan, sei bitte leise.", flüsterte sie, als sie Logan in der Tür stehen sah.

„Scott ist eingeschlafen, er ist total fertig. Du bist doch so stark, kannst Du ihn in sein Bett verfrachten?", bat Frederica flüsternd.

Ihre Schokoladenaugen, die noch von Tränen glitzerten, sahen ihn bittend an und Logan gab nach. Diesem Blick würde er auch in Zukunft nur schwer widerstehen können. Er hob den erschöpften Scott mit Leichtigkeit hoch und verfrachtete ihn auf die Liege, die Hank neben Jeans Bett aufgestellt hatte.

„Danke! Ich wollte keinen Levitationszauber riskieren, ich hätte ihn womöglich fallen lassen.", meinte Frederica schief grinsend und trat zu Jean ans Bett.

Sie lag vollkommen ruhig da und ihr Gesicht wirkte entspannt. Frederica breitete ihre Hände in der Luft über Jeans Herzgegend aus und sprach einige Beschwörungsformeln, die einen Energieausgleich bewirken sollten. Ihre Augen flatterten zu und dann floß ein Energiestrahl von ihren Händen zu Jean. Der Kontakt dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann erlosch das warme Licht und Frederica hielt sich am Metallgestell des Bettes fest. Logan fing sie auf, bevor ihre Knie nachgaben, er nahm sie hoch und trug sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Was ist los?", fragte Logan bestürzt.

„Ich habe Jean etwas von meiner Energie abgegeben, sie braucht sie, so wird sie schneller genesen. Es ist nur fair, ich habe etwas mehr von der Energie der Steine abbekommen, weil ich nicht verwundet war."

Frederica seufzte zufrieden und lehnte ihren Kopf an Logans starke Schulter.

„Du bist unmöglich! Ich verbiete, daß Du dein Leben dermaßen aufs Spiel setzt! Es ist nicht mehr nötig!", meckerte Logan.

Frederica schmiegte ihre Wange nur fester an Logans Schulter.

„Es ist nett, daß Du dir Sorgen um mich machst Logan. Danke."

Logan spürte, wie ihre Glieder erschlafften und verstärkte seinen Griff.

Er schnaubte aufgebracht: „Du bist so ein stures Frauenzimmer!"

„Was ist los, Logan?"

Hank war aus seinem Büro herausgetreten und starrte die beiden verdutzt an.

„Frederica hat eine Beschwörung durchgeführt, bei der sie Jean etwas von ihrer Lebensenergie abgegeben hat. Sie meinte, daß es Jeans Genesung beschleunigen würde. Anstatt sich meiner Energie zu bedienen. Die Kleine braucht eine Tracht Prügel! Jemand muß ihr beibringen, wo ihre Grenzen sind!", steigerte sich Logan regelrecht in seinen gerechten Zorn über Frederica leichtfertige Tat.

Hank verbiß sich ein Lachen, weil der sonst so coole Wolverine so aus der Fassung war. Frederica schien ihm unter die Haut zu gehen, ohne daß es ihm bewußt wurde.

„Bring sie rauf in ihr Zimmer. Ich denke, daß ein paar Stunden Schlaf, das Problem wieder beheben werden. Denk daran, daß wir nicht genau wissen, wie genau ihre Fähigkeiten funktionieren. Du riskierst auch oft dein Leben, ohne zu wissen, ob deine Selbstheilungskräfte den Schaden wieder gut machen können. Jetzt weißt Du, wie es ist am anderen Ende zu stehen. Wir haben uns oft genug Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

Logan grunzte daraufhin nur etwas Unverständliches und meinte dann: „Oh, halt die Klappe, Hank! Das ist etwas anderes! Ich bin fast unzerstörbar! Frederica ist ein nur ein winziges Persönchen!"

Mit den Worten ließ er seinen Kollegen stehen und stakste aufgebracht zum Fahrstuhl. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen legte er Frederica auf das gemachte Bett und streifte ihr die Schuhe ab. Er zog den Überwurf unter ihr hervor und deckte sie damit zu. Langsam dämmerte ihm, wie Scott sich fühlen mußte, sein Respekt vor dem Anführer der X-Men wuchs.

Bisher waren die beiden oft aneinander geraten, weil Logan Scott für viel zu pedantisch hielt, aber er verstand jetzt, daß die Verantwortung für das Team sehr schwer auf ihm lasten mußte. Bis Kurt zu ihnen gestoßen war, war er der jüngste der X-Men gewesen und schon seit einigen Jahren der Anführer des Teams.

Für Logan war es leicht, ohne groß nachzudenken einen Alleingang zu riskieren, aber Scott mußte immer an die Sicherheit aller Teammitglieder denken. Logan warf einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Frederica, sie war gerade mal ein paar Wochen hier und schon ging sie ihm so unter die Haut. Das war gar nicht gut, solche Gefühle erschreckten ihn. Er konnte sich an keine Frau erinnern, mit der er in den vergangenen Jahren seiner Odyssee eine engere Bindung eingegangen wäre. Er flirtete, er forderte heraus, er schlief mit ihnen, aber er investierte nie Gefühle. Bisher hatte er auch nie Probleme damit gehabt, bis Frederica Rose in sein Leben getreten war.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: siehe vorangehende Kapitel**

_Bemerkungen: Danke für den Hinweis, daß die Charaktere in der Story etwas zu hochgestochen reden. Ich habe noch den Film im Ohr und bis auf die Kids und natürlich Wolvie reden alle eigentlich 'Hochdeutsch' (oder gepflegtes Englisch in der Originalversion)!__Bin kein Freund der Gossensprache, deshalb behalte ich lieber das Sprachformat bei, alles andere würde bei mir aufgesetzt klingen._

**__**

****

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 5

Die Stimmung in der Mansion hatte sich durch die Verbreitung der Neuigkeiten merklich gebessert. Die Schüler lachten und scherzten wieder, ohne dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Jean Grey war auf dem Weg der Besserung, wie der Direktor Prof. Xavier mit einer Durchsage bekannt gegeben hatte.

Für den Abend hatte der Professor eine Konferenz einberufen, die unten in den Kellerräumen stattfinden würde. Ororo hatte Frederica eine Stunde davor geweckt und ihr dabei aus tiefstem Herzen für die Rettung ihrer besten Freundin gedankt. Storm zeigte ihr auch den Weg zur Einsatzzentrale im Untergeschoß, wo die anderen schon auf ihr Erscheinen warteten.

„Guten Abend, Miss Rose! Es freut mich, daß Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind! Nehmen Sie doch Platz!"

Frederica setzte sich neben Kurt, der ihre Hand nahm und fest drückte, so daß ihre Nervosität etwas nachließ. Sie war besorgt gewesen, daß der Professor, ihr Vorwürfe machen könnte, weil sie ihren Plan nicht offen gelegt hatte. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, daß Scott und Jean anwesend waren. Sie war noch etwas blaß, aber ihre Augen blickten klar.

„Bevor Sie mit Ihrer Predigt beginnen, Professor, möchte ich mich bei Frederica bedanken! Ich darf dich doch so nennen?"

„Natürlich!"

Jean kam um den Tisch herum und zog sie auf die Beine, um sie fest zu umarmen.

„Ich danke dir! Du hast mir mein Leben wieder gegeben! Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld!"

Die Worte flüsterte Jean ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr dann einen Kuß auf die Wange. Frederica wurde verlegen und spürte wie ihre Wangen sich röteten.

„Ich habe das gerne gemacht!"

Jean setzte sich wieder neben Scott, der beschützend einen Arm um seine Verlobte legte und zum ersten mal seit Wochen wieder lächeln konnte.

Der Professor räusperte sich kurz und wartete einen Moment, bis die Anwesenden ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle wieder einigermaßen in der Gewalt hatten.

„Wir schulden Ihnen alle Dank, Miss Rose! Nehmen Sie ihn an, er kommt von uns allen aus tiefstem Herzen! Ich habe meinen Mitarbeitern den Vorschlag gemacht, daß wir Sie in unser Team aufnehmen sollten. Jemand mit Ihren Fähigkeiten und Ihrer Persönlichkeit würde unser Team perfekt ergänzen, was halten Sie davon? Alle X-Men haben Ihrer Einstellung zugestimmt, bevor Sie zu uns gestoßen sind. Ihre Zulassung zum Unterrichten ist kein Problem, ich habe sehr gute Freunde bei der Schulbehörde."

Damit nahm er ihr den Einwand ab, der ihr auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, sie vergaß immer, daß der Mann ein Telepath war.

„Ich, das ist... Ich würde gerne an der Schule arbeiten, Professor Xavier! Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit Ihren X-Men kämpfen kann! Ich habe meine Kräfte jahrelang vernachlässigt und niemals einen Zweikampf bestritten!"

Der Professor sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Bis auf den Kampf mit dem Wesen, das von Jean Besitz ergriffen hatte! Wir werden Sie nicht unvorbereitet bei Missionen einsetzen, Miss Rose! Alle meine X-Men trainieren ihre Fähigkeiten, aber auch den Nahkampf oder Waffentechnik. Cyclops und Logan werden Ihnen alles Nötige beibringen! Wie wäre es, Gypsy Witch?"

Frederica sah ihn mit großen Augen an, der Mann hatte schon einen Codenamen für sie ausgesucht und alle anderen X-Men lächelten sie ermunternd an.

„Ich werde gerne einer Ihrer X-Men, Professor Xavier! Ich werde hart daran arbeiten, Ihren Anforderungen gerecht zu werden!"

Die anderen Teammitglieder erhoben sich und schüttelten Frederica die Hand oder nahmen sie in den Arm, je nach Geschlecht. Scott hielt sich jedoch nicht zurück, er drückte die zierliche Frau an sich und flüsterte ihr einige Willkommensworte ins Ohr, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl, in einem neuen Zuhause angekommen zu sein.

**XXX**

Die nächsten Wochen verflogen nur so mit harter Arbeit. Sie mußte Lehrpläne durcharbeiten, die Geschichte der Mutanten erkunden, ihre Gegner im Bereich der Politik und im Kreis der Mutanten studieren, ihre Zauberkräfte wieder aktivieren und an ihrer körperlicher Fitneß arbeiten.

Frederica mußte sich auch verteidigen können, wenn ihre Zauberkräfte einmal versagen sollten. Scott und Logan waren unerbittliche Lehrer, und Frederica begann, die Unterrichtsstunden mit ihnen im sogenannten ‚Danger Room' zu fürchten. Der Raum war eigentlich ein großer quadratischer Kasten, der von einem Mutanten namens Forge konstruiert worden war. Forge hatte durch seine Mutation die Begabung technische Neuerungen zu bauen und zu erfinden, ohne sie am Reißbrett entwerfen zu müssen. Durch ihre ‚Nachhilfestunden' bei Ro, wie Storm liebevoll von ihren Freunden genannt wurde, wußte sie, daß Forge früher ein X-Men gewesen war und nun für die Regierung tätig war, da es ja ein Leichtes für ihn war, seine Mutation zu verbergen.

Der ganze Raum war voller Sensoren, die virtuelle Gegner, feindliche Umwelten oder Waffen in 3-D-Effekt entstehen lassen konnten. Die Trainingseinheiten konnten durch eine mit doppeltem Sicherheitsglas verkleidete Loge verfolgt werden, die das Kontrollzentrum des ‚Danger Rooms' war.

Schlimmer als die Anlage waren jedoch ihr beiden Lehrmeister: Logan war zwar fast unverwundbar, doch Scott kompensierte dieses Manko mit Erfahrung und Taktiken, die sie nie in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Die zwei kannten wirklich kein Erbarmen.

Der Professor teilte ihr auch zwei Räume im geheimen Kellergeschoß zu, wo sie sich eine Art magisches Studierzimmer und eine kleine Destille einrichtete. Als Lehrerin des Instituts hatte sie natürlich auch ein eigenes kleines Büro im Erdgeschoß und ein Zimmer im dritten Stock, wo auch Hank und Kurt wohnten.

Ororo hatte sich den Dachboden ausgebaut und Jean und Scott lebten im zweiten Stock, wo auch einige der älteren Schüler wohnten. Der Professor hatte seine Räume im Ostflügel des Erdgeschosses. Mit den geheimen Geschossen im Keller hatte die Mansion sechs Stockwerke und war so groß, daß Frederica sich anfangs immer verlief.

Sie gab gerade einer der Klassen, am Institut wurden die Klassen nach Begabung und Neigung zusammengestellt, Französischunterricht. Es wunderte sie nicht, daß Rogue zu ihren Schülern gehörte, sie kam aus dem Süden, wo man oft noch Französisch als zweite Muttersprache sprach. Bobby war seiner Angebeteten natürlich gefolgt, hatte aber so seine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Akzent und der Grammatik, seine Stärke lag eher im wissenschaftlichen Bereich. Die beiden saßen nebeneinander und wirkten gereizt und mit den Gedanken woanders, Bobby sah richtig finster aus. Nach Ende ihrer Stunde entließ sie die Klasse, behielt Rogue jedoch zurück.

„Rogue, bleib doch noch einen Augenblick!"

Das hübsche Mädchen blieb vor ihrem Pult stehen und blickte düster in Fredericas Augen.

„Was ist in letzter Zeit los mit dir und Bobby? Ihr beide seid so zerstreut, daß ich euch vielleicht für diese Klasse trennen muß! Es bringt nichts, nur dazusitzen und vor sich hin zu stieren!"

Rogues dunkle Augen blitzten ärgerlich auf, doch sie zog nur einen Schmollmund, der jeden Mann wohl aus den Socken gehauen hätte. Niemand würde vermuten, daß die bloße Berührung ihrer Haut tödlich sein konnte. Das Mädchen hatte ein Gesicht wie eine Madonna.

„Rogue, bitte! Ich will dir gerne helfen!"

Frederica erhob sich und kam um den Schreibtisch herum, sie wollte Rogue an der Hand nehmen, doch sie versteckte ihre wie stets behandschuhte Hand hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Sie können mir nicht helfen, Miss Rose! Das kann niemand! Trennen Sie mich ruhig von Bobby, das macht nichts, wir sind sowieso nicht mehr lange zusammen!"

Rogues Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch das Mädchen hielt sie tapfer zurück.

„Ich verstehe! Es geht um deine Mutation, Du kannst Bobby nicht so nah sein, wie du gerne möchtest! Das Gefühl kann ich gut verstehen, es geht mir ähnlich Rogue!"

Rogue schnaubte verächtlich: „Sie verstehen gar nichts, Sie haben Ihre Tracht abgelegt, Miss Rose! Sie können ein ganz normales Leben führen! Die bloße Berührung meiner Haut bringt jeden Menschen um!"

Rogue wollte davon stürmen, doch Frederica hielt sie an der Schulter zurück.

„Ich rede nicht von meinem Leben als Nonne, Rogue! Komm, ich zeige dir etwas, dazu brauche ich aber deinen Bobby!"

Frederica nahm Rogue an der Hand und gemeinsam suchten sie Bobby, den sie aus seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde holten. Frederica bat Jean telepathisch um Erlaubnis, ein kleines Experiment mit den beiden durchführen zu dürfen. Sie ging mit den beiden in ein kleines Studierzimmer und schloß die Tür hinter ihnen, damit niemand zusah, was sie drinnen machten.

„Rogue, Bobby! Ich möchte ein kleines Experiment wagen! Würdest Du Bobby erlauben, mich zu küssen Rogue?"

**XXX**

Beide Schüler starrte sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Kannst Du die Vorstellung ertragen, Rogue? Es ist wichtig! Es genügt ein einfacher Kuß auf den Mund!"

Bobby tauschte mit Rogue einen fragenden Blick aus. Sie waren neugierig, was passieren würde, deshalb nickte Rogue. Es war seltsam, aber Miss Rose war keine direkte Konkurrenz für sie. Die Frau war viel zu alt für Bobby. Mit sechzehn war die Kluft zu 25 schier unüberbrückbar, besonders für Jungs.

„Na gut, Miss Rose! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das soll, aber Sie haben bestimmt einen guten Grund!"

„Ja, den habe ich!"

Frederica stellte sich vor Bobby und hob den Kopf, weil der Junge viel größer als sie war. Mit ihren 1,62 m war sie sowieso eine der kleinsten am Institut, da der größte Teil der Schüler schon im Teenageralter war. Bobby wurde rot, doch er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und beugte sich zu Miss Rose herunter, die die Augen schloß, bevor sich sein Mund auf ihre Lippen senkte. Sie wollte ihm die Sache nicht noch erschweren, indem sie ihn die ganze Zeit ansah.

Sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, schließlich küßte man nicht alle Tage eine Lehrerin und dazu noch vor den Augen seiner Freundin. Plötzlich fühlte er sich ganz eigenartig, von Miss Roses Lippen schien eine unangenehme Hitze auszugehen, die durch seinen Körper kroch und einen Schweißausbruch bei ihm bewirkte. Dann durchfuhr ihn ein zuckender Schmerz, er unterbrach den Kuß und sank mit einem Aufschrei auf die Knie.

„Bobby, was ist los?"

Rogue ging neben ihm in die Knie und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Der Junge griff sich an den Hals und schnappte keuchend nach Luft.

„Es tut weh, so wie wenn wir uns küssen! Der Schmerz ist anders aber genauso schlimm!"

Bobby versuchte seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Rogue sah fragend zu Frederica auf.

„Meine Haut ist nicht tödlich, aber ein Kuß von mir schon, Rogue! Das hat mit einer Prophezeiung in meiner Familie zu tun. Jede Hexe ihrer Generation darf von keinem außer dem Auserwählten berührt werden. Ich kann Menschen umarmen, aber ich darf mit keinem Mann intim werden, der nicht für mich bestimmt ist."

Frederica ging ebenfalls in die Knie, um den jungen Leuten besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ich weiß, daß es nicht ganz dasselbe ist Rogue, aber ich habe einen Jungen fast umgebracht, in den ich in der Schule verknallt war. Ich verstehe euer Problem und ich werde versuchen, euch zu helfen! Vielleicht kann ich mit Magie einen Schutz für Bobby erschaffen. Versprechen kann ich natürlich nichts, aber ich werde mich bemühen!"

Bobby und Rogue dankten ihr und Frederica entließ die beiden, Bobby war vom Unterricht befreit, er würde noch etwas mit den Nachwirkungen des Kusses zu kämpfen haben, aber Frederica hatte darauf geachtet, daß der Kontakt nicht zu lange aufrechterhalten wurde. So etwas konnte sehr böse enden.

**XXX**

Das kleine Studierzimmer hatte ein Fenster zum Garten, das offen gestanden hatte. Logan ging oft im Wald auf Xaviers Grundstück spazieren, um Abstand von dem ganzen Trubel in der Schule zu bekommen, und kam auf seinem Rückweg zufällig an genau diesem Fenster vorbei.

Als er sah, wie Bobby Frederica küßte, wäre er fast ins Zimmer gestürzt, doch Rogues Anwesenheit hielt ihn zurück. Er verfolgte aus einiger Entfernung mit seinem empfindlichen Gehör die Unterhaltung. Nachdem Bobby und Rogue das Zimmer verlassen hatten, sprang er lautlos über den Fenstersims ins Zimmer.

„Bist Du deshalb Nonne geworden, Freddy?"

Logan lehnte sich an das Fensterbrett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Frederica fuhr erschrocken zu ihm herum, er hatte die schlechte Angewohnheit, sich an einen wie ein Raubtier heranzuschleichen.

„Dein feines Gehör gibt dir nicht das Recht, Unterhaltungen zuzuhören, die dich gar nichts angehen! Und nenn mich nicht ständig Freddy!"

Fredericas Wangen färbten sich rot, weil Logans nonchalante Haltung sie ärgerte. Der Kerl war viel zu attraktiv, viel zu männlich und hatte ein zu großes Mundwerk, er trieb sie manchmal regelrecht zur Weißglut, was allein schon eine Kunst war. Logan zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste breit.

„Zu schade, daß dein Kuß tödlich ist! Ich habe mir schon oft vorgestellt, wie die kleine, keusche Freddy wohl so küßt!"

Frederica kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, wie konnte der Kerl es wagen, so mit ihr zu sprechen!

„Wirklich schade, Logan! Du wirst es nicht herausfinden, es sei denn, Du möchtest sterben!"

Frederica warf ihre langen Haare zurück und blitzte ihn herausfordernd an. Logan stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab und kam langsam auf sie zu.

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum Du mir immer in letzter Sekunde ausgewichen bist, wenn ich dachte, daß wir uns gleich küssen werden! Ich schob es auf deine Unerfahrenheit, aber Du hattest nur Angst, mir weh zu tun, süße Freddy!"

Fredericas Atem beschleunigte sich mit jedem Schritt, den er näher kam. Sie wich zurück, bis sie von der Tür aufgehalten wurde und Logan sich mit seinen Händen daran abstützte. Sie war zwischen seinen stählernen Armen gefangen und sein Gesicht füllte ihr Gesichtsfeld aus.

„Logan, hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Wir wollten uns nie küssen! Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, ich würde dir nur weh tun!"

Auf Logans schmalen Lippen bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln, er hörte genau, wie rasend ihr Herz schlug und ihr ganz persönlicher Duft stieg ihm in die Nase.

„Freddy, mich kann nichts umbringen! Schon vergessen? Ich riskiere gerne ein wenig Schmerz, wenn ich dich dafür endlich aus meinen Gedanken verbannen kann!"

Logan umfaßte ihr Gesicht mit seinen kräftigen Händen und tippte ihren Kopf zurück. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, weil sie etwas sagen wollte, um ihn zurück zu halten, doch sein Mund verschloß ihre Lippen mit einem heißen Kuß. Frederica mußte sich an seine Unterarme klammern, um nicht vollkommen den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Seine fordernden Lippen fühlten sich wunderbar an und als seine warme Zunge in ihren Mund drang, durchzuckte sie heißes Verlangen. Sie war so in den Kuß vertieft, daß sie gar nicht bemerkte, daß sie Logan keine Schmerzen zufügte. Er preßte sie mit seinem muskulösen Körper an die Tür und Frederica genoß die köstlichen Empfindungen, die er dadurch in ihr auslöste. Der erfahrene Logan kam als erster wieder zur Besinnung, er beendete den Kuß und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre, beide atmeten sie schwer und sahen sich eine Weile wortlos in die Augen.

„Oh, Logan! Ich, habe ich, hast Du Schmerzen?"

Frederica sah besorgt zu ihm auf. Ihre Lippen waren von seinen Küssen geschwollen und sie sah hinreißend aus, mit den dunkelroten Haaren, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten.

Logan trat einen Schritt zurück und breitete die Arme aus, wie um zu zeigen, daß er noch heil war.

„Nein, keine Schmerzen! Ich kann dich also gefahrlos küssen!"

Logan ließ die Arme sinken und lächelte sie breit an.

Frederica klappte der Mund auf, doch ihr fehlten die Worte, Logan war immun gegen den Zauber?

„Das kann nicht sein! Du mußt etwas gespürt haben, der Zauber ist stark und Jahrhunderte alt. Selbst wenn Du nicht stirbst, mußt Du doch seine Auswirkungen spüren!"

Logan zog sie an der Hand in seine Arme und Küßte sie wieder, kurz aber heftig, so daß sie atemlos in seinen Armen lag.

„Nichts! Keine Schmerzen!"

„Oh, mein Gott!"

Frederica löste sich aus Logans Umarmung und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Die Prophezeiung war eindeutig, als Hexe durfte sie nur den Mann küssen, der für sie bestimmt war. Sie hatte sich schon von Anfang an zu Logan hingezogen gefühlt, ihn jedoch nicht als potentiellen Partner in Betracht gezogen.

Ihr zukünftiger Gefährte würde ein Mann ihres Volkes sein. Ein Mann, der stark genug sein mußte, die Autonomie und die Macht seiner Frau nicht als eine Bedrohung anzusehen. Er mußte ein Krieger sein, der bereit war, sein Leben für das ihre zu lassen, sollte sie jemals von einem übermächtigen Gegner bedroht werden.

„Was ist? Wieso erschreckt dich das? Du glaubst doch nicht an diese lächerliche Prophezeiung, von der Du vorhin gesprochen hast?"

„Ich glaube fest daran, sie ist wahr! Aber ich glaube nicht, daß Du der Auserwählte bist, Logan! Keine Angst, Ich werde nicht hinter dir her rennen! Du kommst nicht in Frage, Logan! Der Auserwählte ist immer ein Zigeuner und kein Gadjo. Es ist immer ein Krieger, mit dem Ziel die Hexe in mir zu schützen, ein Mann, der meine Macht anerkennt! Es liegt wohl an deiner Mutation, daß Du den Kuß nicht als schmerzhaft empfindest!"

Frederica wollte sich mit diesen Worten selbst überzeugen, denn sie war nicht gegen ein so starkes Verlangen gewappnet. Die Prophezeiung hatte sie immer vor der Versuchung beschützt, denn wenn sie als Mensch unrein handelte, verlor sie ihre magischen Kräfte. Zwischen ihr und Logan bestand diese Barriere nun nicht mehr und das machte Frederica Angst.

„Ich muß zu meiner nächsten Stunde, Logan! Wir sehen uns beim Training!"

Frederica wandte sich zur Tür und floh regelrecht aus dem Zimmer. Logan blieb sehr nachdenklich zurück, der Auserwählte war ein Krieger, aber ein Zigeuner? Er wußte ja gar nicht, was er war. Er hatte sehr lange in Kanada gelebt, das bedeutete aber nicht, daß er Kanadier war. Er konnte von überall herkommen. Logan schüttelte den Kopf, das war doch vollkommener Unsinn.

Er wollte Frederica, die Küsse hatten sein Verlangen nur gesteigert, sie verfolgte seine Gedanken und schlich sich in seine Träume. Sie würde ihm nicht so leicht entkommen, diese Prophezeiung würde ihn nicht davon abhalten, sie zu verführen. Mit einem sehr entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht verließ er das Zimmer.

**XXX**

Fortsetzung folgt


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Eine Woche später kurz nach Beginn der Thanksgivingferien hatte der Professor eine Party organisiert, zu der wichtige Leute aus der Politik und Gesellschaft eingeladen waren.

Der Ruf der Schule mußte gepflegt werden, da seine Schüler später natürlich auch Colleges und Universitäten besuchen wollten. Und dazu brauchte man nun einmal gute Verbindungen.

Auch den Gerüchten um die Schule sollte mit der Feier entgegengewirkt werden, dafür wurden auch die Lehrer und älteren Schüler eingespannt, die keine Möglichkeit hatten, nach Hause zu fahren.

Sogar Kurt war mit von der Partie, da Dr. McCoy in Zusammenarbeit mit Forge ein Gerät entwickelt hatte, mit dem Kurt sein Äußeres Erscheinungsbild dem eines durchschnittlichen Mannes anpassen konnte. Er mußte einfach ein Armband am Handgelenk tragen und einen Sender daran aktivieren, der veranlaßte, daß er sich in den Augen der Menschen verwandelte. Es funktionierte wie eine Art Hologramm-Projektion, die man auch berühren konnte.

Jean und Ororo hatten Frederica auf einem Einkaufsbummel begleitet, bei dem sie nach einem Kleid gesucht hatte, das sie bei der Party tragen konnte. Jean hatte sie auch überredet ihre Garderobe aufzustocken, die noch recht kärglich war. Der Professor hatte ihr eigens dafür seine Kreditkarte mitgegeben, damit sie ihr Gehalt nicht vollkommen erschöpfen mußte. Die Familie Xavier hatte dem Professor ein so riesiges Vermögen hinterlassen, daß es für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, die stockende Konjunkturkurve der USA damit in die Höhe schießen zu lassen. Die wenigsten Leute wußten, wie reich der Professor tatsächlich war, da die Kellergeschosse, der Jet und alle erworbenen technischen Neuerungen nur Eingeweihten bekannt waren.

Logan blieb fast sein Drink in der Kehle stecken, als Frederica hinter Jean und Ororo am Abend der Party, das Wohnzimmer betrat, wo sich die X-Men versammelten, bevor sie die Gäste am Haupteingang in Empfang nahmen. Sie trug ein knöchellanges ockerfarbenes Kleid mit einem weitschwingenden Rock aus mehrlagigem Tüll, das über und über mit goldenen Pailletten verziert war, so daß es wie gesponnenes Gold glänzte.

Ihre Taille war von einem breiten goldenen Miedergürtel betont, das Oberteil schulterfrei und die Ärmel lang und bauschig, sie endeten in Manschetten an ihren schmalen Handgelenken. Ihre Mähne war lose zusammengesteckt und einige gelockte Strähnen umspielten ihr Gesicht und ihre bloßen Schultern. Jean in einem flaschengrünen Seidekleid trat neben Scott und stupste ihn grinsend an.

Logan wäre fast aus seinen Schuhen gekippt, Darling! Was sagst Du zu unserer Zigeunerprinzessin?

Scott und Jean hatten eine besondere telepathische Verbindung, die es ihnen immer erlaubte, ihre Gedanken still auszutauschen.

Wow! Logan ist verloren, würde ich sagen! Und ich übrigens auch, wenn irgendein Kerl dir heute zu nahe tritt, kann ich für nichts garantieren! Für dieses Kleid brauchst Du eigentlich einen Waffenschein!

Jean legte ihm lächelnd die Hand auf die Wange und küßte ihn kurz auf die Lippen. Es war schön, auch noch nach einer langjährigen Beziehung begehrt zu werden.

Logan hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, mit Frederica zu sprechen, weil der Professor ins Zimmer gerollt kam und das Eintreffen der ersten Gäste ankündigte. Die Lehrer waren dazu angehalten, die Gäste zu unterhalten und sollten keine Pärchen bilden. Logan ließ Frederica den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen, sie wurde von einer Schar von Bewunderern jeden Alters umringt.

Ein Abgeordneter aus New York war ihr Tischherr, und er verschlang Frederica geradezu mit lüsternen Blicken, was Logan mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte. Nach dem Essen wurde auch noch getanzt und Scott und Logan wurden von dem Professor dazu angehalten, die anwesenden Damen nicht zu vernachlässigen.

Logan war ein erstaunlich guter Tänzer, obwohl er sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Anwesenheitspflicht bei diesem Fest gewehrt hatte. Scott und er waren durch ihr beeindruckendes Äußeres sehr begehrte Tanzpartner, was durch ihre schicken Smokings noch betont wurde.

Während eines Tanzes mit einer älteren Dame, bemerkte Logan aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, daß Frederica mit dem Abgeordneten in den Garten verschwand, wo einige Lichterketten zum Schmuck aufgehängt worden waren, um die Spazierwege zu erleuchten. Logan entschuldigte sich bei seiner Partnerin und ging den beiden nach.

„...Miss Munroe ist eine sehr begabte Gärtnerin, sie hat natürlich Hilfe von einigen Schülern, die das gärtnern erlernen möchten. Der Inhalt des Gewächshauses ist beeindruckend! Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Blick hineinwerfen, Mr. Donaldson?"

Frederica ging am Arm des bulligen Mannes, der auf dem Weg stehen blieb und Fredericas Oberarme umfaßte.

„Viel Lieber würde ich Sie küssen, Miss Rose! Sie sind sehr verlockend!"

Der Mittvierziger beugte sich zu ihr herunter, doch Frederica wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Mr. Donaldson, bitte nicht! Ich wollte Ihnen wirklich nur den Garten zeigen! Ich gehöre nicht zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten der Mansion!"

Der Mann hörte nicht auf sie, er zog sie an sich und preßte seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen und erstickte ihren Ausruf des Protests damit. Logan stand im Schatten und seine Klauen schossen aus seinen Händen, doch bevor er sich auf den Kerl stürzen konnte, wich der Mann mit einem Schmerzensschrei zurück.

„Ah, was ist das! Meine Lippen brennen wie die Hölle!"

„Vielleicht eine allergische Reaktion auf meinen Lippenstift? Es ist besser Sie gehen ins Haus und waschen ihn mit Wasser ab, Mr. Donaldson!"

Der Mann hielt sich die brennenden Lippen und lief schnell in Richtung Haus. Auf Fredericas Lippen stahl sich einzufriedenes Lächeln, er würde ihr nicht noch einmal zu nahe treten.

„Du hättest diesen Mistkerl früher abwehren müssen!"

Frederica fuhr zu Logan herum, der aus dem Schatten trat und finster auf sie hinab blickte.

„Er ist ein wichtiger Mann, Logan! Er hat nur versucht, mich zu küssen! Du weißt doch, daß das niemand lange aushält!"

Logan knurrte etwas und riß Frederica in seine Arme.

„Der nächste, der das wagt, wird von mir zu Shishkebap verarbeitet!"

Logan küßte Frederica verlangend und erstickte jeden Einwand ihrerseits. Sie wehrte ihn zunächst ab, doch dann glitten ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sie bog sich ihm entgegen. Logans Hände glitten über ihren Rücken und kamen unterhalb ihrer Taille zum Stillstand, so daß seine Fingerspitzen auf ihrem Hinterteil lagen. Frederica stöhnte leise und küßte Logan nur noch hungriger.

Logan zwang seine Hände zur Ruhe, der Professor würde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er sich jetzt mit Frederica von der Party verdrückte. Er wollte sie nur gründlich küssen, um den Abend ruhig zu überstehen. Mit ihrem Geruch in seiner Nase und ihrem Geschmack auf seinen Lippen würde ihm das wesentlich leichter fallen.

**XXX**

Er sah eine rothaarige Frau blutend auf dem Boden liegen und fühlte wie seine Brust zu bersten drohte. Er schrie wie von Sinnen ihren Namen und versuchte, die junge Frau am Leben zu halten, doch sie starb in seinem Armen, seinen Namen auf ihren Lippen, über die dunkelrotes Blut quoll. Noch im Schlaf spürte er wie seine Klauen zwischen seinen Fingerknöcheln herausschossen und das Laken dabei zerrissen.

‚Rose ist tot, sie ist tot! Ich bin daran schuld, ich bin ein Tier! Ich verdiene es nicht zu leben!'

Logan setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf und ließ seine gefährlichen Krallen wieder in seine Hände gleiten.

‚Verdammt! Schon wieder ein Bettlaken ruiniert!'

Logan fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das verschwitzte Gesicht und versuchte, den Alptraum abzuschütteln, der ihn seit Wochen verfolgte. Genau genommen hatte er ihn erst, seit Frederica Rose hier im Institut angekommen war.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es eine Erinnerung an sein früheres Leben war oder nur ein verrückter Traum, der durch seine Gefühle für Frederica ausgelöst wurde. Die Frau in dem Traum hatte wie sie rote Haare und er konnte ihre Gesichtszüge nie genau erkennen, erinnerte sich auch nie an den Namen, mit dem sie ihn ansprach. Er wußte nur, daß es nicht Logan war.

In seinem Traum verspürte er einen unbändigen Haß auf Logan. Er verzog den Mund, das klang wie ein perfekter Fall für einen Freudianer. Logan warf die zerfetzte Bettdecke zur Seite und schlüpfte in seine Jeans. Barfüßig und ohne Oberteil verließ er sein Zimmer, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und er wollte einen Spaziergang im Wald machen. Die Nacht war mild und er würde sich so der Natur näher fühlen, er fror nur selten, ein weiterer Vorteil seiner Mutation.

****

****

**XXX**

Frederica hatte den Wald auf Xaviers Grundstück aufgesucht, weil Vollmond war und sie einige Zutaten für Zaubertränke sammeln wollte, die in dieser Nacht besonders wirksam waren. Sie trug einen Weidenkorb über dem Arm und einen warmen Schal um die Schultern, da sie sich vor der kühlen Nachtluft schützen wollte.

Auf einer Lichtung hatte sie einige Pilze entdeckt, die in einem Hexenkreis wuchsen, sie erntete sie mit dem rituellen Dolch, mit dem sie auch Jean die Verletzung zugefügt hatte, als sie hinter sich ein Knurren vernahm.

Sie schnellte hoch und drehte sich um. Ihr gegenüber stand Logan im hellen Licht des Vollmondes wie ein junger, zorniger Gott. Das Licht spielte mit den ausgeprägten Muskeln seines nackten Oberkörpers, die von einer feinen Schweißschicht überzogen waren.

An seinem verzerrten Gesicht erkannte Frederica, daß er nicht bester Laune war, das Tier in ihm, ein ruheloser Wolf, hatte eindeutig die Oberhand. Er hatte nicht umsonst den Codenamen Wolverine erhalten. In Situationen, die ihn emotional aufwühlten, verlor Logan die Kontrolle über das Tier und das zeigte sich im harmlosesten Fall in einem Anfall sehr schlechter Laune.

„Was machst Du hier um diese Zeit, Freddy?"

Logan kam auf sie zu und ihr Herz begann wie wild in ihrer Brust zu schlagen. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob aus Furcht oder vor Verlangen. Logan löste in diesem Augenblick beide Gefühle in ihr aus. Sie versuchte sich mit dem alten Spruch zu beruhigen, daß bellende Hunde nicht beißen.

Oder mußte das Sprichwort vielleicht eigens für Logan umformuliert werden: Sein Biß ist schlimmer als sein Bellen?

„Es ist Vollmond und ich sammle einige Sachen, die ich für die Zubereitung von Zaubertränken benötige! Und hör endlich auf, mich Freddy zu nennen!"

Frederica warf den Kopf zurück und straffte die Schultern, sie hatte das gleiche Recht, hier zu sein, wie er.

Auf Logans Gesicht breitete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen aus. Das war noch besser als ein Spaziergang. Eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit der aufmüpfigen, kleinen Hexe würde seine Laune merklich bessern.

„Versuch mich davon abzubringen, Freddy!"

Logan Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er sah mit Genugtuung, daß Fredericas Wangen sich vor lauter Empörung röteten.

Sie warf ihre langen Haare mit einer heftigen Bewegung ihrer Hand über die Schulter und ging dann auf Logan zu. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und bohrte ihren ausgestreckten Zeigefinger in seinen Brustmuskel.

„Fordere mich nicht heraus, Logan! Ich habe keine Angst vor dir! Laß deine verdamm... laß deine schlechte Laune nicht an mir aus!"

„Oho, Du kannst also auch fluchen, Mädchen! Beginne ich, auf dich abzufärben?"

Logan nahm ihre Hand und entfernte ihren unangenehm bohrenden Fingernagel aus seiner Brust. Fredericas Augen blitzten auf, sie zwang sich jedoch zur Ruhe. Logan wollte sie absichtlich provozieren und sie sollte sich soweit in der Gewalt haben, daß sie es nicht zuließ.

Wie sollte sie sonst in Zukunft bei gefährlichen Missionen bestehen?

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, Logan? Warum tigerst Du mitten in der Nacht hier herum?"

Logan ließ Fredericas Hand los, als hätte er sich verbrannt und stopfte beide Hände in die Hosentaschen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch finsterer. Frederica war fast versucht, mit der Hand erschrocken an ihre Brust zu fahren, doch purer Stolz hielt sie zurück. Sie waren Kollegen, keine Gegner in einem Kampf.

„Ich brauche nicht so viel Schlaf wie normale Menschen! Manchmal muß ich eben, ach vergiß es! Geh zurück ins Haus und kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!"

„Logan! Du führst dich auf wie ein kleines Kind! Was ist los? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!"

Aus Logans Kehle drang ein tiefes Grollen, doch er bezwang den Impuls, Wolverine an seine Stelle treten zu lassen. Frederica war nicht verantwortlich für seine Alpträume.

Sie dachte schon, er würde sie einfach stehen lassen, aber Logan lief nur zu einem umgestürzten Baum, auf dessen Stamm er sich setzte.

„Ich habe Alpträume! Sie lassen mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen, deshalb komme ich oft hierher. Der Wald beruhigt mich!"

Logan strich sich über die feuchte Stirn und fuhr in seine stacheligen Haare, die noch mehr als sonst in Unordnung geraten waren.

Frederica seufzte, als furchtloser Kämpfer war Logan unwiderstehlich, doch wenn seine verletzliche Seite hervor blitzte, war seine Anziehungskraft fatal. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Baumstamm und legte die Hand auf sein Knie. Eine Geste, die ihm zeigen sollte, daß sie mit ihm fühlte.

„Ro hat mir von deinen Alpträumen erzählt. Das gehörte sozusagen zu meinem Mutanten-Unterricht. Sind es die schrecklichen Träume über die militärischen Versuche an dir?"

Logan zögerte kurz, sollte er ihr davon erzählen?

Er sah auf ihre kleine Hand herunter, die es schaffte, ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu vermitteln und fand, daß es Schlimmeres gab, als sich ihr anzuvertrauen.

„Nein, diese Träume habe ich hinter mir gelassen. Nachdem Stryker gestorben ist, kamen sie nicht wieder! Ich träume von einer Frau, sie heißt Rose! Sie stirbt in meinem Traum, und ich fühle mich verantwortlich. Sie nennt mich beim Namen, doch ich kann ihn nie richtig verstehen. In dem Traum ist Logan jemand anderes!"

„Klingt merkwürdig und bei jedem anderen würde ich sagen, daß er nur die Verantwortung in seinem Leben nicht übernehmen möchte. Aber bei deiner dunklen Vergangenheit kann es doch sein, daß der Traum einen Teil davon aufdecken möchte. Du hast keine Erinnerung an dein früheres Leben, man kann nicht einmal dein genaues Alter bestimmen. Es könnte eine verschüttete, traumatische Erinnerung an dein früheres Leben sein!"

„Das halte ich auch für sehr wahrscheinlich, nur kommt keiner an diese Erinnerungen heran. Der Professor hat es schon ohne Erfolg versucht. Alles vor der Zeit beim Militär ist scheinbar zu tief verschüttet."

Er bemerkte, daß Frederica trotz ihres Schals fröstelte und erhob sich dann, um sie an der Hand auf ihre Füße zu ziehen.

„Komm, es ist ziemlich kühl, ich bringe dich zurück ins Haus!"

Frederica akzeptierte seine Entscheidung, nicht weiter über sein Problem zu sprechen. Für Logans Verhältnisse hatte er ihr schon ziemlich viel verraten. Sie verkniff sich eine neckische Bemerkung, als er ihren Korb vom Boden aufhob und sie bei der Hand nahm.

Er sah mit dem bloßen Oberkörper eher aus wie ein Satyr und nicht wie das Rotkäppchen im Wald.

In stiller Eintracht liefen sie zum Haus und Logan begleitete sie bis zur Geheimtür im Erdgeschoß, da sie ja die gesammelten Kräuter und Pilze in ihre kleine Destille im Keller bringen wollte.

Bevor er ihr den Korb in zurückgab, tippte er mit seiner freien Hand ihr Gesicht an ihrem Kinn zu sich hoch.

„Mach bloß keine Dummheiten, Freddy! Ich kann förmlich riechen, wie es in deinem kleinen Hexenhirn brodelt! Ich komme schon ohne deine Hilfe zurecht!"

Er küßte ihr den Protest von den Lippen und Frederica konnte nicht widerstehen und fuhr mit beiden Händen in seine wilde Mähne. Nach einem sehr ausgiebigen Kuß drückte ihr Logan den Korb in die Hand und verschwand dann im Dunkeln.

Als Frederica in den hellerleuchteten Aufzug gestiegen war, blickte sie mit einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln auf ihre Hand herunter. Dort lag etwas, was sie gut gebrauchen konnte.

„Wie gut, daß ich früher gut in der Hexenschule aufgepaßt habe! Dummheiten, pah!"

Sie verließ den Fahrstuhl und ging entschlossenen Schrittes zu ihrem kleinen Labor, wo sie den errungenen Schatz gleich in ein Kristallfläschchen tat.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

„Ah, Logan! Gut daß Du auch da bist!"

Es war spät in der Nacht und in der Mansion war alles ruhig. Der Professor hatte Logan telepathisch zu einer Einsatzbesprechung in sein Büro bestellt.

Storm und Gypsy Witch waren auch schon anwesend. Phoenix und Cyclops hatte Xavier auf Zwangsurlaub geschickt, da er fand, daß die beiden Zeit alleine miteinander verbringen sollten.

„Professor, was ist los? Ein Notfall?"

Logan ließ sich in einen bequemen Stuhl neben Storm gleiten.

„Eher ein Hilferuf! Ich hoffe es wenigstens sehr! Vor etwa dreißig Minuten erhielt ich einen Telefonanruf von Pyro. Er bittet die X-Men um Hilfe, er ist vor Magnetos Leuten auf der Flucht und möchte zu uns zurückkehren!"

Logan zog die Augenbrauen hoch und tauschte mit Ororo einen Blick aus, die sein Mißtrauen zu erwidern schien.

„Es könnte eine Falle sein, Professor! Sollen wir ihm wirklich zur Hilfe eilen und einen Angriff von Magnetos Leuten riskieren?"

„Ein wahres Wort, Storm! Aber er war wirklich verängstigt, und was ich in der kurzen Zeit von seinen Gedanken erhaschen konnte, klang aufrichtig! Wir waren alle sehr von seinem Verhalten am Alkali Lake enttäuscht, aber John haderte schon ziemlich lange mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Er wollte nicht einsehen, warum er bei den normalen Menschen als Ausgestoßener galt. Wer von uns hat nicht auch schon einmal in Betracht gezogen, die Seiten zu wechseln? Wollen wir das einem sechzehnjährigen verübeln, der sich seines Weges noch nicht sicher ist? Und Magnetos Versprechungen klingen immer süß in den Ohren der Enttäuschten!"

Frederica lächelte in sich hinein, der Professor war ein wunderbarer Mensch. Er schaffte es immer wieder, sie mit seiner unermeßlichen Güte zu überraschen. Sie wußte durch ihre Schulungen, daß Magneto und der Professor früher einmal auf derselben Seite gekämpft hatten und sie immer noch in einer Art freundschaftlicher Feindschaft miteinander verbunden waren.

„Ich kann den Bengel abholen, wenn Sie möchten, Chuck!"

Frederica fragte sich immer wieder, woher Logan die Chuzpe nahm, den Anführer der X-Men so salopp anzusprechen. Das war für als hätte sie ihren früheren Bischof neckend in die Wange gekniffen. Aber Logan pfiff nun einmal auf die Konventionen. Den Professor schien das nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil der Professor lächelte Logan freundlich an:

„Ich möchte, daß Du Gypsy Witch als Verstärkung mitnimmst, Logan!"

Logan wollte zum Widerspruch ansetzen, doch in den Augen seines Vorgesetzten erkannte er, daß dieser seine Ausflüchte nicht ernst nehmen würde. Freddy war durch sein knallhartes Training gegangen und durchaus fähig, einen Zweikampf zu bestehen. Pyro versteckte sich irgendwo am Strand entlang der Atlantikküste New Jerseys. Der Junge allein war keine Bedrohung für sie, eigentlich war es der perfekte Übungseinsatz, also gab Logan sich geschlagen und stimmte dem Ganzen zu.

Frederica strahlte voller Tatendrang, während sie mit Logan zu den Umkleidekabinen ging. Sie brannte förmlich darauf, ihre Feuerprobe als vollwertiges Mitglied der X-Men zu absolvieren.

**XXX**

Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie neben Logan in einem dunklen Van aus dem gut bestückten Fuhrpark der Mansion, dessen Laderaum X-Men-gerecht umgebaut worden war, angetan mit der Lederkluft der X-Men, die sie erst vor einer Woche fertig angepaßt bekommen hatte.

Äußerlich wirkte die kleine Hexe vollkommen ruhig, doch Logan hörte deutlich ihr heftiges Herzklopfen und ihre mikroskopisch feinen Ausdünstungen wurden durch den Geruch ihrer Nervosität überlagert.

„Entspann dich Freddy! Wir werden nicht vor drei oder vier Stunden am Zielpunkt eintreffen! Du könntest etwas schlafen!"

Frederica zog ob dieser gönnerhaften Rede die Nase kraus, wenn sie mit Wolverines Kampferfahrung in die Schlacht ziehen könnte, wäre sie auch lockerer drauf.

„Du hast gut reden, Logan! Mit dem ganzen Adrenalin, das gerade durch meinen Körper schießt, werde ich kein Auge zu tun können!"

Logan schmunzelte in sich hinein: „Wir holen einen Ausreißer zurück! Keine große Sache! Es sei denn er verspürt das Bedürfnis, uns zu rösten!"

„Richtig, Pyro beherrscht das Feuer!"

Frederica runzelte die Stirn und sah nachdenklich auf die vorbeiziehende Begrenzung des Highways.

„Magnetos rechte Hand, Mystique, ist doch ein Formwandler. Wie erkennen wir, ob sie nicht Pyros Gestalt angenommen hat?"

„Ich erkenne diese Ratte an ihrem Geruch, Freddy!"

Logan grinste breit, als Frederica ihm einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf.

„Hast Du nicht richtig bei der Mutanten-Nachhilfe aufgepaßt, Kleines? Gesteigerte Sinneswahrnehmung! Das betrifft alle Sinne!"

„Oh!"

Kein Wunder, daß es ihr beim Training nicht möglich gewesen war, sich unbemerkt an ihn heranzuschleichen, wenn der Bursche einen durch seinen Geruchssinn orten konnte. Sie zog einen Schmollmund, Logan war einfach zuviel des Guten!

Logans heißeres Flüstern schrak sie aus ihren Gedankengängen hoch.

„Dein Körper verrät dich jedesmal Frederica! Du brauchst dich in meiner Gegenwart nicht zu verstellen!"

Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß dabei sein typisches Grollen aus, das ihr jedesmal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Die Natur ruft! Du bist heute bereit zu empfangen!"

Frederica klappte sprachlos vor Erstaunen die Kinnlade herunter. Logan konnte selbst das riechen?

Ihre Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot, als ihr das Ausmaßseiner Fähigkeiten bewußt wurde. Sie konnte sagen oder tun, was sie wollte, Logan würde immer die Wahrheit an ihr riechen!

„Großartig Logan! Wenn ich je einen Eisprungtest brauchen sollte, werde ich mich an dich wenden!"

Ihr trockener Kommentar entlockte Logan ein bellendes Lachen.

„Bevor das passiert, solltest Du erst auf diesem speziellen Gebiet Erfahrungen sammeln! Schwester Frederica!"

Dabei betonte er ihren früheren Titel ironisch.

Frederica gab als Antwort nur ein Schnauben von sich, weil er wieder ihre Schwachstelle isoliert und mitten ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Auf diesem Gebiet sollte sie sich nicht mit ihm auf Diskussionen einlassen. Bücherwissen reichte einfach nicht aus, um dem impertinenten Kerl den Mund zu stopfen.

Logan grinste zufrieden vor sich hin, es war immer sehr unterhaltsam, wenn Freddy sich selbst ins Aus manövrierte. Und er hatte es geschafft, daß sie nicht mehr zu sehr an den baldigen Einsatz dachte.

Für den Rest der Fahrt zog sie es vor, so zu tun, als ob sie schliefe...

**XXX**

Frederica wurde unsanft an der Schulter gerüttelt und wandte ihr Gesicht der Stimme, die etwas in ihr linkes Ohr flüsterte. Sie blinzelte verwirrt in Logans dunkle Augen, dann lächelte sie ihn verschlafen an. Logan konnte nicht widerstehen und legte seine große Pranke auf ihre vom Schlaf erwärmte Wange. Als er an ihrem aufklarenden Blick bemerkte, daß sie sich der Situation bewußt wurde, preßte er seinen hungrigen Mund auf ihre süßen, vollen Lippen.

Jemand stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und Frederica bemerkte verwundert, daß sie das getan hatte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in Logans wilde Mähne, während sie seine heißen Küsse voller Sehnsucht erwiderte. Selbst als Logans starke Hände über der Lederkluft ihre von Verlangen schweren Brüste umspannten, unterbrach Frederica den Kuß den Kuß nicht, sie bog sich ihm entgegen und wünschte sich, der Anzug wäre nicht so einengend.

Logan mußte sich zwingen, die Hände von ihren appetitlichen Hügeln zu nehmen und legte sie statt dessen um ihr erhitztes Gesicht, um mit einem letzten sanften Biß in ihre volle Unterlippe den Kuß zu beenden.

Das Wageninnere war angefüllt von ihren lockenden Ausdünstungen und er war versucht, Frederica die Uniform mit seinen Klauen Stück für Stück vom Leib zu schneiden, um sie hier und jetzt zu nehmen.

Er zog seine Hände abrupt weg und ließ sich dann frustriert auf den Fahrersitz fallen, wo er die Fenster runter ließ und dann seine Stirn gegen das Lenkrad lehnte, um die Augen zu schließen, und ein paar tiefe Atemzüge der salzig prickelnden Meerluft zu nehmen.

„Logan?", flüsterte sie unsicher.

Frederica wollte die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, ohne seine Nähe fühlte sie sich plötzlich schwach und verletzlich. Sein mißgelauntes Grollen ließ sie jedoch zurückzucken.

„Verdammt, Freddy! Halt einfach einen Moment lang deinen süßen Hintern still und laß mich in Ruhe!"

Frederica starrte ihn ungläubig an. Warum war er so sauer, sie hatte doch gar nichts gemacht!

Nichts gemacht?

Eine leise, spöttische Stimme in ihrem Kopf lachte sie aus.

Du hast dich ihm an den Hals geworfen, obwohl Du weißt, daß er diese besondere Fähigkeit hat! Wenn nicht direkt mit Worten, so hast Du ihn praktisch dazu aufgefordert, dich hier im Auto zu nehmen!

Als Logan sich wieder aufrichtete, war sein Gesicht eine abweisende Maske, unter der alle Gefühlsregungen verborgen blieben.

Zur Hölle, sie waren auf einer verdammten Rettungsmission!

„Der Junge versteckt sich hier irgendwo am Strand. Da gibt es einige verlassene Höhlen. Charles meinte, er meide die nächste Ortschaft aus Angst, dort unschuldige Menschen zu gefährden!"

Frederica blinzelte irritiert, Logan klang vollkommen kühl und beherrscht. Während sie innerlich noch gegen das Verlangen ankämpfte, sich wieder in seine Arme zu werfen und von ihm bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geküßt zu werden. Weiter wagte sie den Gedanken nicht zu formulieren, der Gedanke an die mögliche Steigerung ihres kleinen Experiments war einfach zu überwältigend.

Sie räusperte sich: „Dann sollten wir ihn suchen gehen! Die Sonne geht bald auf, und ich möchte nicht von Spaziergängern überrascht werden!"

Logan ließ die Fenster wieder hoch gleiten und stieg dann aus dem Wagen, während Frederica seinem Beispiel folgte. Trotz des nahenden Tagesanbruchs war es noch ziemlich dunkel und Frederica mußte höllisch aufpassen, um nicht zu stolpern. Logan fand sich natürlich mit Leichtigkeit auf dem steinigen Weg zurecht.

Sie stiegen über die Klippen und dann zum Strand hinunter immer umgeben von der tosenden Musik, die die einbrechenden Wellen erzeugten.

Als Freddy den Abstieg nicht schnell genug schaffte, packte Logan sie um ihre Taille und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit den letzten Stück des Abhangs herunter. Er hatte keine Zeit damit verschwenden wollen, den richtigen Abstieg zu suchen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß es besser war, sich zu beeilen.

‚Konzentrier dich! Du absolvierst hier deine erste Mission!'

Frederica versuchte, ihr heftig pochendes Herz zu beruhigen und folgte in Logans Schatten seinen schnellen Schritten.

Ein lauter Knall. Dann erfüllte plötzlich hellgelbes Licht den Strand und Frederica erschrak heftig.

Die Sonne konnte doch nicht so schnell aufgegangen sein?

Logan warf sich auf sie und drückte sie in den weichen Sand. In dem Moment flog eine Feuerwalze über sie hinweg, die eine ungeheure Hitze ausströmte. Frederica traten Schweißperlen auf die Stirn und sie kniff fest die Augen zusammen.

„Pyro! Hör auf mit dem Mist! Ich bin's Logan!"

Als Antwort schoß ein erneuter Feuerstrahl über sie hinweg und dann schallte ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter über den Strand, das Fredericas Nackenhaaren zum Aufrichten brachte.

„Verdammt! Das ist Sabretooth! Er ist absolut irre, Du mußt deine fünf Sinne beisammen halten, Freddy!"

Sie schluckte schwer, dieser Mutant war eine blutrünstige Bestie, die vor nichts zurückschreckte.

„Hat dich Magneto also wieder aufgelesen, Du nichtsnutziger Flohsack!"

Logans Knurren erschreckte Frederica immer, wenn sie es vernahm, doch Sabretooths unmenschliches Brüllen erfüllte sie mit kaltem Grauen, er klang wie ein Wahnsinniger.

„Haut ab! Er killt uns alle! Ich will euch nichts tun, er zwingt m..."

Pyros Ausruf wurde jäh unterbrochen und er stieß einen hohen, schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, der in einem Schluchzen verebbte.

„Logan, wir müssen ihm helfen! Mit dem Feuerstrahl komme ich zurecht!"

Logan blickte kurz in ihr blasses aber entschlossenes Gesicht. Er vertraute ihr, wenn sie versicherte, daß sie das Feuer bekämpfen konnte, dann stimmte das auch. Beim Training hatten ihn ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten oft genug überrascht.

„Also gut! Wir haben Gegenwind, das ist ein Vorteil! Ich schleiche mich zu den beiden vor. Du zählst still und langsam bis zehn. Spring auf und tu so als würdest Du einen Angriff starten. Sabretooth wird Pyro veranlassen, dich anzugreifen! Schaffst Du das?"

„Ja, geh nur!"

Lautlos robbte Logan von ihr weg und Frederica begann in Gedanken bis zehn zu zählen. So ungeschickt und Laut verursachend wie möglich sprang sie auf und täuschte eine Attacke vor. Nach einigen Schritten blieb sie jedoch stehen und stellte sich dem bevorstehenden Gegenangriff.

Die Feuerwand kam direkt auf sie zugeschossen. Frederica legte die Hände einander und konzentrierte sich auf die Beschwörung des Feuergeistes. Sie formte mit ihren Händen einen Kelch und sammelte die Energie des Feuers in einer glühenden Kugel zwischen ihren Handflächen. Die Feuerwand war schwer zu bezwingen, die Hitze schier unerträglich, doch dann entzog Frederica ihr endgültig ihre Nahrung und sie löste sich in Rauch auf. Die Energie des Feuers war zu einer rotglühenden Kugel in ihren Händen komprimiert worden. Die Grundschule der Hexenkunst war die Manipulation der Elemente, sie arbeitete nach dem allgemeingültigen Naturgesetz, das auch für Hexen galt: Energie verschwand nie, sie verwandelte sich nur in eine andere Form der Energie. Frederica holte aus und warf die Kugel ins Wasser, wo sie zischend unterging.

„Aaaaah!"

Logans langgezogener Angriffsschrei veranlaßte Frederica, in die Richtung, wo sie ihn vermutete, loszurennen. Im fahlen Licht, das den herannahenden Sonnenaufgang ankündigte, konnte sie gerade noch erkennen, daß Logan sich auf einen riesigen Kerl mit zotteligen Haaren gestürzt hatte.

Sabretooth war gut einen Kopf größer als Logan und schier zwei Mal so breit. Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen, als Logan nach einem Schlag meterweit durch die Luft flog. Doch er kam mit einer geschickten Drehung seines Körpers auf den Füßen auf und stürmte wieder auf seinen Gegner los.

Frederica riß sich von dem Anblick der Kämpfenden los und ging neben der leblosen, auf dem feuchten Sand ausgestreckten Gestalt des Jungen in die Knie. Sie drehte ihn behutsam auf den Rücken. Er starrte sie aus glasigen Augen, die tief in den Höhlen lagen, an.

In der Einsatzzentrale hatte Ro ihr ein Bild von ihm gezeigt, wo ein lachender, vor Gesundheit strotzender Teenager sie angestrahlt hatte. Pyro war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Seine Wangen waren bleich und eingefallen, seine Haare hingen in kraftlosen Strähnen herunter, die teilweise auf der blutigen Schramme in seinem Gesicht klebten und seine Kleider sahen aus, als hätte er tagelang darin geschlafen.

„Hab' keine Angst! Ich gehöre zu Logan, ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen. Bist Du verletzt?"

Frederica suchte seine speckige Jeansjacke ab und auch den schwarzen Pulli, den ertrug, doch durch die dunkle Farbe der Stoffe und aufgrund der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse konnte sie nichts erkennen.

Sie tastete vorsichtig seinen Bauch ab, dann seine Brust, als sie nach seinen Schultern griff, zuckte der Junge zusammen und wimmerte leise.

„Ruhig, John! Ich will nachsehen, wie schwer die Verletzung ist!"

Frederica schob die Jacke zur Seite und schnitt den Pulli mit dem rituellen Dolch auf, der zur Grundausstattung ihrer Uniform gehörte. Xavier hatte eigens dafür ein Futteral an ihrem Gürtel anbringen lassen. Die Bestie hatte Pyros linke Schulter mit seinen Klauen durchbohrt und tiefe, blutende Wunden hinterlassen. Frederica fluchte leise, wie konnte dieses Tier es wagen, einen Jungen so zu mißhandeln?

Sie riß den Kopf hoch und sah kurz dem heftigen Kampf zwischen Wolverine und Sabretooth zu. Es wurde ihr augenblicklich klar, daß Sabretooth Logan töten wollte und an gar nichts anderem interessiert war.

In dem Augenblick stürzte sich Sabretooth wieder auf Logan und rammte seine mit scharfen Krallen bewährte Hand in dessen Magen. Die Krallen des Monsters drangen durch das feste Leder der Uniform als sei sie aus Papier gemacht.

Logan schrie vor Schmerzen auf und revanchierte sich sogleich mit einem Hieb seiner Adamantium-Klauen, die das Biest jedoch nur oberflächlich streiften, da es für seine Größe erstaunlich behende zur Seite gesprungen war. Logan sackte auf die Knie und hielt sich den blutenden Bauch.

Der Anblick von Logans frischem Blut auf Sabretooths Pranke sprengte Fredericas Selbstbeherrschung. Sie sprang Verwünschungen ausstoßend auf die Füße. Sie achtete nicht darauf, daß sie in die Sprache ihrer Ahnen gewechselt war, der Sinn der Worte mußte auch das Tier erreicht haben, denn Sabretooth drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen zu ihr um.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Ein neues Mutanten-Püppchen zum Spielen!"

Er lachte dreckig und kam mit großen, bedrohlichen Schritten auf sie zu. Frederica blieb breitbeinig stehen und versuchte ihre Angst unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während Sabretooth seine riesige Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie dann bei ihren Haaren packte, dabei zerriß er das Gummi, das ihre Haare im Nacken festgehalten hatte.

Seine kalten, schwarzen Augen blitzten lüstern auf, während sein Blick gierig über ihr Gesicht glitt.

„Du bist Logans kleine Hure! Ich kann ihn an dir riechen!"

Sabretooth beugte sich zu ihr herunter und leckte mit seiner abstoßenden, rauhen Zunge über ihre rosige Wange. Frederica mußte ein Würgen unterdrücken und den Impuls, sich ihr Gesicht angewidert abzuwischen.

„Faß mich nicht an, Du widerlicher Mistkerl! Du ekelst mich an!"

Frederica starrte ihrem Gegenüber furchtlos in die toten Augen und betete im Stillen, daß er ihre Provokation annahm. Das Biest enttäuschte sie nicht, er packte mit beiden Pranken ihren Kopf und preßte seinen Mund dann auf ihren. Frederica hielt den Atem an, weil ein Brechreiz sie zu überwältigen drohte. Das Scheusal hatte scheinbar die Eßgewohnheiten eines wilden Tieres und sein Atem war schier unerträglich. Frederica erschauerte, hielt jedoch den Kontakt. Sie beschwor den alten Zauber ihrer Ahnen zu ihrem Schutz herbei. Sie konnte den schlafenden Abwehrmechanismus willentlich verstärken und so unwillkommene Bewerber ernsthaft verletzen.

Sie hatte das bisher noch nie gemacht, war sich nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren würde, doch innerhalb weniger Augenblicke, fühlte sie wie die Macht des Zaubers sie erfüllte.

Logan hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Frederica von Sabretooth angegriffen wurde und dann sah er wie das Tier Frederica brutal von den Füßen riß und sein widerliches Maul ihren Mund mit der Perversion eines Kusses schändete.

Mit letzter Kraft richtete er sich auf, und hielt seine Eingeweide mit seinen bloßen Händen an ihrem Platz. Er mußte Frederica retten, koste es, was es wolle. Sabretooth würde sie zerquetschen, er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um etwas besser zu heilen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch waren unerträglich und er würgte an seinem eigenen Blut.

Zuerst meinte er unter Halluzinationen zu leiden, doch die Aura, die Frederica plötzlich umgab war keine Einbildung. Ihre Haare schienen Feuer gefangen zu haben. Die langen Strähnen peitschten in unkontrollierten Bewegungen um ihren Kopf und trafen Sabretooth am ganzen Körper. Er ließ Frederica los und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, der von großen Schmerzen kündete. Logan torkelte ein paar schritte vorwärts und starrte auf Frederica, deren Augen sich in Feuerbälle verwandelt hatten.

Mit tiefer Stimme rezitiert Frederica eine Beschwörung in der Sprache, die Logan schon einmal gehört hatte. Damals als die besessene Jean zum ersten Mal Frederica begegnet war.

Logans Knie wurden wieder schwach, er ließ sich auf Hände und Füße fallen, ließ den Blick jedoch nicht von der glühenden Gestalt, die Sabretooth im Zaum hielt.

Je öfter sie die Beschwörung wiederholte, desto höher wurde ihre Stimme, Logans Ohren schmerzten beim Klang der Töne und er wußte, daß auch Sabretooth darunter leiden würde. Dessen Sinne waren nämlich genauso scharf wie seine eigenen. Dann stieß Frederica einen so hohen Ton aus, daß Logan kurz die Lider zusammenpreßte, weil er einfach zu schmerzhaft war. Er hörte wie Sabretooth aufjaulte, riß die Augen wieder auf, da schoß ein gleißender Feuerstrahl aus Fredericas Mund und setzte Sabretooth in Flammen. Logan drehte sich fast der Magen um, als er das brennende Fleisch roch und der beißende Gestank von versengten Haaren in seine Nase stieg.

War das wirklich seine kleine, süße Frederica, die er noch vor kaum einer halben Stunde in dem Van hemmungslos geküßt hatte?

Sabretooth war eine lebende Fackel geworden, Frederica hatte ihn scheinbar von dem Bann erlöst, der ihn auf dem Fleck festgehalten hatte, denn er rannte wie verrückt vor Schmerzen brüllend am Strand entlang. Logan stöhnte kurz und kippte dann vornüber, wo er regungslos liegenblieb.

Es dauert einige Augenblicke, bis die Energie, die der uralte Zauber mit sich gebracht hatte, ihren Körper verlassen hatte. Sie spürte wie die Flammen um ihr Gesicht erloschen und ihre Augen aufhörten zu brennen. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich etwas wund an, als hätte sie zu lange laut geschrieen. Ihr Blick heftete sich auf den davon torkelnden Sabretooth, der in seinem Schmerz vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatte. Sie empfand jedoch nicht das geringste Mitleid mit ihm, dafür war sie viel zu wütend, daß er es geschafft hatte, Logan leiden zu lassen.

Dann fiel ihr siedendheiß ein, daß Logan vorhin zu Boden gegangen war. Sie blickte sich suchend um und fand ihn bewußtlos zu ihrer Rechten liegend. Die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen und sie konnte genau sehen, daß Logan in einer Blutlache lag. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen und sie rannte zu ihm, um sich neben ihn zu werfen und ihn umzudrehen, damit sie seine Verletzung begutachten konnte.

„Logan, Logan! Bitte sag doch etwas!"

In ihrer Panik konnte sie nicht verhindern, daß ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ungehindert über ihre bleichen Wangen flossen. Mit fliegenden Fingern schob sie den Reißverschluß der lädierten Uniform herunter und schob sein blutdurchtränktes T-Shirt zur Seite.

„Oh, mein Gott!"

Logans Bauchdecke sah aus, als wäre er von einem wilden Tier gerissen worden. Frederica atmete flach, weil sie befürchtete, ihr würde gleich die Galle hochkommen.

Was sollte sie tun?

Logan blickte unter schweren Lidern zu Frederica auf. Die Sonne hinter ihr tauchte ihre lose fallenden Haare in goldrot leuchtende Lichter, die in ihm das Bild heraufbeschworen, wie sie in Flammen gestanden hatte.

Und jetzt kniete sie neben ihm und weinte bittere Tränen, die seinem Schmerz galten.

Dieses allmächtige Wesen war von ihrem Olymp zu ihm herab gestiegen und nahm sich seiner verlorenen Seele an. Die Tatsache erfüllte ihn mit Ehrfurcht und einem anderen überwältigendem Gefühl, das er im Moment lieber nicht näher analysieren mochte, dazu schmerzten seine Eingeweide zu sehr.

„Kleines! Du wirst doch nicht über einen Gadjo Tränen vergießen wollen! Der –wie hast Du ihn vorhin genannt?- Beng hat mich kaum gekratzt!"

Logan mußte nach diesem längeren Ausspruch etwas husten und drehte dann seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Blut in den Sand zu spucken.

Fredericas Herz machte einen freudigen Satz, obwohl die Sorge um Logan immer noch ihren Magen verknotete. Sie legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Er lehnte sich schwer gegen sie, doch er war bei Bewußtsein und sein Atem kam in starken, regelmäßigen Zügen.

„Woher kennst Du dieses Wort?"

Sie war sich absolut sicher, daß sie es in seiner Gegenwart noch nie benutzt hatte. Sie strich ihm die wirren Haare aus der Stirn und preßte ihre Lippen dagegen. Seine Temperatur war etwas erhöht, doch das lag wahrscheinlich daran, daß der Selbstheilungsprozeß in vollem Gange war.

„Ach, man hat mich auch schon als Teufel betitelt! Ich hab' wohl geraten!", flüsterte Logan etwas zerstreut.

Er hätte noch Stunden lang hier am Strand in ihren Armen verbringen und sich dabei von der wärmenden Sonne bescheinen lassen können.

Logan hatte die richtige Bedeutung des Wortes erfaßt und behauptet, daß er selbst einmal so genannt worden war.

War das in seinem früheren Leben gewesen? Eine bruchstückhafte Erinnerung an ein Ereignis aus seiner dunklen Vergangenheit?

Der kleine Schatz, den sie in ihrer Destille verwahrte, gewann nun noch mehr an Bedeutung, sie hatte bisher gezögert, ihn tatsächlich zu benutzen, doch die heutigen Ereignisse verlangten eine Erklärung.

Sie mußten noch eine Stunde warten, bis Logan soweit verheilt war, um den Aufstieg zu ihrem Wagen ohne große Schmerzen zu schaffen. In dem Punkt hatte sie sich auf keine Diskussionen mit ihm eingelassen, sie würde Logan nicht unnötigerweise quälen. Nicht nachdem sie mitbekommen hatte, wie Logan auf wackeligen Beinen hinter einen Fels getorkelt war, um Blut zu speien.

Pyro hatte sie mit Hilfe eines Zaubers in den Van geschafft, wo sie seine Wunde versorgt und ihm ein starkes Schmerzmittel verabreicht hatte. Er lag sicher hinter den verschlossenen Türen des Wagens auf einer Bahre und war gut zugedeckt. Über Funk hatte sie in der Einsatzzentrale Bescheid gegeben, daß die Mission geglückt war, und sie sich bald auf den Rückweg machen würden.

Frederica hatte nicht auch noch gewagt, Logan mit einem Levitationszauber über die Klippen zu schaffen, weil er durch sein Adamantium-Skelett sehr viel schwerer war als ein normaler Mann seiner Größe und sie nicht sicher war, ob sie noch genug Kraft für ihn übrig hatte.

Sie hatte eine warme Decke aus dem Vorratsschrank des Vans mitgebracht und sich und den genesenden Logan darin eingewickelt. Sie saßen unter den Klippen still beieinander und sahen hinaus auf das tosende Meer, das in der ganzen Farbenpracht eines wunderbaren Sonnenaufgangs erstrahlte.

Während sie das Gewicht von Logans warmen Körper an ihrer Seite spürte, wurde ihr klar, daß dieser Mann ihr Schicksal war. Sie hatte versucht, die Anzeichen zu ignorieren, doch die uralte Weisheit ihrer Ahnen hatte noch nie geirrt.

Wie sollte sie die Sache angehen?

In der Regel übernahm in ihrem Volk die Familie eines Mädchens die Kontaktaufnahme zu potentiellen Gefährten. In ihrem speziellen Fall hätte ihre Mutter oder Großmutter sie bei ihrer Werbung unterstützt, als Hexe verfügte sie über das Privileg, dem Auserwählten einen Antrag machen zu dürfen.

Sie war aber schon lange nicht mehr mit den Bräuchen und Riten ihres Volkes sehr vertraut, da sie ja mit vierzehn in die Obhut der Nonnen gekommen war. Nach dem Zwischenfall in der Schule, bei dem sie einen Jungen schwer verletzt hatte, hatte sie die Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben aufgegeben und beschlossen, dem Orden beizutreten und alles andere hinter sich zu lassen.

Du machst einen Schritt nach dem anderen, kleine Chávihánni!

Die neckenden Worte ihrer Großmutter kamen ihr in den Sinn, als sie ihr mit neun Jahren die Frage stellte, wie sie all die Anforderungen erfüllen sollte, die als zukünftige Hexe an sie gestellt werden würden.

Frederica lächelte versonnen vor sich hin, ihre Großmutter war wirklich eine sehr vorausschauende und weise Frau gewesen.

Sie mußte nicht alles auf einmal in Angriff nehmen! Logan würde ihr nicht wegrennen, sie würde ihn schon noch davon überzeugen, daß er ihr vom Schicksal auserwählter Gefährte war!

**XXX**

„Wir müssen tanken, Logan! Ich fahre an der nächsten Tankstelle raus! Dann kann ich auch nach Pyro sehen!"

„Gute Idee! Ich übernehme dann das Steuer! Keine Widerrede, Freddy! Ich bin wieder okay! Du mußt dich nach dem verdammten Navigationssystem richten und die nervige Stimme geht mir tierisch auf den Sack!"

Frederica mußte gegen ihren Willen lächeln, wenn Logan schon wieder fluchen konnte wie ein alter Seemann, dann ging es ihm auch wirklich besser. Sie fuhr also die nächste Ausfahrt raus und war froh, daß auch eine Raststätte an die Tankstelle angegliedert war.

Sie brauchte dringend einen Kaffee!

„Können wir uns in diesem Aufzug unter Leute wagen?"

Sie sah zweifelnd an dem eng sitzenden Lederanzug herunter.

Logan grinste breit: „Die Leute werden denken, daß wir Motorradfreaks sind, keine Sorge! Ich gehe kurz auf die Toilette, möchte das blutige Shirt loswerden! Hinten habe ich ein frisches! Die Uniform ist ja leider hinüber! Kommst Du kurz allein zurecht?"

„Ja, ich tanke schnell und stelle mich dann auf den Besucherparkplatz! Ich warte hinten bei Pyro auf dich!"

Logan behielt recht, keiner der Leute schenkte ihr groß Beachtung. Sie konnte in aller Ruhe tanken und bezahlen. Nachdem sie den Wagen abgestellt hatte, stieg sie zu Pyro in den Fond des Vans, wo er zu seinem Schutz an die Bahre festgeschnallt war, damit er während der Fahrt auf den Boden fiel.

„Sind wir schon da?"

Pyro blickte sie aus müden Augen an.

„Nein! Wir mußten tanken, wir fahren aber bald weiter! Logan kann dir helfen, falls Du auf die Toilette mußt!"

Frederica machte die Gurte los und half dem Verletzten, sich aufzurichten.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken! Ohne eure Hilfe hätte mich Sabretooth bestimmt erledigt!"

„Schon gut! Ich bin nur froh, daß Du uns nicht absichtlich in einen Hinterhalt gelockt hast!"

John schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um seine Verneinung zu untermalen.

„Nein, das hatte ich nie vor! Ich bin schon letzte Woche vor ihnen weggelaufen, er hat mich erst gestern gefunden! Ich hatte nicht vor zur Mansion zurück zu kehren, dort müssen mich ja alle hassen! Ich wollte nur weg von allem! Sabretooth hat mich gezwungen beim Professor anzurufen, er hoffte darauf, daß Logan kommen würde, um mich zu retten. Er haßt Wolverine, er will ihn unbedingt vernichten!"

Pyro strich sich über seine verschwitzte Stirn und ließ mutlos die Schultern hängen.

„Professor Xavier haßt dich nicht! Er war ehrlich erfreut über deinen Anruf, die Mansion steht dir jederzeit offen! Ich lebe erst kurze Zeit mit den anderen zusammen, aber ich bin überzeugt, daß sie dir deinen Fehler verzeihen werden! Das weißt Du doch sicher selbst am besten, schließlich warst Du lange genug ein Mitglied der verschworenen Gemeinschaft!"

Pyros Gesichtszüge entglitten kurz seiner Kontrolle, als er versuchte, den übermächtigen Drang zu weinen, mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken.

„Junge, ich bin froh, daß Du noch an einem Stück bist!"

Logan stieg zu den beiden dazu und klopfte John leicht auf die unverletzte Schulter, er hatte fast Mitleid mit dem Jungen, der unter dem mitfühlenden Angesicht der kleinen Madonna mannhaft gegen seine Tränen ankämpfte. Wenn er tatsächlich in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre, hätte sich John sicher wie ein kompletter Versager gefühlt, auch wenn Freddy ihn sicher gerne an ihr großes Herz gedrückt hätte.

„Willst Du dich nicht auch etwas frisch machen?"

Frederica blitzte ihn kurz an, doch sie verstand seinen Wink. Sie wollte John nicht noch mehr Grund geben, sich zu hassen. Außerdem wollte sie wirklich dringend ihr Gesicht waschen. Sie hatte Sabretooths Berührung nur kurz mit kaltem Meerwasser abgespült, am liebsten hätte sie sie mit einem Reibeisen entfernt. Ihr kroch immer noch einer Gänsehaut über den Körper, wenn sie an seine ekelhaften Berührungen dachte.

Bei den Damenwaschräumen erstand sie Einwegtoilettenartikel, mit denen sie Sabretooths Spuren endgültig abwusch.

Sie hatte danach in der Raststätte noch heiße Getränke und etwas zu Essen besorgt. Als sie beim Anblick von gewöhnlichen Brezeln fast in Tränen ausbrach, wurde ihr klar, daß sie ziemlich durch den Wind war.

Es war einfach zuviel auf einmal passiert, und sie hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, alles zu verarbeiten. Die Brezeln erinnerten sie an die alte Heimat, während ihres Studiums waren sie ein Teil ihrer Grundnahrungsmittel gewesen. Sie waren ein Symbol für eine unbeschwerte Zeit ohne Bedrohungen und Sorgen.

Sie schlüpfte auf den Beifahrersitz und stellte die Tüte mit den Brezeln auf ihren Knien ab, während Logan den Wagen geschickt auf den Highway lenkte. Frederica nahm einen tiefen Schluck von dem heißen Kaffee. Auch wenn sie im Augenblick kein Koffein nötig hatte, um wach zu bleiben, war doch der belebende Geschmack des heißen Getränks sehr angenehm auf ihrer Zunge.

Logan zog die Brauen hoch, als er zusah, wie Frederica die Augen schloß und einen kleinen zufriedenen Seufzer ausstieß.

„Das ist bloß Kaffee, Freddy! Du klingst, als ob Du gerade...!"

Er ließ den Satz bedeutungsvoll offen und grinste sie frech an. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sie sich aufrichtete und ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn verärgert anblickte.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Logan! Wie ich klinge, geht dich gar nichts an!"

Hoppla, woher war das gekommen?

Sie hatte ihn noch nie so angefahren und wunderte sich über sich selbst. Trotz allem, was sie seit dem Morgengrauen durchgemacht hatte, wollte sie Logan immer noch provozieren. Und sie Hühnchen ließ es zu, weil es die einzige Methode war, wie sie etwas der erotischen Spannung abbauen konnten, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, auch nach diesem nervenaufreibenden Einsatz.

Logan grinste zufrieden, die kleine Hexe war immer noch die Alte. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn mit ihren Schokoladenaugen anblitzte und dabei streng zu wirken versuchte, wobei sie immer kläglich versagte. Das mußte die feurige Zigeunerin in ihr sein, auch wenn es wie ein blödes Klischee klang.

Frederica hatte eine der Brezeln aus der Tüte genommen und betrachtete sie versonnen. Sie wollte gerade etwas von den groben Salzkörnern entfernen, als Logans Stimme sie zurückhielt.

„Das würde ich nicht tun, Freddy! Ohne das Salz schmecken die Dinger scheußlich!"

„Ich hab' das Zuhause immer gemacht, ich weiß, es ist eine dumme Angewohnheit!"

Logan mußte lachen, weil sie wie ein ertapptes Schulmädchen blickte.

„Dummerchen! Der Teig wird nicht gesalzen, wenn Du die Körner abmachst, dann ißt du Brot ohne Salz!"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nahm dann probeweise ein Stück Brezel, an dem kein Salzkorn haftete. Sie rümpfte die Nase und schluckte das Stück schnell herunter.

„Bäh! Du hast recht! Wie können die Amerikaner die Brezeln nur so vergewaltigen! In den Teig gehört doch Salz, die Würze des Lebens!"

Logan lachte noch heftiger. Das Lachen war wie Balsam für sein Unterbewußtsein, es spülte etwas von den düsteren Erinnerungen weg, die dort brodelten.

„Hey, ich bin unschuldig! Ich bin Kanadier! Gib mir mal ein Stück, Honey! Das wird mich schon nicht killen!"

Er setzte das hinzu, weil Frederica ihm davon abgeraten hatte, etwas zu essen. Sie war nicht sicher, wie gut er innerlich verheilt war und leider mußte er ihr recht geben. Die Wunden mochten zusammengewachsen sein, aber das ganze Blut mußte durch seinen Organismus verarbeitet werden, bevor es auf mehr oder minder natürlichem Wege ausgeschieden wurde.

Frederica brach ein Stück des Gebäcks auf ihrem Knie ab, doch Logan war schneller und schnappte sich ein größeres von ihrem Schoß, das er sich genüßlich in den Mund schob und dann zufrieden darauf herumkaute. Es ging eben nichts über die orale Bedürfnisbefriedigung!

Seine Reflexe waren einfach besser als ihre und sie wollte ihn schon in die Seite knuffen, hielt sich im letzten Moment aber zurück. Nicht nur, weil ihr eingefallen war, daß er wohl innerlich noch heilte, sondern weil plötzlich ein sehr helles Licht Logans kräftige Gestalt einhüllte. Bei jedem anderen hätte sie es als eine Art Heiligenschein bezeichnet, doch nicht bei Logan.

Sie hielt also erschrocken in der Bewegung inne, während das Licht sich im Inneren der Fahrerkabine ausbreitete. Es erreichte ihre Fingerspitzen und ihr schien als kröche eine prickelnde Wärme durch sie hindurch. Sie blinzelte zwei Mal, dann war das Lichtphänomen verschwunden.

„Logan, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sie suchte mit prüfendem Blick nach Anzeichen von Schwäche oder von Schmerzen in seinen markanten Gesichtszügen, doch er sah eigentlich putzmunter aus, als wäre er nie von Sabretooth durchbohrt worden.

Er lächelte sie richtig strahlend an: „Ja, sicher! Mir geht's prächtig, Süße! Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen!"

Frederica nahm nachdenklich einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

Was hatte dieses Licht für eine Bedeutung? War es nur das Nachhallen des von ihr eingesetzten Zaubers?

Sie hatte diese Abwehrstrategie ja noch nie zuvor eingesetzt und konnte gar nicht wissen, ob die Magie Nachwirkungen mit sich bringen würde.

**XXX**

Logan hatte den Van direkt in die Garage der Mansion gefahren, nachdem sie ihr Kommen am Tor gemeldet hatten. Die Schüler waren beim Mittagessen und Hank erwartete sie schon. Einer der Aufzüge aus den geheimen Kelleretagen führte direkt in die Garage.

Er checkte Frederica und Logan mit einem schnellen Blick und stieg dann in den Fond des Wagens, um sich um den am schwersten Verletzten zu kümmern. Er hob den schläfrigen Jungen mit Leichtigkeit in den bereitgestellten Rollstuhl.

„Ich kümmere mich gleich um ihn! Frederica, Logan, wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

Sein Blick blieb fragend an der beschädigten Uniform Logans haften.

„Mir fehlt nichts! Der Heilungsprozeß dürfte ziemlich abgeschlossen sein! Freddy?"

„Ich bin okay! Nur etwas müde. Alles, was ich brauche, ist ein heißes Bad und ein Bett!"

Hank lächelte sie aufmuntern an: „Das Gefühl kenne ich! Ihr solltet euch umziehen und auf eure Zimmer schleichen, bevor die Kids eure Ankunft bemerken! Sie brennen darauf, euch mit Fragen zu bombardieren!"

„Danke für die Warnung, Hank!"

Sie fuhren gemeinsam in die Katakomben und Logan und Frederica begaben sich zu den Umkleiden. Sie begnügte sich mit einer heißen Dusche, doch als sie umgezogen aus der Umkleide trat, war Logan nirgends zu sehen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, auch gut, sie konnte sich sowieso kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und schlich sich hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Bemerkung:

Es läßt sich nicht vermeiden! Jetzt wird es 'mushy', wie der Amerikaner sagt! Immerhin handelt es sich um eine FF im Bereich 'Romance'! Ihr seid also vorgewarnt! Aber keine Angst, es bleibt unterhaltsam und spannend!

****

**Kapitel 8**

****

Während Frederica augenblicklich, nachdem sie in ihr Bett gekrochen war, die Augen zufielen, tigerte Logan unruhig durch den Wald von Xaviers Grundstück. Seine Verwirrung gründete nicht in den Erlebnissen der vergangenen Stunden, jedenfalls nicht direkt.

Mit Kämpfen, Gewalt und Blut kam er zurecht, was ihn mehr beunruhigte waren die tiefen Empfindungen, die Frederica durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit in ihm auszulösen vermochte. In solchen Dingen war er unerfahren, sein Leben vor den X-Men war ein mehr Umherirren gewesen, die endlose Suche nach seiner Identität. Da war kein Platz für echte Gefühle gewesen, nur für kurze, flüchtige Abenteuer mit Frauen, deren Gesichter er kaum herauf beschwören konnte.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht ging er zurück ins Haus, wo er sich auf den Weg zu Xaviers Büro machte.

„Logan? Komm herein! Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Der Professor legte die Arbeiten beiseite, die er gerade korrigiert hatte. Er brauchte keine telepathischen Kräfte, um zu sehen, daß Logan etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

Logan lümmelte sich in einen bequemen, dick gepolsterten Sessel, der seine Lieblingssitzgelegenheit in Xaviers Büro war. Er zog eine Zigarre aus seiner Hemdtasche und hielt sie mit einem fragenden Blick hoch. Er hatte die Drohung des Professors nicht vergessen, daß er ihn glauben machen würde, ein zehnjähriges Mädchen zu sein, wenn er ungefragt die Mansion voll qualmte.

„Nur zu Logan! Wenn es dir dabei hilft zu reden! Hier ist ein Aschenbecher!"

„Können Sie nicht einfach meine Gedanken lesen, Charles?"

Logan sah den älteren Mann fast bittend an und dieser mußte sich ein breites Grinsen verkneifen. Man sah nicht alle Tage, wie der sonst so geradlinige Logan sich vor Verlegenheit wand.

„Logan, ich bin's Charles Xavier, mir sind keinerlei menschliche Regungen fremd! Du kannst alles mit mir besprechen! Geht es um den Einsatz?"

Logan atmete tief durch und gab sich in Gedanken ein Tritt in den Allerwertesten.

„Nein! Über den reden wir ja in der Besprechung Morgen! Es geht um Frederica... und mich!"

Xavier verschränkte die Arme auf dem Schreibtisch und sah Logan aufmerksam an.

„Ja?"

„Wissen Sie über den Zauber Bescheid, mit dem sie belegt wurde? Sie hat mir vor einiger Zeit erzählt, daß sie nur mit einem Auserwählten eine Beziehung eingehen kann!"

Xavier nickte bedächtig: „Ja, ich weiß darüber Bescheid! Sie sprach mit mir darüber, nachdem der Abgeordnete bei der Party ein kleines medizinisches Problem hatte. Sie erzählte mir auch von der Sache mit Bobby und Rogue. Zwei Vorfälle, die ihre Behauptung sehr überzeugend untermalen! Glaubst Du ihr immer noch nicht, nur weil deine Mutation es dir erlaubt hat, ihre Barrieren zu überwinden?"

„Sie wissen davon?"

Logan bedeckte stöhnend die Augen mit der Hand, als Charles zustimmend nickte. Er fühlte sogar, wie seine Wangen unangenehm warm wurden. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, daß er jemals errötet war!

„Großartig! Wem hat sie es noch erzählt?"

„Logan! Sie hat keine Familie, an die sich wegen ihrer Probleme wenden könnte, findest Du es nicht nachvollziehbar, daß sie damit zu mir kommt? Es war ein vertrauliches Gespräch!"

Logan paffte an seine Zigarre und stieß eine langgezogene Rauchwolke aus, der er versonnen hinterher blickte.

„Sie haben wie immer recht! Ich glaube ihr inzwischen! Und ich weiß, daß es einen anderen Grund dafür gibt, daß ich –wie haben Sie es ausgedrückt- ihre Barriere überwinden konnte!"

Logan blickte direkt in Xaviers allwissende Augen.

„Ich bin der Auserwählte!"

Charles zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete auf die weiteren Ausführungen.

„Ich weiß, das klingt total dämlich! Aber der heutige Einsatz hat es bewiesen! Sabretooth hat die gleiche Mutation wie ich! Fredericas Lippen haben ihm aber beträchtliche Schmerzen zugefügt! Mal abgesehen davon, daß sie ihn bei lebendigem Leib geröstet hat!"

Xavier lehnte sich väterlich lächelnd in seinem Rollstuhl zurück.

„Das überrascht mich nicht, Logan! Ich habe von Anfang an geglaubt, daß es zwischen euch eine Verbindung gibt, die tiefer geht! Ich denke, daß hat jeder in der Mansion bemerkt, auch wenn die meisten etwas anderes dahinter vermutet haben! Was willst Du jetzt machen?"

Logan drückte die fertig gerauchte Zigarre im Aschenbecher aus, während Xavier netterweise seinen gutgehüteten, alten Scotch aus dem Geheimversteck hervorholte. Er schenkte sich und Logan jeweils einen sehr großzügig bemessenen Drink ein.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher! Wir sind Mitglieder desselben Teams! Ich höre schon Cykes Vorwürfe, wenn er etwas von den Verwicklungen erfahren sollte!"

Logan verdrehte die Augen gen Decke und verzog genervt den Mund.

Diesmal konnte Charles sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken: „Scott ist mit Jean verlobt, er kann dir am wenigsten Vorwürfe machen! Ich denke ihr alle seid erwachsen genug, mit der neuen Situation fertig zu werden! Zumindest hoffe ich das! Und seit wann scheren dich solche Konventionen?"

Logan grinste breit: „Ich werde wohl auf meine alten Tage noch weise!"

Logan stieß mit Xavier an und nahm einen tiefen Schluck des belebenden Getränks. Er hatte es endlich ausgesprochen, und es war weniger schlimm gewesen, als er angenommen hatte.

Nun mußte er nur noch allein mit Frederica zu Rande kommen.

**XXX**

Am Freitagabend zwei Tage später hatte Xavier von einem Cateringservice ein Büffet im großen Salon aufbauen lassen. Mit einem festlichen Abendessen und anschließendem Tanz für alle älteren Schüler im angrenzenden kleineren Salon, das die Jugendlichen mit Eifer dekoriert hatten.

Es gab mehr als genug Gründe zu feiern: Die geglückte Rettungsmission, Pyros Heimkehr, Jean und Scott, die gestern von ihrem Urlaub heimgekommen waren und Gypsy Witchs Feuertaufe (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes)!

Xavier hatte keine große Tafel anrichten lassen, sondern Anweisung gegeben, daß kleinere Tische für fünf bis sechs Personen gedeckt werden sollten, damit sich die Schüler und die Lehrer vermischen konnten. Die ‚Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters' war mehr als eine Schule, sie war auch eine Ersatzfamilie für viele der Jugendlichen, und sie hatten meist eine sehr enge persönliche Bindung zu wenigstens einem der Lehrer.

Gegen sieben strömten die Bewohner der Mansion in lockerem Ausgehstaat in den Salon und stürmten mit Begeisterung das exquisite Büffet.

Erst als alle mit mehr oder weniger beladenen Tellern an den diversen Tischen verteilt saßen, gab Xavier ein telepathisches Zeichen an Hank weiter, der in Pyros Begleitung aus den Katakomben zu ihnen stoßen sollte.

Bisher hatten nur der Professor und Jean Grey John in seinem Krankenzimmer besucht, er sollte genug Zeit bekommen, sich körperlich zu erholen, bevor er von seinen Mitschülern bestürmt wurde.

Als Hank in den Salon trat, senkte sich erwartungsvolles Schweigen über die Gesellschaft. Alle starrten zur Tür, wo John unschlüssig auf der Türschwelle verharrte.

Er sah fast aus wie der alte Pyro, nur daß sein linker Arm in einer Schlinge ruhte und jemand seine wirren Haare geschnitten hatte.

Sekundenlang steigerte sich das Schweigen bis zur Unerträglichkeit, dann sprang Rogue von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte ihrem alten Freund entgegen. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und erdrückte ihn fast mit ihrer begeisterten Umarmung.

„John! Ich bin so froh, daß Du zurück bist! Ich hab' dich wirklich vermißt!"

Sie küßte ihn herzhaft auf die Wange und grinste ihn dann breit an. Bobby war hinter sie getreten und sein bester Freund sah ihm fragend in die Augen, da er keine Schmerzen verspürt hatte, als Rogue ihn an der Wange berührt hatte.

„Laß dir das nicht zu Kopf steigen, Pyro! Marie gehört immer noch zu mir!"

Bobbys eisblaue Augen blitzten fröhlich auf und er klopfte John auf die Schulter. Mehr war nicht drin, schließlich mußte man hier als heranwachsendes Teammitglied sein Gesicht wahren.

Marie ließ Pyro los, damit die anderen Schüler ihn begrüßen konnten, anschließend nahm sie ihn bei der Hand –sie trug heute Abend keine Handschuhe- und führte ihn zu dem Tisch, wo Bobby, Logan, Frederica und sie selbst saßen.

John sah sich überwältigt in dem festlichen Salon um und konnte kaum glauben, daß niemand ihm Vorwürfe machte. Sogar der sonst so strenge Mr. Summers hatte ihn freundlich begrüßt. Und erst seine Mitschüler, es war, als wäre er nie fort gewesen.

Was für ein Unterschied zum Leben bei der Bruderschaft, wo man sich nie sicher sein konnte, ob einer der Mitglieder einem nicht in den Rücken fallen würde. Jede Äußerung mußte überdacht werden, denn die Anhänger Magnetos waren nicht zimperlich im Umgang mit ihren Bundesgenossen. Doch daran wollte er heute nicht denken, er war endlich wieder Zuhause!

Professor Xavier klopfte mit seiner Gabel gegen sein Weinglas und das muntere pling, pling brachte alle zum Verstummen. Mit erwartungsvollen Gesichtern warteten sie, daß der Professor seine kleine Ansprache hielt.

„Ich verspreche mich kurz zu fassen, der Nachtisch wird nicht schmelzen! Ich wollte nur Pyro offiziell in unserer Mitte willkommen heißen und meine Freude über seine Rückkehr zum Ausdruck bringen!"

Hier mußte der Professor kurz inne halten, weil die jungen Leute in Jubel ausbrachen und applaudierten, bis John gar nicht mehr wußte, wo er hinblicken sollte.

„Wie ich höre, seid ihr genauso aus dem Häuschen darüber wie ich!"

Der Professor zwinkerte kurz verschwörerisch, als seine Zuhörer über diesen ungewohnt saloppen Ausdruck aus seinem Mund in Lachen ausbrachen.

„Nun, ich habe noch eine zweite Ankündigung zu machen. Jean Grey und Scott Summers haben mir vorhin mitgeteilt, daß sie einen Termin für ihre Hochzeit festgesetzt haben und zwar den 25. Dezember! Wer bei den Vorbereitungen behilflich sein möchte, wendet sich bitte an Ororo Munroe!"

Der Name wäre beinahe in dem erneut aufbrandenden Gejohle untergegangen. Die Mädchen freuten sich besonders auf das bevorstehende Ereignis, das sie sich insgeheim schon seit Jahren herbei wünschten.

Ihre eigene Märchen-Hochzeit in der Mansion!

Scott nahm Jeans Hand und drückte einen galanten Kuß auf ihren Handrücken.

„Ich habe dich vorgewarnt, Liebling! Wir hätten einfach durchbrennen sollen!"

Jean lachte leise: „Nein, das hätten wir Charles nicht antun können! Ich will, daß alle dabei sind, wenn wir uns das Ja-Wort geben! Ich liebe dich, Slim!"

Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, und er küßte sie daraufhin sehr zärtlich auf den Mund.

Kitty, Shadowcat, die mit ihnen die mit an ihrem Tisch neben Colossus saß, bekam glänzende Augen und seufzte ergriffen. Miss Grey und Mr. Summers waren die Verkörperung des perfekten Paares für sie.

Die Erwachsenen stießen mit Champagner an und der Salon war bald von Gelächter und angeregten Unterhaltungen angefüllt. Nach einer kleinen Weile konnte sogar Pyro sich entspannen und über Bobbys Albernheiten lachen wie in alten Zeiten.

„Seit wann kann Rogue jemanden gefahrlos berühren? Davon wußte ich gar nichts!"

Logan beugte sich zu Frederica rüber und sah sie finster unter zusammengezogenen Brauen an.

„ Erst seit ein paar Tagen, Logan! Ich habe schon länger nach einem Zauber gesucht, der ihre Fähigkeiten im Zaum hält. Wir hatten dabei ein paar Rückschläge in kauf zu nehmen, deshalb wollte sie mit niemandem darüber reden! Es ist auch noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, sie muß immer noch auf Warnsignale acht geben, wenn sie jemanden berührt! Aber es ist besser als vorher! Hank und jean werden natürlich weiter an einer wissenschaftlichen Lösung arbeiten!"

„Na schön!", brummte Logan.

Er wußte nicht, ob ihm die Vorstellung gefiel, daß Rogue in einem Gebiet aktiv werden konnte, für das er sie zu jung hielt. Er beobachtete sie nachdenklich, wie sie strahlend zwischen John und Bobby saß, der ihre Hand in seiner hielt und gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

Logan mußte wohl seine altmodische Vorstellungen überdenken, aber Rogue würde immer einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen, war sie doch der erste Mensch, der seit langer Zeit dahin hatte vordringen können und ihn hierher geführt hatte.

Zwei Stunden später teilte sich die Gesellschaft auf, die Jüngeren mußten sich in ihre Zimmer zurück ziehen, die Oberschüler begaben sich in ihr ‚Party-Zimmer' und die Erwachsenen setzten sich gemeinsam an einen der Tische, um Kaffee zu trinken, zu rauchen oder etwas Geistvolles zu sich zu nehmen.

Die Lehrer würden sich mit der Aufsicht der Teenager abwechseln. Storm und Hank übernahmen die erste Schicht.

„Frederica, ich wollte dich fragen, ob Du meine Brautjungfer sein möchtest, Ro ist meine Ehrenjungfrau. Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, daß die Kleider nicht scheußlich sein werden!"

Frederica lachte amüsiert: „Natürlich! Es ist mir eine Ehre Jean! Ich freu mich sehr für euch beide!"

Jean grinste schief: „Ich kenne Scott schon so lange und doch bin ich jetzt etwas nervös! Das ist albern!"

„Nein! Das ist romantisch! Es wird sicher traumhaft!"

Logan, der der Unterhaltung mit Leichtigkeit folgen konnte, obwohl er ihnen gegenüber saß, verdrehte die Augen. Wunderbar!

Hochzeitsfieber in der Mansion, das konnte er so gut gebrauchen wie gepanschten Fusel!

Auserwählt oder nicht, mit Hochzeiten oder dergleichen wollte er nichts zu tun haben.

Ro und Hank verlangten nach 45 Minuten energisch, abgelöst zu werden, da die Schüler sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatten, die beiden unentwegt zum tanzen aufzufordern.

Frederica erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum, um Logans Hand zu nehmen und ihn auf seine Füße zu hieven.

„Komm! Wir sind dran! Ich will sehen, wie Du versuchst, die Mädchen in die Flucht zu schlagen!"

Unter dem schadenfrohen Gelächter seiner Kollegen wurde Logan von Frederica in den angrenzenden Raum gezerrt.

**XXX**

Als sie die Schwelle zum kleinen Salon überschritten, war es, als würde sie eine andere Welt betreten. Die Wände waren mit schwarzen Stoffbahnen dekoriert und die Lampen mit roten Lampions überzogen worden. Jubilee hatte eine Glaskugel mit ihrer Energie aufgeladen, so daß ab und an elektrische Entladungen ein gespenstisches Licht auf die Umgebung warfen. Der Effekt war besser als jede Diskokugel. Die Kids hatten sogar mit Hilfe von alten Matratzen, bunten Decken und Kissen so etwas wie Diwane aufgebaut und kleine Tische dazu gestellt, die sie in den Weiten des Dachbodens entdeckt hatten, wo Xavier einige Kuriositäten aufbewahrte.

Die Musik war ohrenbetäubend und die Tanzfläche gut gefüllt.

Frederica sah lachend zu Logan auf: „Wow! Ich glaube, Du könntest Ohropax gebrauchen!"

Trotz der lauten Musik konnte sie Logans mißgelauntes Brummen vernehmen. Sie zog die Tür ins Schloß und dirigierte Logan zu einer freien Sitz- oder besser gesagt Liegegelegenheit.

Logan behielt seine finstere Miene bei, obwohl ihm gefiel, wie Frederica sich auf der weichen Unterlage Halt suchend an ihn lehnte. Ihre zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haare kitzelten ihn an der Nase und ihr verführerischer Duft ließ ihn wünschen, daß sich in dem Raum weniger Leute befänden.

„Der erste Mutige kommt schon, mich zu holen!"

Frederica sah Bobby lächelnd entgegen und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Die Mädchen standen in Grüppchen zusammen und beäugten Logan mißtrauisch. Bei dem immer gutmütigen Dr. McCoy konnte man sich gerne einen Spaß erlauben, aber Logan war da ein anderes Kaliber. Am Ende wurde Rogue zu ihm geschickt, die noch nie vor ihm Angst gehabt hatte.

„Und Logan? Kann ich dich zu einem Tanz überreden? Drücken gilt nicht! Sonst hetze ich die anderen Mädchen auf dich!"

„Na schön, Miss Naseweis!"

Mit einer raubtierhaften Bewegung war Logan auf den Beinen und führte Marie auf die Tanzfläche, wo gerade passender Weise ein Blues gespielt wurde. Er nahm sie fest in die Arme und drückte sie an seine breite Brust. Sie schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Wange. Zum ersten Mal seit sie ihre Mutation unter Kontrolle hatte, berührte sie Logan direkt.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, daß Frederica dir helfen konnte!"

Logan nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küßte sie kurz auf den Mund, ohne auf die Zuschauer zu achten.

Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an: „Ja, sie ist toll! Sie hat einfach nicht aufgegeben, obwohl ich ihr einige Male ziemlich weh getan habe. Ups, das hätte ich dir gar nicht verraten sollen!"

Rogue biß sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zerknirscht zu Logan auf, der seine Augen ärgerlich zusammenkniff.

„Hm, hm! Darf ich abklatschen?"

Frederica und Bobby waren neben ihnen zum Stehen gekommen und Marie ergriff erleichtert die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Logan riß Frederica fast brutal in seine Arme und preßte mit seinem stahlharten Griff fast alle Luft aus ihren Lungen.

„Uff! Logan, ich möchte diesen Tanz überleben!"

Er gab etwas nach, doch er sah immer noch aufgebracht auf sie herunter.

„Wieso hast Du mich nicht bei den Experimenten mit Rogue um Hilfe gebeten? Meine Schmerzgrenze liegt viel höher als deine!"

„Das meinst auch nur Du! Du heilst nur schneller! Außerdem ist es für Rogue angenehmer, die Gedanken einer Frau mit sich rumzuschleppen als die eines griesgrämigen Brummbären! Sie hat immer darauf geachtet, daß der Kontakt nicht zu lange gehalten wurde! Wofür hältst Du mich eigentlich? Ich bin eine sehr mächtige Hexe und durchaus fähig, eine Situation richtig einzuschätzen und mir selbst zu helfen!"

Sie blieb stehen und packte Logan an seinem Hemdkragen, um ihn etwas näher zu sich herunter zu ziehen und ihm beschwörend in die Augen zu schauen.

„Du leidest unter denselben unerträglichen Schmerzen, wie jeder andere Sterbliche, wenn Du verletzt wirst! Du bist nur gut darin, das zu verbergen! Glaubst Du, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, wie Du gelitten hast, als Sabretooth dich verletzt hat? Ich werde dir nie im Leben absichtlich solche Schmerzen zufügen! Dafür habe ich dich viel zu gern!"

Frederica hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet und die letzten Worte waren ihr einfach so entschlüpft. Als ihr klar wurde, was sie da gesagt hatte, war es zu spät, sie konnte es nicht mehr zurück nehmen. Es war ja die reine Wahrheit.

Sie starrten sich eine Weile sprachlos in die Augen, versanken in den Augen des andren, bis sie ihre Umgebung vollkommen ausgeblendet hatten.

Als Logan Marie den kleinen Kuß gegeben hatte, waren die Mädchen in Kichern ausgebrochen. Doch der Kuß, den Logan Frederica gab, ließ sie die Luft anhalten und das Paar mit tellergroßen Augen anstarren.

Frederica erwiderte Logans heiße Küsse, bis der DJ von dem interessanten Tun der beiden abgelenkt vergaß, eine neue CD aufzulegen und eine erdrückende Stille sich über den Raum senkte.

Frederica war das egal, in ihrem Kopf spielte ein ganzes Orchester irgendeinen Triumphmarsch. Logan wachte jedoch ziemlich abrupt aus seiner Trance auf und beendete den Kuß, der nicht mehr lange jugendfrei geblieben wäre, seine Hände waren ihrem Hinterteil schon gefährlich nahe gekommen.

Rogue rannte geistesgegenwärtig zum DJ und stupste ihn an, damit er eine schnellere Nummer auflegte.

Frederica strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne aus dem erhitzten Gesicht und schlüpfte durch die menge der grinsenden Schüler zum Ausgang. Die nächsten Lehrer waren dran, sich vor den Kids lächerlich zu machen. Ihre 45-Minuten-Schicht war hiermit offiziell beendet!

Logan fing sie an der Tür ab.

„Frederica!"

Er hatte sie noch nie bei ihrem vollen Namen genannt und dann kam noch der Klang seiner rauchigen Stimme hinzu. Das allein genügte schon, um ihre Knie weich wie Butter werden zu lassen.

„Bitte Logan! Das, es ist weder Zeit noch Ort für eine solche Diskussion! Ich war einfach sauer! Können wir ein anderes Mal miteinander sprechen?"

Logan legte seine Hand auf ihre weiche Wange, um ihr mit dem Daumen über die volle Unterlippe zu streichen.

„Miteinander sprechen? Frederica, ist das dein Ernst?"

Seine Lippen umspielte ein wissendes Lächeln, das ihr ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend verursachte.

„ich gehe jetzt schlafen! Gute Nacht Logan!"

Sie haßte sich für ihren feigen Rückzug, doch sie wollte nicht vor allen Bewohnern des Instituts den Kopf verlieren und noch etwas Unüberlegtes sagen oder tun. Sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen, war im Moment die vernünftigste Alternative.

Sie brauchte dringend Schlaf, ihre letzten Nächte waren irgendwie unruhig gewesen, von verwirrenden Träumen heimgesucht, die sie nicht verstand.

Sie waren voll von mysteriöser Symbolik, wie die Träume ihrer Großmutter, die die Gabe der Vorsehung besessen hatte. Sie selbst hatte jedoch niemals ohne magische Hilfe in die Zukunft blicken können. Sie nahm sich vor, am nächsten Tag ein Orakel zu befragen, wenn sie aufgrund von Träumen wieder nicht genug Schlaf fand.

**XXX**

Frederica hatte am nächsten Morgen das Gefühl langsam aus einem wunderbaren Traum empor in den Wachzustand zu schweben. Sie fühlte sich mollig warm und geborgen. Sie seufzte behaglich, da sie zwar eine entfernte Erinnerung an einen verwirrenden Traum hatte, doch der war einem erholsamen Schlaf gewichen, der ihre Glieder schwer machte, und sie hätte am liebsten geschnurrt wie eine Katze.

Logan hingegen war spät zu bett gegangen, die Szene zwischen ihm und Frederica hatte ihn wach gehalten, und er hatte sich mit einer Flasche Scotch und mehreren Zigarren in ein stilles Zimmer zurückgezogen. Verschlafen legte er einen Arm um den warmen Körper, der neben ihm ausgestreckt war und dessen Duft seine empfindsame Nase kitzelte.

Träumte er?

Egal, sein Körper reagierte mit dem üblichen Morgengruß auf die warme, weiche Kehrseite, die ihm zugewandt war.

Als ein starker Arm sich um ihre Taille legte und sie an den harten Körper eines Mannes gepreßt wurde, entfuhr Frederica ein erschrockenes Kieksen. Sie schnellte in eine sitzende Position hoch und erkannte im dämmrigen Zimmer die Umrisse von Logan neben sich im Bett.

„Logan!"

„Frederica!"

Gleichzeitig und mit sich überschlagenden Stimmen riefen sie ihre Namen aus. Logan wollte nach ihr greifen, weil sie gefährlich nahe an den Bettrand gerutscht war, doch sie wich aus und landete daraufhin mit einem empörten Ausruf auf ihrem Allerwertesten auf dem Boden neben dem Bett.

„Aua! Logan, was fällt dir ein, mir in meinem Schlafzimmer aufzulauern!"

Frederica strich sich die Haare aufgebracht aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich auf, wobei sie auf ihren Knien verharrte, da ihr eingefallen war, daß sie nur ein hauchdünnes Nachthemdchen trug. Jean hatte ihr das zartgrüne Gebilde mit der cremefarbenen Spitze am Saum bei einem ihrer gemeinsamen Einkaufsbummel geschenkt und sie liebte das Gefühl der kühlen Seide auf ihrer nackten Haut. Der Gedanke an ihre kaum verhüllte Nacktheit holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart und sie riß das Laken vom Bett, um es sich um den Körper zu schlingen. Sie konnte besser mit Logan streiten, wenn sie nicht leicht bekleidet vor ihm stand.

Sie erhob sich mit aller Würde, die sie aufbringen konnte, und wollet vorwurfsvoll auf Logan runterblicken, doch daraus wurde nichts.

Sie riß Augen und Mund auf und bekam keinen Ton heraus, als sie entdeckte, daß sie Logan seiner einzigen Bekleidung entledigt hatte.

Er hatte vollkommen nackt geschlafen und zu ihrem Entsetzen mußte sie feststellen, daß er unter dem Laken etwas versteckt hatte, auf dessen Anblick sie nicht ganz vorbereitet war. Sie spürte wie ihr das Blut heiß in die Wangen schoß und versuchte, ihren Blick von Logans perfektem Körper abzuwenden und ihm lieber direkt in die Augen zu blicken.

„Hölle und Verdammnis! So eine Frechheit hätte ich selbst dir nicht zugetraut!"

Frederica schnaubte entnervt und ihre Augen sprühten Zornesfunken.

Logan warf jedoch nur den Kopf zurück und lachte schallend: „Baby! Das ist mein Zimmer! Sieh dich doch um! Du bist in mein Bett gekommen!"

Frederica blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich dann in dem spartanisch eingerichteten Raum um, wo nur ein Paar lässig auf einen Stuhl geworfene Jeans auf den Besitzer deuteten. Er hatte recht, sie war gar nicht in ihrem Zimmer!

„OH-MEIN-GOTT! Ich... ich muß gehen!"

Durch das Laken um ihren Körper am Gehen gehindert, trippelte sie so schnell sie konnte zur Tür, doch Logan fing sie noch vorher ab und riß sie schwungvoll in seine Arme.

„Nicht so schnell, kleine Hexe! Du willst doch nicht allen Ernstes mitten am Tag in diesem Aufzug durch die Gänge der Mansion geistern! Ich muß an meinen Ruf denken!"

„Du Scheusal! Das ist nicht witzig!"

Frederica versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu winden, doch er hielt sie fest an seinen durchtrainierten Körper gedrückt.

„Tief durchatmen, Kleines! Ich habe nichts gemacht! Du bist zu mir gekommen! Habe ich nicht das Recht auf eine Erklärung?"

Sie schluckte schwer, weil seine körperliche Nähe sie total aus dem Konzept brachte und ihr eigner Körper nach Dingen verlangte, die sie total in Verwirrung stürzten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen bin! Ich habe mich zum Schlafen in mein eigenes Bett gelegt und kann mich nicht erinnern, in der Nacht aufgestanden zu sein! Ist das vielleicht nur ein verrückter Traum?

Sie sah hoffnungsvoll zu Logan auf, der ihre Frage beantwortete, in dem er sie heiß und innig küßte. Er unterbrach den Kuß nur, um sie auf seine Arme zu nehmen und zum Bett zurück zu tragen.

„Das ist kein Traum, Frederica! Du bist zu mir gekommen und nun gehörst Du mir!"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hielt erwartungsvoll die Luft an, bis er sie sanft auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte. Sie sah mit klopfendem Herzen zu ihm auf und streckte eine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus, das über ihr schwebte. Sie strich ihm über die stoppelige Wange und glitt dann mit ihren Fingern in seine dicken Haare, um ihn zu sich herunter zu ziehen.

„Das gleiche gilt für dich, Logan! Wenn ich jetzt bleibe, dann gehörst Du auch mir!"

Sie preßte ihren warmen Lippen auf seinen Mund und küßte ihn verlangend. Mit einem Erschauern nahm sie zur Kenntnis, daß Logan ihr das Laken vom Körper riß, um sie mit bewundernden Blicken zu verschlingen.

„Du hast das Gebot gebrochen: Wecke niemals einen schlafenden Wolverine! Jetzt mußt Du mit den Folgen klar kommen!"

Logans Augen blitzten begehrlich auf, als er einen feinen Träger von ihrer Schulter schob und einen heißen Kuß auf die cremig weiche Haut dort drückte. Danach wäre jedes weitere Wort überflüssig gewesen. Frederica war endlich dort, wo sie hingehörte, und sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig zu entdecken, um an etwas anderes zu denken.

Eine ganze Weile später lag Frederica eng an seine Seite gekuschelt, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet und driftete durch eine Art Wachtraum. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie sich am liebsten nie wieder bewegt. Sie hatte sich noch nie so ausgefüllt und glücklich gefühlt.

Wieso hatte sie sich nur so lange dagegen gesträubt, daß Logan ihr Schicksal war?

Sie atmete tief den Duft seiner Haut ein und seufzte dann wohlig, als er seinen Griff verstärkte und beide Arme um sie schlang.

„Geht es dir gut, Darling?", flüsterte er leise.

„Ja, mir ging es noch nie besser!"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn unter schweren Lidern verklärt an. Er lächelte breit, in diesem Zustand war eine vernünftige Unterhaltung mit ihr nicht möglich. Er zog sie an einer langen, dunkelroten Strähne ihrer Haare zu sich heran.

„Mal sehen, ob es da nicht doch eine Steigerung gibt!"

Er küßte sie zärtlich und ausdauernd, bis ihre Antwort auf seine Liebkosungen fordernder wurde und er ihr bewies, daß eine Steigerung ihres Wohlbefindens tatsächlich möglich war.

Fortsetzung folgt


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Kapitel 9.1**

Glücklicherweise war gestern Samstag gewesen und es war nicht aufgefallen, daß zwei der Lehrer sich ziemlich lange nicht blicken ließen, denn den Samstag nutzten die meisten Bewohner, um auszuschlafen.

Sie hatte sich am späten Vormittag in ihr Zimmer zurückgeschlichen, nachdem Logan ihr ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen aus ihrem Zimmer gebracht hatte. Ihr Lieblingsnachthemd hatte den Morgen leider nicht heil überstanden. Ihr Magen kribbelte, als sie daran dachte, wie Logan eine einzelne Klaue aus seiner Hand hatte schnellen lassen und damit dann den Stoff mit einem sauberen Schnitt vom Saum bis zum Ausschnitt durchtrennt hatte.

Noch während er auf seiner Kleidermission gewesen war, prüfte sie, ob ihre magischen Fähigkeiten noch intakt waren. Sie beschwor einen kleinen Feuerball auf ihre Handfläche herbei und ließ kurze Zeit einen Stuhl über den Boden schweben.

Gut! Auf diesem Gebiet war alles in Ordnung. Ihre Zauberkräfte waren intakt, der letzte Beweis, daß Logan wirklich und wahrhaftig der Auserwählte war.

Dennoch stellte sich immer noch die Frage, was sie in Logans Zimmer geführt hatte. Er schien anzunehmen, daß sie die kleine Charade geplant hatte und hatte ihr mit einem kleinen, verschwörerischen Lächeln mitgeteilt, daß sie ihn ruhig in dem Glauben lassen konnte, sie sei geschlafwandelt. Er war von Natur aus ergebnisorientiert und nicht daran interessiert, Frederica mit der Bitte nach Erklärungen zu bedrängen.

Für sie war das Ganze aber noch nicht erledigt. Frederica bestand darauf, sich am Samstagabend in ihr eigenes Bett zu legen, obwohl Logan sie fast erfolgreich dazu überreden wollte, die Nacht doch bei ihm zu verbringen.

Sie blieb vollständig bekleidet und verschloß sogar die Tür ihres Zimmers.

Mitten in der Nacht war sie von Logan wachgerüttelt worden und sie fand ich in seinem Zimmer wieder, gerade dabei wieder in sein Bett zu kriechen.

„Logan? Es ist also wieder passiert! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich hierher komme!"

Er legte sanft einen Finger auf ihre bebenden Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Darling! Ich war wach, als Du zur Tür reingekommen bist. Du warst in einer Art Trance. Meinst Du, daß es mit dem Zauber zu tun hat, mit dem Du belegt bist?"

Sie hatte ihn nur hilflos angesehen und mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, wir... wir haben doch die Tatsache akzeptiert! Ich kann doch nicht jede Nacht durch die Mansion geistern!"

Logan hatte sie in seine Arme gezogen und einfach festgehalten. In seiner trockenen Art hatte er gemeint, daß man das ganz leicht verhindern konnte, indem sie beide zusammenzogen.

Frederica hatte ihn um etwas Bedenkzeit gebeten, sie war zu verwirrt von dem Umstand, daß der Zauber sich soweit gelockert haben sollte, daß er eine wilde Ehe zuließ. Die Vorstellung war einfach absurd.

Nun war Sonntagnacht und sie lag neben Logan in seinem Bett und wartete darauf, daß er fest eingeschlafen war. Ein Gutes hatte die Tatsache, daß Logan nicht zu ihrem Volk gehörte. In diesem Fall wären sie sicher schon verheiratet und er wäre somit gegen ihren Zauber immun geworden.

Sie wollte nicht, daß er sie mitten in der Nacht vermißte und von ihm gesucht wurde. Sie brauchte absolute Ruhe bei ihrem Vorhaben und ihre volle Konzentration.

Sie schlüpfte leise aus dem Bett und sprach den Zauber aus, der ihn bis zum Morgen durchschlafen lassen sollte.

Sie sah noch eine Weile auf sein vom Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht herunter. Er sah richtig jung und verletzlich aus und in ihr stieg ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Zärtlichkeit für ihn auf. Sie war fast versucht, das ganze Vorhaben abzublasen, aber sie mußte auch Gewißheit haben.

Sie schlich sich in ihre kleine Destille im Keller und packte die benötigten Utensilien in einen Weidekorb. Darunter befand sich auch das Pulver, das sie mit Hilfe von Logans Haaren angerührt hatte. In der Zigeunermythologie waren Haare ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Zauberei. Schon kleine Kinder wurden davor gewarnt, ihre Haare nicht an Fremde weiterzugeben. Besaß eine Hexe die Haare einer Person, war es ein Leichtes für sie, den anderen mit einem Bann oder Zauber zu belegen.

Sie verließ ihr kleines Reich und die Tür glitt mit einem leisen Zischen automatisch wieder zu.

„Ach, Du bist es! Ich wunderte mich schon, wer hier durch die Gänge geistert!"

„Hank! Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschrocken!"

Frederica stieß die scharf eingesogene Luft erleichtert aus.

Hank mußte lachen: „Hey, Du hast mich auch erschrocken! Was ist da in dem Korb?"

Hank lugte neugierig hinein, doch ein buntes Tuch verdeckte den Inhalt.

„Nur die Zutaten für ein Ritual, nichts besonderes! Ich werde raus in den Wald gehen und ein kleines Feuer machen! Also ruf bitte nicht die Feuerwehr, wenn Du Rauch siehst!"

Frederica grinste Hank fröhlich an.

„Gut zu wissen! Viel Erfolg!"

Hank ging weiter zu seinem Büro, wo er oft Nächte durcharbeitete und Frederica begab sich zu den Aufzügen.

**XXX**

Für die Ausführung der Beschwörung wählte Frederica die Lichtung, auf der Logan ihr von seinen Alpträumen erzählt hatte. Sie konnte seine Aura hier besonders stark spüren und verwendete das zur Verstärkung des Zaubers.

Sie stellte den Korb auf dem Boden ab und nahm Zauberkräuter und das von ihr angerührte Pulver, um damit ein kreisförmiges Areal des Waldbodens in einem Durchmesser von etwa zwei Metern zu begrenzen.

Während sie das Pulver in einem steten Strom aus dem Stoffbeutel rieseln ließ, rezitierte sie den eigens für die Aufklärung von Logans Herkunft konzipierten Zauberspruch, den sie immer wieder mit klarer, lauter Stimme wiederholte:

_Ein unzugänglicher Geist ohne Erinnerung_

_Ruht an sich'rem Ort in tiefem Schlummer_

_Ich will das Geheimnis seiner Herkunft enträtseln,_

_Möcht' ihn befreien von seiner Last, seinem Kummer._

_Reisen in die Zeit, woher er kam_

_Und in die Zeit, die ihn an mein Volk gebunden_

_Will Frieden bringen, werde den Lauf der Zeit nicht stören._

_Ich rufe an den Herrn der Zeit, meine Bitte zu erhören,_

_Dem einsamen Wolf Erlösung zu gewähren. _

Das Pulver entzündete sich selbst und hellgelbe Flammen mit einem roten Kern schossen mannhoch in die Höhe. Fredericas Gesicht wurde von den hellen Flammen gewärmt und sie wartete darauf, daß sie eine purpurne Färbung annahmen, denn das war das Zeichen dafür, die Flammengrenze zu überqueren und ihre Reise zu beginnen.

Logan schnellte aus dem Schlaf hoch und schaute sich desorientiert in seinem eigenen Zimmer um.

Etwas stimmte nicht!

Frederica lag nicht neben ihm, doch das war nicht der Grund für seine Unruhe, jemand rief ihn, er konnte jedoch nicht genau verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Dazu war das Rauschen in seinen Ohren zu laut.

Ein Geheimnis? Eine Reise durch die Zeit?

Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und zog sich eilig ein paar Sachen über. Er mußte Frederica finden, wenn sie wieder geschlafwandelt war.

Ihre frische Duftspur führte ihn in den Keller der Mansion zu ihrer Destille, doch der Raum war dunkel und verlassen, obwohl ihr Duft noch deutlich in der Luft hing.

„Logan? Frederica ist nicht hier! Sie ist in den Wald, sie wollte irgendein Ritual durchführen!"

Hank hatte den Kopf zur Tür seines Büros raus gesteckt, weil er Schritte gehört hatte und Frederica nach dem Ergebnis ihres Vorhabens fragen wollte.

„Was für ein Ritual?"

Logan blickte ziemlich finster drein und Hank fiel auf, daß er barfuß war und sein Hemd nur lose übergestreift hatte.

Ärger im Paradies?

„Keine Ahnung! Sie warnte mich nur, daß sie ein Feuer machen würde, sie hatte einen geheimnisvollen Korb über dem Arm! Mehr weiß ich auch nicht!"

Die letzten Worte sprach er jedoch gegen Logans Rücken und er schüttelte den Kopf, als er der davoneilenden Gestalt nachsah. Logan verhielt sich mal wieder überprotektiv, Frederica hatte doch bewiesen, daß sie selbst auf sich aufpassen konnte.

Logan rannte den Feldweg entlang, den Frederica zurückgelegt haben mußte. Er runzelte die Stirn, das war der Weg zur Lichtung, wo er sich gerne aufhielt. Sein Herz pochte heftig, der Grund lag jedoch nicht in der körperlichen Anstrengung. Es war die nackte Angst vor drohendem Unheil, die ihn den Schritt beschleunigen ließ. Zwischen den Bäumen konnte er ein helles, flackerndes Licht entdecken, das mußte Frederica sein.

Als er die Lichtung betrat, stand sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor den lodernden Flammen des Feuers und wiederholte immer wieder die Worte, die ihn aus dem Schlaf geschreckt hatten.

Eine eiskalte Hand griff nach seinem Herzen, als ihm der Sinn des Spruches klar wurde. Er war der einsame Wolf, sie wollte etwas über seine Vergangenheit herausfinden!

„Frederica, hör bitte auf! Ich muß es nicht mehr wissen!"

Sie drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. Wie war es möglich, daß er trotz des Zaubers hier vor ihr stand?

„Geh weg, Logan! Die Beschwörung ist fast vollendet! Ich muß es einfach wissen!"

Sie drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und in dem Moment verfärbten sich die Flammen und sahen aus wie aufsteigende Blutfontänen. Sie atmete tief durch und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„...Will Frieden bringen, werde den Lauf der Zeit nicht stören. Ich rufe an den Herrn der Zeit, meine Bitte zu erhören, dem einsamen Wolf Erlösung zu gewähren."

„Frederica! NEIN!"

Sie hörte nicht auf ihn und tat einen weiteren Schritt. Logan setzte zum Spurt an und hechtete auf Frederica zu, die ihn jedoch im Fallen über die rote Flammengrenze zog. Dann wurde alles Schwarz um ihn herum.

**XXX**

Frederica öffnete die Augen und blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte sie es geschafft, den Zauber zu vollenden oder war Logan schneller gewesen?

Sie sah sich um, sie befand sich in einer Küche, nicht mitten im Wald. Sie jubilierte innerlich, sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.

Ihr Geist war in einem Körper gefangen, der nicht ihr gehörte. Eine ihr fremde Stimme sang ein altes, englisches Lied, das sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„Rose, bringe dem jungen Herrn das Frühstück nach oben. Die Herrin sagt, daß es ihm mal wieder nicht gut genug geht, um unten mit der Familie zu essen!"

„Sofort, Mrs. Trigger! Ich habe schon alles fertig!"

Das Mädchen namens Rose nahm das Tablett und trug es aus der altmodischen aber reich ausgestatteten Küche in den düsteren Flur, der zur Treppe zur oberen Etage führte. Im Vestibül stand ein Sideboard, über dem ein antiker Spiegel hing. Das Mädchen stellte das Tablett dort ab und trat dann vor den Spiegel, um sich darin die Haare zu richten.

Frederica konnte das rote Haar des Mädchens unter dem Spitzenhäubchen erkennen, während sie es zurecht zupfte. Sie trug ein einfaches hellblaues Baumwollkleid und darüber eine Schürze, doch die konnten nicht den Reiz ihres bezaubernden Gesichts mit den Sommersprossen, den leuchtenden grünen Augen und dem kecken Grübchen auf der cremigen Wange mindern.

Ein Schatten hinter ihr ließ sie herumfahren und sie wurde von einem bulligen, jungen Mann um die Taille gepackt, der versuchte ihr einen Kuß zu stehlen.

„Laß das, Dog! Sonst beschwere ich mich bei Mrs. Howlett oder deinem Vater!"

Rose stieß den jungen Mann weg und blitzte ihn empört an.

„Sei kein Spielverderber, Rose! Oder schmachtest Du etwa nach dem Schwächling da oben?"

„Laß mich in Ruhe! Ich habe zu tun!"

Rose nahm das Tablett wieder an sich und stieg die Treppe zum Obergeschoß hoch, während der Junge, den sie Dog genannt hatte, ihr begehrlich hinterher gierte. Vor einer massiven Holztür im hinteren Teil des Hauses blieb Rose stehen und klopfte kurz an.

„Master James, ich bin es, Rose! Ich habe etwas zu essen für Sie!"

„Komm herein, Rose!"

Die Tür schwang auf und Frederica hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen und ihre Anwesenheit verraten. Master James war kein anderer als ein sehr junger Logan von etwa fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahren, der mit einem altertümlichen Nachthemd bekleidet in seinem Bett ruhte, das aussah wie aus dem letzten Jahrhundert.

Es war eindeutig Logan. Sein dichtes Haar trug er in einer wirren Tolle über der Stirn und sein hübsches Gesicht hatte noch kindliche Gesichtszüge, die ein empfindsames Herz verrieten.

Frederica wünschte sich sehnlichst, ihn in den Arm nehmen zu können.

„Sie sehen schon wieder viel besser aus, Master James! Glauben Sie, daß Sie Morgen zu Ihrem Geburtstag aufstehen können?"

Rosa hatte die Tür hinter sich zugezogen, das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt und klopfte jetzt die Kissen auf, die James Rücken stützen sollten. Bevor sie sich von ihm zurückziehen konnte, nahm er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie neben sich auf das Bett.

„Bitte sag nicht Master zu mir, wenn keiner da ist, Rose! Wir sind doch Freunde, oder nicht?"

Rose Wangen verfärbten sich rosa, doch sie sah mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in seine braunen Kulleraugen.

„Natürlich! Aber ich bin nur eine einfache Magd und deinem Vater gehört das Anwesen und das Land hier! Du bist der Sohn eines reichen Grundbesitzers!"

„Das ist mir egal, wen ich tauschen könnte, würde ich sofort Dogs Stelle einnehmen und mit dir ein neues Leben beginnen!"

Logans hübsches Gesicht erstrahlte vor Freude und James beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen, doch in dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und eine strenge, hochgewachsene Lady in einem schwarzen Taftkleid betrat das Zimmer.

James zuckte erschrocken zurück in die Kissen und Rose nahm schnell eine Zeitung in die Hand, um vorzugeben, daß sie dem jungen Herrn etwas vorgelesen hatte.

Frederica erhaschte einen Blick auf die Titelseite. ‚Alberta Herald' prangte dort in großen verschnörkelten Lettern, darunter stand: Ausgabe vom 04. November 1886!

„Rose! Mrs. Trigger braucht dich in der Küche! Ich werde James weiter vorlesen!"

„Sehr wohl, Madam!"

Das Mädchen machte einen Knicks und schlüpfte mit brennenden Wangen aus dem Zimmer.

Frederica spürte, wie der Zauber sie weiter in der Zeit führte, aus dem Körper von Rose heraus in die tiefe Dunkelheit.

* * *

„Geht es dir gut Rose, Liebling?" 

Sie öffnete die Augen und der junge Logan hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Sie standen in der heimeligen nur von einem Kaminfeuer erhellten Küche und Frederica fühlte heiße Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

„Ja, es ist nichts passiert! Ich hatte nur solche Angst, daß Dog mir etwas antut! Aber dein Vater hat ihn und Mr. Logan vom Hof gejagt! Ich bin froh, daß Du endlich aus der Schule zurück bist!"

Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem süßen Kuß, den nur die erste unschuldige Liebe tauschen kann und Frederica wurde fast schwindelig bei den Gefühlen, die die junge Rose erfüllten.

„Verlasse sofort mein Haus, Thomas Logan! Du und dein elender Sohn sind nicht mehr in meinem Haus willkommen!"

Das Pärchen für durch die laute Stimme aufgeschreckt auseinander und dann zerriß ein Schuß die Stille des späten Abends. James stürmte aus der Küche und Rose folgte ihm verängstigt.

Im großen Salon wurden sie dann fündig. Dog und ein Mann, der dessen Vater sein mußte, standen über dem leblosen Körper eines eleganten Gentlemans, daneben stand seine Mutter mit bleichem Gesicht und einem fast irren Blick in den dunklen Augen.

Thomas Logan feuerte mit grimmiger Miene einen weiteren Schuß ab, der das Gesicht des am Boden liegenden Mr. Howlett zerfetzte, so daß Blut und Hirnmasse in alle Richtungen spritzte und das elegante Abendkleid der Hausherrin besudelte.

„Du elender Bastard!"

James zitterte vor Wut und dann schossen jeweils drei blutige Knochenklauen zwischen den Knöcheln seiner Hände hervor. James stürmte auf den älteren Logan zu und durchbohrte dessen Körpermitte mit beiden Klauen. Thomas Logan stieß ein gurgelndes Stöhnen aus und sank sterbend auf die Knie. James zog seine Klauen aus dem Mörder seines Vaters und versetzte dem geschockten Sohn einen Hieb, der sein Gesicht auf ewig zeichnen sollte. Dog brüllte vor Schmerzen auf und floh dann, dabei rannte er Rose um, die sich wie erstarrt am Türrahmen festgehalten hatte.

Für James' zerbrechliche Mutter war der Anblick der entfesselten Gewalt zuviel. Sie nahm die Pistole, die ihr Mann zu seiner Verteidigung hatte benutzen wollen und richtete sie gegen sich selbst. Bevor James sie davon abhalten konnte, hatte sie den Lauf der Waffe in den Mund geschoben und abgedrückt. Die Wucht der Kugel riß sie von den Füßen und ihr Kopf stieß sich am Kaminsims, wo er einen dunkelroten Fleck hinterließ. Bevor sie auf dem Boden auftraf, war sie schon tot.

Rose weinte herzzerreißend, als sie James' versteinertes Gesicht betrachtete. In seinen Augen stand das kalte Grauen und er bemerkte nicht einmal, daß die Klauen sich zurückbildeten und in seinen blutigen Knöcheln verschwanden.

Rose riß sich zusammen und nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn in die Küche, um seine Hände mit warmem Wasser abzuwaschen, bevor sie Alarm schlug und die Arbeiter aus dem Schlaf riß, um ihnen die drei Leichen zu zeigen.

Frederica war erleichtert, daß der Zauber sie weiter in der Zeit führte und sie von den schrecklichen Ereignissen forttrug.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt 


	10. Chapter 10

****

**

* * *

Kapitel 9.2**

* * *

Frederica kam wieder zur Besinnung, die letzte Erfahrung war so intensiv gewesen, daß sie ohne besondere Führung des Zaubers in die Dunkelheit geglitten war. Wie viele solche Erlebnisse mußte sie noch durchstehen?

Sie sah sich mit Roses Augen um, diesmal war die Umgebung nicht mehr das elegante Anwesen eines Großgrundbesitzers. Sie befand sich in einer kargen Holzhütte, die nur mit dem nötigsten Zubehör ausgestattet war. Rose fegte die Hütte gerade aus und trat dann vor die Tür, wo sie von einem dunklen Wald umgeben war. Das kleine Holzhäuschen schmiegte sich an die riesigen Tannen.

Sie blickte, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel anzuvisieren, in die Ferne, von wo das Heulen von Wölfen zu ihr herüberwehte. Jemand rannte zwischen den Bäumen auf das Haus zu, man konnte immer wieder einen helleren Farbklecks zwischen den Bäumen hervorblitzen sehen. Dann trat Logan auf die kleine Lichtung, auf der das Haus stand. Er sah aus wie ein Trapper mit den selbst genähten ockerfarbenen Ledersachen, die er trug. Seine Haare waren fast taillenlang und im Nacken mit einem Band zusammen gefaßt.

Frederica konnte nicht unterscheiden, ob sie selbst oder Rose ein überwältigendes Verlangen nach ihm verspürten. Er war älter, als beim letzten Mal, fast ein ausgewachsener Mann mit breiten Schultern und stärkerem Bartwuchs.

„Logan! Du sollst doch nicht immer zu den Wölfen gehen! Ich habe Angst, daß sie dir etwas antun!"

Er tippte ihr Gesicht am Kinn zu sich hoch und lächelte sie wölfisch an: „Du weißt doch, daß sie mir nichts tun! Wir sind Brüder, ich bin ein wildes Tier wie sie!"

In Roses Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

„Sag so etwas nicht! Du bist ein wunderbarer Mann, Du verdienst nicht, hier in dieser Einöde zu Grunde zu gehen!"

Logans starke, schwielige Hände umfaßten sehr sanft ihr Gesicht.

„War es nicht dein Einfall, hierher zu kommen und in den Mienen zu arbeiten? Ich bin hier glücklich, weil Du bei mir bist!"

Der Kuß, den die beiden nun tauschten, erinnert Frederica mehr an den Logan, den sie kannte. In ihm schwang jedoch eine Note von Verzweiflung mit, die sie bei ihm noch nie gefühlt hatte.

„Endlich habe ich euch gefunden! Logan! Wie konntest Du den Namen des Mannes annehmen, den Du kaltblütig getötet hat, Du elendes Schwein!"

Hinter ihnen hatte sich ein großer Mann in einem weiten, bodenlangen Mantel aufgebaut, dessen Gesicht durch drei tiefe Narben furchtbar entstellt war. Sein rechtes Auge war rot und das untere Lid hing herunter, so daß man den Eindruck hatte, sein Augapfel würde bei der geringsten Bewegung aus der Höhle fallen.

„Dog!"

Rose Hand fuhr zitternd an ihren Busen, als sie den Sohn des früheren Verwalters des Howlettschen Anwesens erkannte.

Logans Augen umwölkten sich und sie konnte sehen, daß er sich wieder an alles erinnern konnte. Roses Gedanken überschlugen sich und Frederica erfuhr durch ihre sich jagenden Gedankenfetzen, daß James und sie des Mordes verdächtigt worden waren. Niemand hatte glauben wollen, daß der Verwalter Thomas Logan noch einmal zum Haus zurückgekommen war, um Logans Mutter abzuholen, die augenscheinlich seine Geliebte gewesen war. Rose hatte James angefleht mit ihr zu fliehen, er war durch die Vorfälle in jener Nacht vollkommen erschüttert, hatte beinahe den Verstand verloren und Rose befürchtete, daß sie ihn einsperren könnten, wenn jemand erfuhr, daß Klauen aus seinen Händen schossen.

Sie hatten ihre Bündel gepackt und waren zu einer Mienen-Kolonie aufgebrochen, wo die Leute keine Fragen stellten. Zu seinem Schutz hatte sie James in Logan umbenannt, weil das ein Name war, auf den er in seinem verwirrten Geisteszustand hörte. Als er wieder klarer bei Verstand war, konnte er sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern und Rose behielt den Namen bei.

„Geh ins Haus Rose, verschließ die Tür und komm auf keinen Fall heraus!"

Logan schubste sie unsanft durch die Öffnung in die Hütte hinein und drehte sich dann zu seinem Widersacher um.

„Du wagst es, mich einen Mörder zu nennen?!"

Logans Stimmer war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern und Rose wagte nicht die Tür zu schließen, sie preßte ihr Gesicht in den schmalen Spalt der angelehnten Tür und beobachtete die beiden Männer voller Furcht.

Dog hatte sich auf den Kampf gut vorbereitet. Er war mit zwei Pistolen bewaffnet und hatte eine kräftige Lederpeitsche in der Hand, mit der er sehr geschickt James' Gesicht blutige Striemen zufügte.

Rose preßte ihre Faust gegen ihren Mund, damit sie nicht jedes Mal aufschrie, wenn Logan schmerzhaft von der Peitsche getroffen wurde. Sie bohrte sich dabei die Zähne ins Fleisch und schmeckte bald Blut auf ihrer Zunge, doch das ignorierte sie einfach.

Frederica wand sich, sie hatte ganz vergessen, daß sie auch die körperlichen Empfindungen mit ihrem Gast teilte und unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen.

Sie verstand nicht, warum sich Logan nicht wehrte, er war doch so stark und bisher noch aus jedem Zweikampf als Sieger hervorgegangen.

Nach einem besonders harten Hieb, packte Logan die Peitsche mit einer Hand und wickelte sie sich um sein Handgelenk, wobei er Dog erbarmungslos zu sich heranzog.

Dieser zögerte nicht lange und zog eine der Pistolen aus dem Halfter und schoß Logan in die Brust.

Rose schrie entsetzt auf und riß die Tür weiter auf, als Logan auf den Rücken fiel und sich unter ihm eine Blutlache ausbreitete.

Dog versetzte ihm mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf dem häßlichen Gesicht einen Fußtritt in die Seite.

Dann ging alles blitzschnell.

Rose stürzte aus dem Haus, trat neben Dog, versuchte ihn zur Seite zu schieben und wollte Logans Wunde versorgen.

Der vermeintlich Schwerverletzte schoß plötzlich in die Höhe und holte mit seinen ausgefahrenen Klauen aus, die Dog praktisch in zwei Hälften schnitten, dessen Blut ergoß sich in einem ekelerregenden Strom über den knienden Logan. Zu spät bemerkte er, daß Rose neben seinem Widersacher stand und er konnte den Schwung seines Hiebes nicht mehr aufhalten. Er durchbohrte sie, dabei spürte er wie seine Klauen sie regelrecht aufspießten und mühelos durch ihr Fleisch glitten. Rose glitt mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Lippen auf den blutigen Waldboden.

„NEEEEEIIIIIIN!"

Logan robbte auf Knien zu ihr hin und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie zu stützen und ihren Kopf anzuheben.

„Rose! Rose! Warum bist Du nicht im Haus geblieben, wie ich es dir gesagt habe?"

Er wiederholte immer wieder ihren Namen, als würde sie das am Leben halten können. Logan schluchzte auf und umfaßte das blasse Gesicht seiner Geliebten mit zitternden Händen.

„Logan? Es, es tut mir leid! Ich liebe dich über alles! Bitte verzeih mir..."

Rose Atem kam nur mehr stoßweise, weil die Schmerzen in ihrer Brust einfach unerträglich waren, sie schmeckte ihr eigenes Blut auf den Lippen, wo es an ihrem Kinn entlanglief und auf ihr Kleid tropfte.

Frederica wurde ebenfalls von den Schmerzen überflutet und weinte still mit Logan, den sie noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen hatte.

„Rose! Bitte verlaß mich nicht! Bitte Rose! Bitte!"

Die grünen Augen der jungen Frau brachen und blickten ins Leere. Ihr Kopf mit den langen roten Haaren fiel kraftlos zur Seite, während sie von dem weinenden Logan festgehalten wurde.

Nach endlosen Stunden glitt der tote Körper von seinen Händen, er ließ sich auf die Fersen fallen, warf seinen Kopf zurück und stieß ein herzerweichendes Geheul aus, das seine Antwort bei seinen tierischen Brüdern irgendwo hinter den Bäumen fand. Er schrie wie von Sinnen und riß sich das blutbefleckte Hemd vom Körper, als würde so die alles verzehrende Qual besser aus ihm entweichen können.

Dann sprang er auf die Füße und lief blindlings in den dunklen Wald hinein.

Frederica, die vollkommen von der stundenlangen Starre, gefangen in Roses leblosen Körper, erschöpft war, wollte ihn rufen, doch der Zauber ließ es nicht zu, die Dunkelheit verschlang sie von neuem.

* * *

Auf der Lichtung des Xavier Waldes brannten die Flammen lichterloh und waren röter denn je. In der Mitte des magischen Kreises lagen zwei leblose Körper auf dem Boden ausgestreckt, die ab und an von krampfartigen Anfällen durchgeschüttelt wurden.

Etwa eine Stunde nachdem sie die Flammengrenze überquert hatten, entfuhr dem auf den Boden liegenden Mann ein Schrei, der die Tiere des Waldes in helle Panik versetzte, da er sich anhörte wie der Klagelaut eines Wolfes, der den Mond anheult.

Beide atmeten heftig und ihre Gesichter waren naß von vielen Tränen, die in einem steten Strom geflossen waren, seitdem sie ohne Bewußtsein am Boden lagen.

Kaum war der Schrei verklungen, krampften sich die Körper erneut zusammen und dann setzte ein entsetzliches Husten ein.

* * *

Frederica wollte die Augen öffnen, um sich zu orientieren, doch ihr Gastgeber hielt sie fest geschlossen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie keine Luft bekam und jemand oder etwas preßte ihre Brust so stark zusammen, daß sie nicht richtig Luft holen konnte.

Wo war sie, wer war sie? Rose war gestorben, sie mußte einen anderen Körper als Hülle benutzen, war es der von Logan?

Sie empfand wie eine Panikwelle durch sie hindurch brandete und dann riß sie den Mund auf, nur um Staub und Dreck zu schlucken, der sie heftig husten ließ. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und die Luft wurde immer knapper, sie sah helle Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzen und ihre Lunge verlangte so sehr nach Luft, daß sie unerträglich schmerzte.

Bitte nicht! Bitte, ich will nicht wieder sterben!

Das drückende Gewicht auf ihrer Brust schien weniger zu werden, doch das konnte auch Einbildung sein. Sie war verwirrt und ihre Lebenskräfte neigten sich dem Ende zu. Bevor sie vollkommen das Bewußtsein verlor, fühlte sie, wie sie von zwei starken Händen an den Handgelenken gepackt wurde und in eine düstere Finsternis gezogen wurde.

Egal, sie konnte endlich wieder frei atmen!

„Er lebt noch!"

Man entfernte nicht besonders sanft den ekelhaften Dreck aus ihrem Mund und drehte sie dann auf die Seite, wo sie heftig hustend nach Atem rang.

„Der Bengel hat ein Glück, daß er mit dir verschüttet wurde, Logan! Du bist mal wieder dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen!"

Logan?

Der Junge blinzelte und sah sich zwei Soldaten gegenüber, die dreckige Uniformen trugen.

„Du lebst? Das kann nicht sein! Die Granate hat dich getroffen, ich habe es genau gesehen!"

Die Stimme des Jungen klang angsterfüllt und sein Herz raste vor Entsetzen.

Frederica konnte ihn kaum erkennen, er trug einen Helm, der sein schmutziges Gesicht halb verdeckte, doch das Grummeln, das er ausstieß, war eindeutig Logan!

„Red keinen Unsinn, Junge! Du phantasierst! Was hast Du überhaupt hier zu suchen? Das ist kein Spielplatz für Kinder!"

Der Junge hustete wieder: „Ich bin kein Junge! Ich bin schon ein Mann, auch ich kann kämpfen! Ich will nicht, daß meine Heimat von den Deutschen überrannt wird!"

„Alle runter!"

Der Ruf, den der zweite Soldat ausgestoßen hatte, veranlaßte Logan sich auf den Boden zu werfen und den Jungen mit seinem Körper zu schützen.

Erst jetzt wurde Frederica des Lärms gewahr, der um sie herum tobte. Ohrenbetäubendes Maschinengewehrgeratter, laute Explosionen von Granaten und das Brüllen von Befehlen erfüllte die vom Pulverrauch schwere Luft um sie herum.

„Bleib ja unten mit deinem Kopf, Junge oder Du wirst nicht mehr deinen nächsten Geburtstag erleben! Wie heißt Du?"

„Je m'appelle Louis!"

(_Ich heiße Louis_)

„Tu es français? Wie kommst Du hierher? Die Kampfzone gehört den Kanadiern!"

(_Du bist Franzose?_)

Logan hatte mit Leichtigkeit die Sprache gewechselt und hielt den Jungen an der Schulter fest auf den schlammigen Boden gedrückt.

„Die Franzosen wollten mich nicht! Aber ich habe auch das Recht, mein Land zu verteidigen!"

Louis sah Logan trotzig in die Augen und Frederica schüttelte über die Naivität des Jungen den Kopf.

„Wie alt bist Du?"

„Ich werde im Sommer vierzehn! Ich bin alt genug, egal was Du oder Großmutter sagen!"

„Sacrebleu! Tu est complètement imbécile! La guerre n'est pas un jeu d'enfants! Sieh dich um, hier sterben gute Männer! Hier weht nur der Hauch des Todes, Du wirst hier keinen Ruhm finden!"

(_Verdammt! Du bist total bescheuert! Der Krieg ist doch kein Kinderspiel!_)

Louis zitterte auf einmal, weil ihm tatsächlich ein widerwärtiger Gestank in die Nase stieg, den er zuvor ignoriert hatte. Er blickte sich in dem Schützengraben um, in den er sich geschlichen hatte, als gerade für einige Stunden Waffenruhe herrschte.

Doch jetzt nach einem Angriff der Deutschen bot sich ein ganz anderes Bild, der Graben quoll von Soldaten über, doch nicht alle waren am Leben. Louis riß die dunklen Augen auf, als ihm klar wurde, daß sie von Leichen und Sterbenden umgeben waren. Die Uniformen der Soldaten waren zerrissen und blutbefleckt, wo Artilleriefeuer sie getroffen hatte und einigen fehlten Gliedmaßen. Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen und unterdrückte den überwältigenden Reiz zu würgen mit aller Macht.

„Tu restes avec moi! Et bouge pas! Egal, was passiert, bleib in meiner Nähe! Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit schaffe ich dich nach Hause!"

(_Bleib bei mir! Und beweg dich nicht!_)

Louis nickte stumm und robbte näher an seinen Retter heran, obwohl er immer noch etwas Angst vor dem großen Kerl hatte, der ihn aus dem Loch gerettet hatte, das eine detonierende Granate ausgehoben und sie beide dann verschüttet hatte.

Es war Mittag und obwohl die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, konnte man sie durch die Rauchwolken nicht sehen. Es sah aus, als sei ein Vulkan ausgebrochen und hätte den Himmel mit seinem Aschenregen verdunkelt.

An diesem dritten Mai beschossen 80 deutsche Batterien die Kampfzone 304, die Höhe Toter Mann, so stark, daß sich der Himmel verdunkelte und man glauben konnte, daß die Sonne nie wieder aufgehen würde. Unzählige französische Soldaten wurden verschüttet, wenige überlebten, viele wurden verrückt.

Inmitten dieser Hölle versuchte Logan einen Jungen zu beschützen, der in seinem jugendlichen Überschwang nicht verstanden hatte, daß er in einer Knochenmühle gelandet war. Louis sah Dinge, die er nie im Leben vergessen sollte und mit ihm Frederica, die die Beschreibung des Kampfgeschehens im Ersten Weltkrieg bisher nur aus Geschichtsbüchern kannte. Doch das Studium der Bücher konnte einen nicht auf das wahre Grauen auf dem Feld vorbereiten.

Die Soldaten, die im Kampf um den Hügel fielen, wurden nach kurzer Zeit durch das äußerst schwere Geschützfeuer pulverisiert. Man würde keine Überreste von ihnen finden, die man später beerdigen konnte.

Das Niemandsland, so hieß das Gelände zwischen den feindlichen Gräben, war von Leichen und ihren Resten übersäht, deren Gestank selbst den beißenden Geruch nach verbranntem Pulver zu übertönen vermochte.

Es dauerte einen Tag, bis der Feind mit seinem Dauerbeschuß aufhörte. Es war beängstigend auf einmal von der atemlosen Stille nach dem schrecklichen Angriff umgeben zu sein.

Logan hatte das Gefühl, daß es eine trügerische Ruhe war, sie befanden sich nicht in Sicherheit sondern im Auge des Sturms, wo sie nur für kurze Zeit Frieden finden würden, bis der Sturmangriff mit mehr Gewalt denn je zuvor über sie herein brechen würde.

„Pratt, warum haben die aufgehört? Da stimmt etwas nicht!"

Der zweite Soldat, der Louis ausgegraben hatte, zuckte müde mit den Schultern. Er empfand die Stille als Erleichterung, er wollte die Ruhe nutzen, um an seine Liebste zu denken, die in der fernen Heimat auf ihn wartete.

Logan kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf sein scharfes Gehör und seinen Geruchssinn, der seit der Zeit mit den Wölfen eine außerordentliche Weiterentwicklung erfahren hatte. Neben dem Geruch nach Pulver, menschlichen Exkrementen und dem Leichengestank konnte Logan noch etwas anderes wahrnehmen.

Etwas Ätzendes! Etwas Gefährliches, das nach fauligem Heu roch!

„Alle Mann die Gasmasken an! Sofort! Gasangriff!"

Logans Gebrüll hallte in dem engen Schützengraben wider und die noch lebenden Soldaten griffen nach ihren Gasmasken, um sie überzustreifen, wie sie es bei den Übungen gelernt hatten.

Louis' Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als ihm klar wurde, daß er gar keine Ausrüstung besaß, die die wertvolle Gasmaske enthielt.

„Los, Junge! Nimm meine! Ich helfe dir!"

Logan stülpte dem Jungen die Maske über und kontrollierte den Sitz, um sie wirklich undurchlässig für den drohenden Blasangriff mit dem gefährlichen Gas zu machen. Die Deutschen würden wohl das neuartige Phosgen benutzen, das ein Engländer erst vor kurzem entdeckt hatte. Es war billig in der Produktion, was aber seinen durchschlagenden Erfolg in der Wirkung nicht mindern konnte. Er hatte genug Kameraden elendig daran zugrunde gehen sehen.

„Logan, was ist mit dir? Du wirst ohne deine Gasmaske auf jeden Fall sterben!"

Pratt warf ihm einen besorgten Blick, während er seine Gasmaske aus dem Tornister zog.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Pratt! Ich nehme die Maske eines Gefallenen! Die wird dicht genug sein!"

Logan mußte nicht weit gehen, um einen Toten zu finden, der seine Gasmaske nicht mehr brauchen würde. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, ihre Dichtigkeit zu prüfen, doch seine besonderen Anlagen würden ihn ja zusätzlich schützen.

„Pratt! Sobald der Angriff losgeht, werde ich den Jungen hier wegschaffen! Er sollte nicht länger hier sein! Wirst Du alleine zurechtkommen?"

Pratt schluckte schwer, Logan würde desertieren, auch wenn der Grund nicht Feigheit war, war das doch das schlimmste Verbrechen, das ein Soldat begehen konnte!

„Du hast recht! Geht nur! Wenn der Angriff tatsächlich stattfindet, dann gnade uns Gott!"

Pratt hockte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Grabens und zog seine Maske über. Ein kurzes Heben seiner Hand, war das letzte, was Logan von ihm sehen sollte.

Louis keuchte in seiner Maske, er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, daß es so unangenehm sein konnte, diesen Schutz zu tragen. Aber die Gasmasken verlangten kräftige Atemzüge und ein gut trainiertes Zwerchfell. Dinge, die die Fähigkeiten eines Dreizehnjährigen leicht überstiegen. Louis brach der Schweiß aus, weil er immer wieder zu wenig Luft bekam, seine Hand fuhr instinktiv zur Maske, um sie sich abzuziehen, doch Logan hielt ihn mit einem stahlharten Griff um sein Handgelenk davon ab.

„Ne touche pas la masque, blanc-bec! C'est dangereux! Versuch einfach kräftig weiterzuatmen!"

(_Faß die Maske nicht an, Du dummer Junge! Das ist gefährlich!_)

Logans feines Gehör registrierte das Abfeuern der Gaswerfer, und er zog Louis durch die Gänge des Schützengrabens an der Hand hinter sich her.

Louis stolperte über verletzte und tote Soldaten, doch Logan zeigte kein Erbarmen, er zog ihn unerbittlich weiter durch das Labyrinth der grausigen Gräben, die bald zu Massengräbern für Tausende von Leichen werden würden.

Niemand beachtete die beiden, weil viele der Soldaten, vom Gasangriff überrascht, damit beschäftigt waren, fieberhaft in ihrer Ausrüstung nach den lebenswichtigen Masken zu suchen.

Logan kannte glücklicherweise Schleichwege, die die beiden von den gefährlichen Gaswolken in Sicherheit brachten. Er konnte schon das Keuchen der Vergifteten hören.

Der menschliche Körper besteht zu fast 90 aus Wasser, da konnte Phosgen richtig wüten, denn in Verbindung mit Wasser zerfiel es zu Salzsäure und Kohlendioxid. Eine tödliche Mischung für die menschliche Lunge.

Louis hatte den Eindruck, daß er über Leichen ging, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes... Hände, Beine, Köpfe und Oberschenkel, die aus dem dreckigen Schlamm lugten. Die Erde war ein homogenes, schleimiges Gebilde der kaum noch Lebenden und der Toten. Sie waren vom Gestank verfaulender Menschheit eingehüllt.

Louis wußte nicht, ob seine Augen tränten, weil das Gas durch die Maske gedrungen war, oder weil ihn der Anblick des Schlachtfeldes so mitnahm, daß er weinen mußte.

Logan zog ihn fort von all diesem Tod.

Sie flüchteten in den nächsten Wald und Logan zog seine undichte Gasmaske ab. Seine Augen tränten bereits stark, er mußte heftig husten und er spürte wie das Gas in seiner Lunge rumorte. Er zwang den Jungen, die Maske länger aufzubehalten, er wollte sicher sein, daß er nichts von der gefährlichen Substanz abbekam.

Sie hielten am Rand eines Waldweges und Logan zog seine Jacke aus, die er in die Büsche warf. Es war nicht ratsam, gleich als Soldat erkannt zu werden. Aus seinem Rucksack zog er eine einfache handgenähte, braune Wildlederjacke, die er von Zuhause mitgebracht hatte, die zog er über die Uniformhosen, die so dreckig waren, daß man ihre Farbe nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

Louis zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht und atmete heftig, sog die frische Waldluft in gierigen Atmzügen in seine gequälte Lunge ein. Er beobachtete besorgt, wie Logans Augen tränten und der Mann heftige Krämpfe durchlitt, während er versuchte, ruhig zu atmen.

„Monsieur Logan?"

Die zitternde Stimme des Jungen veranlaßte Logan, ihn anzusehen, wo er in den dunklen Augen Besorgnis entdeckte.

„Es ist alles gut! Wir gehen gleich weiter!"

Logan hustete heftig und mußte Blut spucken, das Gas war doch tiefer eingedrungen, als er gedacht hatte. Er setzte sich hin und lehnte den Kopf auf seine angezogenen Knie. Einen Moment Ruhe war alles, was er jetzt brauchte.

Louis stand wortlos daneben und bangte um das Leben eines Retters. Er fühlte sich total hilflos und ging neben Logan in die Hocke, wo er dann reglos neben ihm verharrte.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit später hob Logan den Kopf und tat einen tiefen Atemzug, den er sichtlich genoß.

„Wir können weiter! Wo wohnt deine Großmutter?"

Louis riß seine Augen weit auf, als Logan agil auf die Füße sprang und seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken zog.

Wie konnte der Mann das giftige Gas überleben? Er hatte doch schon Blut gespuckt!

Louis nannte ihm den Namen eines kleinen Dorfes, an dessen Grenze seine Großmutter wohnte, weil sie die Nähe des Waldes vorzog. Sie mußten einfach den riesigen Wald durchqueren und nach etwa zwanzig Meilen würden sie ihr Ziel erreichen.

Er wollte nur noch nach Hause zu seiner Großmutter, sie würde ihm helfen können. Er mußte nur lange genug den Mund halten und seine Angst vor dem unheimlichen Mann verbergen, der schon zwei Mal schwer verwundet worden und dennoch nicht gestorben war.

Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

Anmerkung des Autors: 

_Der Angriff am 3. Mai 1916 auf den 'Toten Mann' (Mort Homme, Dead man's Hill) bei Verdun fand tatsächlich statt._

_Auch waren Kanadische Batterien in Frankreich stationiert, da Großbritannien ihr Mutterland war (Commonwealth!)!_

_Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, eines dieser Bataillone nach Verdun zu verfrachten (nach meinen Recherchen hielten sie sich mehr an der Somme, in Arras od. Vimy auf)._

_Phosgen ist tatsächlich im Krieg eingesetzt worden, es ist eine Chlorgasverbindung, die Schreckliches im menschlichen Körper anrichtet._

_Die beschriebenen Umstände des sogenannten Stellungskrieges sind eher noch untertrieben._


	11. Chapter 11

**Some Kind of Magic**

**Kapitel 10**

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und Louis wurde von einer bleiernen Müdigkeit heimgesucht, die seine Füße immer wieder straucheln ließ. Logan sah sich das ein paar Minuten an, bis er den Knaben auffing, bevor er endgültig auf den Boden glitt.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit! Ich schaffe das!"

„Red keinen Unsinn! Das letzte Stück kann ich dich tragen! Halt still!"

Logan hatte Louis das Trinken verbieten müssen, da er nicht sicher war, ob er nicht doch mit dem Gas in Berührung gekommen war. Das war einer der fatalen Fehler, die Soldaten oft machten. Wenn sie Wasser tranken und nur geringe Mengen des Giftes inhaliert hatten, entwickelte sich daraus eine tödliche Mischung in ihrem Organismus.

Das und die Anstrengung des Fußmarsches waren zu viel für den Jungen, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Louis sah unter halb gesenkten Lidern ein Licht durch die Bäume scheinen und seine Lebensgeister wurden davon geweckt.

Das konnte nur die Hütte seiner Großmutter sein, denn sie hatte in nächster Umgebung keine Nachbarn. Er wurde von Logan vor der Tür auf die wackeligen Beine gestellt, während er mit der Faust heftig an die Holztür hämmerte.

„Wer ist da?"

„C'est moi, Daia Rina!"

_(Ich bin es! Großmama Rina!)_

Die Tür flog auf und im Rahmen stand seine Großmutter in ihren bunten Gewändern und dem farbenfrohen Schal um ihre Schultern.

„Attention! Il est un Beng! Er ist ein Teufel!"

Louis zitterte am ganzen Leib, weil er Angst um das Wohl seiner Großmutter hatte. Ihre leblosen Augen, die von einem hellen Schleier überzogen waren, blickten in Logans Richtung, der ihren Enkel stützte und etwas verwirrt dreinblickte.

„Calme-toi! Il n'est pas un Beng! Il est un Ruv! Kommt rein ihr beiden! Willkommen in meinem Heim! Möget ihr Frieden und Ruhe finden!"

_(Beruhige dich! Er ist kein Teufel! Er ist ein Wolf!)_

Louis wurde in die warme Küche geführt, wo eine Suppe über dem Feuer brodelte, die ein herrliches Aroma in der Hütte verbreitete.

Logan half Louis auf der Bank am Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Ihr Enkel ist jetzt in Sicherheit, Madame! Ich muß weiter ziehen!"

Die alte Frau lachte gackernd, als sie die höfliche Anrede vernahm.

„Sie sind mein Gast! Essen Sie mit uns! Der Junge weiß nicht, was er sagt! Nehmen Sie Platz!"

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich am Tisch nieder. Louis war immer noch etwas skeptisch und beobachtete seinen Retter mit Argusaugen.

„Louis, ich sagte doch, daß er keine Bedrohung ist! Verzeihen Sie meinem Enkel, er glaubt, daß sie ein Teufel sind, ein Beng, wie wir ihn nennen! Aber Sie sind ein Wolf, habe ich recht? Der Ruv schlummert tief in Ihnen!"

Rina stellte zwei Teller mit dampfender Suppe vor den beiden ab dazu gab es frisches, selbstgebackenes Brot und setzte sich dann zu ihnen.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

Logan ging gleich in die Defensive, wenn jemand seinen wahren Kern erkannte.

„Ich mag zwar blind sein, aber ich sehe oft mehr als die Sehenden! Als mein Enkel davon lief, war ich in tiefer Sorge um ihn, doch dann sah ich in einem Traum den Wolf, der ihn sicher nach Hause geleiten würde! Meine Familie steht tief in Ihrer Schuld, Monsieur!"

„Nicht doch!"

Logan winkte ab, er hatte den Jungen nicht aus Menschenfreundlichkeit gerettet. Es war purer Instinkt gewesen, so zu handeln.

Das Gesicht der alten Frau legte sich in Runzeln, als sie breit lächelte: „Reden Sie sich ruhig weiter ein, daß sie kein Mensch sind, Monsieur! Für uns Roses werden Sie der edelmütige Mann sein, der Sie in Ihrem Inneren sind!"

Frederica erschrak heftig und Louis hätte beinahe seinen Löffel fallen lassen, als sie den Namen der Familie hörte.

Logan hatte also Louis Rose vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet! Eine Tat, die ihn immer an ihr Volk binden würde!

Sie rechnete nach dieser Erkenntnis wieder in der Gegenwart aufzuwachen, doch der Zauber hielt an. Sie fühlte sich nur plötzlich so leicht und schwerelos.

„Das liegt daran, daß Louis schläft! Du Gans!"

Frederica starrte durch Louis' weit aufgerissene Augen in das Gesicht der alten Frau, die sie sehr streng ansah.

„Wie heißt Du?"

„Ich bin Frederica Rose, woher wissen Sie, daß ich hier bin?"

Sie sah kurz zu Logan rüber, der auf seinem Stuhl eingenickt oder durch einen Zauber der alten Frau eingeschläfert worden war.

„Pah, natürlich habe ich gemerkt, daß mehr Leute am Tisch sitzen, als man sehen kann! Ich bin wie Du eine Hexe! Wie konntest Du nur die Seele des Wolfes mitbringen? Ohne Vorbereitung ist die Reise durch die Zeit zu anstrengend!"

„Logan ist hier? Das kann nicht sein, er hat zwar den Kreis überschritten, doch mein Zauber galt nur mir! Er sollte gar nicht anwesend sein, doch mein Schlafzauber wirkte bei ihm nicht!"

Wieder stieß Rina dieses gackernde Lachen aus und schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf.

„Du bist sehr nachlässig in der Ausübung deiner Zauberei! Du bist eine Schande für die Familie! Setzt deinen Kopf ein, warum kann der Zauber über diesen Mann nicht gewirkt haben?"

Frederica zog die Stirn in Falten und dachte darüber nach.

„Der einzige Grund wäre, wenn ich bereits mit dem Auserwählten verheiratet wäre, dann wird er immun gegen meinen Zauber! Aber wir sind nicht verheiratet!"

Ihre Ahnin streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Logans Stirn, während sie eine kleine Beschwörung murmelte.

„Wie ich gedacht habe! Du hast das Ritual vollzogen, doch das Band ist noch nicht bestätigt! Vor dem nächsten Vollmond muß die Abiav vor Zeugen vollzogen werden! Wieso kennst Du das Ritual nicht? Wenn der Mann Brot und Salz von den Knien seiner Braut nimmt und es ißt, bedeutet das den Vollzug der Heirat!"

Frederica Hand fuhr an ihren Mund und sie schloß gequält die Augen. Rina hatte recht!

Logan hatte Brot und Salz in Form der Brezel von ihrem Knie genommen und sie hatte es nicht verstanden.

„Du meine Güte! Es war nicht beabsichtigt, ich bin mit den alten Bräuchen nicht mehr so vertraut! Was passiert, wenn die Ehe nicht vor dem nächsten Vollmond bestätigt wird?"

„Du handelst unrein und was das bedeutet, weißt Du sicher! Geh nach Hause und regle die Sache so schnell Du kannst! Ich schicke den Wolf gleich hinterher!"

Frederica wollte protestieren, doch die Macht der alten Hexe war zu groß, sie wurde aus Louis' Körper gerissen und trat die Heimreise an.

**XXX**

In der Gegenwart fuhr ein silberner Jaguar soeben durch das Tor der Schule, der von Warren Kenneth Worthington III gefahren wurde. Warren, Codename Archangel, war ein altes Mitglied der X-Men, den Scott angerufen hatte, um ihn zur Hochzeit einzuladen. Sie kannten sich seit ihrer Schulzeit, die sie gemeinsam am Xavier Institut verbracht hatten. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, als Warren sich sehr zu Jean hingezogen gefühlt hatte, aus diesen Gefühlen hatte sich dann eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickelt, die auch Scott mit einschloß.

Warren freute sich darauf, seine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen und mit ihnen gemeinsam Hochzeit und Weihnachten zu feiern. Er hatte durch seine weitläufigen Geschäftsverbindungen in aller Welt in den letzten Monaten kaum Zeit in den Staaten verbracht und sich sehr über Scotts Anruf vor ein paar Tagen gefreut.

Er hatte sofort seine Zelte in London abgebrochen und seinen Jet startklar gemacht. Ein längerer Aufenthalt bei Xavier war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Warren war auch neugierig auf den Teamzuwachs Wolverine und Gypsy Witch, die Scott kurz im Gespräch erwähnt hatte.

Er nahm die Kurve zur Garage der Mansion rasant und parkte seinen Wagen vor dem Tor, da er den Zugangscode nicht mehr im Kopf hatte. Egal, sein Wagen nirgends sicherer als hier.

Er stieg aus und atmete die kühle Nachtluft tief ein. Sein attraktives Gesicht legte sich dann in irritierte Falten, es roch nach Rauch.

Brannte es hier?

Er sah sich um, und als er nichts erkennen konnte, nahm er seinen weiten, bodenlangen Mantel ab und warf ihn in sein Auto. Darunter kamen zwei makellos weiße Flügel zum Vorschein, die aus seinen Schulterblättern wuchsen. Sein Name war nicht umsonst Archangel, zu seiner Mutation gehörte, daß er zwei weißgefiederte Flügel auf dem Rücken trug, die eine Spannweite von fast vier Metern hatten. Außerdem dienten sie als Vorlage für das Firmenlogo der Worthington Industries, seitdem er öffentlich zu seiner Mutation stand.

Er stieg hoch über die Mansion und überblickte das Areal mit seinen scharfen Augen. Das Haus lag still, dort war kein Feuer auszumachen, aber im angrenzenden Wald konnte Warren das Licht von flackernden blutroten Flammen ausmachen. Er wollte lieber mal nachschauen, ob nicht ein Unbefugter dort sein Unwesen trieb. Mit einem leichten Flügelschlag, der kaum wahrnehmbar war, glitt er durch die Luft und steuert auf den Wald zu.

* * *

Frederica erwachte in ihrem Körper, der im Flammenkreis auf der Erde lag und richtete sich erschöpft auf. Sie sah zu Logan rüber, der immer noch im Zeitzauber gefangen war. Ihr Hals schmerzte und ihre Glieder fühlten sich an, als hätte sie einen Marathon bestritten.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß der Zauber diese Wirkung auf sie haben würde. Und bei Logans schrecklicher Vergangenheit war die Reise zu einem beängstigenden Alptraum geworden.

Sie kroch auf allen Vieren zu Logan rüber und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, um ihm die wirren Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen.

Was hatte sie dem armen Mann nur angetan?

Die traumatischen Erinnerungen auf diese Weise erneut zu durchleben, mußte schier unerträglich für ihn gewesen sein. Frederica machte sich heftige Vorwürfe, ihre Ahnin hatte recht gehabt, sie hatte verantwortungslos gehandelt und in ihrer Sturheit nicht gesehen, daß ihr Handeln auch Auswirkungen auf Logan haben würde.

Bittere Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und liefen über ihr Gesicht, die auf Logans nackte Brust tropften.

Die Flammen verloren ihre blutrote Färbung, begannen zu verblassen und erstarben dann vollkommen. Logan war auf dem Weg zurück und Fredericas Blick hing bang auf seinem entrückten Gesicht.

Ein lautes Geräusch ähnlich dem Zuschlagen einer Autotür ließ sie dann herumfahren. Umgeben von unheimlichem, grünem Licht stand plötzlich ein hochgewachsener Mann in ein schwarzes, bodenlanges Cape gehüllt auf der Lichtung. Seine schwarzen, tiefliegenden Augen starrten sie lauernd an.

«Finalement je t' ai trouvé, sorcière!»

_(Endlich habe ich dich gefunden Hexe!)_

Er sprach Französisch mit einem stark betonten 'R' und sein ganzes Äußeres deutete daraufhin, daß er ein Mann ihres Volkes war. Sein dunkles Haar war im Nacken zusammen gefaßt und die Haut seines hageren Gesichts war dunkel getönt, außerdem trug er einen schmalen Oberlippenbart.

Frederica zwang sich aufzustehen, obwohl ihr ganzer Körper nach Ruhe schrie. Sie stellte sich so vor Logan, daß ihr Körper ein Schild vor seinem bildete.

„Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie hier?"

Der Mann kam lässig auf sie zugeschlendert, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, zu dieser Stunde in einem Wald zu erscheinen und einen Spaziergang zu machen. Dabei folgte ihm das unheimlich grüne Licht wie eine schützende Wabe.

„Gestatten, Zoran de Fleur! Dein Zukünftiger Gatte, Chérie!"

Der Fremde bleckte seine Zähne in der Parodie eines Lächelns. Frederica durchfuhr ein eiskalter Schauer und sie versuchte die Kräfte zu sammeln, die ihr nach der Zeitreise noch verblieben waren.

„Kommen Sie keinen Schritt näher!"

Frederica hob ihre Hand und wollte den Mann zum Stehen bringen, doch er lachte nur und wischte ihren Zauber mit einer lässigen Bewegung seiner behandschuhten Hand weg.

„Gib dir keine Mühe! Du bist leer und hast keine Kraft!"

Er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie an seine Brust. Frederica wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, doch das Licht umgab nun auch sie und plötzlich verschwamm die Umgebung um sie herum.

„Nein! Lassen Sie mich los! Logan! Logan wach bitte auf!"

Ihre Schreie wurden von dem befremdenden Geräusch überdeckt, das sie vorhin aufgeschreckt hatte, und dann waren beide Gestalten von der Lichtung verschwunden.

* * *

Warren konnte aus seiner luftigen Position heraus beobachten, wie die Flammen auf der Lichtung erstarben und eine junge Frau sich um einen bewußtlos am Boden liegenden Mann kümmerte. Während er überlegte, wer die beiden wohl sein mochten, tauchte ein weiterer Mann wie aus dem Nichts auf. Der Kerl sah aus wie ein schmieriger Komödiant in seinen theatralischen Gewändern und dem eigenartigem grünen Licht, das ihn umgab.

Der Mann sagte irgend etwas, das wie Französisch klang, doch Warren konnte die Worte nicht genau verstehen, deshalb ließ er sich weiter aus der Luft herab.

„Gestatten, Zoran de Fleur! Dein Zukünftiger Gatte, Chérie!"

Der eingebildete Geck stellte sich ja sehr großspurig vor und gipfelte seinen überheblichen Auftritt, in dem er einen manierierten Bückling machte.

Warren wollte ihn daraufhin schon als harmlos einstufen, als er die Frau packte, die sich heftig gegen seinen Griff wehrte. Die Schreie der Frau schreckten Warren auf, er zögerte nicht mehr länger und ließ sich im Sturzflug auf die Lichtung gleiten. Mit ausgestreckten Armen flog er auf die Kämpfenden zu, doch sein Griff ging ins Leere. Er kullerte aufgrund des fehlenden Widerstandes wenig grazil über den Waldboden, nachdem er ziemlich unsanft aufgekommen war. Mit einem ärgerlichen Ausruf auf den Lippen sprang Warren wieder auf die Füße und sah sich wütend auf der Lichtung um, wo keine Spur mehr von den beiden Kontrahenten zu entdecken war. Er schüttelte aufgebracht seine Flügel aus, um die durcheinander geratenen Federn wieder zu glätten und den Schmutz loszuwerden.

Warren ging neben dem Bewußtlosen in die Knie und rüttelte ihn unsanft an der Schulter. Der Mann reagierte zuerst nicht, doch dann schlug er endlich die Augen auf.

Logan blinzelte mehrmals, bis sich der Schleier von seinen Augen hob und er über sich ein blasses, aristokratisches Gesicht mit großen, blauen Augen sah, das von einer Aureole goldener Locken umgeben war. Er glaubte nicht an himmlische Wesen, doch der Mann über ihm sah tatsächlich aus wie ein Engel und auf seinem Rücken hatte er sogar ein Paar weißer Flügel.

Logan schüttelte irritiert den Kopf: „Wer zum Teufel bist Du?"

Logan rappelte sich mühsam auf und der Fremde stütze ihn, als er leicht schwankte.

„Ich bin Archangel und Du mußt der Neue sein, Wolverine! Richtig? Scott hat mich zur Hochzeit eingeladen und ich bin etwas früher gekommen als geplant!"

„Wo ist Frederica?"

Logan sah sich auf der Lichtung um, konnte ihren Geruch wahrnehmen, der jedoch langsam verblaßte, als wäre sie nie hier gewesen.

„Wenn das die Frau mit den langen, roten Haaren ist, dann ist sie vorhin mit einem merkwürdigen Kerl verschwunden!"

„Was?!"

Logan packte Warren am Schlafittchen und schüttelte ihn heftig durch, wobei er feststellte, daß der Mann für seine Größe extrem leicht war, er konnte ihn mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden heben. Warren schlug zweimal mit den Flügeln und der Auftrieb befreite ihn aus Wolverines schraubstockähnlichem Griff.

„Hey! Nur die Ruhe! Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, aber ich bin nicht schuld! Der Mann hat sich die Frau gegriffen und beide haben sich dann einfach in Luft aufgelöst!"

Warren erschrak heftig, als Wolverine den Kopf zurück warf und ein wütendes Geheul ausstieß, ähnlich dem eines verwundeten Wolfes. Seine empfindlichen Ohren klingelten und bereiteten ihm unangenehme Schmerzen, da hörte das Gebrüll endlich auf.

„Du kennst dich hier aus?"

Warren nickte stumm und hielt respektvoll Abstand zu dem wütenden Mann. Er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so außer sich war, daß er praktisch knurrte und Laute wie ein wildes Tier ausstieß. Er begann Xaviers Entschluß, diesen Mutanten bei sich aufzunehmen, anzuzweifeln.

„Geh ins Haus und trommle das Team zusammen! Sag ihnen, daß Gypsy Witch entführt wurde! Ich komme gleich dazu!"

Warren widersprach nicht, obwohl ihm eine giftige Bemerkung auf der Zunge lag.

Er, Warren Kenneth Worthington III, Kopf eines internationalen Imperiums, war sonst derjenige, der Menschen herum kommandierte!

Er schnaubte verächtlich und erhob sich in die Luft, um zum Haus zu fliegen.

* * *

Die X-Men versammelten sich zwanzig Minuten später in verschiedenen Stadien des Angezogenseins in ihrem Einsatzraum, nachdem Archangel den Professor alarmiert hatte, der wiederum telepathisch seine Untergegebenen von der Notsituation in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Professor Xavier saß in einen eleganten Morgenmantel gehüllt am Kopf der Tafel und sah dennoch respekteinflößend aus.

Logan kam als Letzter. Er hatte die Montur der X-Men bereits übergezogen, weil er sich gleich auf die Suche machen wollte, wenn die Besprechung beendet war. Logan nahm zur Rechten des Professors Platz und die anderen warfen seinem blassen aber grimmig verzogenen Gesicht besorgte Blicke zu.

„Logan, ist etwas mit dem Zauber schief gegangen, den Frederica heute Nacht ausprobieren wollte?"

Hank sah Logan aus kleinen, müden Augen an. Er hatte die Nacht durchgearbeitet und gar nicht gemerkt, daß Frederica sich nicht von ihrem Ausflug in den Wald zurück gemeldet hatte.

„Das kann man so sagen! Frederica hat einen mächtigen Zauber eingesetzt, der ihr ermöglichen sollte, durch die Zeit zu reisen und meine Vergangenheit aufzudecken! Sie hat es auch geschafft, mich aber auf die Reise mitgenommen, was nicht beabsichtigt war!"

Alle Augen waren erwartungsvoll auf Logan gerichtet, würde jetzt das Geheimnis seiner dunklen Herkunft aufgeklärt werden?

Logan faßte kurz die Ergebnisse der Zeitreise zusammen, wobei er die grausamen Details wegließ. Es war schlimm genug, daß Frederica sie hatte miterleben müssen.

„...Frederica wollte hauptsächlich herausfinden, wie es möglich sein konnte, daß wir eine Beziehung eingehen können, obwohl ich ein Gadjo, ein Nicht-Zigeuner, bin. Wir haben herausgefunden, daß ich ihrem Ahnen, Louis Rose, während des ersten Weltkrieges das Leben gerettet habe! Als Zeichen ihrer Dankbarkeit wurde ich praktisch in die Familie aufgenommen. Ich bin ein Zigeuner ehrenhalber, wenn man so sagen möchte. Ich muß einige Zeit nach 1916 mit ihnen gelebt haben, bevor ich weiter zog. Louis' Großmutter klärte mich über einiges auf, was mit Fredericas Berufung zu tun hat, deshalb kam ich später als sie zurück. Der Kerl, der Frederica entführt hat, hieß der zufällig Zoran de Fleur?"

Warren zog überrascht seine hellen Augen brauen hoch, das ganze Gerede über ‚Auserwählte' und Magie irritierte ihn doch ziemlich.

„Ja, den Namen habe ich gehört! Wer ist dieser Kerl? Ein Mutant?"

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit Tausende Meilen weit weg von ihrem neuen Zuhause, erwachte Frederica aus der Ohnmacht, die sie überkommen hatte, als sie von einer fremden Macht ins Nichts gezerrt wurde. Sie lag auf einer harten, kalten Unterlage und fröstelte in ihren Kleidern. Sie schlug die Augen auf, um sich zu orientieren. Der riesige Raum mit Wänden, die aus groben Steinen zusammen gemauert waren, erinnerte sie an alte Verließe, die sie sich gut als Kulisse für einen Schauerroman vorstellen konnte.

„Willkommen in deinen Brautgemächern!"

Mit dem Ertönen der Stimme entzündeten sich Fackeln, die rings an der Wand des runden Raumes hingen, der einen Durchmesser von mindestens zwanzig Metern hatte. Frederica stemmte sich gegen die Ketten, die sie an den kalten Stein banden.

„Du elender Schweinehund!"

Frederica schloß gequält die Augen, als sie erkannte, was in den Nischen zwischen den brennenden Fackeln hing. In ihr stieg Panik auf, weil der Geruch der diese Gruft erfüllte sie an die Erfahrungen in den Schützengräben des ersten Weltkriegs erinnerte. Es roch süßlich, faulig nach verwesendem Fleisch und menschlichen Ausdünstungen. Frederica versuchte flach zu atmen, damit sich ihr Magen nicht doch noch umdrehte und ihr am Ende noch die Galle hochkam.

An rostigen Ketten, die in Kopfhöhe befestigt waren, hingen die Leichen von jungen Frauen in unterschiedlichen Phasen des Verwesungsprozesses. Manche hingen nur noch an den bloßen Knochen an der Wand, andere waren scheinbar erst vor kurzem gestorben und Frederica erschauerte, als sie an den schmerz- und panikerfüllten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern dachte. Sie konnte nicht sehen, ob hinter ihr weitere Leichen an Ketten hingen, aber es mußten mindestens zwanzig sein, wenn nicht mehr.

„So empfindlich, Frederica? Gefallen dir meine Bräute nicht?"

Der Fremde war an sie heran getreten und strich ihr mit seiner behandschuhten Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er packte sie mit einem klauenartigen Griff am Kinn und drückte schmerzhaft zu.

„Öffne die Augen, los!"

Frederica, der vor Schmerzen Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren, gehorchte. Sie mußte Zeit schinden, den Wahnsinnigen hinhalten, bis sie einen Weg fand, sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Ich warte schon so lange auf unsere Vereinigung! Die anderen waren nur ein spärlicher Ersatz für dich!"

Seine gierigen Augen studierten ihr angsterfülltes Gesicht und glitten dann an ihrem Körper herab. Seine Hand folgte den Blicken ihren Hals entlang und über ihr Dekolleté. Frederica stellte entsetzt fest, daß sie gar nicht mehr ihre Sachen trug, sondern ein tiefausgeschnittenes weißes Gewand aus dünner Seide, in dem sie sich nackt und ausgeliefert fühlte. Die Berührung des Mannes war abstoßend und erzeugte bei Frederica eine Gänsehaut, sie war froh, daß der Kerl Handschuhe trug.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Sie hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgeschluchzt, als er seine Hände von ihr nahm, riß sich jedoch mit aller Macht zusammen.

„Tu ne me reconnais pas, ma petite? Wie konntest Du mich vergessen? Ich bin Zoran de Fleur, dein auserwählter Gefährte!"

Auf seinen Lippen lag wieder dieses überhebliche Lächeln, das Frederica ihm gerne aus dem Gesicht geprügelt hätte. Seine Hand wieder an ihrem Kinn preßte er seine toten Lippen auf ihren Mund. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Abwehrzauber, obwohl sie noch nicht kräftig genug dafür war, ihn willentlich zu verstärken.

Er hielt den Kontakt unerträglich lange und beendete dann den Kuß ziemlich abrupt. De Fleur zeigte keine Anzeichen von Schmerzen, doch seine Augen hatten sich vor Wut verschleiert.

„Hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Du wirst mir gehören, so wie ich es schon lange vorbestimmt war! Der kommende Vollmond wird unsere Verbindung besiegeln! Diesmal entkommst Du mir nicht!"

Frederica zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten und wandte nur das Gesicht ab. Für dieses Mal ließ er sie in Ruhe, sie hörte wie seine Schritte sich aus der Gruft entfernten.

* * *

„Nein! Zoran de Fleur ist ein abtrünniger Hexenmeister. Er stammt derselben Linie von Zigeunern ab wie Frederica, hat jedoch im 14. Jahrhundert die Seiten gewechselt. Wie es scheint haben die Roses den Magier über Generationen bekämpft, der sein Leben damit verlängert, die Lebenskraft von Jungfrauen aufzusaugen. Auf sein Konto gehen eine Reihe von Morden, die sich wie eine Epidemie durch die vergangenen Jahrhunderte ziehen! Für die Erlangung des ewigen Lebens benötigt er jedoch eine mächtige Hexe seines Clans, mit der er eine Ehe eingehen muß, um sie dann zu opfern! Dieser Schutzzauber, der Frederica umgibt, gründet auf der Verfolgung der Rose-Frauen!"

„Wieso hat er sie dann entführt? Der Zauber wird sie doch schützen, oder nicht?"

Jean griff trostsuchend nach Scotts Hand, weil sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihre Freundin und Teamkollegin machte. Ein wahnsinniger Hexenmeister, der Frauen reihenweise tötete, hatte Frederica in seiner Gewalt und sie wußten nicht, wie man sich gegen ihn zur Wehr setzte.

„Er wird einen Weg gefunden haben, dem Zauber zu widerstehen, er hatte ja lange genug Zeit danach zu forschen! Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem: Frederica und ich sind bereits verheiratet! Wenn der Kerl das heraus findet, dann bringt er Frederica sofort um. Sie ist bis zum Vollmond einigermaßen sicher vor ihm, er braucht sie für das Ritual lebend!"

Die X-Men starrten ihn alle ungläubig an, die Nachricht war einfach zu phantastisch. Logan, der bekannt dafür war, jegliche Bindungen zu scheuen, sollte Frederica heimlich geheiratet haben?

Logan schloß einen Moment gequält die Augen. Er erinnert sich an das Entsetzen, als die alte Frau ihn geweckt hatte, nachdem Fredericas Geist wieder in die Gegenwart gereist war. Ceferina Rose hatte besänftigend auf ihn eingesprochen, ihm erklärt, daß Frederica bei dem Zauber ein Fehler unterlaufen war, er mitgezogen wurde, weil sie bereits inoffiziell den Bund der Ehe eingegangen waren. Die Nachricht hatte ihm sogar mehr Angst eingejagt, als die Erlebnisse, die er in seinem früheren Leben gemacht und nun wieder erlebt hatte.

„Ist das wahr, Logan?"

Storm sah ihn aus großen Augen an, die die Ungläubigkeit aller X-Men widerzuspiegeln schienen.

Logan schmunzelte trotz der Beklemmung, die er gerade empfand: „Ja, es ist wahr! Es war keine Hochzeit im herkömmlichen Sinn und auch nicht von uns geplant! Es hat mit den Bräuchen von Fredericas Volk zu tun!"

Logan erklärte seinen Kollegen, wie Frederica und er Brot und Salz auf der Rückfahrt von New Jersey geteilt hatten.

„Die Sache war jedoch nicht offiziell! Bei der Abiav, der Hochzeitszeremonie der Zigeuner, muß die Familie der Brautleute anwesend sein, die den Bund bestätigen. Bei den Hexen des Rose-Clans wird eine Ausnahme gemacht, weil sie der Verfolgung durch De Fleur mit der Hochzeit entgehen konnten. Das Ritual konnte nachträglich im Kreise der Familie wiederholt werden. Vor dem nächsten Vollmond sollte die Verbindung offiziell bestätigt werden!"

Der Professor runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, während er Logans Erläuterungen aufmerksam verfolgte. Dann breitete sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Deshalb hast Du das Treffen einberufen, Logan! Ich wunderte mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum Du nicht schon hinter De Fleur her bist! Das widerspricht ganz und gar deiner sonstigen Vorgehensweise."

Logan lächelte ertappt: „Sie haben recht, Charles! Ich kann Frederica am besten schützen, wenn die Abiav vollzogen wird und dazu brauche ich eure Hilfe! Frederica ist Waise und ich habe schon lange keine lebenden Verwandten mehr. Die X-Men und Sie, Professor, sind für Frederica und mich das einzige, was wir als Familie bezeichnen können! Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber ich brauche eure Hilfe, wenn ich Frederica befreien will!"

Kurt, der neben ihm saß, legte seine warme Pfote auf Logans Unterarm.

„Es ist nicht viel verlangt! Sie würde dasselbe doch für uns tun! Wir sind wirklich eine verschworene Gemeinschaft, die sich näher steht als manch blutsverwandte Familie. Und ich denke, daß ich für alle spreche, wenn ich sage, daß wir hinter dir stehen, egal was kommen mag!"

Logan spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete und räusperte sich leise. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten, diesmal stand zuviel auf dem Spiel, er mußte den einen Menschen retten, der ihm mehr als sein Leben bedeutete.

In den Gesichtern seiner Kollegen konnte er Entschlossenheit, Mut und Mitgefühl entdecken.

Kurt hatte recht, sie waren eine Familie!

„Ich muß euch dennoch warnen! Wir treten gegen einen Gegner an, der kein Mutant ist! Der Mann hat sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte große Macht angeeignet, er kämpft mit schwarzer Magie. Es wird gefährlich werden! Und ich weiß noch nicht, wie wir seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort finden sollen!"

„Ich werde Cerebro einsetzen, Logan! Damit kann ich auch normale Menschen aufspüren, es dauert manchmal nur etwas länger! Hast Du eine Vermutung, wo ungefähr sich de Fleur aufhalten könnte?"

„Es wird ein magischer Ort sein, wahrscheinlich in seiner Heimat Frankreich! Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht! Ceferina Rose erzählte mir, daß sie sein Versteck bisher nicht haben finden können! Das scheint auch für die Gegenwart zu gelten!"

Fredericas Ahnin hatte dabei gelächelt, sie hatte ihm verraten, daß sie in ihren Visionen gesehen hätte, daß der Magier nicht vor dem neuen Jahrtausend fallen würde. Es bedürfe der vereinten Macht eines außergewöhnlichen Paares, um den Hexenmeister zu stürzen. Die Hexe und der Wolf könnten zum Verhängnis von De Fleur werden.

„Scott, Storm ihr beiden macht den Jet startklar! Jean, Du begleitest mich, ich werde Cerebro einsetzen. Beast kannst Du bei den Kindern bleiben? Ich möchte sie nicht ohne Schutz zurücklassen und Du bist eine kleine Armee für dich alleine und Kurt gib bitte Colossus Bescheid, er kann Hank unterstützen, falls das nötig werden sollte!"

Hank grinste schief und nickte zustimmend, obwohl er gerne die anderen begleitet hätte, sah er doch ein, daß die Wahl des Professors gut getroffen war.

„Xavier, Sie haben mich vergessen!"

Archangel erhob sich zu seiner beeindruckenden Größe und sah seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten fragend an.

„Warren, Du bist hier als mein Gast! Es steht dir natürlich frei, dich an der Mission zu beteiligen! Aber Du hast ja gehört, daß es gefährlich werden könnte, da wir den Gegner nicht wie sonst einschätzen oder bekämpfen können!"

„Ich bin dabei! Wenn ich früher reagiert hätte, wäre das alles vielleicht gar nicht passiert!"

Warren blickte zu Logan herüber, der nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue hob.

„Xavier ist der Boss! Von mir aus kannst Du ruhig mitkommen. Je mehr desto besser!"

Die X-Men verließen den Konferenzraum, um ihre Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Logan hatte noch einiges zu tun, bevor er sich seiner Aufgabe stellen konnte. Als Erstes begab er sich in Fredericas Hexenkammer, wie er sie im Stillen nannte, und sah sich nach Dingen um, die ihm bei der Mission von Nutzen sein könnten.

* * *

Diesmal entkommst Du mir nicht, wie hatte De Fleur das gemeint?

Sie hatte den Mann noch nie vorher getroffen, oder doch?

Sie fing heftig an zu zittern, als sie versuchte, sich an die Zeit vor dem Kloster zu erinnern. Sybelia hatte ihr nie verraten, warum sie ausgerechnet bei den Schwestern von Trautheim untergebracht worden war. Das Kloster war eigentlich kein Waisenhaus und hatte auch nie andere Kinder aufgenommen. Genaugenommen hatte sie bisher nie den Drang verspürt, ihre Vergangenheit aufzuklären. Sie hatte die Tatsache einfach hingenommen, daß sie sich als eine Hexe heraus gestellt hatte.

Ihr trat Angstschweiß auf die Stirn, als sie an die regnerische Nacht dachte, in der sie vor den Türen des Klosters gestanden hatte. Sie war nicht allein gewesen, ihre Großmutter hatte sie begleitet. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können?

Die Erinnerungen stürmten auf sie ein, während sie von heftigem Schluchzen durchgeschüttelt wurde, weil sie mit einem Mal ein heftiges Gefühl des Verlassenseins überkam.

„Sybelia! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Ihre Großmutter hatte die betagte Nonne kurz an sich gedrückt und dann Frederica mit sich in den Empfangsraum des Klosters gezogen.

„Ceferina, was machst du hier? Ist etwas passiert? Ist das deine Enkelin, sie zittert ja!"

Sybelia hatte eine Decke geholt und sie der durchnäßten Frederica um die Schultern gelegt. Sie hatte auch für etwas Heißes zum Trinken gesorgt, obwohl ihre Großmutter sie drängelte, damit keine Zeit zu verschwenden.

„Du mußt das Mädchen hier aufnehmen, Sybelia! Sie ist in Lebensgefahr!"

Die Hand der Nonne fuhr zu dem goldenen Kruzifix, das über ihrer Brust hing und hielt es fest, als könne es sie vor Ceferinas Worten beschützen.

„Zoran De Fleur war heute Nacht bei uns! Er wollte Fredericas Eltern die Zustimmung zur Hochzeit mit Frederica abringen! Er versuchte es schon eine Weile, doch er ist nicht für Frederica bestimmt! Er hat irgendwie geschafft, den Schutzzauber um Frederica außer Gefecht zu setzen. Nach dem Gesetz müßten Fredericas Eltern nachgeben, doch sie weigerten sich! Heute Nacht hat er sich dafür gerächt! Ich konnte gerade noch verhindern, daß er Frederica in seine Gewalt bringt! Für ihre Eltern konnte ich nichts mehr tun!"

Sybelia sah das weinende Mädchen geschockt an. Sie war doch noch ein Kind, wie sollte sie den traumatischen Verlust ihrer Eltern überwinden, wenn sie deren Mörder auch noch verfolgte!

„Ceferina, ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber ich kann deine Enkelin nicht vor einem Hexenmeister beschützen! Du bist die Hexe in unserer Familie!"

„Sie braucht keinen magischen Schutz! De Fleur wird mich finden, dann darf Frederica nicht in meiner Nähe sein! Bitte nimm sie bei dir auf! Ich werde sie mit einem Zauber belegen, der ihre Fähigkeiten zum Einschlafen bringen wird, sie wird die heutige Nacht vergessen und alles, was davor geschehen ist! Zoran kann sie dann nicht finden, er kann nur der Spur eines starken Zaubers folgen! Sie soll ihre Kräfte erst wieder bekommen, wenn es Zeit ist, ihrem auserwählten Gefährten zu begegnen! Alleine auf sich gestellt wird sie De Fleur niemals bezwingen können, Du kennst doch die Prophezeiung!"

Sybelia hatte sich hinter dem Schreibtisch erhoben und trat vor das Mädchen, das immer noch leise weinte. Sie nahm Fredericas Gesicht in ihre Hände und strich ihr sanft die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Frederica, mein Kind! Bist Du mit dem Vorschlag deiner Großmutter einverstanden? Ich verspreche, daß ich mich gut um dich kümmern werde!"

In den Augen der Nonne lag soviel Güte und Weisheit, daß Frederica stumm genickt hatte. Sie vertraute der Einschätzung ihrer Großmutter und fühlte sich durch die Nähe der Nonne getröstet. Sie hatte also zugestimmt, ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und im Kloster ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Zoran de Fleur hatte ihre Eltern auf dem Gewissen! Die Erinnerung an die Zeit vor dem Kloster war nun wieder da!

Er hatte sie feige in der Nacht angegriffen und ihnen kaum Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr gelassen. Wenn Frederica in der Nacht nicht bei ihrer Großmutter Ceferina geschlafen hätte, dann wäre sie schon damals in seine Hände gefallen. Heiße Wut schoß in ihr hoch und die gab ihr Kraft, die Ketten, die sie hielten, mit einem Zauber zu sprengen.

De Fleur hatte sie bisher nicht finden können, weil sie über zehn Jahre keine Magie mehr eingesetzt hatte, ihre Fähigkeiten hatten in ihrem Unterbewußtsein geschlafen. Der mächtige Zeitzauber, den sie für Logan ausgesprochen hatte, war also der Grund, warum Zoran sie hatte finden können. Frederica richtete sich mühsam auf und glitt von dem steinernen Sarkophag, auf dem sie lag.

Sie würde nicht kampflos untergehen! Ihre neue Familie und Logan warteten Zuhause auf sie!

Logan! Sie wußte nicht einmal, ob er schon von der Reise zurück war.

War er wohl auf?

Sie mußte zurück nach Hause finden, er lag womöglich noch auf der Lichtung und sie konnte nicht sagen, wie sein Zustand sein würde, wenn er wieder in der Gegenwart aufwachte.

Ihr nackter Fuß stieß gegen etwas Pelziges und ihr entfuhr ein leiser Schrei, als sie die fiepende Ratte durch die Gruft rennen sah. Mit vorsichtigen, tastenden Schritten schlich sie sich zum Ausgang, sie wollte diesen schrecklichen Ort endlich verlassen.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	12. Chapter 12

Danke an Feetsi für deine fleißigen Kommentare! Übrigens, warst Du es nicht, die mich darauf hingewiesen hat, daß ein Abdriften in ein bestimmtes Schema (sich kennenlernen-lieben-Bett teilen, oder so) dir nicht gefallen würde? Ich versuche nur, frei von diesem Klischee zu bleiben! :D

Ich schwöre, ich kann nichts für die Verwicklungen! Zoran de Fleur hat sich mir förmlich aufgedrängt! ;)

* * *

****

**Some Kind of Magic**

**Kapitel 11, Teil 1**

Der Professor hatte nach einer Ewigkeit, zumindest kam das Logan so lange vor, ein schwaches Lebenszeichen von Frederica entdecken können. Das Team traf sich wieder in der Einsatzzentrale, wo in der Mitte ein großer Tisch stand, auf dem mittels eines ausgetüftelten Computerprogramms von Forge 3-D-Hologramme von Landkarten projiziert werden konnten, um das Einsatzgebiet zu sondieren.

Sogar Charles trug eine Uniform der X-Men, die er nur sehr selten benutzte, da er normalerweise wegen seiner Behinderung nicht direkt in die Schlacht zog, Xavier hielt sich meistens im Hintergrund auf. Scott setzte sich an die Stirnseite des Tisches und ließ die Bedienungskonsole aus der Tischplatte gleiten, in die er die Koordinaten, die der Professor von Cerebro erhalten hatte, eingeben wollte.

Seine Finger flogen über die Tasten und aktivierten das Computerprogramm, das vor ihren Augen die Umrisse von Frankreich entstehen ließ und dann die von Paris, doch die Projektion ging weiter und begab sich zu der Umgebung der Großstadt.

„Das ist die Parzelle 296 des Forêt d' Halatte, Professor! Es ist ein Naturschutzgebiet einige Kilometer von Paris entfernt, dort befindet sich das bekannte Massif des Trois Forêts. Dort findet man viele Schlösser, die Kunstsammlungen beherbergen. Was macht dieser De Fleur dort?"

Logan runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn: „Steht nichts weiter dabei als Parzelle 296? De Fleur wird sich kaum in einem Museum unbemerkt versteckt halten können!"

Scott tippte einige weitere Befehle in die Konsole, während seine Kollegen gespannt auf die Ergebnisse warteten.

„Hm, wie es scheint, findet man in dem Wald viele keltische Zeichen, die die Bewohner von Senlis, das ist die nächst gelegene Kleinstadt, für Beweise für die Anwesenheit von Hexen und anderen übersinnlichen Wesen halten. Der Legende nach soll der letzte Besitzer des Waldes der Compte Carolingien de Senlis im 18. Jahrhundert vom Teufel persönlich zum Verkauf überlistet worden sein. Es findet sich aber keine Eintragung eines neuen Besitzers, bis die Regierung das Grundstück zu Staatseigentum erklärt und es dann zum Naturschutzgebiet erhoben hat. Den Eingang zu dieser Parzelle bilden zwei riesige Hinkelsteine, die von den Anwohnern gemieden werden, weil ihnen nachgesagt wird, daß sie der Eingang zur Hölle sein sollen!"

„Bingo! Das ist es Scott! Das paßt genau! Ich bin mir sicher, daß wir dort De Fleurs Unterschlupf finden!"

Der Professor stimmte ihm zu und so begab sich das Team zum Jet, um Richtung Frankreich zu fliegen. Er machte sich große Sorgen, weil er Frederica nur sehr schwach wahrnehmen hatte können und nicht wußte, ob das an der Beschaffenheit ihres Verstecks lag, oder sie womöglich sehr schwer verletzt war.

* * *

Frederica hatte die Stufen aus dem unterirdischen Verließ erklommen und stand auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz, wo sie sich an der Wand abstützte und heftig atmete, sie war einfach zu erschöpft, um sich schneller vorwärts zu bewegen. Ihre Augen hatten sich endlich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie sah sich in dem düsteren Gemäuer um, das sie umgab. Mußte sie weiter hinaufsteigen oder war sie schon im Erdgeschoß angelangt? 

Sie betrat vorsichtig den Gang und ging an der Wand entlang, deren Täfelung schon vermoderte. Auf jeden Fall befand sie sich nicht mehr in den Kellergeschossen des Hauses, die hatte man kaum mit einer Holzvertäfelung versehen. Am Ende des Ganges erreichte sie einen großen Raum, in dem sie das Vestibül erkannte, da von dort eine große Freitreppe in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Frederica Herz machte einen freudigen Satz, als ihr klar wurde, daß sie hier einen Fluchtweg gefunden hatte.

Alles war still und dunkel und sie ging auf Zehenspitzen weiter an der Wand entlang. Irgendwann mußt sie auf ein Fenster oder eine Tür stoßen.

Endlich!

Ihre Hand glitt über das Scharnier einer Tür, mit fliegenden Fingern suchte sie nach dem Türgriff und ertastete einen Querbalken, der die Tür verrammelte. Mit letzter Kraft hievte sie das schwere Holzstück hoch und ließ es so leise wie möglich zu Boden gleiten.

Die Freiheit war so nah!

Sie probierte die große Klinke herunterzudrücken und weinte fast vor Erleichterung, als diese nachgab. Die schwere Tür glitt leise nach innen auf und die kalte Nachluft umwehte sie, so daß Frederica anfing zu zittern, da sie kaum etwas anhatte.

Frederica trat durch den Ausgang und zog die schwere Holztür hinter sich zu. Die Nacht war bewölkt und sie konnte sich kaum orientieren, sie folgte einfach den kalten Pflastersteinen unter ihren bloßen Füßen. Kaum hatte sie Erdreich unter ihren Füßen, wurde sie von Bäumen umschlossen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand, es mußte jedoch mitten in einem Waldstück sein. De Fleur würde seine Machenschaften kaum in einer stark bevölkerten Umgebung ausüben können. Er hatte Französisch mit ihr gesprochen, bedeutete das, daß sie sich in Frankreich aufhielten?

Frederica stolperte über eine Baumwurzel und fiel auf den Waldboden, der glücklicherweise nicht hartgefroren war. Trotzdem war der Sturz schmerzhaft, da die dünne Seide den Aufprall nicht dämpfen konnte. Sie rappelte sich stöhnend auf die Füße und lehnte sich schwer atmend an den Baum, über dessen Wurzel sie gestolpert war. Ihre nackten Füße prickelten von der Kälte und die Empfindung würde sich bald zu einem unangenehmen Schmerz steigern.

War ihre Wahrnehmung von der bleiernen Erschöpfung getrübt, oder hatte sie eben ein Knacken im Unterholz vernommen?

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baumstamm und sah sich ängstlich um, sie konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, außer den dunklen Umrissen der Bäume, und beschloß ihre Flucht fortzusetzen. Lieber würde sie im Wald erfrieren, als De Fleur als Opfergabe für seine irren Pläne zu dienen. Sie war ein paar Meter gelaufen, als sie ein Flattern von weißen Gewändern zwischen den Bäumen entdeckte. Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, denn die weißen Gestalten schienen sie eingekreist zu haben. Frederica drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und zählte mehr als zwölf weißgewandete Wesen, die unaufhaltsam näher rückten. Je mehr sich der Abstand verringerte, desto besser konnte Frederica die Umrisse der Wesen ausmachen. Ihr drehte sich fast der Magen um, als sie erkannte, was diese Kreaturen wirklich waren.

Mulos!

Das waren Totengeister mit Leibern ohne Knochen, deren Hände keinen Mittelfinger dafür aber eine scharfe Klaue hatten, mit denen sie ihre Opfer aufschlitzten, um sich von ihnen zu ernähren.

Frederica kannte diese Monster nur aus früheren Erzählungen ihrer Großmutter, denn sie lebten meist in sehr zurückgezogenen Gegenden und fielen nur ab und an verirrte Wanderer an.

Sie war ja so dumm, natürlich würde De Fleur dafür sorgen, daß sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Die Biester hatten den Kreis um sie herum geschlossen, so daß sie in Griffweite von ihren Klauen war. Voller Entsetzen betrachtete sie die teigigen Gesichter mit den verschwommenen Gesichtszügen derer, die einst junge, hübsche Frauen gewesen waren. De Fleur hatte die Mädchen nicht nur umgebracht, sondern sie auch zu seinen Sklaven gemacht, indem er ihnen keine rechtmäßige Bestattung gewährte. Sie waren gezwungen als abstoßende, knochenlose Abbilder ihres früheren Selbst auf der Erde zu wandeln und waren dem Willen des bösartigen Hexenmeisters unterworfen.

Das Licht der strahlendweißen Gewänder verblaßte und sie war plötzlich von Düsternis umgeben. Die zerfetzten Gewänder der Mulos hatten sich schwarz verfärbt und ihre schleimigen, grauen Fratzen verzerrten sich zu bedrohlichen Mienen mit aufgerissenen Mündern, in denen gelbe, faule Zähne verrotteten.

Frederica reagierte instinktiv, ging in die Knie und machte mit Hilfe eines Astes einen Kreis um sich herum in die Erde des Waldes, dabei sprach sie einen Schutzzauber aus, der sie vor dem Zugriff der Mulos schützen sollte.

Der Farbwechsel von Weiß zu Schwarz war ein Hinweis darauf, daß sie kurz davor waren, sie anzugreifen. Die erste Kreatur streckte ihre dürre Hand mit der Mittelfinger-Klaue nach Frederica aus, doch der Schutzzauber ließ das Biest mit einem Aufheulen zurückzucken. Die anderen fielen in den klagenden Gesang mit ein, der Frederica bis ins Mark erschauern ließ.

Das gleiche Schicksal stand ihr bevor, wenn sie nicht einen Ausweg aus ihrer mißlichen Lage fand. Die weißen Gewänder, die die Mulos trugen, sahen so aus wie das, das Frederica am eigenen Leib trug.

„Singen sie nicht ein wunderschönes Lied? Meine Bräute können es kaum erwarten, daß Du einer der ihren wirst!"

Zoran de Fleur war unbemerkt neben ihr aufgetaucht, wieder von diesem grünen Licht umgeben, das sein hageres Gesicht unheimlich aufleuchten ließ. Die Mulos wichen vor ihm zurück und rotteten sich zu einem Knäuel von wabernden Leibern zusammen, wobei die Kakophonie ihres Heulens langsam auf ihren Schlünden erstarb.

Zoran packte sie an ihren Haaren und zog Frederica unsanft auf die Beine. Es gab einen kleinen Funkenregen, da sie den Zauber noch aufrecht erhalten hatte und der Hexenmeister zuckte mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Sacrément! Willst Du dein Kräfte wirklich für dieses Spielchen vergeuden? Der Zauber wird mich nicht lange von dir fernhalten!"

Zoran bleckte seine Zähne und baute sich bedrohlich vor Frederica auf, seine Augen funkelten böse und ihr wurde klar, daß er sehr wütend auf sie war, weil sie es geschafft hatte, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Der Zauber war durch die Bindung an die Natur sehr effektiv, dennoch wunderte sie sich darüber, immerhin hatte er den Schutzzauber ihrer Ahnen umgehen können.

De Fleur hielt sich seinen rechten Unterarm, den er an seine Brust zog und lauerte darauf, daß Fredericas Kräfte erlahmten. Der einfache Schutzzauber verlangte nicht viel, war aber sehr wirksam, doch die hereinbrechende Nacht war kalt und die Hexe müde von der Anstrengung, die der zuvor ausgeübte Zauber gekostet hatte.

„Verschwindet! Ich brauche euch nicht mehr!"

Zoran scheuchte die Mulos mit seinem wütenden Ausruf auf, sie wichen wimmernd vor ihm zurück, während sich ihre Gewänder wieder weiß färbten. Die gespenstischen Gestalten verzogen sich und das weiße Aufblitzen ihrer Gewänder zwischen den Bäumen verlor sich bald in der Dunkelheit der kalten Nacht.

Frederica hielt nur etwas über eine Stunde durch, dann fielen ihr fast die Augen zu, sie konnte keine Kraft mehr für die Aufrechterhaltung des Zaubers aufbringen. Den Moment nutzte Zoran aus, er nahm sie auf seine Arme und sie wurde wieder von dem Nichts verschluckt. Nur halb bei Bewußtsein erkannte sie, daß sie sich nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder in der widerlich stinkenden Gruft befand. De Fleur legte sie wieder auf der steinernen Grabstätte ab, danach bekam sie nichts mehr mit, die Erschöpfung und die Unterkühlung forderten ihren Tribut.

* * *

Cyclops landete den Jet mit einem sanften Rütteln auf der Wiese, die nicht so leicht von der nahen Autobahn aus einsehbar war, weil dort einige Bäume und Sträucher an der Fahrbahnbegrenzung gepflanzt waren. Logan, der das Fliegen haßte, hielt sich jedoch mit einem beißenden Kommentar zu Scotts Flugkünsten zurück. Er war viel zu dankbar, daß er Fredericas Aufenthaltsort so schnell hatte erreichen können. Sie waren dem Abend entgegen gereist und hatten mit Hilfe von Storms Fähigkeiten den Jet getarnt, damit die französische Flugüberwachung ihn nicht aufspüren konnte. Sie hätten beinahe den Rekord der Concorde beim Überqueren des Atlantiks gebrochen, doch Scott hatte einigen Flugzeugen regulärer Fluglinien ausweichen müssen, was sie einige wertvolle Minuten gekostet hatte. 

Der X-Jet war mit einem besonderen Lack gestrichen, der nach wenigen Augenblicken die Farbe der Umgebung annahm und da er sich dank seiner aerodynamischen Form an den Untergrund schmiegte, würde er nur auffallen, wenn jemand direkt vor ihm stand. Außerdem würden ihn die Dunkelheit und ein ausgeklügeltes Alarmsystem vor neugierigen Blicken schützen.

Die Crew verließ den Jet über die rückwärtige Ladeluke, da Xavier so mit seinem Spezial-Rollstuhl leichter von Bord gehen konnte. Xavier saß in einer Art Hovercraft, den Forge für ihn konstruiert hatte, damit konnte er über den Boden schweben und bei Bedarf über 20 Meter in die Luft steigen oder sich mit Ultra-Speed fortbewegen.

Der Gleiter, der eine Sonderanfertigung für den Professor war, war ein Prototyp, da er noch mit Plutonium angetrieben wurde. Deshalb wurde er nur in Situationen eingesetzt, in denen der Professor auf sich allein gestellt war und er feindliche Angriffe selbstständig parieren mußte.

Scott sah auf seinen Router, ein kleiner handlicher Computer, der die Gegend sondierte und einem den schnellsten Weg zu seinem Ziel wies.

„Wir sind nur zehn Minuten Fußmarsch von den Hinkelsteinen entfernt. Der Router meldet, daß keine Menschen sich in der Umgebung aufhalten, nur etwas Haarwild! Logan, ab dem mutmaßlichen Eingang übernimmst Du die Spitze des Teams, wie abgemacht! Irgendwelche Instruktionen?"

Logan nickte Scott zu: „Ja, wir treten gegen einen Hexenmeister an. Ich vermute, daß er sein Versteck nicht allein bewacht, wir müssen mit niederen dämonischen Lebensformen rechnen. Die beste Waffe gegen sie ist immer noch das Feuer, deshalb sollten Scott und Storm direkt hinter mir bleiben. Nightcrawler und Phoenix folgen und der Professor bildet mit Archangel die Nachhut!"

Die Team-Mitglieder atmeten tief durch und starteten ihren Weg Richtung des Forêt d' Halatte zur Parzelle 296.

_Jean, kannst Du Frederica spüren?_

Die Stimme des Professors hallte in Jeans Kopf wider, sie erschrak aber nicht, da die Anwesenheit des Professors in ihren Gedanken zu ihrer einzigartigen Beziehung gehörte. Es war die tröstende Stimme des Professors gewesen, die sie als kleines Mädchen vor dem Wahnsinn gerettet hatte. Genauso zu ihr gehörte die besondere, telepathische Bindung, die sie mit Scott teilte, seit sie ein Paar waren.

_Ich versuche es die ganze Zeit! Sie ist nicht leicht zu fassen, als ob sie sehr schwach wäre!_

_Bitte sag nichts zu den anderen! Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, sie könnte auch durch etwas abgeschirmt werden!_

_Das hoffe ich, Professor_

Jean richtete ihren Blick auf den breiten Rücken von Cyclops, der wiederum seinen Blick auf den Router in seiner rechten Hand gerichtet hielt und ganz in der Rolle des Anführers aufgegangen war. Sie hatten schon oft gemeinsam auf Missionen ihr Leben riskiert, doch sie standen nun kurz vor ihrer eigenen Hochzeit und irgendwie veränderte das alles. Dennoch war sie mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache, mit dem festen Wissen, daß Frederica und auch Wolverine dasselbe für sie und Scott riskieren würden.

Kurt lächelte sie aufmunternd an: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jean! Ich glaube fest daran, daß wir bald auf deiner Hochzeit tanzen werden!"

Jean lächelte ihn dankbar an, obwohl ihre Fähigkeiten ihr drohendes Unheil verkündeten. Sie hörte wie Kurt leise in seiner Muttersprache etwas murmelte, das sie mit Hilfe ihrer telepathischen Fähigkeiten übersetzten konnte:

‚_Der Herr ist mein Hirte. ... Und ob ich schon wanderte im finstern Tal, fürchte ich kein Unglück; denn du bist bei mir, dein Stecken und Stab trösten mich. ... Gutes und Barmherzigkeit werden mir folgen mein Leben lang, und ich werde bleiben im Hause des Herrn immerdar_.'

Die Worte hatten etwas Tröstendes und Jean und auch der Professor faßten neuen Mut angesichts eines solch unerschütterlichen Glaubens.

* * *

Frederica hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren und wußte nicht, wie viele Minuten oder Stunden seit ihrer Ohnmacht vergangen waren. Sie spürte wieder den kalten Stein unter sich und feste Eisenketten, die sie daran festbanden. Sie erschrak heftig, als sie Zoran über sich stehen sah, seine Füße recht und links von ihren Hüften. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gemeinen Lächeln und er kniete sich hin, so daß er auf ihrem Unterleib zu sitzen kam. Frederica strampelte und wand sich, doch die Ketten ließen ihr kaum Bewegungsfreiheit. 

Zoran lachte nur amüsiert: „Nur zu, das macht den Ritt nur interessanter, mein Kind!"

Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten wie die eines Geisteskranken und auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein feiner Schweißfilm gebildet. Er hob die rechte Hand und zog mit der anderen seinen Handschuh ab. Darunter kam eine halb verwesende Hand zum Vorschein, deren Haut in blutigen Fetzten hing. Er hielt ihr seine Hand direkt vor das Gesicht und Frederica mußte schwer schlucken, um nicht vor Ekel aufzuschreien.

„Sieh an, was Du angerichtet hast! Du zwingst mich, deine Kraft abzuschöpfen! Es ist alles deine Schuld, Du Miststück!"

Seine Hand senkte sich auf ihre Kehle und mit dem langen Fingernagel seines Zeigefingers strich er über ihre wild pochende Halsschlagader.

„Wenn ich dich nicht noch brauchen würde, dann würde ich dir das Herz mit der bloßen Hand herausreißen und es vor deinen Augen verspeisen!"

Er weidete sich an ihrem Entsetzen und senkte seine Hand dann auf ihre Brust, wo ihr Herz heftig gegen ihre Rippen schlug.

„Du wirst es bereuen, daß Du mich überhaupt angefaßt hast, salaud (_Dreckskerl_)! Von mir wirst Du nichts bekommen!"

Trotz ihrer tapfer gesprochenen Worte quollen dicke Tränen aus ihren Augen, die Angst zu sterben, war einfach zu überwältigend. De Fleur beugte sich tief über sie, so daß sein Mund ihr Ohr berührte, während er mit seinem spitz zugefeilten Nagel einen schmerzhaften Schnitt über ihrem Herzen setzte, aus dem zuerst nur kleine Bluttropfen quollen, die das weiße Gewand befleckten. Bald jedoch war ihr Gewand mit ihrem eigenen Blut durchtränkt, es schmiegte sich wie eine purpurne Weste an ihren Oberkörper.

„Schrei ruhig! Die Schreie der Jungfrauen sind Musik für meine Ohren!", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Frederica tat ihm jedoch nicht den Gefallen, sie schluchzte nur leise und betete um schnelle Erlösung.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Some Kind of Magic**

**Kapitel 11.2**

Die X-Men hatten die beiden in den Nachthimmel ragenden Hinkelsteine erreicht, die den Eingang zur Parzelle bildeten, wo sie das Versteck des Zauberers vermuteten.

„Wolverine, Du bist dran!"

Scott trat zu Seite, während Logan vor die beiden Hinkelsteine trat und den Arm ausstreckte. Es war als hätte er die Hand in einen flüssigen Spiegel getaucht, die Oberfläche waberte wie ein Teich, in den man einen Stein geworfen hatte.

„Wie ich vermutet habe, das ist ein Portal! Es wird nur aktiviert, wenn jemand mit Zauberkräften es berührt! Ihr müßt durch, während ich den Kontakt halte, ich komme als letzter! Seid auf der Hut, ich bin sicher, daß De Fleur merkt, wenn jemand es benutzt!"

Scott hätte gerne gefragt, warum Logan es aktivieren konnte, doch sie standen unter Zeitdruck, deshalb verkniff er sich die Frage. Die Mission war jetzt wichtiger!

Einer nach dem anderen durchschritten sie das magische Portal und Logan schloß sich seinen Teamgefährten als letzter an. Sie befanden sich immer noch in dem Wald, doch vor ihren Augen erschien eine alte Burg, die sie vorher nicht hatten sehen können, obwohl sie höchstens fünfhundert Meter von dem Durchgang entfernt war. Sie hätten das Gebäude eigentlich schon früher sehen müssen, da seine Türme die Bäume rings herum überragten. Das unheimliche, verwitterte Gemäuer stieg vor ihnen auf und wurde von einem fahlen Dreiviertelmond beschienen.

Sie formierten sich wie besprochen und schritten mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf die Burg zu.

_Jean, Frederica lebt! Ich kann sie deutlich spüren! Es muß an dem Portal liegen, daß wir sie nicht richtig wahrnehmen konnten!_

_Ja, Professor! Sie ist hier! Aber wir sind nicht allein! Irgend etwas beobachtet uns!_

Kaum hatte Jean die Worte an den Professor gesandt sahen sie dunkle Schatten um sich herum huschen, die sich ziemlich schnell bewegten und dann mit lautem Gekeife auf die Gruppe zugestürzt kamen.

„Achtung! Das sind Totengeister! Kopf ab oder verbrennen!", schrie Logan seinen Befehl heraus.

Er wollte sich nicht mit unnötigen Erklärungen aufhalten, die Beseitigung der Hindernisse auf dem Weg zu Frederica war jetzt wichtiger.

Wolverine ließ seine Klauen aus den Händen gleiten und erledigte gleich zwei der Totengeister mit einer schnellen Drehung seines Körpers. Ihre Köpfe kullerten über den Waldboden und die Leiber sanken in sich zusammen, wo sie eine zischende Lache von grauem Schleim bildeten, der ihre schwarzen Gewänder auflöste.

Cyclops köpfte die Totengeister mit seinem Laserblick, den er mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit aus seinem Visier schießen ließ. Die Biester schienen von überall herzukommen und waren eindeutig in der Überzahl. Storm stolperte über ein Hindernis auf dem Boden und eines der unheimlichen Gestalten stürzte sich auf sie, doch Nightcrawler teleportierte sich zu ihr und verschwand gleich wieder, nachdem er dem Mulo einen heftigen Tritt mit seinem Fuß versetzt hatte.

Warren stand beim Professor und hielt die Biester, die sich gleich zu fünft auf ihn hatten stürzen wollen, mit seinem magischen Schwert im Zaum, das er glücklicherweise mit auf die Reise genommen hatte.

Wie hatte Wolverine gesagt, rösten oder köpfen?

Kein Problem für Warren, dessen Schwertklinge glühte und wie Butter durch die Hälse der Ungeheuer ging. Es war ein beeindruckendes Bild, wie er mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln, den Mulos die Köpfe abschlug und dabei wirkte, als führe er einen einstudierten, fliegenden Tanz auf.

Die Gegenwehr der X-Men trieb die Mulos zur Raserei an, ihre Angriffe kamen blind und unkoordiniert, es war fast ein Leichtes die Biester zu verbrennen oder sie ihrer Köpfe zu entledigen. Bald war der Waldboden voll von wabernden Lachen, die einst die knochenlosen Leiber der Mulos gewesen waren. Eine Handvoll war noch übrig, deren Gewänder sich jedoch weiß verfärbten, sie stießen dabei winselnde Laute aus und ergriffen die Flucht.

Scott wollte hinterher, doch Logan hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Laß nur, sie haben aufgegeben! Wenn sie weiß werden, bedeutet das, daß sie nicht mehr in Angriffsstimmung sind! Alle in Ordnung? Professor?"

Wolverine sah seine Teammitglieder prüfend an, wobei sein Blick länger an Warrens Augen hängen blieb. Die beiden Männer grinsten sich an, Warren konnte in Logans Augen echte Anerkennung lesen, und er selbst war beeindruckt von dem furchtlosen Kämpfer mit der besonderen Schwertführung.

Xavier nahm diesen Austausch von männlicher Bestätigung zufrieden zur Kenntnis.

„Alles in Ordnung, Logan! Wir sollten die Burg stürmen! Frederica braucht uns jetzt!"

Wolverines Miene verwandelte sich augenblicklich in grimmige Entschlossenheit. Die Worte des Professors konnten nur bedeuten, daß es Frederica nicht gut ging. Sie näherte sich geschlossen dem Gemäuer und erkannten aus der Nähe, daß es von einem tiefen Burggraben umgeben war, der nur über eine steinerne Brücke, die zum Hauptportal führte überquert werden konnte.

Logan beschritt sie als Erster, nicht ahnend, daß Frederica wenige Stunden zuvor dies ebenfalls getan hatte. Das Portal war wieder verrammelt, doch ein Hieb seine Adamantium-Klauen zerbarst den Querbalken und die Tür sprang auf. Mit dem lauten Knall fiel der spitze Schrei zusammen, den Jean ausstieß, als vom Himmel eine brüllende Kreatur auf sie herunterstieß und dabei einen Feuerschwall spuckte.

Ihre telekinetischen Fähigkeiten teilten die Feuerwalze, so daß sie keinen der X-Men treffen konnte. Das Ungeheuer landete zwischen Logan und den anderen, so daß der Rest der Gruppe auf der kleinen Brücke gefangen war.

„Jean, Du mußt nicht nur das Feuer abhalten, sein Schwanz besteht aus giftigen Stacheln, die er wie Pfeile abschießen kann! Warren heb ab, Du kannst ihm den Schwanz am besten aus der Luft abhacken!"

Nachdem er die Befehle gebrüllt hatte, stürzte sich Logan mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf den Mantikor, ein Wesen mit dem Körper und den Zähnen eines Löwen und dem Gesicht eines Mannes. Sie hatten es vorher nicht bemerkt, weil es auf einem Podest als Steinfigur geruht und auf Eindringlinge gelauert hatte, nun war es zum Leben erwacht und ihn sehr gereizter Stimmung.

Das Biest brüllte laut und versuchte, Logan von seinem Rücken abzuwerfen, wurde so von den anderen abgelenkt, daß Warren sein Schwert in Position bringen konnte und mit einem kräftigen Hieb hackte er dem Ungeheuer den gefährlichen hin und her peitschenden Schwanz ab.

Jean konnte die abgeschossenen Giftpfeile ins Wasser ablenken, während Warren sein Schwert tief in den Oberkörper des Untiers trieb, der sich aufbäumend Logan auf den Boden warf.

„Cyke, grill das Biest bitte!"

Logan sprang auf die Füße und Warren flog mit seinem Schwert aus der Schußlinie. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Cyclops' Laserstrahl setzte den Mantikor in Brand, der vor ihren Augen zu Stein erstarrte und dann zu Staub zerbröselte.

„Ich hoffe sehr, daß das die letzte Überraschung war, die uns hier erwartet!"

Storm war ihre langen, weißblonden Haare in den Nacken und trat auf die Überreste des Mantikors, die unter ihren Stiefeln knirschten.

Die anderen stimmten ihr im Stillen zu, gegen Ausgeburten der Hölle zu kämpfen, war etwas anderes, als in den Kampf gegen andere Mutanten zu ziehen.

_Frederica ist hier in der Nähe, wir sollten uns beeilen! Irgendwo hier muß eine Treppe zu den Untergeschossen führen!_

Die Gedanken des Professors hallten in ihren Köpfen wieder und Scott befragte erneut den hilfreichen Router, der das Gebäude abscannte und ihnen den Weg zu den Kellergeschossen wies. Sie bewegten sich nun im Laufschritt fort, von der Angst um ihr Teammitglied angetrieben.

Sie liefen die enge Wendeltreppe herunter, die zu den tieferen Geschossen der Burg führte und der Geruch nach Verwesung wurde immer stärker. Logan und Warren waren am stärksten davon betroffen, da ihre Nasen äußerst sensibel waren.

„Frederica ist in der Nähe, ich kann sie bereits wittern!"

Sie hatten das tiefste Geschoß erreicht und Logan machte mit einem Handzeichen klar, daß sie ihm schweigend folgen sollten. Jetzt war der süßliche Gestank der Verwesung auch für die anderen fast unerträglich.

Der tunnelförmige Gang führte sie zu einem offenen Raum, aus dem flackerndes Licht drang. Sie schlichen sich so leise wie möglich an. Logan drückte sich mit den anderen an der Wand entlang und spähte in den Raum hinein. Was er sah, ließ ihn sofort in den Raum springen und alle Deckung vergessen.

**XXX**

„Du elender Hurensohn! Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von meiner Frau, sofort!"

Logan sprach nicht laut, doch der Mann, der praktisch auf einer weiß gewandeten Frau saß, riß den Kopf hoch und starrte mit offenen Mund die Eindringlinge an, die sich hinter dem Mann mit den stacheligen Haaren formierten. Entsetzt erkannten die X-Men, daß Frederica unter dem Hexenmeister auf einem steinernen Sarkophag lag. Sein Mund war blutverschmiert und einige Tropfen dunkelroten Blutes liefen sein Kinn entlang. De Fleur kniff die Augen zusammen und wischte sich den Mund mit seinem Ärmel ab.

„Deine Frau? Wohl kaum! Die Hexe gehört mir!"

De Fleur ließ seine verfaulende Hand in einer provokativen Geste auf Fredericas Brust ruhen.

„Ich bestätige das Band zwischen uns vor all unseren Freunden und dem Familienoberhaupt, das unseren Clan anführt! Wir haben das Brot und Salz geteilt, das Versprechen erneuere ich in Anwesenheit unserer Familie! Ich, der Auserwählte, wurde von der Hexe zu ihrem Gefährten ausgewählt und keine Macht der Erde oder der Hölle kann uns mehr trennen!"

Während Logan die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hatte De Fleurs Gesichtsausdruck sich verändert. Von seiner Überheblichkeit war nichts mehr übrig, er starrte den näher kommenden Logan mit wachsendem Entsetzen an.

„Du bist kein Zigeuner, das kann nicht sein! Niemals!"

Logans Klauen schossen aus seinen Händen und die X-Men konnten sehen wie sie anfingen, rot zu glühen als hätten sie Feuer gefangen. Er spießte seinen Gegner in der Körpermitte auf und hob ihn mit einem Ruck von Frederica herunter, so daß er quer durch den Raum flog und unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam. De Fleur sprang jedoch gleich wieder auf die Füße, obwohl seine Verletzungen tief waren und jetzt sein eigenes Blut sein Hemd tränkte. Er sprach einen Zauber, der Logan wie ein Keulenschlag traf und ebenfalls quer durch den Saal segeln ließ. Er stieß mit dem Rücken gegen den steinernen Sarg, wo Frederica halb bewußtlos lag. Seine Krallen zogen sich wieder in seine Hände zurück, als er sich wieder auf die Füße rappelte.

Der Professor gab Nightcrawler den Befehl, Frederica aus ihrer mißlichen Lage zu befreien, sie benötigte womöglich sofortige medizinische Hilfe. Kurt teleportierte sich zu ihr und hatte sie innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags aus der Gefahrenzone entfernt. Die Ketten, die sie gehalten hatte, fielen mit einem leisen Klirren auf den Stein, da sie keinen Widerstand mehr hatten. Er legte sie in die Arme des Professors, der ihre Verletzung besorgt begutachtete. Der senkrechte Schnitt zwischen ihren Brüsten war ziemlich tief, er legte fast die Rippen frei und blutete sehr stark.

Logan sah das besorgte Gesicht des Professors und ihn erfüllte eine immense Wut.

Er war der Auserwählte! Auserwählt, Frederica zu beschützen und der verdammte Hexenmeister hatte sie praktisch unter seiner Nasenspitze weg entführt, ihr Schmerzen bereitet und sie gequält. Der Geruch ihres Blutes stieg in seine Nase und dann legte sich ein roter Schleier über seine Augen.

„Der Wolf und die Hexe werden zu deinem Verhängnis werden! Hast Du die Prophezeiung vergessen, daß die Roses dein Untergang sein werden? Was hast Du versucht? Dein Leben mit dem Blut von Jungfrauen zu verlängern, bis Du fähig sein würdest, den Schutzzauber zu umgehen?"

Logans Gesicht verzog sich in einem hämischen Grinsen, in seinen Augen schienen kleine Flämmchen zu tanzen.

„Du hast auch das Blut von Frederica getrunken, aber wir sind Mann und Frau! Weißt Du, was das bedeutet?"

Zoran knurrte etwas, doch der Schmerz, der durch seine Hand jagte, war nun schier unerträglich. Eigentlich hätte das Blut der Hexe seine Verletzung heilen sollen, doch der Zustand seiner Hand verschlechterte sich zunehmend und in seinen Eingeweiden jagten unangenehm beißende Krämpfe durch ihn hindurch.

Logan zog lässig das goldene Kruzifix, das Schwester Sybelia zum Abschied geschenkt hatte, unter seiner Uniform hervor und über seinen Kopf. Wenn Frederica nicht körperlich gegen Zoran antreten konnte, dann doch in Vertretung. Das Kruzifix war ein starkes Amulett, das er an de Fleurs Stirn hielt, wo es sich zischend einbrannte und den Hexenmeister an der Anwendung von schwarzer Magie hindern würde. Logan wollte verhindern, daß Zoran de Fleur mit Hilfe seiner Zauberei entkommen konnte. Er wußte, daß er die Kunst der Teleportation beherrschte, das grüne Strahlung, die Archangel beschrieben hatte, war ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf gewesen.

Wolverine war nun von Kopf bis Fuß von einer roten Flamme eingehüllt und hielt den Kontakt, bis das Kreuz so tief in die Stirn eingedrungen war, daß es nicht mehr so leicht abfallen konnte.

„Und jetzt kämpfe wie ein Mann, de Fleur! Ou est-ce que t'as pas du cran?"

Logan grinste ihn breit an, als er die Angst in den Augen des Gegners erkannte. Ohne seine magischen Kräfte sah de Fleur nicht besonders gut aus. Logan trat einen Schritt zurück und breitete die Arme einladend aus.

„Komm schon, ich beiße nicht! Keine Magie, ich schwöre!"

Zoran zögerte nicht mehr länger, er zog ein Messer, das er in seinen hohen Lederstiefeln versteckt gehalten hatte und stürzte sich auf den Wolf, der ihn nicht abwehrte und so glitt seine Klinge bis zum Schaft in seinen Bauch hinein.

Logan warf den Kopf zurück und lachte lauthals: „Ist das alles, was Du kannst, de Fleur?"

Er zog sich das Messer aus dem Bauch heraus und warf es achtlos in die Ecke.

„Jetzt bin ich dran, Du Scheißkerl!"

Aus seinen Händen schossen die Krallen heraus und aus den Spitzen loderten rote Flammen, die bedrohlich nach de Fleur leckten. Der krümmte sich inzwischen vor Schmerzen, doch sein bösartiger Geist wollte nicht so leicht aufgeben. Er ergriff die Flucht und wollte den vermeintlich Schwächsten der Gruppe greifen: Storm.

Ororo hatte den Kampf aufmerksam verfolgt und ihre Kräfte für den Notfall aktiviert, ein gezielter Blitz traf de Fleur in die Brust und warf ihn zurück in Richtung Wolverine. Zoran kam in der Nähe des Messers auf und griff blind danach. Er wußte, daß dies seine letzte Chance sein würde.

Doch Wolverine hatte genug von den Spielchen, er ging in die Knie und rammte seine brennenden Krallen in die Brust des Hexenmeisters, der in vollem Lauf gegen sie fiel und wie ein wütender Stier in der Arena aufgespießt wurde. Das Kreuz auf seiner Stirn leuchtete auf und sein Kopf schien von innen heraus zu glühen, die Flammen aus Logans Klauen fraßen seinen Oberkörper auf. Logan erhob sich, hob den zuckenden Körper des Hexenmeisters über den Kopf und warf ihn auf den Sarkophag, wo er endgültig schreiend in Flammen aufging und dann im Zeitraffer auseinanderfiel, bis nur noch ein Haufen Staub von ihm übrig war. Logan zog den Rosenkranz aus dem Haufen, wischte die Asche ab und steckte ihn weg.

Seine Raserei ließ nach und langsam verblaßten die Flammen um ihn herum. Er wußte jetzt, wie Frederica sich an dem Tag gefühlt haben mußte, als sie Sabretooth mit ihrem Zauber in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Er war von einer immensen Macht durchdrungen gewesen, die alles andere auslöschte und nur Platz für den Kampf ließ, doch jetzt kehrte sein Verstand wieder zurück und er rannte zu seinen Teamgefährten, die am Eingang um Xavier herumstanden.

„Frederica?"

Jean und Scott traten zur Seite, damit Logan nach ihr sehen konnte. Xavier hielt sie in den Armen, ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter. Über ihnen stand Archangel und hielt seine geballte Faust über Fredericas blutverschmierten Oberkörper. Aus Warrens Hand tropfte ein steter Blutstrom, der sich mit dem Blut auf Fredericas Brust vermischt.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr da?"

Logan wollte Warren wegstoßen, doch Jean hielt ihn zurück, in dem sie ihn mit Hilfe ihrer Telekinese an seinem Platz festhielt.

„Nicht! Warren versorgt nur ihre Verletzung! Sie hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren, Logan! Warrens Blut hat einen ähnlichen Selbstheilungsfaktor wie deines, nur daß er ihn mit Menschen der gleichen Blutgruppe teilen kann! Glücklicherweise kenne ich die Blutgruppen aller Teammitglieder! Warren und Frederica haben beide AB negativ!"

„Laß mich zu ihr, Jean! Ich werde Warren nicht davon abhalten, ihr zu helfen!"

Jean nickte kurz, um ihm zu bedeuten, daß er sich wieder frei bewegen konnte. Logan ging neben dem Professor in die Knie und nahm Fredericas leblose Hand in seine, sie fühlte sich kalt an.

„Frederica? Darling, kannst Du mich hören?"

Logans Flüstern war von der Sorge um ihr Leben belegt und Jean klammerte sich haltsuchend an Scott. Sie hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, daß Logan und Frederica wirklich ein Paar waren, doch das Gefühl das in den wenigen Worten mitgeschwungen hatte, war Beweis genug für sie.

Warren zog seine Hand zurück, nachdem er sicher war, daß er genug Blut auf ihrer Wunde verteilt hatte. Jetzt mußten sie den Heilungsprozeß abwarten. Seine selbst beigebrachte Wunde begann schon zusammen zu wachsen.

Frederica stöhnte kurz, als sie langsam wieder zu Bewußtsein kam. Sie hatte ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Brust, aber keine so starken Schmerzen mehr wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in das vertraute Gesicht von Professor Xavier.

„Professor? Qu'est-ce qu... Was machen Sie hier?"

Sie war verwirrt und etwas orientierungslos, da spürte sie die warme Hand, die ihre Linke fest umschlossen hielt. Sie drehte ihren schweren Kopf zur Seite und sah direkt in Logans besorgtes Gesicht.

„Du bist wirklich hier! Ich dachte, daß ich das träume!"

Fredericas Augen liefen über und Logan nahm sie dem Professor ab, um sie auf seine Arme zu nehmen und sie fest an sich zu drücken.

„Es ist alles gut, Darling! De Fleur wird nie wieder jemanden etwas antun können!"

Frederica klammerte sich an Logan und weinte herzzerreißend an seiner Schulter. Sie war vollkommen mit den Nerven am Ende. In den letzten paar Tagen war soviel passiert, was sie noch nicht verarbeitet hatte und nun war sie nur knapp einem Anschlag auf ihr Leben entronnen.

„Leute, wir müssen hier raus, sofort!

Warrens feines Gehör hatte minimale Erschütterungen im Gebäude wahrgenommen.

„Ich glaube, das Gemäuer stürzt ein!"

Die X-Men stürmten aus dem Keller die Treppe hinauf, während die Erschütterungen des Gebäudes immer stärker wurden und sich nun auch Steine aus der Decke lösten, die auf den Boden bröselten. Als sie in der Vorhalle der Burg ankamen, mußten sie feststellen, daß die Brücke über dem Graben bereits eingestürzt war. Logan legte Frederica wieder in die Arme des Professors, da er mit seinem Gleiter das Hindernis einfach überfliegen konnte.

Warren trug Logan über das Hindernis, während Kurt sich mit Scott herüber teleportierte. Storm flog ihre Freundin Jean mit Hilfe von Aufwinden über den Graben, dann waren alle in Sicherheit. Sie konnten zusehen, wie das Gebäude sich langsam vor ihren Augen in seine Bestandteile auflöste, bis nur noch ein sehr großer Steinhaufen übrig war.

„Die Sonne geht bald auf! Wir sollten zurück zum Jet und nach Hause fliegen!"

Scott sah skeptisch in den Himmel, um die Wetterlage zu checken.

„Wir können nicht so einfach gehen! De Fleur hat ein Massengrab hinterlassen! Ich muß dafür sorgen, daß die Frauen beerdigt werden, sonst müssen ihre Seelen bis in alle Ewigkeit als Mulos auf der Erde wandeln!"

Sie blickte mit tränenverschmierten Augen von Logans Schulter auf, wo sie ihr Gesicht vergraben hatte und sah Xavier um Verständnis bittend an.

„Wir besprechen das im Jet, Gypsy Witch!"

Das Team ging den Weg durch den Wald zurück zum magischen Portal, das nun durch Zorans Tod nicht mehr aktiviert war. Die Trümmer, die einst eine stattliche Burg gewesen waren, waren nun für jedermann sichtbar. Sie gelangten ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zum Jet, wo Xavier anordnete, daß Frederica zuerst medizinisch versorgt werden sollte.

Jean kümmerte sich darum, daß sie endlich das blutbesudelte Gewand gegen einen bequemen Sweatanzug mit dem Emblem der X-Men tauschen konnte, nachdem sich Frederica die Blutspuren und den Dreck in dem kleinen Bad des Jets abgewaschen hatte.

„Die Verletzung ist schon ziemlich verblaßt, Frederica! Ich glaube nicht, daß Du eine Narbe davon tragen wirst!"

Frederica seufzte leise: „Jedenfalls keine sichtbare!"

„Ich weiß genau, wie Du dich im Moment fühlen mußt! Wenn Du darüber sprechen willst, dann bin ich immer für dich da!"

Jean drückte ihre Hand und Frederica richtete sich vom Untersuchungstisch auf, um ihre Freundin zu umarmen.

„Ich danke dir Jean! Ich glaube, es wird mir leichter fallen, wenn ich die Sachen nicht laut aussprechen muß!"

Logan hatte vor der Tür des kleinen Untersuchungsraumes gewartet, um Jean für die Untersuchung Zeit zu geben, doch nach zehn Minuten hielt er es nicht mehr aus und er betrat leise das Zimmer. Er blieb unschlüssig in der Tür stehen, als er die die beiden entdeckte, die sich in den Armen lagen. Ein feuerroter und ein dunkelroter Kopf lagen beieinander und ein dritter Rotschopf tauchte vor Logans geistigem Auge auf: Rose. Immer wieder spielten rothaarige Frauen eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben und das seit über einhundert Jahren.

Waren die Erfahrungen, die er vorher gemacht hatte, nur eine Vorbereitung auf die Verbindung gewesen, die er mit Frederica eingehen sollte?

Jean bemerkte Logans Anwesenheit und löste sich aus Fredericas Armen, damit sie ihn in der Tür stehen sehen konnte.

„Ich lasse euch beide kurz allein!"

Sie lächelte Logan aufmunternd an und drückte kurz seine Schulter, als sie den Raum verließ. Frederica schluckte nervös und sah Logan aus großen Augen an, in denen sich so viele durcheinander wirbelnde Gefühle widerspiegelten. Ihr Herz klopfte plötzlich zum Zerspringen, als ihr einfiel, daß sie ihn praktisch in eine Ehe gelockt hatte, die er niemals freiwillig eingegangen wäre.

Logans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, als er ihre Gedankengänge erriet, die deutlich an ihrem Mienenspiel abzulesen waren.

„Du kannst wegen allem ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, aber nicht was die Abiav betrifft, Darling!"

Logan mußte schmunzeln, als Fredericas Wangen sich dunkelrot färbten und sie die Augen niederschlug. Er trat vor sie und hob ihr Kinn am Gesicht zu sich an.

„Hast Du meine Worte vorhin nicht gehört? Ich habe die Abiav vor unserer Familie und dem Oberhaupt unseres Clans bestätigt! Du hast mich in keine Falle gelockt!"

Frederica legte eine zitternde Hand auf seine stoppelige Wange und ihr stockte der Atem, weil sie in seinen Augen so viele Empfindungen entdecken konnte, die ein genaues Abbild ihrer eigenen Gefühle darstellten.

„Ich hatte die alte Legende vergessen! Du bist der Wolf, von dem mir meine Großmutter erzählt hat, als ich noch klein war! Ich weiß jetzt, wie es ist, sich mit einem Leben auseinander zusetzen, an das man sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte! Es tut mir leid, daß ich auf der Lichtung nicht auf dich gehört habe!"

In Fredericas Augen glitzerten Tränen, die Logan ihr von den Wangen küßte, als sie überflossen.

„Nicht weinen!", flüsterte Logan leise.

„Es hatte ein Gutes, daß ich in die Zeitreise mitgezogen wurde! Wie hätte ich sonst gegen Zoran de Fleur bestehen können? Außerdem weiß ich nun, woher ich komme, ich werde mir nie wieder deswegen Gedanken machen müssen!"

„Logan, Frederica? Wir starten, die Reise geht nicht gleich nach Hause! Wir bleiben noch eine Weile in Frankreich! Nehmt ihr eure Plätze ein?"

Storm bedauerte es, die beiden aus ihrer Versunkenheit aufzurütteln, doch sie mußten diesen Ort verlasen, bevor sie womöglich von Zivilisten entdeckt wurden.

Logan nahm Frederica wortlos auf die Arme und trug sie bis zu ihrer Sitzgelegenheit im Cockpit, wo er sie dann auch noch anschnallte. Er drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuß auf den Scheitel und setzte sich dann neben sie, um sich den Sicherheitsgurt anzulegen.

„Ich habe entschieden, daß das Team nicht gleich nach Hause fliegt! Der Einsatz war ziemlich Kraft raubend und Gypsy Witch sollte sich noch etwas vor der Reise ausruhen. Und wir können von hier aus das Problem mit den Mulos besser in Angriff nehmen!"

Der Professor saß hinter Storm, die den Jet fliegen würde, und nun die Startsequenz einleitete. Scott war diesmal der Co-Pilot und checkte mit ihr die Maschine vor dem Abflug.

„Wohin gehen wir, Professor?"

Frederica war erleichtert, daß der Professor ihren Einwand ernst genommen hatte, obwohl er sich in übersinnlichen Fragen wohl kaum auskannte. Das bedeutete, daß er ihrem Urteil blind vertraute.

„Wir besuchen Freunde! Ich habe unser Eintreffen bereits angekündigt, wir werden erwartet! Der Flug dauert höchstens zwanzig Minuten!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Jet eingehüllt von Nebelschwaden, die Storm herauf beschworen hatte, in die Lüfte und schoß seinem neuen Ziel entgegen.

Frederica schloß die Augen, sie hatte unangenehme Kopfschmerzen, die wohl von der Müdigkeit herrührten und ihre verheilende Wunde fühlte sich seltsam warm an. Ausruhen, das war wirklich ein guter Gedanke!

Fortsetzung folgt...


	14. Chapter 14

_Einen Wunsch habe ich ja schon mal erfüllt (Hochzeit)! Aber die Garantie fürs glücklich werden? Hm, das steht nicht in meiner Macht! Das ist sozusagen der Aftermath (Nachwirkungen)nach dem Showdown! Superhelden müssen hinterher auch aufräumen! Das wird ja sonst immer unter den Teppich gekehrt!_

**Some Kind of Magic ongoing**

**Kapitel 12.1**

Es war noch dunkel, als Storm den Jet zur Landung ansetzte, deshalb konnte Frederica die Umgebung nicht genau erkennen, in der sie gelandet waren. Storm dirigierte den Jet über einen glatten Untergrund und steuerte das weite Tor eines hell beleuchteten Hangars mit riesigen Ausmaßen an, in das sie hinein fuhr und das Flugzeug neben einem genauen Abbild des X-Jets in Parkposition brachte.

Frederica befreite sich von dem Gurt und wollte sich erheben, doch Logan war schneller und hob sie auf seine Arme.

„Du siehst müde aus! Ich werde dich tragen! Keine Widerrede!"

Sie verließen den Jet als Letzte, wo sie gerade noch mitbekamen, wie vier Männer, die sich wie eineiige Zwillinge glichen, aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf die X-Men zugingen. Vor ihren Augen verschmolzen die vier Männer zu einer Person, indem sie einfach ineinander verschmolzen.

Der blonde Hüne grinste verschmitzt: „Willkommen in der École St. Croix! Für diejenigen, die mich nicht kennen, ich bin James Madrox, Multiple Man. Ich kann Klone durch bloße Willenskraft generieren, ihr habt also keine Halluzinationen gehabt!"

Sein Lächeln galt Nightcrawler, Wolverine und Gypsy Witch, die neu in Xaviers Team waren und ihn noch nicht kannten.

Storm rannte begeistert auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihm einen herzlichen Kuß auf die Wange.

„Freut mich, dich zu sehen, Jimmy! Sind die anderen im Bett geblieben und Du mußtest wieder die Arbeit alleine machen?"

James lachte ausgelassen, während er Ororo im Arm behielt und sie an seine Seite drückte. Frederica hatte die stolze Storm noch nie so gelöst in Gegenwart eines anderen gesehen.

„Die bereiten euch das Frühstück! Kommt, stehen wir hier nicht herum! Braucht irgend jemand ärztliche Versorgung?"

Sein Blick blieb kurz an Frederica hängen, die jedoch schnell den Kopf schüttelte. Die Wunde heilte gut und Jean hatte ja schon nach ihr geschaut.

Sie folgten Multiple Man quer über den großen Hangar zu einer Tür, die über einen langen Tunnel zum Haupthaus zu führen schien.

Scott erklärte den Neuen im Team, wo sie sich befanden, da die drei ziemlich überrascht waren, als sie durch eine große Stahltür traten und in der Vorhalle eines prächtigen Palais landeten, die ganz in altem, eleganten Glanz erstrahlte. Die Innenausstattung des Gebäudes war noch luxuriöser als die der Xavier Mansion in den Staaten, die Deckenverzierungen waren aus echtem Stuck und überall auf Bilderrahmen konnte man Blattgold glänzen sehen. Die Gemälde schienen ausnahmslos von namhaften Künstlern zu stammen, die man eigentlich in einem Museum vermuten würde.

„Das ist die École St. Croix, sozusagen unsere französische Dependance! Xavier ist der Kopf der X-Corporation. Das ist eine weltweite Organisation, die über die Rechte und die Sicherheit von Mutanten wacht. James und seine Kollegen sind auch X-Men. Die X-Corporation ist außerdem in Hongkong, Los Angeles, Mumbai, Melbourne und Amsterdam vertreten! Natürlich sind weitere Stützpunkte in Planung!"

Logan war tief beeindruckt. Xavier war ein Visionär, der aus dem simplen Wunsch nach Frieden zwischen Mensch und Mutant ein weltweites Imperium geschaffen hatte. Diesem Mann als Mitarbeiter unterstellt zu sein, erfüllt ihn mit nie gekanntem Stolz.

James führte sie in einen Salon, wo eine große Tafel für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück gedeckt worden war. Es duftete appetitlich nach Kaffee und frischgebackenen Croissants. Logan setzte Frederica vorsichtig auf ihre Füße und legte dann beschützend einen Arm um sie.

„Enfin! Charles et les autres! Und alle unverletzt, wie ich sehe! Willkommen!"

(Endlich Charles und die anderen!)

Eine junge, attraktive Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und einem dunklen Teint ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Xavier zu, der in seinem Gleiter so weit abhob, daß ihn die junge Frau ohne Probleme in die Arme schließen konnte. Sie begrüßte Xavier mit den traditionellen Küßchen auf die Wange und wiederholte die Prozedur dann bei allen alteingesessenen X-Men.

„Ich bin Monet Yvette Clarisse, etc., St. Croix! Ich leite diese Schule, aber bitte nennt mich bei meinem Codenamen MII, ou simplément M! Meine Eltern konnten sich damals nicht auf einen Namen einigen!", sagte sie ohne Luft zu holen, wobei ihre beringten Hände jedes ihrer Worte mit ausdrucksstarken Gesten unterstrichen.

Sie hatte einen bezaubernden französischen Akzent, der besonders Kurt zu beeindrucken schien, denn er nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und beugte sich darüber, um ihr einen Handkuß darauf zu hauchen.

„Enchanté, Mademoiselle M! Kurt Wagner, auch genannt Nightcrawler!"

Seine gelben Augen blitzten fröhlich auf und M warf lachend ihren Kopf zurück, wobei ihre filigranen Goldohrringe mit den Diamanten im Licht der Lampen glitzerten. Sie wandte sich immer noch ein Lachen im Gesicht Logan und Frederica zu.

„Alors! Du mußt der berüchtigte Wolverine sein, dein Ruf ist schon bis Paris vorgedrungen!"

Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und drückte seine fest, während Logan ihren Ausspruch mit einem leichten Heben der Augenbraue quittierte.

«Et vous! La petite sorcière qui a sauvé mon ami Jean»

(Und Sie! Die kleine Hexe, die meine Freundin Jean gerettet hat!)

Frederica wurde in eine begeisterte Umarmung gezogen und ebenfalls mit Küßchen begrüßt. Sie fühlte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg und war verwirrt, weil sie den Impuls verspürte, die Frau von sich zu stoßen. Sie führte das unerklärliche Gefühl auf die Nachwirkungen des Einsatzes zurück.

Vier weitere Mitglieder der X-Corparation betraten den Raum und wurden den Neuen vorgestellt. Frederica schwirrte der Kopf von so vielen Namen und Decknamen. Die Pariser Truppe war beeindruckend, ein wild gemischter Haufen aus aller Herren Länder.

Sam Guthrie, Cannonball, war Amerikaner, Laynia Petrova oder Darkstar kam aus Rußland, Julio Esteban Richter, Codename Rictor, war deutschstämmiger Kolumbianer und Ruth Bat-Seraph genannt Sabra war Israelin. M selbst war Französin und Multiple Man stammte aus Schottland.

Sie setzten sich um den Tisch und bald war der Salon von angeregten Gesprächen und leisem Lachen angefüllt, da M die Besprechung über den vergangenen Einsatz auf später verschoben hatte. Die Last des Einsatzes fiel in dieser anheimelnden Atmosphäre von den X-Men und als die Sonne den Raum mit warmem Licht durchflutete, waren alle angenehm entspannt. Bis auf Frederica, die immer noch gegen Kopfschmerzen ankämpfte und sich innerlich verkrampft fühlte.

Der Vormittagsunterricht war von M gestrichen worden, doch einige der älteren Schüler räumten den Tisch ab und waren dafür zuständig, für die jüngeren Schüler eine Beschäftigung zu finden. Die École St. Croix wurde mit der gleichen Effizienz geführt wie das Institut, das Xavier in den Staaten leitete.

„Eh bien! Le professeur, ich vergesse mich, en anglais… Charles hat angedeutet, daß ihr unsere Unterstützung bei der Abwicklung eures letzten Falles benötigt?"

M saß an der Stirnseite der polierten Tafel und ihr Blick blieb an Frederica hängen, die sofort die Schultern straffte und das Wort ergriff.

„Das ist richtig! Unser letzter Gegner war ein mächtiger Hexenmeister namens Zoran de Fleur, der seit Hunderten von Jahren schwarze Magie praktiziert und dadurch sein Leben verlängert hat. Er tötete Jungfrauen, vorzugsweise Hexen aus dem Volk der Sinti und Roma, um sich durch ihre Opferung am Leben zu erhalten. Er hatte die Macht, die Frauen zu verfluchen, so daß sie als Totengeister über die Erde wandelten und ihm zu seinem Schutz dienen mußten. Die Frauen müssen rechtmäßig beerdigt werden, wenn wir sie von diesem Fluch befreien wollen."

Ruth, die neben ihrer Vorgesetzten saß, beugte sich in ihrem Stuhl vor und maß Frederica mit ihren stechenden, dunklen Augen.

„Sollten wir die toten Frauen nicht erst identifizieren, damit ihre Familien von ihrem Schicksal erfahren?"

Logan legte seine starke Hand auf Fredericas Unterarm und drückte sie beruhigend. Die Frage hatte anklagend geklungen und Logan gefiel nicht, daß der Vorwurf Fredericas Schuldgefühle noch verstärken könnte. Ihr mitfühlendes Herz litt wahrscheinlich Höllenqualen, weil sie den Frauen nicht hatte helfen können. Er blickte Ruth anklagend an, doch die Frau ließ sich davon nicht beirren und hielt ihren Blick auf Frederica gerichtet.

„Das ist leider nicht mehr möglich! Die Burg ist nur noch ein Haufen Schutt und ich bezweifle, daß wir mehr finden würden als Knochenstaub! Das ganze Areal ist ein Massengrab, de Fleur hat dort schon seit dem 18. Jahrhundert gewütet."

Frederica nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie weitersprach, dabei hielt sie ihren Blick lieber auf M gerichtet, in deren Augen kein Vorwurf zu lesen war.

„De Fleur wird sich meist junge Frauen seines Volkes als Opfer gesucht haben, meine Leute scheuen den Kontakt mit der Polizei, wir werden wenig Spuren in dieser Richtung finden. Wenn ihr die Möglichkeit dazu habt, dann könnte man die Vermißtenmeldungen der vergangenen Jahre oder Jahrzehnte durchgehen. De Fleur hat sich mit Hilfe von Magie mühelos von Ort zu Ort teleportiert, deshalb kann das Suchgebiet nicht eingegrenzt werden. Und auch nicht das Aussehen oder Alter der Betroffenen, wir werden den Familien leider keinen Frieden bringen können!"

Frederica schloß kurz die Augen, da wieder Tränen in ihnen brannten, doch vor den Kollegen aus Übersee wollte sie sich nicht gehen lassen. Und schon gar nicht vor dieser Ruth, deren dunkle Augen sie an den stechenden Blick eines Habichts auf der Jagd erinnerten.

Darkstar, Laynia Petrova, schloß sich der kleinen Diskussion an, aber mehr aus Interesse denn in der Absicht, ihren Gast anzugreifen. Sabra konnte manchmal über das Ziel hinaus schießen, das führte auch unter den X-Men in Paris öfters zu Streitigkeiten.

„Darf ich fragen, warum der Magier hinter dir her war? Wenn ich es vorhin recht verstanden habe, bist Du mit Wolverine verheiratet, oder?"

Logan stöhnte innerlich, er haßte es, wenn sein Privatleben an die Öffentlichkeit gezogen wurde, aber es vor den Teamkollegen im Ausland besprechen zu müssen war wirklich der Gipfel!

„Das ist etwas kompliziert! De Fleur wußte nicht, daß ich und Logan geheiratet haben. Es ist auch nicht lange her und war inoffiziell vergleichbar mit einer Nottrauung, da wir nur ein Ritual meines Volkes dazu verwendet haben. Wenn de Fleur die Tatsache bekannt geworden wäre, dann hätte er mich sofort umgebracht. Er dachte, ich sei seine Fahrkarte in das ewige Leben, da ich eine mächtige Hexe bin und mein Opfer ihm unendlich viel Macht verliehen hätte!"

Xavier tauschte einen Blick mit M aus, als er bemerkte, daß Frederica und Logan sich ziemlich unwohl bei dem Verhör fühlten. Es floß ein schneller Gedankenaustausch zwischen den beiden, da M auf dem Gebiet der Telepathie fast ebenso mächtig wie der Professor selbst war, das war mit einer der Gründe, warum sie trotz ihrer Jugend diese Schule leitete.

„Bon! Ich glaube, wir wissen genug! Mein Team wird sich darum kümmern, daß der Ort geweiht wird und ein Priester für die Seelen der Verstorbenen betet! Wäre der Mann ein Mutant gewesen, würden wir genau dasselbe machen! Wir können nicht hingehen und den Familien von Vermißten mit der haarsträubenden Geschichte eines wahnsinnigen Hexenmeisters kommen! Genausowenig wie wir Familien erzählen, daß ihre Angehörige bösartigen Mutanten zum Opfer gefallen sind! Das Prozedere bleibt dasselbe! Gypsy Witch hat alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan und man kann ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, da sie ja nicht seit Jahrhunderten auf der Erde wandelt!"

M blickte in genau in Ruths Richtung, die ein Nicken andeutete, um ihr Einverständnis mit der Vorgehensweise anzuzeigen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um die Seelen der Frauen! Rictor hat gute Beziehungen zur Kirche und wir werden die Zeremonie so schnell wie möglich veranlassen!"

„Danke Monet! Wärt ihr noch so freundlich uns eine Schlafgelegenheit zur Verfügung zu stellen, bevor wir wieder nach Hause fliegen? Ich denke, wir alle können etwas Ruhe gebrauchen! Wir treten am späten Abend die Heimreise an und sind so wieder Zuhause, bevor der Unterricht beginnt! Auch wenn unsere Schüler darüber stöhnen mögen!"

Das verständnisvolle Gelächter löste die Spannung im Raum auf und zeigte gleichzeitig an, daß die Sitzung damit beendet war. Die X-Men erhoben sich und ließen sich von den französischen Kollegen den Weg zu ihren vorübergehenden Quartieren zeigen.

Frederica blieb etwas länger sitzen und hielt Logan an der Hand zurück, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken.

„Logan, ich würde gerne noch länger bleiben, um bei der Zeremonie dabei sein zu können! Die Anwesenheit eines Priesters reicht vielleicht nicht aus!"

Frederica sah ihren Mann bittend an, der ihr lächelnd eine Hand auf die Wange legte und sich zu ihr herunterbeugte, um ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

„Natürlich! Ich habe auch schon daran gedacht! Ich rede mit M und Charles! Du legst dich jetzt am besten hin! Du brauchst dringend Ruhe! Und wage es nicht, mir zu widersprechen!"

Logan legte einen Zeigefinger auf ihren zum Protest geöffneten Mund, um sie damit am Reden zu hindern.

„Wir haben zwar keine Hochzeit im traditionellen Sinn gehabt, aber zum Eheversprechen gehört auch, daß die Braut dem Bräutigam Gehorsam gelobt, oder nicht?"

Frederica konnte über diesen Scherz sogar lächeln und ließ sich von Darkstar in den zweiten Stock des Palais führen. Dort befanden sich die Schlafzimmer der Teammitglieder, M hatte Logan und Frederica großzügigerweise ihr eigenes Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, da sie von Charles erfahren hatte, daß die beiden praktisch auf Hochzeitsreise waren. Das Paar sollte es so angenehm wie möglich haben, nachdem sie bei dem schwierigen Einsatz ihr Leben riskiert hatten.

„Fühl dich wie Zuhause, Frederica! M meinte, daß Du dir ruhig Sachen von ihr ausborgen kannst, das Bad ist gleich hinter der Tür hier!"

„Danke, Laynia!"

Frederica sah sich anerkennend in Ms Quartier um, nachdem sich Darkstar von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Das elegante Zimmer wurde von einem riesigen Doppelbett beherrscht, das einen altmodischen Betthimmel aus meergrünem Tüll besaß. Die vorherrschenden Farben waren Grün, Crème und Gold. Einige der kostbaren Möbel sahen aus wie aus als entstammten sie der Epoche von Louis XIV.

Frederica ging ins angrenzende Bad, wo sie Carrara-Marmor und vergoldete Armaturen bewundern durfte. Sie beschloß, sich ein heißes Bad einzulassen, um ihre schmerzenden Glieder zu entspannen. Während das Wasser lief, ging sie durch Ms Schubladen und Schränke, da sie nicht im Sweatanzug schlafen wollte.

Das Gespräch mit den beiden Anführern der Teams hatte etwas länger gedauert und Logan kam erst eine halbe Stunde später dazu, Frederica in Ms Zimmer aufzusuchen. Er hoffte, daß sie noch wach war, denn er wollte ihr mitteilen, daß ihr Aufenthalt und die Rückreise kein Problem mehr darstellten. Darkstar würde ihnen die Reise über den Atlantik ermöglichen, ohne daß sie ein Flugzeug besteigen mußten. Charles hätte ihnen auch einen regulären Erste-Klasse-Flug bezahlt, doch Logan wäre nie durch die Sicherheitskontrollen gekommen, da sein Körper ja mit Adamantium durchzogen war.

Er öffnete leise die Tür zu Ms Zimmer und schaute zum Bett, das er leer vorfand. Sein Blick glitt suchend im Zimmer umher und in dem Moment trat Frederica aus einem angrenzenden Zimmer. Logan stockte der Atem.

Sie trug ein bodenlanges Nachthemd aus goldgelber Seide, das vorne unterhalb des Busens einen langen Schlitz hatte und darunter ein filigranes Höschen in der gleichen Farbe hervorblitzen ließ.

Sie bemerkte ihn und lehnte sich lasziv lächelnd an den Türrahmen, so daß der Schlitz weiter aufklaffte und ihre Beine enthüllte.

„Da bist Du ja endlich! Ich warte schon sehnsüchtig auf dich!"

Sie schritt mit katzenhafter Grazie auf ihn zu und blieb dann vor ihm stehen, um eine Hand auf seine Brust zu legen. Ihr betörender Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und Logan vergaß alles andere, er zog sie in seine Arme und ihre Lippen trafen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß aufeinander. Frederica saugte sich an Logans Unterlippe fest und biß dann neckend hinein, während sie sich provokativ an ihm rieb.

Fredericas Hände glitten suchend über seinen Oberkörper und fanden den Reißverschluß der Uniform, den sie mit einem heftigen Ruck herunterzog.

Logan unterbrach den Kuß und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände.

„Frederica? Warte! Ich halte das für keine gute Idee! Ich sollte auf deine Übermüdung Rücksicht nehmen!"

Sie sah ihn unter halbgesenkten Lidern an und bedachte ihn wieder mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln: „Sei doch kein Spielverderber, Logan!"

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand in seine krause Brustbehaarung und leckte sich aufreizend über die Lippen.

Logan nahm alle Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, die er in sich finden konnte, es war ihm noch nie so schwer gefallen, das Angebot einer Frau auszuschlagen.

Und bei Gott, sie waren sogar verheiratet! Wie war das mit den ehelichen Rechten und Pflichten?

„Sieh mich an, Frederica!"

Sie riß die Augen auf und er konnte sehen, daß ihre Pupillen leicht geweitet waren, auf ihrer Oberlippe glänzten ein paar Schweißperlen, obwohl es im Zimmer nicht besonders warm war. Logan glitt mit seinen Händen zu ihren Schläfen und nahm ihre erhöhte Temperatur wahr.

„Du hast Fieber, Frederica! Du gehörst ins Bett – und zwar alleine!", setzte er noch hinzu, als ihre Augen eifrig aufblitzten.

Er nahm sie in seiner schnellen Bewegung auf seine Arme und brachte sie zum Bett, wo er sie vorsichtig ablegte und sorgfältig zudeckte.

„Wieso legst Du dich nicht zu mir?"

Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und setzte einen entzückenden Schmollmund auf. Logan hätte nie gedacht, daß Frederica ihn so direkt anmachen würde, irgendwie kam ihm das fremd vor. Und hätte sie auch nicht unbedingt für eine Frau gehalten, die weibliche Tricks einsetzte, um ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Er schob das auf das Fieber, erhöhte Temperatur konnte auch persönlichkeitsverändernd wirken.

„Weil das im Moment keine gute Idee ist, Darling! Du brauchst Ruhe und ich würde sie dir nicht gönnen!"

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küßte sie kurz auf die heiße Stirn.

„Ich bleibe, bis Du eingeschlafen bist!"

Frederica grummelte nur etwas und kehrte ihm dann beleidigt den Rücken zu.

„Wie Du willst, Spielverderber!"

Logan konnte nur grinsend den Kopf schütteln. Wenn sie in zwei Stunden immer noch Temperatur hatte, würde er Jean nach ihr sehen lassen.

Gegen ihren Willen überkam Frederica ein bleierner Schlaf, sobald sie sich etwas entspannt hatte.

**X X X**

Frederica schlug die Augen auf und räkelte sich unter den seidenen Laken, die sie dann mit einer heftigen Bewegung zur Seite warf, weil ihr unerträglich heiß war. Sie sah sich nach Logan um, doch der war nirgends zu entdecken.

Wie lange hatte sie wohl geschlafen?

Sie fühlte sich seltsam unruhig und gierte nach frischer Luft. Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett, ging zu den großen Flügelfenstern und schob die zarten Tüllgardinen zur Seite. Dahinter entdeckte sie einen großen Balkon, der scheinbar an der ganzen Rückfront des Palais entlang lief. Sie öffnete das große Fenster und trat auf den kalten Boden, breitete die Arme aus und tat einige tiefe Atemzüge, die in ihrer Lunge prickelten. Der Wind bauschte ihr Nachthemd auf, doch ihr wurde nicht kalt, sie genoß die kühle Luft auf ihrer Haut und drehte übermütig ein paar Pirouetten auf dem gefliesten Boden der Terrasse.

Frederica lachte ausgelassen. Sie begann, sich besser zu fühlen, doch sie verlangte auch nach Gesellschaft. Sie trat an das Fenster, das sie durch ihren kleinen Tanz erreicht hatte, und spähte hinein. Auf ihren Lippen breitete sich ein wölfisches Grinsen aus, das Wolverine wohl alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Mon petit ange!"

Archangel war gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen und hatte das Handtuch fallen lassen, das er um die Hüften gewickelt getragen hatte. Fredericas Augen blitzten erfreut auf, der Mann war gebaut wie ein junger Gott und die weißen Flügel auf seinem Rücken steigerten den Reiz seines nackten Körpers noch.

Eine kleine Stimme in ihr warf ein, daß sie mit Logan verheiratet war, der selbst ziemlich beeindruckend gebaut war.

„Na und? Er ist nicht da, hat mich allein gelassen! Er hätte nur bei mir bleiben müssen!", murmelte sie erbost vor sich hin.

Frederica verzog den Mund zur Schnute und klopfte leicht mit ihren Fingernägeln an die Fensterscheibe, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Warren drehte sich um, während er den Reißverschluß seiner Hosen zuzog, sein Oberkörper war noch nackt, bis auf die Federn, die seinen muskulösen Rücken umhüllten.

Er starrte überrascht auf die Vision in gelber Seide, die um ihren schlanken Körper flatterte. Ihre tiefroten Haare peitschten wild um ihr Gesicht, da draußen ein recht stürmischer Dezembertag herrschte.

„Frederica?", fragte er ungläubig.

Warren rannte zum Fenster und riß die Flügeltüren auf. Er wollte nach ihr greifen, doch sie wich vor ihm zurück.

„Was machst du draußen bei der Kälte, Du wirst dir den Tod holen!"

Frederica lachte Warren nur aus und tänzelte leichtfüßig von ihm weg.

„Versuch doch, ob Du mich kriegst!"

Sie lächelte ihn herausfordernd an und Warren rannte hinter ihr her, nur um sie um Haaresbreit zu verpassen. Sie war plötzlich vor seinen Augen verschwunden und stand nun auf dem etwa 1,40 Meter hohen Geländer, das die Terrasse einfaßte.

Wie hatte sie sich so schnell bewegen können, steckte da etwa Magie dahinter?

Sie kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen und Warren begann, sich langsam ernsthaft um ihren Gemütszustand Sorgen zu machen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	15. Chapter 15

Ich habe die Geschichte eben zu einem Ende gebracht, nach dem 12. Kapitel folgen noch drei weitere!

Ich hoffe darauf, noch etwas Rückmeldung von euch zu bekommen! Damit ich weiß, wie die Story so ankommt!

Auf jeden Fall schöne Weihnachten und ein frohes Neues Jahr! :)

* * *

**Some Kind of Magic 12.2**

„Laß den Unsinn! Komm sofort da runter!", rief Warren mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete und die jeden seiner Untergebenen hätte stramm stehen lassen.

Sie drehte sich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihm um und breitete wieder die Arme aus.

«Tous les hommes ici sont tourne-fêtes!»

(_Alle Männer hier sind Spielverderber!_)

Sie lachte wieder perlend und lehnte sich bedenklich weit zurück. Warren stieß sich in die Luft ab, gerade als Frederica sich mit einem Jauchzen auf den Lippen rückwärts fallen ließ. Er fing sie auf, bevor sie die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt hatte.

Was war nur mit der Frau los?

Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck eines leichtfertigen, provokanten Frauenzimmers gemacht. Eine solch verantwortungslose Person hätte Xavier nie in sein Team aufgenommen.

«Encore une fois!»

(_Noch einmal!_)

Frederica hielt sich lachend an Archangels Hals fest und schmiegte sich an seine breite Brust. Sie kamen sanft auf der Terrasse auf und Warren schritt in sein Zimmer, um die Flügeltüren hinter sich zuzumachen. Er wollte verhindern, daß Gypsy Witch noch einmal so einen tollkühnen Streich vollführen konnte.

„Ich sagte, Du sollst den Unsinn lassen! Dein Mann killt mich, wenn dir etwas zustoßen sollte!"

Frederica biß sich auf die Lippen und sah ihn aus großen, unschuldigen Augen an.

„Ich bin brav! Versprochen! Wo ist Logan überhaupt?"

Warren setzte die Frau auf ihren nackten Füßen ab und sah sich nach etwas um, womit er ihre aufreizende Erscheinung bedecken konnte. Eine falsche Bewegung und er würde mehr von der Frau sehen, als ihrem Mann gefallen würde. Logan würde wahrscheinlich seine Augen mit seinen scharfen Klauen wie zwei Oliven aufspießen, wenn er das mitkriegen sollte.

„Er trainiert im Danger Room! Sabra, das ist Ruth, glaube ich, wollte ihn etwas herumführen!"

Fredericas Gesicht verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. Logan war bei dieser Frau?

Warren fand nur ein Männerhemd, das er Frederica gerade überstreifen wollte, sie warf sich jedoch an seine Brust und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Wenn er spielen darf, dann will ich auch!"

Sie zog Warrens Kopf zu sich herunter und preßte ihre heißen Lippen auf seinen schmalen Mund. Sein Protest wurde durch ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuß erstickt, den er sekundenlang zu erwidern versucht war. Die Kleine schien nur aus Feuer und Verlangen zu bestehen, dann setzte seine Hirntätigkeit wieder ein, und er löste sich mit Gewalt aus ihrer Umarmung.

Kurz zuvor hatte es von beiden unbemerkt an der Tür geklopft, die sogleich aufgeglitten war.

„Warren hast Du zufällig mitbekommen, wo Frederica hin…"

Auf Logans Gesicht breitete sich Ungläubigkeit aus, als er sah, wie Warren und Frederica sich küßten.

„Logan!", rief er bestürzt aus, als er sah, wer da ins Zimmer gekommen war.

Warren war kalkweiß geworden, weil er wußte, wie die Szene eben für Wolverine ausgesehen haben mußte.

„Schau doch nicht so, Logan! Ich habe mich nur bei Warren für seine Hilfe bedankt!"

Frederica grinste Logan keck an und streichelte dabei aufreizend langsam Warren über die nackte Brust, während sie ihre rosa Zungenspitze lasziv über ihre Oberlippe gleiten ließ.

Logans Miene verfinsterte sich und sein blick wurde stechend. Er mußte seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen, damit seine Klauen nicht unkontrolliert herausschossen, und er sich womöglich wie ein tollwütiges Tier auf seinen Teamkollegen stürzte.

„Was geht hier vor?", preßte Logan zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Logan! Bitte versteh das nicht falsch! Ich glaube mit deiner Frau stimmt etwas nicht!"

Warren umfaßte Fredericas Handgelenke, um ihre Hände von seiner Brust zu entfernen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust von einem tobenden Wolverine zum Zweikampf herausgefordert zu werden. Der Mann sah aus wie ein wütender Stier, der zum finalen Stoß ansetzen möchte.

Frederica riß sich von Warren los und starrte ihn erbost an. Wie konnte der gefiederte Kerl es nur wagen, so etwas zu behaupten! Mit ihr war alles in Ordnung, sie würde es ihm schon noch zeigen!

Sie blinzelte und stand dann plötzlich fast genau vor Logan, der erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, daß sie sich bewegt hatte.

Logan zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und warf Warren einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, der unschlüssig auf dem Fleck verharrte und noch das Hemd in der Hand hielt, das er Frederica hatte überwerfen wollen.

„Warren? Hast Du vorhin Schmerzen beim Kontakt verspürt?"

Logan vermied es, das Wort Kuß in den Mund zu nehmen, er war bereits halb wahnsinnig vor Eifersucht, da mußte er die Sache nicht auch noch laut aussprechen. Warren schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf, er verstand nicht, warum ein relativ harmloser Kuß ihm Schmerzen bereiten sollte.

Frederica kam auf ihn zu, und er sah ihr genau in die Augen, wo er ein grünes Leuchten entdecken konnte, welches ihm klar machte, was mit seiner Frau los war.

„Freddy, hör mir zu!"

Er hatte unwillkürlich den Kosenamen benutzt, mit dem er sie bis vor kurzem noch auf die Palme hatte bringen können.

„Du mußt dich dagegen wehren! Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Du mußt mir sagen, was ich tun soll!"

Logan umfaßte ihr erhitztes Gesicht und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, die sich langsam aufklarten und ihre ursprüngliche dunkle Färbung annahmen. Sie atmete gehetzt und stöhnte auf, als hätte sie Schmerzen.

„Logan! Es… Bitte, es sind böse Augen! Du mußt die bösen Augen vertreiben!"

Ihre Augen leuchteten wieder grün auf und sie stemmte sich gegen seinen Griff. Er gab nach, weil er seine Hände einen Augenblick benötigte. Er griff in die Tasche seines Anzuges, wo er immer noch das goldene Kruzifix verwahrte. Bevor Frederica auch nur blinzeln konnte, hatte er ihr die Kette über den Kopf gestreift, wo das Kreuz dann genau zwischen ihren Brüsten zu liegen kam.

Ihre verheilende Narbe flammte blutrot auf und sie stieß einen spitzen Schmerzensschrei aus, der beiden Männern tief ins Mark dran und sie zusammen zucken ließ.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Frederica Logan an.

„Bitte hilf mir! Bitte, Logan, die bösen Augen…"

Ihre Stimme erstarb und sie sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen. Warren sprang hinzu und fing ihren leblosen Körper auf, bevor sie auf den Boden aufprallen konnte.

„Logan, was ist los?"

Der Angesprochene preßte die Lippen zusammen und nahm Warren Frederica ab, er war einen Moment zu geschockt gewesen, um schneller zu reagieren.

„Zoran de Fleur hat uns wohl ein kleines Geschenk dagelassen! Er hat irgendwie Frederica mit dem bösen Blick bedacht, das meinte sie mit den bösen Augen. Sie hat sich vorhin vor unseren Augen teleportiert, diesen Zauber hat sie noch nie zuvor angewendet. Ihre Augen leuchteten dabei grün, wie das Licht, das Zoran umgab."

Logan sah besorgt auf Fredericas schweißglänzendes Gesicht herunter und drückte kurz seinen Mund an ihre Schläfe, die sich immer noch bedenklich heiß anfühlte.

„Was bedeutet das jetzt? Mit dem bösen Blick bedacht?"

Warren streifte sich das Hemd über und knöpfte es schnell zu, bevor er in Socken und Schuhe schlüpfte.

„Ich erkläre das später! Ich bringe Frederica in die Krankenstation, kannst Du jemanden vom anderen Team alarmieren? Ich benötige die Hilfe eines Ortsansässigen."

Frederica bewegte sich unruhig in seinen Armen und warf den Kopf hin und her. Sie mußten sich beeilen, das Kruzifix würde sie nicht lange im Zaum halten können.

**X X X**

„Müssen wir sie wirklich festschnallen?"

Ororo blickte beunruhigt in Logans verbissenes Gesicht, während er Frederica in einem medizinischen Behandlungsraum auf einer Bahre mit Gurten festzurrte. Sie hatte Logan und Warren im Gang der Lehrerquartiere getroffen und war ziemlich erschrocken über Fredericas Zustand gewesen. Das Ganze erinnerte sie an die Zeit, als Jean noch von dem Urwesen besessen gewesen war und es machte ihr ziemlich Angst, weil diese Art der Bedrohung außerhalb ihres sonstigen Wirkungskreises lag. Der Alptraum des vergangenen Einsatzes war also noch nicht vorüber.

„Glaub mir, das macht mir bestimmt keinen Spaß! Aber sie könnte sich oder einen anderen ernsthaft verletzen. Sie wehrt sich ziemlich heftig gegen die fremde Macht."

Logan legte ihr eine feuchte Kompresse auf die inzwischen glühende Stirn von Frederica.

„Wo bleibt der Kerl nur? Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Logan sah ungeduldig zur Tür, die in dem Moment aufglitt. Es war jedoch nur Warren, der den Raum betrat, was Logan mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Darkstar und Rictor sind unterwegs, es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange. Sollen wir die anderen nicht doch lieber alarmieren?"

Logan schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es reicht, wenn wir die Sache in die Hand nehmen! Frederica braucht keine medizinische Hilfe. Es geht nur um Zauberei, da können die anderen auch nichts machen. Laßt sie ruhig schlafen."

Warren fuhr sich nervös durch die blonde Mähne, so daß er seine Locken durcheinanderbrachte, ohne es zu bemerken. Er hatte gedacht, daß mit dem Tod des irren Zauberers die Probleme hinter ihnen lagen.

„Und wie willst Du ihr helfen? Ich dachte, Gypsy Witch sei die Einzige, die sich mit Magie und Zauberei auskennt."

„Ich bin der Auserwählte!", erwiderte Logan mit fester Stimme.

Sein Blick bohrte sich in Warrens helle Augen. Obwohl sein Ausspruch anmaßend geklungen hatte, entdeckte Warren in den Augen des wilden Kämpfers eine stille Demut, die so oft mit großer Macht einherging.

„Das bedeutet, daß ich mit magischen Kräften ausgestattet bin. Als ihr Gefährte muß ich der Hexe in ihr beistehen und sie vor Gefahr schützen können. Mit dem Vollzug der Abiav wurden die Kräfte aktiviert, ansonsten hätte ich gegen de Fleur keine Chance gehabt."

Logan, der auf einem Stuhl neben der Bahre Platz genommen hatte, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Fredericas Hand. Er hätte es gleich merken müssen, da etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, er war schließlich für sie verantwortlich! Er hätte die Zeichen nur richtig deuten müssen.

Storm trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Das muß beängstigend sein, plötzlich neue Fähigkeiten in sich zu entdecken."

„Das ist es nicht! Ich mache mir Sorgen, daß ich vielleicht einen Fehler mache. Es schwirren so viele Zaubersprüche in meinem Hirn herum, daß ich sie durcheinander bringen könnte. Normalerweise hat der Auserwählte Zeit, sich an das neuerworbene Wissen zu gewöhnen, wenn alles offiziell abläuft."

Logan sah mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Ororo auf, die aufmunternd zurücklächelte: „Woher weißt Du das alles eigentlich?"

Warren lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an einen Medizinschrank, seine Flügel leicht ausgebreitet, damit die Federn dadurch keine Knicke bekamen.

„Ich konnte mich an das Leben vor dem Weapon-X-Projekt nicht erinnern. Aber während der Zeitreise, auf die mich Frederica unabsichtlich mitgenommen hat, habe ich ihre Urahnin getroffen, die mich eine Zeit lang auf mein künftiges Schicksal vorbereitet hat. Sie war eine mächtige Hexe und Seherin. Die Erinnerung kam dadurch wieder. Bis zum Ende des 1. Weltkrieges lebte ich bei den Zigeunern und gehörte ihrer Gemeinschaft an."

Die Tür glitt wieder auf und Darkstar betrat eiligen Schrittes den Raum. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ein Kristallfläschchen, das sie dann Wolverine hinstreckte.

„Hier, das ist etwas ein halber Liter, reicht das? Rictor hat es abgefüllt, ohne zu fragen."

Logan sprang auf die Füße und nahm die Flasche mit dem kostbaren Inhalt entgegen.

„Danke! Die Menge ist nicht ausschlaggebend, es muß nur geweiht sein."

Logan drehte sich zu Frederica um und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um seine aufsteigende Nervosität zu bekämpfen. Warren stieß sich von dem Schrank ab und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch Logan hielt ihn am Oberarm zurück.

„Bitte bleib! Es könnte sein, daß Du noch mal Blut spenden mußt."

Blaue und braune Augen starrten sich sekundenlang abschätzend an, dann lächelte Archangel und ging zurück zu dem Schrank, wo er nach einem Skalpell suchte. Damit konnte er sich am schnellsten eine blutende Wunde zufügen. Er war froh, daß Logan ihm die Episode mit Frederica nicht nachtrug, sonst hätte er ihn wohl nicht zum Bleiben aufgefordert.

Darkstar hatte sich diskret zurückgezogen, das war eine Sache des Teams von Professor Xavier und sie hätte sowieso nicht helfen können. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe erledigt, indem sie für die schnelle Beschaffung des Weihwassers gesorgt hatte.

Ororo wurde von Logan aufgefordert, zu Füßen Fredericas Stellung zu beziehen und sie festzuhalten, wenn es nötig werden sollte. Er selbst stellte sich an das Kopfende der Bahre und entstöpselte die Flasche.

Er beugte sich zu Frederica runter und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr: „Du mußt mir dabei helfen, Freddy. Ich brauche dich hier bei mir!"

Er richtete sich wieder auf und hielt die Flasche über Fredericas Stirn, auf der Schweißperlen glänzten und von der heftigen Gegenwehr zeugten, die sie dem Bösen in sich leistete.

Er mußte sich nur an die richtigen Worte erinnern. Der Zauber war sozusagen Grundschulwissen in der Hexerei, er konnte sogar von gewöhnlichen Menschen angewendet werden, die das Böse abwehren wollten. Es war einer der ersten Sprüche, die ihm Ceferina beigebracht hatte. Er schloß kurz die Augen und atmete dann tief durch.

Mit klarer Stimme rezitierte er die Worte:

_Ich erblicke böse Augen,_

_Mögen sie zugrunde gehen._

_Und dies heil'ge Wasser die Krankheit meucheln!_

_Hinfort aus deinem Kopf, aus deiner Brust,_

_Aus deinem Magen, aus deinen Füssen_

_Das Böse verscheuchen._

_So auch hinfort aus deinen Händen!_

_Möge sich das Böse für immer abwenden! _

Logan goß bei jeder Wiederholung des Zauberspruches ein paar Tropfen Wasser auf die benannten Körperteile. Ororo dachte zuerst, daß der Spruch nichts bewirken würde, doch nach etwa drei Wiederholungen begann Frederica, so heftig zu krampfen, daß sie sie fest an den Fußgelenken packte. Logan war gründlich bei der Fesselung vorgegangen, so daß Frederica kaum Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, ansonsten wäre sie mit Sicherheit vom Tisch herunter gefallen.

Logan wiederholte den Spruch immer wieder, bis nur noch ein Rest in der Flasche war und diesen goß er direkt auf die Narbe zwischen ihren Brüsten. Die Haut dampfte und zischte als hätte er kochendes Wasser über sie gegossen und Frederica schrie ihren Schmerz laut hinaus, während Tränen zwischen ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervor sprudelten. Die Wunde platzte auf und ein Schwall Blut ergoß sich über Fredericas Oberkörper, der so dunkel war, daß er fast wie schwarze Tinte aussah.

Storm blieb der Schrei, den sie hatte ausstoßen wollen, vor Schreck in der Kehle stecken. Warren trat näher heran und Logan forderte ihn mit einer knappen Geste auf, Fredericas Wunde zu heilen, die erneut aufgeplatzt war und wieder stark blutete.

Warren setzte einen senkrechten Schnitt in die Pulsader der linken Hand, damit er schnell viel Blut weitergeben konnte. Er verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, da er den Schnitt immer wieder erneuern mußte, damit Frederica genug Blut für die Heilung von ihm bekam. Sein Selbstheilungsfaktor verhinderte unglücklicherweise nicht, daß er bei Verletzungen Schmerzen empfand.

„Das reicht Warren! Laß deine Wunde verheilen!"

Ororo hatte inzwischen eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser gefüllt und wischte das Blut mit Mullbinden so gut es ging von Fredericas Oberkörper. Die erlesene seidene Kombination war natürlich durch die Blutflecke auf ewig ruiniert. Logan befreite sie inzwischen von den Fesseln und wartete nervös, daß sie wieder zur Besinnung kam.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug und sich fragend im Raum umblickte, nahm Storm Warren bei der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer, sie wollte den beiden ein bißchen Privatsphäre gönnen.

Warren zog sie vor der Tür in seine Arme, weil er gesehen hatte, daß Storm ziemlich blaß um die Nase war und sie nie zugegeben hätte, daß sie jemanden zum Anlehnen brauchte. Immer die stolze Eisprinzessin!

„Hey, Du mußt mir nicht die starke Frau vorspielen! Ich bin es, Warren!"

Ororo seufzte leise und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Die Ereignisse der letzen Wochen und Monate forderte ihren Tribut und sie hatte sich bisher nicht einmal bei Jean richtig ausweinen können, die ja selbst genug durchgemacht hatte. Sie vermißte Warren unsagbar, seitdem er die X-Men verlassen hatte, hatte sie einen ihrer engsten Vertrauten verloren.

Und Du bist selbst schuld daran!

Der Gedanke ließ die Tränen stärker fließen und Warren zog sie enger zu sich heran. Seine Flügel legten sich wie von selbst um Ororo und sie fühlte sich bald wie in einen weichen, weißen Kokon gehüllt. Man mußte genau hinschauen, wenn man den weißblonden Kopf noch unter den Federn ausmachen wollte.

„Ich glaube, dein Hemd ist jetzt vollkommen ruiniert!"

Ororo schniefte wenig damenhaft und Warren mußte unwillkürlich grinsen. Man ertappte Strom selten bei einer unkontrollierten Gefühlsregung. Er hatte früher oft die Geduld mit ihr verloren und versucht, sie zur Weißglut zu treiben, um nur einen Funken Gefühl von ihr zu bekommen. Das war ein ziemlich kindisches und destruktives Verhalten von ihm gewesen, das wußte er jetzt.

Ihre Mutation erforderte emotionale Kontrolle, da sie sonst in ihrer Umgebung verheerende Wetterumschwünge bewirken konnte. Das hatte er erst verstanden, nachdem er die X-Men verlassen hatte und genug Abstand von ihr hatte, um in Ruhe über ihre Beziehung nachzudenken. Und dann war ja da noch die Tatsache, daß er früher Gefühle für Jean gehabt hatte, die ihre beste Freundin war. Das hatte das Ganze noch zusätzlich verkompliziert.

Warren tippte ihren Kopf am Kinn zu sich hoch und sah ihr forschend in die Augen.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Ororo blickte ihn unter tränenfeuchten Wimpern an und warf ihre Bedenken über Bord. Wenn Logan und Frederica unter solch extremen Bedingungen zueinander gefunden hatten, dann konnte sie auch etwas riskieren.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Nachmittag wurde Warrens Mund gegen seinen Willen von einem Kuß bestürmt, doch diesmal hielt er sich nicht zurück. Er umfaßte Ororos Gesicht und drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein, wo ihr altbekannter, süßer Geschmack ihn begrüßte, der seine Sinne benebelte, wie es keine Frau vor ihr und keine nach ihr je vermocht hatte.

„Ro? Ich habe dich wirklich vermißt! Ich war so ein Idiot, das tut mir ehrlich leid!", flüsterte Warren nach dem Kuß in ihre Haare, in die er seine Hände gewühlt hatte.

Sie atmete tief durch und schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge.

„Nicht nur Du, Warren! Wirst Du bei uns bleiben?"

„Ich denke schon, auch wenn ich mich immer mal wieder um die Firma kümmern muß!"

Ororo seufzte erleichtert, das war ein großes Zugeständnis, das Warren ihr da gerade machte.

„Wie wäre es Prinzessin, wenn wir beide uns vor der Heimreise noch etwas ausruhen?"

Ororo zog ihn im oberen Stock mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu sich ins Zimmer. Ausruhen, das konnten sie auch noch machen, wenn sie wieder Zuhause waren

Logan und Frederica lagen sich indessen auch in den Armen. Er hielt sie nur fest an sich gedrückt und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf, da sie leise weinte. In seinen eigenen Augen sammelten sich Tränen der Erleichterung, doch er hielt sie mit aller Macht zurück. Er wollte Frederica nicht zusätzlich belasten, sie hatte schon genug mitgemacht.

Und zur Hölle, er hatte es geschafft, die letzten Hundert Jahre die Beherrschung zu wahren, da konnte er es auch noch eine Weile länger aushalten!

„Geht es wieder?"

Logan hob ihren Kopf zu sich an und sah ihr forschend in die vom Weinen geröteten Augen. Frederica schluckte und atmete tief durch, Logan sah so besorgt aus, daß sie es schaffte, den Tränenfluß schließlich einzudämmen.

Mit einem etwas zittrigen Lächeln auf den Lippen konnte sie ihm endlich antworten: „Ja, ich denke schon! Habe ich, habe ich jemanden verletzt?"

Logan zog sie wieder in seine feste Umarmung und schüttelte den Kopf, während er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub.

„Nein, Du warst nur nicht mehr ganz Du selbst, Darling!"

Logan verzog den Mund und beschloß, daß sie nicht wissen mußte, was wirklich passiert war. Das war ja nicht sie gewesen, die sich so provokativ verhalten hatte, sie hatte ja nicht einmal mehr eine genaue Erinnerung daran. Nach einigen Minuten wickelte Logan Frederica fürsorglich in eine warme Decke und trug sie zum Lift, der sie in die Etage mit Ms Zimmer brachte. Dort nahm Frederica schnell eine Dusche und kroch anschließend zu Logan ins Bett, in dem er schon auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Du hast dir deine Flitterwochen bestimmt anders vorgestellt, Logan!", gab sie mit einem kleinen, bekümmerten Seufzen von sich, während sie sich vertrauensvoll in die Arme ihres Mannes schmiegte und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust bettete.

„Hm, ich hätte gut auf die Sorge um dich verzichten können, aber wir haben Zoran erledigt und das ist doch ein ziemlich willkommener Nebeneffekt unserer kleinen Reise in die Vergangenheit! Und ich mache mir wegen der Flitterwochen keine Sorgen, wo wir doch für den Rest unseres Lebens Zeit haben werden, sie auszuleben!"

Logan drehte Frederica auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sie, indem er sich mit einem Ellenbogen aufstützte. Mit seiner freien Hand umfaßte er ihr Gesicht und strich mit dem Daumen zärtlich über ihre volle Unterlippe.

„Müde?", fragte er neckend, während sein warmer Atem die empfindliche Haut ihres Ohres streifte und ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut verursachte.

Frederica hätte nicht gedacht, daß sie noch genug Energie übrig hätte, um die Augen noch lange offen zu halten. Doch das Verlangen nach Logans Nähe kochte in ihr hoch und wirkte wie ein Aufputschmittel, das heiß durch ihre Adern schoß.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem verzehrenden Kuß und ihre heißen, nackten Körper verschmolzen in der innigen Umarmung der Liebenden ineinander. Der Akt der Liebe, den sie miteinander teilten, wischte den Alptraum der vergangenen Stunden hinfort, zumindest für die Zeit, in der Frederica Erholung tanken sollte.

Logan sorgte dafür, daß sie an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, trieb sie bis zur vollkommenen Erschöpfung an, bis sie warm und weich an ihn geschmiegt mit einem entrückten Lächeln in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf glitt. Logan lauschte ihrem galoppierenden Herzschlag, bis er sich beruhigt hatte und er sicher sein konnte, daß sie wirklich tief und fest schlief, dann erst gestattete er es sich selbst, daß seine Augen zufielen.

Fortsetzung folgt


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy New Year! Und nochmal vielen Dank für dein beharrliches FB, Feetsi! :)**

* * *

**Some Kind of Magic ongoing**

**Kapitel 13**

**X X X**

Xaviers X-Men waren zum vereinbarten Termin abgereist, während Logan und Frederica in Paris blieben, um die Bestattungszeremonie vorzubereiten. Darüber hatten sie ihren ersten Ehekrach gehabt. Frederica schaute in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers, das Logan bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit angezündet hatte, und dachte an die heftige Auseinandersetzung mit ihm.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen, daß Du nach allem, was passiert ist, jetzt auch noch drei Tage Wache an der Ruine hältst! Es ist Dezember, verdammt noch mal! Du wirst dir deinen hübschen, kleinen Hintern abfrieren!", knurrte Logan sie mißgelaunt an und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Darkstar wird uns mit allem versorgen, was wir brauchen! Ich werde schon nicht an ein paar Tagen im Freien zerbrechen! Du vergißt wohl, daß ich einer alten Linie von Zigeunern entstamme, die es gewohnt waren, zu jeder Jahreszeit im Freien zu übernachten!"

Frederica sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und baute sich mit in die Hüften gestemmte Hände vor ihm auf. Sie saßen gemeinsam in einem der Besprechungsräume des Palais. Darkstar hatte gerade den Raum verlassen, nachdem sie eine kurze Sitzung darüber gehalten hatten, was die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Bestattungszeremonie betraf.

Logan hatte sich vorhin nur mit Mühe beherrschen können, bevor er vor den Augen der Teamkollegin seine Frau gepackt hätte, um sie zu schütteln, bis sie endlich zur Vernunft kam. Frederica hatte dagesessen und seelenruhig erklärt, daß sie vorhatte drei Tage lang Wache an dem Grab zu halten, wie es die Bräuche ihres Volkes verlangten. Dabei durfte sie nichts zu sich nehmen, die Kleider nicht wechseln, die Haare nicht kämmen und nur ab und an etwas trinken. Er fand, daß die körperliche Anstrengung sie überfordern würde, es genügte, wenn er, der erfahrene Outdoor-Spezialist, diese Aufgabe an ihrer Stelle übernahm.

„Schätzchen, wann hast du deine letzte Nacht im Winter im Freien verbracht?"

Am liebsten hätte sie Logans herablassendes Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht gewischt, vorzugsweise mit einem rechten Haken, nur war sie im Moment viel zu aufgebracht, um überhaupt zu reagieren. Sie war durchaus fähig, die Wache durchzustehen. Archangels Blut bewirkte nicht nur eine schnelle Heilung, es spendete auch regenerierende Kräfte, so daß ihre Kraftreserven wieder aufgeladen waren.

In diesen ‚intimen' Moment platzte M, die Vorgesetzte der Pariser X-Men, da Laynia ihr mitgeteilt hatte, daß zwischen ihren beiden Gästen die Fetzen flogen. Hier war die Autorität eines Anführers gefragt, und M schaffte es immer, Auseinandersetzungen auf ihre unnachahmliche Weise zu schlichten.

„Alors, mes enfants! Bitte streitet nicht!"

M lächelte Frederica kurz verschwörerisch an, da sie die Dynamik zwischen den beiden längst durchschaut hatte. Dieser Wolverine mochte seine Gründe haben, sich wie ein Neandertaler aufzuführen, aber Frederica war ein X-Men. Also durchaus fähig, ein bißchen Streß durch widrige Umwelteinflüsse auszuhalten.

Sie blinzelte nicht einmal, als Logan sie mit einem seiner stechenden Blicke einzuschüchtern versuchte.

„Ich wollte euch nur sagen, daß wir für solche Aufenthalte im Freien ausgerüstet sind! Und hier sind eure Kreditkarten, wenn ihr noch etwas zusätzlich brauchen solltet! Sie sind eben per Eilboten eingetroffen!"

Frederica nahm die beiden goldenen American Express Kreditkarten überrascht entgegen, die auf ihren und Logans Namen ausgestellt waren. M lächelte Frederica noch einmal freundlich an und hatte dann das Zimmer verlassen, den Rest mußten die beiden Turteltauben zwischen sich ausmachen.

Frederica legte die Karten auf den Tisch und wandte sich zu Logan um, sie sah ihn mit großen, glänzenden Augen an. Sie mochte die Wortgefechte mit ihm, aber im Augenblick war ihr eher nach Frieden zumute.

Logan seufzte genervt, weil der bloße Anblick von Fredericas schimmernden Augen ihm wie ein Stich ins Herz fuhr. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz, um Frederica an den Oberarmen an seine Brust zu ziehen.

„Ich will doch nur, daß Du dich nicht überanstrengst! Ich bin schließlich da, um dich vor dir selbst zu schützen!"

„Ich weiß, aber ich muß das machen! Ich könnte nie wieder ruhig schlafen, wenn ich den Frauen nicht die letzte Ehre erwiesen hätte, wie es sich gehört!"

Die Wärme der Flammen tanzte auf ihrem Gesicht und erinnerte sie an Logans fordernde Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Der Kuß hatte den Streit beendet und zu einer prickelnden Versöhnung geführt. Es hatte einen Vorteil, mit Logan verheiratet zu sein, die Energie, die sie bei solchen Auseinandersetzungen aufstaute, konnte jetzt auf sehr angenehme Weise entladen werden. Fredericas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Ist dir warm genug?"

Logan setzte sich mit gegrätschten Beinen hinter sie auf den Schlafsack, der ihr als Sitzgelegenheit diente und umschlang Fredericas warm eingepackten Körper von hinten.

Frederica lachte leise: „Ich bin so eingepackt, als wollte ich eine Bergtour auf dem Mont Blanc machen! Mir ist nicht kalt!"

Sie sprach auf den mollig warmen Skianzug an, auf den Logan bestanden hatte, wenn sie schon ihren Kopf durchsetzte und sich der nächtlichen Winterkälte aussetzen wollte. Er war rot und paßte nicht unbedingt zu ihrer Haarfarbe, doch ihr Zopf steckte sowieso unter einer Wollmütze. Rot war für die Zigeuner eine Farbe der Trauer, mit der man böse Geister verscheuchen konnte. Logan selbst trug einen roten Pulli unter der Lederjacke, er brauchte sich nicht so sehr vor der Kälte zu schützen, da er selten fror.

„Ich komme mir vor wie das Michelin-Männchen!"

Sie kuschelte sich enger an Logans breite Brust, die von seinem tiefen Lachen bebte, das ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte, die nichts mit der beißenden Kälte der Dezembernacht zu tun hatte.

Logan brummte zufrieden etwas in seinen imaginären Bart hinein, Hauptsache Frederica war warm genug, sie waren ja hier nicht zum Vergnügen. Obwohl…

M war so nett gewesen, Logan mit mehreren Flaschen erlesenen Cognacs versorgen, die in dem gutbestückten Weinkeller in den Katakomben des Palais aufbewahrt wurden. Die guten Flaschen waren über 50 Jahre alt und kosteten ein kleines Vermögen.

Der Bestattungsritus verlangte von ihnen, während der Wache auf Essen zu verzichten. Sie durften nur Kaffee, Wasser oder Hochprozentiges zu sich nehmen. Eben dieser letzte Punkt hatte Logan milder gestimmt, mit den unvergleichlichen Tropfen ließ es sich hier in dem düster kalten Wald gut aushalten. Von den Kollegen hatten sie auch einen Trailer zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen, der viel komfortabler war als alle Wohnmobile zusammen, die Logan je auf seinen Trips durch Kanada auf der Suche nach immer neuen Herausforderungen in Kämpfen benutzt hatte.

Logan würde nicht scheuen, Frederica in den Winterschlaf zu versetzen, wenn er den Eindruck bekam, daß sie körperlich überfordert wurde. Es hatte ein Gutes, mit Zauberkräften ausgestattet zu sein und diese auch gegen seine aufmüpfige Hexe einsetzen zu dürfen, wenn er es zu ihrem Schutz tat.

Die Sonne hatte sich hinter einer dichten Wolkendecke verkrochen, doch sie würde nicht vor zwei bis drei Stunden untergehen, deshalb wollte Logan die Zeit für einige Fragen nutzen.

„Kannst Du mir erklären, warum Du als Hexe in einem Kloster Zuflucht gesucht hast und sogar Nonne werden wolltest? Deine Urahnin war ziemlich überrascht, als ich ihr davon erzählte."

Logans warmer Atem streifte ihre von der Kälte gerötete Wange und seine Lippen streiften beim Sprechen ihre weiche Haut. Frederica versuchte, sich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren und Logan eine vernünftige Antwort darauf zu geben.

„Meine Großmutter hat mich mit meinem Einverständnis mit einem Zauber belegt, der meine Erinnerung blockieren sollte. Es geschah in der Nacht, als de Fleur meine Eltern umgebracht hat. Ich wäre damals noch nicht in der Lage gewesen, mich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen, obwohl meine Kräfte schon vorhanden waren. Sie waren nur nicht ausgereift und hinzu kam, daß Zoran einen Weg gefunden hatte, den Schutzzauber meiner Ahnen zu umgehen. Großmutter wußte nur noch einen Ausweg aus der Situation, ich mußte untertauchen und meine Fähigkeiten in mir reifen lassen, ohne sie jedoch einzusetzen, da Zoran mir sonst hätte folgen können. Der Vergessenszauber würde solange wirken, bis die Begegnung mit dem Auserwählten näher rücken würde. Die Erinnerungen kamen aber auch schon einige Male vorher in mir hoch, ich dachte aber immer, daß meine Andersartigkeit, mich in das Kloster getrieben hätte. Ich habe über zehn lang Jahre geglaubt, meine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, jetzt weiß ich es besser!"

In Fredericas Stimme schwang ein selbstanklagender Ton mit, als würde sie die Verantwortung für de Fleurs schändliche Taten tragen.

„Freddy! Hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Zoran war nichts weiter als ein elender Hurensohn, eine Ausgeburt der Hölle, mit vierzehn Jahren wärst Du nicht fähig gewesen, ihn im Kampf zu besiegen! Er hatte dich deines einzigen Schutzes beraubt und wollte dich für seine durchtriebenen Pläne mißbrauchen, bevor Du mächtig genug wurdest und womöglich der wahre Auserwählte in dein Leben trat! Es ist nur wichtig, daß er gescheitert ist, er wird nie wieder die Frauen deines Clans bedrohen oder unschuldige Mädchen töten! Wir können nicht unser ganzes Leben die Bürden unserer Vergangenheit vor uns hertragen. Sonst könntest Du genauso behaupten, daß ich meine Eltern und Rose auf dem Gewissen habe!"

Frederica drehte sich zu ihm um und sah betroffen zu ihm auf, sein Gesicht wirkte wie eingefroren, doch nicht wegen der beißenden Kälte, vielmehr wegen der schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, die sich in seinem traurig glänzenden Augen widerspiegelten. Sie schalt sich im Geiste eine unsensible Idiotin.

Wie konnte sie nur vergessen, daß Logan genau wie sie Menschen verloren hatte, die ihm alles bedeutet hatten, und er war damals nicht viel älter als sie gewesen. Es machte keinen Unterschied, daß inzwischen über 100 Jahre vergangen waren, die Ereignisse waren für Logan so neu wie für sie selbst.

„Logan, ich wollte nicht… Ich wollte es dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen: Ich war in Rose' Körper gefangen, als euch dieser Dog aufgespürt hat! Ich habe alles gefühlt, was sie gefühlt hat. Sie hat dir nie Vorwürfe gemacht, Logan. Es tat ihr leid, daß sie nicht auf dich gehört hat, aber das Wichtigste für sie war, daß Du überlebt hast!"

Gegen seinen Willen schossen Logan Tränen in die Augen, die darin brannten als seien sie aus konzentrierter Säure. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an und er bekam kaum Luft. Frederica erhob sich auf eine kniende Position, um ihm näher sein zu können. Sein innerer Kampf schmerzte sie, aber es war besser für ihn, wenn er endlich einmal seinem Kummer Luft machte. Frederica blickte ihm fest in die Augen und umfaßte sein Gesicht, damit er es nicht abwenden konnte. Vor ihr brauchte er seine Tränen nicht zu verstecken.

Schließlich entfuhr Logan ein gequälter Ausruf, und er brach auf Fredericas Schultern zusammen, die unter der Last seines Gewichtes schwankte, es aber schaffte, aufrecht auf den Knien zu bleiben, und ihn fest an sich zu drücken. Ihre Tränen flossen mit seinen und tropften auf sein dichtes Haar, während sie mit beruhigender Stimme auf ihn einsprach. Diesmal würde der Kummer ihn nicht in die Wälder treiben, wo er zum Tier werden konnte. Diesmal war jemand da, der seinen Schmerz mitfühlen konnte, mit ihm litt und ihn zurück ins Licht führen würde.

Logan hatte recht gehabt, sie durften die Vergangenheit nicht ihr jetziges Leben verdunkeln lassen, das Vergessen war nötig gewesen, um zu überleben, die Erinnerung sollte Frieden bringen und einen Neustart für sie beide ermöglichen.

Logans Schluchzen verebbte langsam und er verlagerte sein Gewicht, so daß Frederica erleichtert aufseufzte, sie vergaß immer, daß Logan durch das Adamantium doppelt so viel wie ein normaler Mann seiner Größe wog.

Sie blickten sich mit tränenverschmierten Augen an und der intensive Blick aus Logans dunklen, schimmernden Augen nahm ihr den Atem, ließ die Gefühle für ihn wie eine Welle der Erkenntnis in ihr hoch brandete. Er kam ihrem Gesicht näher und sie bog sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Lippen trafen in einem verzehrenden Kuß aufeinander, Logan plünderte ihren heißen Mund, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Das Verlangen, ihm nah zu sein, brannte wie heiße Lava in ihren Adern und vertrieb jedes Gefühl für ihre Umgebung.

Frederica keuchte leise, als Logan ihr mit einem Ruck die Jacke öffnete und den Pulli und alles andere nach oben schob. Die Kälte prickelte auf ihrem plötzlich nackten Oberkörper, doch Logans Lippen und Zunge schafften bald Abhilfe. Sie wußte bald nicht mehr, ob die Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper von der Kälte oder von seinen aufreizenden Liebkosungen herrührte.

Während eines weiteren wilden Kusses, erhob sich Logan mit Frederica auf seinen Armen, trug sie in Richtung Trailer. Doch irgendwie schafften sie es nur bis zur Tür, gegen die Frederica gedrückt wurde. Mit fiebernder Hast hatte sie seine Jeans geöffnet, doch Logan hielt ihre Hände fest, drückte sie an ihre Seite und wanderte mit seine Lippen über ihren Oberkörper runter zu ihrem Bauch, dann ging er in die Knie.

Hitze! Ihr war auf einmal unerträglich heiß, ihre Knie wurden weich, doch Logan kannte kein Erbarmen und trieb sie weiter, bis sie ihn regelrecht anflehte, zu ihr zu kommen. Mit einem leisen Knurren in der Kehle erhob sich Logan und hob Frederica auf seine Arme, diesmal bugsierte er sie durch die Tür in den Trailer hinein, wo er sie fast auf das Bett warf. Er riß ihr mit an Gewalt grenzender Heftigkeit die Kleider vom Leib, warf seine Sachen auch in die nächste Ecke und kam dann Fredericas flehenden Bitten endlich nach…

Frederica hätte ein zufriedenes Schnurren ausstoßen können, während Logans schwielige Hand ihren nackten Rücken kraulte. Er paffte zufrieden an einer Zigarre und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie tatsächlich auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise, wenn auch die Umgebung vielleicht nicht ganz passend war. Sie sah unter halb gesenkten Lidern zu Logan hoch, dessen Gesichtsausdruck total gelöst wirkte und keine Spuren mehr des großen Gefühlsaufruhrs von vorhin mehr aufwies. Sie wußte, daß Logan es nie fertig gebracht hätte über seinen Ausbruch zu reden, er hatte ihr auf seine Art gezeigt, daß das Thema für ihn erledigt war.

Frederica grinste zufrieden, für heute würde sie ihm das durchgehen lassen, es war wirklich nicht die Zeit oder der Ort, um solche Gespräche zu führen. Sie mußten zuerst ihre Aufgabe erledigen.

Die letzten Stunden der Totenwache waren angebrochen, als sie wieder ein Wehklagen und Heulen vernahmen, das von der alten Ruine zu ihnen herüberwehte und ihnen beiden einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Logan hatte Frederica fragend angesehen, als sie es zum ersten Mal gehört hatten, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß es bei der Wache zu übersinnlichen Zwischenfällen kommen würde.

„Das sind die Mulos, sie sind in dem magischen Kreis gefangen, den wir um die Ruine gezogen haben."

„Ich dachte, daß wir sie erledigt hätten!", wandte Logan irritiert ein.

„Die Mulos waren nur für diese Nacht tot. Sie steigen immer wieder aus ihrem Grab, bis sie rechtmäßig beerdigt wurden. Ich bin froh, daß der Pfarrer erst kommt, wenn wir das Ritual beendet haben. Ich würde ihm das Phänomen nicht gerne erklären müssen!"

Frederica hatte Logan bei der Hand genommen und ihn zum Lagerfeuer gezogen, das nur noch aus einer kleinen Glut bestanden hatte. Das eingekreiste Areal war von leuchtend weißen Gestalten angefüllt, es mußten annähernd einhundert sein, die immer wieder gequälte Klagelaute ausstießen und versuchten, ihrem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Sobald sie jedoch mit die magische gezogene Grenze erreichten, sprühte ein Funkenregen auf und sie zuckten eingeschüchtert zurück.

Das war die beiden letzten Nächte so gegangen und hatte an ihren Nerven gezerrt, da die weißgewandeten Mulos Menschen ähnlicher sahen und sie so daran erinnert wurden, wie viele unschuldige Mädchen und Frauen Zoran abgeschlachtet und verflucht hatte.

Frederica und Logan saßen eng aneinander gekuschelt am Lagerfeuer und saßen die letzte Wache ab. Sie versuchten, den unerträglichen Lärm, den die Wesen verursachten, so gut wie möglich auszublenden. Logan war gegen seinen Willen von Fredericas Durchhaltevermögen beeindruckt. Sie hatte kein einziges Mal über die widrigen Umstände des Einsatzes beklagt und hielt sich bemerkenswert gut auf den Beinen. Er hätte ihr das Ganze trotzdem gerne erspart, da es ihr ziemlich nah ging und wenn er ehrlich war, ihm auch.

Als das Morgengrauen die Dunkelheit vertrieb und die Mulos sich vor ihren Augen in Luft auflösten, standen Frederica und Logan wortlos auf, um einige vorbereitete Kanister aus dem Trailer zu holen. Sie schütteten mehr als zehn Kanister Benzin über das Areal der Ruine, das sie in den vergangenen Tagen mit trockenem Holz und Geäst belegt hatten. Sie arbeiteten schweigend und verbissen, sie wollten den Alptraum endlich hinter sich bringen.

Am Ende standen sie sich in etwa zwanzig Meter Entfernung gegenüber und hielten brennende Fackeln in die Höhe. Frederica sprach mit klarer, deutlicher Stimme eine uralte Beschwörung und senkte die Fackel auf den Boden, während Logan auf der anderen Seite es ihr gleichtat.

Die Flammen fraßen sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit über den Boden und bald konnten sich die beiden durch die hohe Feuerwand nicht mehr sehen. Stechender Geruch nach brennendem Benzin erfüllte die Luft und dann schossen die Flammen in einer Fontäne hoch und fielen danach wieder zu Boden, wo sie implodierten und nur einen großen, rußigen Kreis auf dem Waldboden zurückließen.

Logan griff nach den übrigen, bereitgestellten Kanistern, die mit Weihwasser gefüllt waren und begann, die verbrannte Erde damit zu besprengen. Frederica kam um den verbrannten Kreis herum und half dabei Logan, den Boden zu weihen. Die Luft um sie herum war angefüllt von leisem Wispern, das direkt vom Boden unter ihren Füßen aufzusteigen schien.

„Ihr seid nicht mehr länger die Knechte des grausamen Hexers. Ihr liegt nun in geweihtem Boden, ihr seid frei, euch von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Ihr dürft in Frieden ruhen, niemand wird euch je wieder aus dem Reich der Toten entreißen können!", murmelte Frederica vor sich hin.

Sie hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, daß die Seelen der Verstorbenen sie hören konnten. Sie schloß das Ritual mit einem kleinen Gebet ab und ließ sich dann erschöpft in Logans starke Arme gleiten. Sie war so froh, daß er bei ihr war und ihr Trost spendete, wo sie ihn so nötig hatte.

Das Werk war vollbracht! Jetzt mußte nur noch der Priester den Boden weihen, dann würden die Seelen der Verstorbenen endlich ihre verdiente Ruhe finden.

**X X X**

Zwei dunkle Gestalten huschten über den Innenhof eines altertümlichen Gebäudes, man konnte sie wegen ihrer dunklen Kleidung kaum von ihrer Umgebung unterscheiden. Bei genauem Hinsehen hätte man bemerkt, daß die beiden wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren und nun zielstrebig auf eine schmale Tür zugingen, die wohl eine Art Nebeneingang des großen, schloßähnlichen Bauwerks war.

An der Tür angekommen, wisperten sie kurz miteinander und der Größere der beiden Schatten machte sich an dem Türschloß zu schaffen. Es schien fast, als würde er ein Messer hineinrammen, dann sprang die Tür auf und die beiden betraten das stille Gebäude.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und die Bewohner des Hauses schliefen schon lange, da der Tag für sie um fünf Uhr früh begann.

„Hier entlang! Wir müssen die Treppe in den zweiten Stock nehmen. Ich hoffe, daß sie nicht umgezogen ist, sonst bekommt jemand einen Riesenschreck, wenn wir ihn aus dem Schlaf reißen!"

Dem Ausspruch folgte ein nervöses Kichern und kam eindeutig von einer Frau.

„Wir hätten einfach anrufen können, Freddy! Die alte Dame wird auf jeden Fall den Schock ihres Lebens bekommen!", brummte Logan etwas griesgrämig.

Er haßte es, wenn er für eine Reise in den X-Jet steigen mußte, aber die Fortbewegungsmöglichkeit der Teleportation verabscheute er regelrecht. Man verlor komplett die Orientierung, der Magen schlug Purzelbäume, und man war vollkommen auf den Teleporter angewiesen. Man konnte nie sicher sein, ob man auch an einem Stück am Zielort ankam. Und darüber hinaus war seine Frau neu in diesem Geschäft. Nicht, daß er ihr nicht vertraute, seine gesteigerte Wahrnehmung machte diese Art des Reisens nicht gerade zu einem Spaziergang. Aber nicht ums Verrecken hätte er zugegeben, daß ihm jedes Mal speiübel wurde, wenn er flog oder teleportiert wurde.

Er war schließlich Wolverine, der furchtlose Kämpfer, und kein jammerndes Weichei!

Sie hatten feststellen müssen, daß sie zwar Zorans bösen Zauber aus Frederica vertrieben hatten, doch sie hatte die Fähigkeit des Teleportations-Zaubers behalten. Sie hatten es ganz zufällig entdeckt, als sich Frederica am Morgen nach der Wache völlig verschlafen gewünscht hatte, nicht ins Bad laufen zu müssen. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später war sie hinter ihrem Mann mitten im Bad aufgetaucht, der sich gerade rasiert hatte und vor Schreck beinahe enthauptet hätte.

Der Vorfall hatte zu ausgiebigen Tests im Keller des Palais geführt. Frederica war jedoch nicht mehr von Zoran besessen, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten hatten diese Gabe einfach absorbiert, und sie konnte nun mit Hilfe von etwas Konzentration, von Ort zu Ort wechseln, und dabei sogar Dinge oder Menschen mitnehmen, die den Kontakt zu ihr hielten. Nur wer ihr tief in die Augen blickte konnte das Startzeichen dafür entdecken. Bei Zoran war es das grüne Leuchten gewesen, doch in Fredericas Pupillen züngelten nur kurz zwei dunkelrote Flämmchen auf, die sofort nach Einsetzen des Zaubers verschwanden. Zoran hatte den grünen Schutzschild um sich benötigt, da er bei Weitem nicht so viel Zauberkraft wie Frederica besessen hatte.

Wenigstens konnten sie sich jetzt frei bewegen, ohne auf Darkstar zurückgreifen zu müssen, die ebenfalls diese Fähigkeit besaß, obwohl sie vielmehr das Raum-Zeitkontinuum durch ihre Mutation manipulierte.

„Das ist das Zimmer!"

Frederica war im zweiten Stock des Klosters vor einer einfachen Holztür stehen geblieben, an die sie leise aber beharrlich klopfte. Sie wußte, daß die Frau, die in dem Zimmer schlief, einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte. Ein paar Augenblicke später hörten sie im Zimmer leise Geräusche und dann wurde die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

„Einen Moment noch! Was…"

Die alte Dame mit den grauen, vom Schlaf verwuschelten Haaren stoppte mitten im Satz und starrte ihren Gegenüber mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte chamäleonartig von Verblüffung über Freude zur Rührung, dann fielen sich die beiden Frauen in die Arme und redeten ohne Unterlaß aufgeregt aufeinander ein.

Logan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verzog amüsiert den Mund. Er fragte sich, ob sie einander überhaupt bei der rasenden Sprechgeschwindigkeit verstehen konnten. Er jedenfalls verstand kein einziges Wort, Deutsch gehörte nicht zu seinem weitläufigen Wortschatz.

„Logan, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Schwester Sybelia, sie ist meine Großtante!"

Die wäßrigen aber dennoch stechenden grauen Augen der alten Dame richteten sich auf den großen Bär von einem Mann und versuchten, ihn zu durchleuchten.

Um Fredericas Willen wünschte sich Logan zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, daß er mehr wie ein perfekter Schwiegersohn aussehen möge.

Vielleicht hätte er doch den Überredungskünsten von Monet nachgeben sollten, die versucht hatte, ihn zu überzeugen, daß man der Familie seiner Frau beim ersten Mal nicht unbedingt in Klamotten gegenübertrat, die einen wie einen gefährlichen Rocker wirken ließen.

„Tante Sybelia, das ist Logan, mein Mann!"

Sybelia blinzelte zwei Mal und streckte dann ihre kleine, knochige Hand aus, die Logan fest umschloß. Irgendwie war die Frau respekteinflößend, obwohl sie kleiner als Frederica war und sehr zerbrechlich wirkte.

„Das ist also der verlorene Wolf, von dem mir Rina früher immer erzählt hat?"

Ihr Blick glitt fragend zu Frederica, die unter dem wissenden Blick ihrer Großtante errötete.

„Entschuldigt mich einen Moment, aber ich werde mich jetzt anziehen! Du, Frederica, gehst in die Küche und bereitest Kaffee zu, vielleicht findest Du auch noch etwas von dem Kuchen von Schwester Josefine, wenn Du Glück hast! Und Du, Logan, wartest hier auf mich! Ich brauche deine starken Arme!"

Nachdem sie ihre Befehle erteilt hatte, zog sich Sybelia zurück und ließ ein verblüfftes Ehepaar vor ihrer Tür stehen.

Frederica preßte ihre Hand auf den Mund, weil sie sonst beim Anblick von Logans ungläubigem Blick in lautes Lachen ausgebrochen wäre.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ist sie immer so?"

Frederica biß sich auf die Unterlippe und grinste breit: „Ja, immer der Oberfeldwebel! An deiner Stelle würde ich machen, was sie sagt! Ich treffe euch nachher in der Klosterküche!"

Sie zwinkerte Logan zu und war dann verschwunden, da sie ihre neue Fähigkeit eingesetzt hatte.

Logans Protestruf verhallte ungehört im dunklen Flur. Kurz darauf ging Sybelias Tür wieder auf und sie trat in der üblichen Schwesterntracht auf den Gang.

Logan war inzwischen total verunsichert und von der Situation überfordert. Er hätte sich jetzt lieber einer Meute Wölfe in den Weg gestellt, als sich mit Fredericas Furcht gebietender Großtante allein auseinanderzusetzen.

Wieso hatte ihn Frederica mit der Frau allein gelassen? Was sollte er zu ihr sagen, wie sie ansprechen? Auf jeden Fall sollte er seinen Hang zum Fluchen unterdrücken!

Sybelia stieß bei dem Anblick des nervösen Mannes ein gackerndes Lachen aus, das Logan gleich an ihre Ahnin Ceferina Rose erinnerte.

„Steh hier nicht rum, folge mir! Ich bewahre etwas auf dem Speicher auf, das Frederica bestimmt haben möchte!"

Logan schnitt dem schmalen Rücken der kleinen Nonne eine Grimasse, doch er beeilte sich, der wuselnden Gestalt zu folgen.

Zehn Minuten später betrat Logan in Sybelias Schatten die weiträumige Küche in der ein riesiger Refektoriumstisch aus dunkel gebeiztem Holz stand. An dem einen Ende der Tafel hatte Frederica für drei Personen eingedeckt und sogar einen kleinen Blumenstrauß in einer Tonvase zur Dekoration aufgestellt. Er hatte ganz vergessen, daß seine Frau jahrelang hier gewohnt hatte und die Küche wie ihre Westentasche kennen mußte.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief Freddy aus, während sie die Porzellankanne aus dem guten Service des Klosters auf den Tisch stellte.

Sie riß die Augen auf, als sie sah, daß Logan eine wuchtige Truhe vor sich her trug, die mit Messing beschlagen war. Sybelia hieß ihn, sie am Tischende abzusetzen und schien von der Mühelosigkeit beeindruckt, mit der Logan die schwere Kiste getragen hatte.

„Komm her, Frederica!"

Die Angesprochene ging um den Tisch herum und blieb neben ihrer Großtante stehen, ihr Blick klebte jedoch förmlich an der altmodischen Truhe. Irgendwie kam ihr die verwitterte Kiste bekannt vor.

„Deine Großmutter hat sie mir die Truhe, nach dem Du bei uns untergekommen bist, zur Verwahrung anvertraut. Darin haben deine Eltern Erinnerungsstücke aufbewahrt. Ich sollte sie dir wieder geben, wenn Du dich wieder erinnerst!"

Frederica ging in die Knie und schob den Riegel der Truhe zur Seite, dann sah sie unsicher zu Logan auf.

„Mach sie auf, Freddy! Du wirst sehen, es ist alles gut!"

Logan lächelte sie aufmuntern an, er konnte verstehen, daß sie auch ein wenig Angst vor den Erinnerungen hatte, ihm wäre es an ihrer Stelle nicht anders ergangen.

Frederica hob den schweren Deckel an und Logan würde nie vergessen, mit welch entzücktem Gesichtsausdruck sie den Inhalt der Truhe durchging.

Sie murmelte dabei: „Fotos! Da sind Fotos von mir und meiner Familie… meine Babysachen… Briefe meiner Eltern… der Schmuck meiner Mutter… oh!"

Sie sprang auf und rannte zu Sybelia, die auf einem der Stühle Platz genommen hatte und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Ich danke dir! Es ist, ich bin überwältigt! Wie kann ich dir je dafür danken, daß Du dich so gut um mich gekümmert hast?"

Sybelia tätschelte beruhigend den Rücken ihrer aufgelösten Großnichte und lächelte bescheiden: „Du mußt mir nicht danken, Kind! Du bist mein Fleisch und Blut, es fiel mir nicht schwer, den Wunsch meiner Schwester zu erfüllen. Ich bedaure nur, daß ich mich dir nie besser zu erkennen habe geben können."

Logan trat neugierig einen Schritt zur Truhe hin, um zu sehen, was genau Frederica in einen solchen Freudentaumel gestürzt hatte. Dort lag obenauf auf einem bunten Tuch mit Fransen ein weißes Gewand mit goldenen Stickereien, genaueres konnte er nicht erkennen, da es zusammengelegt war. Er spürte plötzlich Fredericas zierliche Hand in seiner und sah zu ihr runter, wo sie lächelnd mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm aufschaute.

„Das ist das Hochzeitskleid meiner Mutter. Sie hat mir als Kind versprochen, daß ich es haben darf, wenn der Auserwählte in mein Leben tritt!"

Sie schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an seine Seite und Logan konnte nicht widerstehen, er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küßte sie zärtlich. Die Anwesenheit der Nonne hatte er vollkommen vergessen.

Sybelia lächelte zufrieden, es waren all die kleinen Gesten zwischen den beiden, die ihr verrieten, daß ihre Großnichte ihr Glück mit diesem gefährlich aussehenden Mann gefunden hatte. Für einen Mann mit soviel Kraft ging er erstaunlich behutsam mit seinen Mitmenschen um.

Bald saßen die drei um den Tisch herum und Frederica erzählte ihrer Großtante, was in den vergangenen Monaten seit ihrem Weggang vom Kloster alles passiert war. Besonders aufmerksam verfolgte Sybelia der Erzählung über die Zeitreise, die Frederica gemacht hatte. Der Man war also ein Mutant, der schon über einhundert Jahre alt war und im ersten Weltkrieg von ihren Ahnen in Frankreich zum Familienmitglied erklärt worden war. Er hatte zudem fast im Alleingang den bösen Zauberer Zoran de Fleur besiegt, Sybelia konnte ihm beruhigt den Schutz ihrer Großnichte überlassen. Ihre Schwester hatte sich nicht getäuscht, als sie ihr versichert hatte, daß ihre Enkelin auf jeden Fall überleben würde, wenn sie auf den einsamen Wolf traf, der für sie bestimmt war.

„Es ist fast schon Morgen, wollt ihr euch nicht ausruhen, bevor ihr zurück in die USA reist?", meinte Sybelia nach ein paar Stunden.

„Ich weiß nicht, die Mutter Oberin wird vielleicht etwas dagegen haben?"

Frederica war unsicher, wie ihre ehemalige Vorgesetzte auf ihre Anwesenheit reagieren würde.

„In letzter Zeit nimmt sie es mit den Regeln nicht so genau. Du hast richtig gehört, Frederica. Das liegt daran, daß der Orden vorhat, das Kloster zu verkaufen. Es gibt zu wenig Nachwuchs."

Frederica war schockiert, das Kloster war immerhin über zehn Jahre ihr Heim gewesen und ihre Großtante lebte hier, seit sie Nonne geworden war.

„Aber, wo wirst Du dann wohnen?"

Sybelia lachte leise: „Ich werde sicher in einem der Stammhäuser unterkommen, das steht noch nicht fest. Mach dir keine Sorgen, der Orden wird sich um mich kümmern."

Frederica war so aufgewühlt, daß sie sich gerne überreden ließ, ein paar Tage im Kloster zu verbringen. Wider Erwarten wurden das Ehepaar freundlich in der Mitte der Gemeinschaft empfangen. Es war etwas Besonderes, den Mann einer ehemaligen Kollegin kennenzulernen. Logan kam sich inmitten der vielen Nonnen wie ein seltenes Insekt, aber solange Freddy über den Aufenthalt glücklich war, konnte er mit den ehrfürchtigen Blicken der Damen gut leben.

Zwei Tage später erreichte sie jedoch ein Anruf über den Kommunikator, den ihnen Scott mitgegeben hatte, damit sie jederzeit für das Team erreichbar waren. Die X-Men benutzten niemals Handys, da diese Gespräche mit Leichtigkeit belauscht werden konnten.

„Logan, wo steckt ihr beiden? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet nur einen kurzen Abstecher nach Deutschland machen!"

Logan hatte das Piepsen den Gerätes gehört, als er gerade im Kräutergarten auf einer Bank saß und zufrieden eine Zigarre paffte, während er sich von der Wintersonne wärmen ließ. Frederica half ihren Freunden in der Küche und er war froh, einmal nicht von deren Geschnatter umgeben zu sein. Es fiel ihm ziemlich schwer, sich Frederica als eine der ihren vorzustellen. Er hatte das Gerät aus der Brusttasche seiner Lederjacke gefischt und sogleich schallte ihm Scotts vorwurfsvoller Ausruf entgegen. Logan verdrehte die Augen.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Cyke! Wir bleiben nicht mehr lange, Freddy will sich nur noch von ihren Freunden und ihrer Großtante verabschieden. Was gibt's?"

„Ihr solltet sofort nach Hause kommen! Eure Anwesenheit hier ist dringend erforderlich! Wann könnt ihr hier sein?"

Scott drückte sich aber für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich unklar aus, was steckte hinter seinem Anliegen?

„Cyke, spuck's aus, was ist los? Irgendein durchgedrehter Mutant?"

Logan hörte Scott auflachen und jetzt war er sicher, daß etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Cyclops machte nie Witze über Einsätze und Missionen, nicht der steife Anführer des Teams.

„Kommt einfach nach Hause! Ich erkläre euch alles, wenn ihr wieder da seid! Der Professor ist auch der Meinung, daß es das Beste ist, wenn ihr gleich zurückkommt."

Logan drückte seufzend seine halbgerauchte Zigarre aus, mit Scott konnte man nicht argumentieren, wenn er sich im Anführer-Modus befand. Er erhob sich von der Bank und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Frau, um ihr mitzuteilen, daß sie früher als erwartet nach Hause aufbrechen mußten.

Fortsetzung folgt…

11


	17. Chapter 17

Das ist das voretzte Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich hoffe, die Schlußkapitel entsprechen euren Wünschen! ;)

* * *

**Some Kind of Magic ongoing**

**Kapitel 14**

**X X X**

Logan und Frederica kamen gegen zehn Uhr morgens in ihrem Zimmer in der Xavier Mansion an. Die kostbare Truhe voller Erinnerung hatten sie auf ihrer kurzen Reise mitgenommen, da Frederica sie keinem Versandunternehmen hatte anvertrauen wollen. Als sie sich im Zimmer umsahen, bemerkten sie, daß M ihr Versprechen gehalten hatte und ihr großes Gepäck aus Paris bereits in ihrem Zimmer abgestellt worden war. Sie hatten gerade ihre Jacken abgestreift, als sie auf telepathischem Wege gerufen wurden. Der Professor mußte wohl auf sie gewartet haben.

Willkommen zuhause, ihr beiden! Würdet ihr bitte in mein Büro kommen?

Xaviers Stimme in ihren Köpfen veranlaßte sie, Xaviers Büro im Erdgeschoß aufzusuchen. Die Gänge waren leergefegt, da gerade Unterricht war. Es waren die letzten Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien und einige Abschlußtests standen an, über denen die Schüler gerade mit rauchenden Köpfen brüteten.

Charles saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte das Ehepaar in einem warmen Willkommen an, als sie sein Allerheiligstes betraten.

„Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert, Professor? Wieso sollten wir so dringend zurück kommen?", fragte Frederica, noch bevor sie sich in den bequemen Stuhl vor Xaviers Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte.

Logan war ebenso irritiert, aber nur weil Charles so gar nicht besorgt wirkte, er war bester Laune und schien, mit sich und der Welt im Allgemeinen zufrieden zu sein.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, macht euch keine Sorgen, aber eure Anwesenheit war erforderlich, da so viele Menschen hier auf euch warten!"

Frederica runzelte die Stirn und stellte verwundert fest, daß der Professor fast amüsiert wirkte, als würde er sich über einen heimlichen Spaß freuen. Sie sah kurz zu Logan rüber, der nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckte, um ihr anzuzeigen, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, was hier vorging.

„Ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, aber seit dem Tag als wir von dem Einsatz in Paris zurückgekommen sind, treffen jeden Tag neue Gäste aus aller Welt ein. Wollt ihr mir bitte folgen?"

Der Professor rollte geschickt um seinen Schreibtisch herum und fuhr aus seinem Büro hinaus. Frederica und Logan blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm nach draußen zu folgen, wo er den Pfad zum Wald entlangfuhr.

Logan hörte den Lärm oder vielmehr die Musik wegen seines sensiblen Gehörs als Erster, es war der wehleidige Klang von mehreren Geigen, die eine herzergreifende Melodie spielten. Je näher sie der Lichtung im Xavier Wald kamen, desto klarer wurde der Klang, und sie konnten auch überlappende Stimmen hören, als hielten sich dort sehr viele Menschen auf.

Frederica blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie in Sichtweite der Lichtung ankamen. Dort auf dem großen Areal waren kreisförmig bunte Wagen sowie moderne Wohnwagen aufgestellt, in der Mitte brannte ein riesengroßes Lagerfeuer, neben dem ein paar Geiger mit ihren Instrumenten aufspielten. Frauen, Männer und Kinder tummelten sich um das Feuer, saßen oder standen dabei und redeten fröhlich aufeinander ein. Es mußten mindestens fünfzig bis einhundert Leute sein, man konnte das nicht genau beurteilen, da viele nicht still auf ihrem Platz standen.

„Nur weiter Frederica, Logan! Die Leute erwarten euch!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat Frederica neben Logan die Lichtung und plötzlich senkte sich Stille über die Menge, weil die Leute ihre Ankunft bemerkt hatten. Ein großer, dunkler Mann mit grauen Schläfen im dichten, dunklen Haar erhob sich von seinem Platz am Feuer und kam auf sie zu. Er trug eine bunte Weste über einem weißen Hemd und sah dennoch wie ein Mann von Welt aus.

„Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen, Frederica! Du erinnerst dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an mich, ich bin ein Cousin deines Vaters. Ich heiße Baptiste Rose und bin der Rombaro des Rose-Clans in Frankreich, sowie dein Vater früher das Oberhaupt des Rose-Clans in Deutschland gewesen ist. Wir dachten schon, daß wir auf ewig verloren wären, weil wir solange nichts mehr von dir gehört haben. Die Nachricht vom Untergang de Fleurs hat uns vollkommen überrascht. Die Neuigkeit hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer über alle Kontinente verbreitet, wo die Familien leben, die von Zorans Untaten betroffen waren. Wir sind hier um dir und deinem Gefährten zu danken."

Er verbeugte sich tief vor Frederica und vor Logan und hob dann beide Arme, wonach ein brandender Jubel bei den Menschen ausbrach, die den Worten des Clansoberhauptes andächtig gelauscht hatten.

Frederica war absolut überwältigt und sah sich nach Logan um, der ihr aufmunternd zulächelte und einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll! Diese Menschen sind alle so weit gereist, nur um mir zu danken?"

Sie blickte Baptiste Rose ungläubig an.

„Du hast einen bösen Fluch von unseren Familien abgewendet, natürlich haben diese Menschen ein Bedürfnis, dir ihren Dank zu zeigen, Chávihánni! Außerdem sollte deine Hochzeit mit dem Auserwählten offiziell im Kreise des Clans gefeiert werden. Das ist für uns ein gutes Omen für die Zukunft. Der Professor hat mir freundlicherweise verraten, daß ihr keine Plishka (_Verlobungsfest_) oder Abiav feiern konntet. Die Familien hier würden das gerne für euch übernehmen. Ich bin sicher, daß deine Eltern das auch befürworten würden."

Frederica sah fragend zum Professor rüber, der immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte und ihr zunickte. Nach dem ersten Schreck über die Invasion der Fremden und der Aufklärung der Gründe für ihren Besuch war Charles tief berührt von der Geste der Zigeuner gewesen. Es würde ihm eine Ehre sein, Frederica die traditionelle Feier zu ermöglichen. Die gesamte Mansion stand schon Kopf in Erwartung noch einer Hochzeit, denn in einer Woche würden auch Scott und Jean endlich heiraten.

„Ich nehme euren Dank voller Demut an, Monsieur Rose. Ich bin überwältigt, daß so viele Leute meines Clans mit mir feiern möchten."

Baptiste lachte dröhnend und zog die junge Frau an seine starke Brust, um ihr einen herzhaften Kuß auf die Wange zu drücken.

„Die große Hexe darf mich ruhig Baptiste nennen! Habt ihr gehört, wir feiern heute Abend ein großes Fest. Der Wolf und die Hexe werden mit uns ihre Hochzeit feiern, wie es sich für echte Zigeuner gehört."

Die Menschenmenge klatschte begeistert, nachdem er für alle seine kleine Ansprache in mehrere Sprachen übersetzt hatte, denn nicht alle Anwesenden verstanden Englisch. Die Gäste kamen aus aller Herren Länder, darunter Frankreich, Kanada, Vereinigte Staaten, Polen, Rumänien und viele mehr.

Ein junger Mann, der Frederica die ganze Zeit interessiert und Logan skeptisch gemustert hatte, trat hinter Baptiste und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mon père! Bei all dem freudigen Überschwang hier sollte sich der Wolf erst traditionell im Kampf beweisen. Woher nimmst Du die Sicherheit, daß er wirklich zu unserem Clan gehört?"

Logan zog die Augenbrauen hoch und maß den jungen Mann mit einem breiten Grinsen, das mit einem stechenden Blick quittiert wurde.

Baptiste drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann von etwa 25 um und die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden trat nun deutlich hervor.

„Das ist mein Sohn, Dorian Rose, mein zukünftiger Nachfolger. Ihr müßt ihn entschuldigen, die ungestüme Jugend!", stellte Baptiste den Mann vor.

Dorian war den Kopf zurück und seine dunkelblauen Augen blitzten auf, er war etwas größer als sein Vater und ähnlich kräftig gebaut wie Logan. Sein dichtes, schwarzes Haar trug er im Nacken zusammengebunden, was seine ausgeprägten Wangenknochen in dem dunklen Gesicht hervorhob.

„Ich versichere dir, daß Logan in unser Volk aufgenommen wurde, Dorian. Möchtest Du mein Wort anzweifeln?"

Frederica straffte sich und blitzte den Sohn des Clanschefs ebenso aufgebracht an. Die Leute hinter ihnen verfolgten das Wortgefecht interessiert. Sie wären nie auf die Idee gekommen, die mächtige Hexe gegen sich aufzubringen. Aber der hitzige Dorian war immer für einen spannenden Zeitvertreib gut, die Leute hatten im Stillen nichts dagegen, eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden zu verfolgen. Das würde die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten krönen.

„Natürlich nicht, Frederica! Benötigt dein Zhamutro (_Bräutigam_) deinen Schutz, weil Du dich so vehement vor ihn stellst?"

Dorian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf die wütende Frau herunter, die ihm wohl am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen wäre, hätte der Mann an ihrer Seite sie nicht fest im Arm gehalten.

Er mochte feurige Frauen und warum sollte er still akzeptieren, daß diese hier schon fest vergeben war? Er war der Prinz des Rose-Clans, er hatte jedes Recht, diesen Kerl zum Kampf herauszufordern!

Logan warf einen Blick über die Gesichter der umstehenden Gäste und konnte darin nur neugieriges Interesse erkennen. Er drückte Freddy kurz an der Schulter, ein Zeichen, daß ihr sagen sollte, daß er die Sache schon regeln würde. Frederica schnaubte leise und ließ Logan das Wort ergreifen.

„Ich bin durchaus fähig, mich selbst zu schützen, ehrenwerter Prinz Dorian."

Logan hatte absichtlich den Titel benutzt, um dem vorlauten Knaben zu beweisen, daß er durchaus mit den Bräuchen der Roma vertraut war.

„Liebe Gäste, es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sie später mit dem Kampf zwischen mir und dem Prinzen zu unterhalten. Es wäre sicher die richtige Einführung des Auserwählten in den Clan der Roses!", wandte sich Logan mit lauter Stimme an die Gäste und übersetzte das Ganze auch noch schnell auf Französisch, damit die Mehrheit der Anwesenden die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstehen konnte.

Die Anderssprachigen wurden mit leisem Getuschel über Logans Vorschlag unterrichtet und bald hörte man zustimmende Rufe in vielen verschiedenen Sprachen.

Baptiste hätte seinem Sohn am liebsten die Ohren lang gezogen, weil er den Auserwählten Gefährten der Hexe zum Zweikampf herausgefordert hatte. Der Bengel mußte noch so viel lernen, zum Beispiel, daß man den alten Überlieferungen gut zuhören sollte, bevor man eine sagenumwobene Gestalt provozierte.

„Bien! Logan und Dorian werden sich hier nach Sonnenuntergang treffen und einen traditionellen Zweikampf bestehen. Der Herausforderer wählt die Waffen. Das gibt uns genug Zeit, die Feierlichkeiten vorzubereiten. Das heißt, wenn Monsieur Xavier als Oberhaupt dieses Hauses nichts dagegen einzuwenden hat."

Charles schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf, er freute sich darüber, daß Frederica und Logan eine traditionelle Hochzeitsfeier bekamen und darauf, seinen Mitarbeitern und Schülern ein unvergeßliches Erlebnis ermöglichen zu können.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Gästen und gingen zurück zum Haus, wobei Frederica Logan mit dem Professor zurückließ, um sich schnell ins Haus zu teleportieren. Sie wollte das Hochzeitsgewand zum Lüften aus der Truhe holen, sie hatte ja nicht damit gerechnet, daß sie es sobald brauchen würde. Sybelia hatte ihre Schätze gehütet wie ihren Augapfel und es regelmäßig reinigen lassen, so daß es noch wie neu aussah.

„Logan, Du wirst dem Jungen doch nicht ernsthaft weh tun? Er weiß doch gar nicht, worauf er sich da einläßt."

Charles schaltete seinen Rollstuhl eine Stufe höher, da Logan so weit ausholende Schritte hatte.

„Keine Angst, Chuck! Er hat als Waffe Messer gewählt, damit werden wir die Gäste eine Weile sehr gut unterhalten. Bei Frederica hätte ich keine Garantien geben können, sie war auf 180. Du solltest froh sein, daß ich den Kampf bestreite!"

Logan grinste zu Charles herunter, der nur den Kopf über so viel Übermut schüttelte: „Warum war Frederica eigentlich so aufgebracht? Sonst ist sie doch so ruhig und besonnen.", fragte Charles neugierig, er hatte eine unterschwellige Besorgtheit bei der jungen Frau gespürt, mochte aber nicht ungefragt in ihre Gedanken eindringen.

„Sie hat gerade erst erfahren, daß das Kloster, in dem sie Zuflucht gefunden hat und in dem ihre Großtante noch immer lebt, bald verkauft werden soll. Das hat sie irgendwie aus der Bahn geworfen, immerhin war es über zehn Jahre ihr Zuhause und ihre Tante wird nun irgendwohin versetzt. Außerdem war deine Überraschung ja auch ziemlich überwältigend, Du alter Geheimniskrämer!"

Charles lachte leise: „Ich dachte mir, daß ihr das mit eigenen Augen sehen müßt. Wir wurden plötzlich täglich von Neuankömmlingen überrannt, die der mächtigen Hexe ihre Aufwartung machen wollten. Glaub mir die ganze Schule stand Kopf, bevor wir verstanden haben, was diese Leute von uns wollten."

Logan konnte sein dröhnendes Lachen nicht unterdrücken, die Vorstellung einer Zigeuner-Invasion der Mansion und dazu noch Scotts entnervter Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er die Entwicklung sicher verfolgt hatte, waren zu viel für seine Selbstbeherrschung.

„Jean? Hast Du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Frederica hatte das Klassenzimmer betreten, in dem Jean die Biologie-Abschlußklausur der Oberstufe beaufsichtigt hatte, nachdem sie kurz an den Türrahmen geklopft hatte, um Jeans Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Die Schüler waren nur mit kurzen Begrüßungsworten an sie aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, da sie zum Mittagessen wollten, um die neuesten Gerüchte über die Zigeunerhochzeit auszutauschen, neben der Summers–Grey–Hochzeit war das das Thema Nummer 1 unter den Jugendlichen.

Ihre Kollegin blickte von den eingesammelten Arbeiten auf und kam dann mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu, nachdem sie sich schnell erhoben hatte.

„Frederica! Natürlich habe ich Zeit für die glückliche Braut."

Jean umarmte sie herzlich und Frederica erwiderte die Geste erleichtert.

„Du bist also nicht böse, daß eine Feier so kurz vor deiner eigenen Trauung stattfindet? Ich habe das wirklich nicht geplant."

Jean schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „So ein Unsinn! Ich finde es toll. Ich wollte schon immer sehen, wie Wolverine vor den Traualtar geschleppt wird, und die Sache in Paris konnte wohl kaum als Hochzeit bezeichnet werden. Ro und ich haben uns schon überlegt, selbst etwas auf die Beine zu stellen, aber dein Clan kam uns zuvor."

Jean strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Frederica drückte sie noch einmal fest, bevor sie ihre Freundin losließ. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, die sie jedoch energisch zurückhielt.

„Ihr seid einfach unglaublich! Wenn es so weitergeht, muß ich doch noch heulen."

Frederica atmete tief durch, um sich etwas zu fassen. In dem Moment betrat Ro das Klassenzimmer und begrüßte Frederica mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Sie wirkte richtig locker nicht mehr so reserviert wie vor dem Einsatz in Frankreich. Doch Frederica kam nicht dazu zu fragen, woran Ororos offensichtlicher Stimmungsumschwung lag, da Jean wissen wollte, was Frederica zur Zeremonie tragen wollte. Das führte unweigerlich zu einer Besichtigung des Brautkleides und dem Inhalt der Truhe in ihrem Zimmer sowie einem ausgelassenen Gespräch unter Frauen über die unmöglichen Marotten ihrer Männer. Wobei Frederica erfuhr, daß Ro und Archangel wieder ein Paar waren, nachdem sie über zwei Jahre getrennt gewesen waren.

Der Professor und Baptiste Rose hatten sich bei den Vorbereitungen für die Zigeuner-Hochzeit selbst übertroffen. Im Garten der Xavier Mansion hatte Charles ein großes Zelt aufstellen lassen, in dem lange Tafeln aufgebaut waren und das sogar beheizt war. Davor brannten große Feuer, auf denen ganze Schweine und halbe Seiten von Rindern auf riesigen Spießen gegrillt wurden, es würde auch Wild serviert werden und natürlich typisch Amerikanisches für weniger experimentierfreudige Esser. Xavier hatte sich nicht nehmen lassen, Personal einer Catering-Firma anzuheuern, damit alle seine Gäste gut versorgt waren. Die Lichtung im Wald diente den Gästen als Rastplatz. Im Zelt war alles mit Lampions und bunten Seidenbändern geschmückt und an dem einen Ende war eine stabile Holzbühne aufgebaut worden, wo später die Musiker auftreten würden.

Die letzten Vorbereitungen liefen hastig über die Bühne, während die Sonne langsam unterging. Der Kampf zwischen Logan und Dorian würde bald stattfinden, die Lichtung war der Austragungsort, da der Ort der Festlichkeit nicht dadurch in Unordnung gebracht werden sollte.

Frederica hatte ihre Haare schon zu Zöpfen geflochten, die wie eine Krone um ihren Kopf geschlungen waren, umziehen würde sie sich jedoch erst nach dem Kampf. Sie wollte das kostbare Gewand nicht durch Blut besudelt sehen, und es war gut möglich, daß Blut bei der Auseinandersetzung fließen würde.

Sie pilgerten als Letzte zur Lichtung, wo sich auch die Bewohner der Mansion versammelt hatten. Neben dem großen Lagerfeuer stand Dorian neben seinem Vater, der heftig gestikulierend auf ihn einredete. Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes zu urteilen, war dieser allerdings nicht sonderlich davon beeindruckt.

„Hier bin ich, Dorian! Laß uns die Sache hinter uns bringen, die Leute wollen heute noch ein Fest feiern!"

Logan trat mit Frederica an seiner Seite neben Vater und Sohn, während die Augen aller Anwesenden erwartungsvoll auf ihnen ruhten.

Dorian nickte nur und zog dann sein Hemd aus, das er seinem Vater in die Hand drückte, nachdem er die beiden langen Dolche mit den scharfen Klingen in die Hände genommen hatte.

Die jungen Damen und auch einige der älteren stießen ein nahezu synchrones Seufzen aus bei dem Anblick des jungen Gottes mit der breiten, entblößten Brust, der barfuß war und nur noch Hosen trug.

Der Bengel wollte ihm damit sagen, daß er keine Angst vor Verletzungen hatte und Logan mußte innerlich schmunzeln. Vor über 100 Jahren hätte er vielleicht genauso gehandelt. Er streifte sich ebenfalls das Hemd ab und reichte es Frederica, die es mit einem Stirnrunzeln entgegennahm.

Woher kam dieses possessive Gefühl auf einmal? Dieses interessierte Aufblitzen in den Augen von vielen der umstehenden Frauen beim Anblick von Logans muskulöser Brust, gefiel ihr gar nicht!

Am liebsten hätte sie die gaffenden Frauen angeknurrt, färbten Wolverines Gewohnheiten langsam auf sie ab? Ihrem Wissen nach waren Mutationen ja nicht ansteckend.

„Wo sind deine Waffen? Du wirst doch nicht etwa darauf verzichten?"

Dorian nahm den einen Dolch in die andere Hand und schwang die Messer eindrucksvoll durch die Luft, wo ihre langen Klingen gefährlich im Feuerschein aufblitzten.

Logan lächelte grimmig breitete die Arme aus und ließ jeweils die mittlere der drei Klingen aus seinen Händen schießen.

Snikt!

Ein Geräusch, daß Dorian wohl nicht so bald vergessen würde!

Er starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die langen Adamantium-Klauen, die direkt aus der Hand seines Gegners geschossen waren und zum ersten Mal fühlte er etwas Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen. Doch es gab kein Zurück mehr und er warf den Kopf nach hinten, um seinem Rivalen herausfordernd in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ich habe alles bei mir, was ich brauche, Kleiner!"

Logan mußte den Mut des Jungen anerkennen, viele hätten beim Anblick seiner Waffen bereits die Flucht ergriffen.

Frederica verließ den Kampfplatz, um sich neben Charles und die anderen Lehrer zu stellen, die sie aufmunternd anlächelten.

Baptiste räusperte sich kurz und sprach innerlich ein kurzes Stoßgebet für seinen Sohn, der ihm trotz seiner gelegentlichen Überheblichkeit am Herzen lag. Dorian hatte sich selbst da reingeritten, sollte er zusehen, wie er den Klauen des Wolfes entkam.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe! Ihr alle kennt die Regeln! Für unsere großzügigen Gastgeber werde ich sie noch einmal erklären: Die beiden Kämpfer dürfen ihren Gegner verletzen, ihn jedoch nicht tödlich treffen. Sobald einer der Kämpfenden den Feuerkreis verläßt oder aufgibt, ist der Kampf beendet. Der Gewinner erhält eine Siegerprämie, die er sich aussuchen darf. Es kann dabei um die Hand einer Frau gehen, um einen Gefallen oder um Gold. Möge der Sieger weise wählen!", sprach der Anführer des Clans zu den Leuten.

Bei den letzten Worten sah er jedoch fest in die Augen seines Sohnes. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit seines Sieges war nicht groß, aber er sollte dennoch wissen, was er von ihm erwartete. Logan würde natürlich die Hand der Hexe wählen, und Baptiste hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, daß es auch so ausgehen möge.

„Commencez!", rief Baptiste laut und verließ dann seinen Platz zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten, um einen Feuerkreis anzuzünden, den er um das Lagerfeuer gezogen hatte.

Die dadurch entstandene Arena maß ungefähr fünf Meter im Durchmesser.

Die Gäste feuerten ihren Prinzen an, es liefen natürlich Wetten unter ihnen, die Xavier den Schülern untersagt hatte, da sie ja Logans besondere Kräfte kannten und dadurch im Vorteil waren.

Die beiden Männer gingen in Lauerstellung und Dorian versuchte zu entscheiden, welche Taktik er wählen sollte. Die Miene seines Gegners war undefinierbar, er konnte kein Flackern in seinen Augen entdecken, das ihm etwas über den Moment des Angriffs verraten hätte können.

Er stieß in einem überraschenden Ausfallschritt nach vorne und versuchte einen Körpertreffer zu setzen, doch der Wolf wehrte seine Dolche geschickt ab, so daß er ins Leere lief und sich schnell umdrehen mußte, da der Mann blitzartig zum Angriff ansetzte und ihn fast mit einer seiner Klauen getroffen hätte, wenn Dorian nicht schnell genug gekontert hätte. Die stählernen Messerklingen trafen immer wieder aufeinander und bald klang eine unregelmäßige, hohe Tonfolge von ihrem lauten Gegeneinanderklirren über die Lichtung.

Beiden Männern brach der Schweiß aus, während sie in einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung aufeinander einzustechen versuchten.

Der Jubel der Menge galt nun immer öfter dem Fremden, der die Angriffe des Prinzen geschickt parierte und ihn immer wieder zum Straucheln brachte. Einmal stieß die Menge Laute des Entsetzens aus: Dorians Dolch hatte Logans linken Oberarm getroffen und eine böse, blutende Schnittwunde hinterlassen. Logan hielt sich kurz den Arm und sah dann auf seine Handfläche herunter, die von seinem Blut verschmiert war.

Er lächelte Dorian böse an, während er seine Handfläche über seiner Brust abstreifte: „Nicht schlecht, Junge! Gar nicht schlecht."

Der Wolf wirkte beängstigend, wie er da im Feuerschein stand mit dem Striemen seines eigenen Blutes quer über der Brust.

Aber Logan hatte lange genug gespielt, Frederica würde sauer werden, wenn er eine weitere Verletzung riskierte, weil er sich im Kampf zurück hielt. Die Meute hatte ausreichend Unterhaltung für heute bekommen. Sie hieben wieder aufeinander ein, doch diesmal entwaffnete Logan den Prinzen, so daß seine Dolche über die Feuergrenze flogen und der Mann völlig wehrlos vor ihm stand. Logan holte aus, ließ jedoch die Klaue verschwinden, kurz bevor er Dorian mit einem gezielten Faustschlag an der Schulter traf. Der junge Mann stöhnte auf und flog durch die Wucht des Treffers meterweit über die Feuergrenze hinaus.

Das Publikum jubelte Logan zu und stimmte ein altes Lied an, in dem der Sieger eines Kampfes gepriesen wurde. Logan verbeugte sich kurz und lief dann zu dem am Boden liegenden Dorian, der sich noch nicht aufgerappelt hatte.

Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihm anzuzeigen, daß er ihm aufhelfen wollte.

„Bevor Du wieder einen Mann zum Kampf herausforderst, solltest Du dir erst über seine Fähigkeiten im Klaren sein!"

Er zog den jungen Mann mit Leichtigkeit auf die Füße und wies unauffällig auf seine bereits verheilte Wunde, die Dorian mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Es ist also wahr? Du bist unsterblich?"

Dorian massierte sich die schmerzende Schulter, die sich anfühlte als hätte Logan mit einem Amboß zugeschlagen. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß er froh sein konnte, daß alle seine Knochen heil geblieben waren.

Logan verzichtete darauf, seinen Kontrahenten, genauer über seine Mutation aufzuklären. Es war gar nicht so schlecht, wenn sich das Gerücht verbreitete, daß Frederica einen unverwundbaren Beschützer hatte. Es gab sicher genug magische Gefahren auf dieser Welt, die nun durch seine bloße Anwesenheit davon abgehalten werden würden, seine Frau anzugreifen.

Baptiste trat zu ihnen und maß seinen Jungen besorgt, der jedoch unverletzt schien.

„Dorian, ich hoffe, Du weißt, was zu tun ist.", flüsterte er seinem Sohn leise zu.

Der Angesprochene nickte und ergriff Logans Hand. Sie schüttelten sich brüderlich die Hände und Dorian legte ihm die andere auf die Schulter.

„Ich heiße den Wolf in unserem Clan willkommen! Laßt uns endlich Hochzeit feiern!"

Die laut ausgesprochenen Worte wurden jubelnd zur Kenntnis genommen und die Menge löste sich auf, um ihrem Äußeren vor dem Fest noch den letzten Schliff zu geben.

In einer Stunde würde die Zeremonie in dem großen Festzelt abgehalten werden und danach würde man die ganze Nacht feiern.

„Logan!"

Frederica rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals. Sie war überaus erleichtert, daß alles ohne ernsthafte Verletzungen abgelaufen war. Logan fing sie auf und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Kannst Du uns in unser Zimmer bringen?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Das mußte Logan ihr nicht zwei Mal sagen, einen Wimpernschlag später waren sie schon in ihren Räumlichkeiten und Frederica schickte ihren Mann ins Badezimmer, damit er die Spuren des Kampfes beseitigen konnte. Sie legte gerade die Kleider, die er später tragen wollte, auf dem Bett ab, als er sie von hinten umschlang und an seinen warmen Körper drückte, der nur durch eine Handtuch um die Hüften bedeckt war.

„Logan! Nein, wir müssen uns doch fertig machen!"

Ihre Stimme war immer schwächer geworden, während er ihr zärtlich in den Hals biß und seine Hände erkundend über ihren Körper glitten. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und preßte ihren Mund fordernd auf seinen, sie beendeten den tiefen Kuß, nur um kurz Atem zu holen.

Frederica sagte ein wenig atemlos: „Es geht nicht, die Zeit reicht nicht, um die Haare noch mal zu richten. Es…"

Logan verschloß ihr den Mund mit einem heißen Kuß und lächelte sie dann spitzbübisch an: „Ich werde deine Frisur nicht durcheinander bringen, versprochen! Erzähl mir nicht, daß Du nicht die ganze Zeit des Kampfes daran gedacht hast. Dein ganz spezielles Aroma hat mich kurz abgelenkt, Dorian hätte mich sonst nie getroffen."

Fredericas Wangen brannten und sie wand sich in seinen Armen, gab aber schließlich nach. Logan hatte recht, warum sollte sie ihrem Verlangen nicht nachgeben, sie stand regelrecht in Flammen, die sich nach ihm verzehrten. Logan grinste zufrieden, als er Fredericas Einlenken spürte, die ausgedehnten Feierlichkeiten würden dann viel leichter durchzustehen sein…

**X X X**

Ein leises Raunen ging durch die im Zelt versammelte Menge, als Frederica an der Hand von Logan das Festzelt betrat. Als Reverenz an die ausländischen Gäste trug Logan ein weißes Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln und darüber eine goldbestickte, schwarze Lederweste.

Er sah jetzt selbst wie ein märchenhafter Zigeunerprinz aus, der seine sagenhafte Partnerin zum Altar führte. Die ebenfalls goldbestickte Kombination von Fredericas Mutter bestand aus einem meterweit schwingenden Rock aus schwerer, kostbarer und lilienweißer Seide. Das Oberteil war eine zarte Bluse mit Carmenausschnitt aus gleichfarbigem Tüll, die um die Taille mit einem goldgefärbten Ledermieder betont wurde. Auf ihrem Kopf ruhte das prächtige goldene Diadem mit funkelnden Diamanten, das ihre Mutter und davor alle Rose-Bräute seit Jahrhunderten als Schmuck bei ihrer Hochzeit getragen hatten.

Mit sicheren Schritten gingen Logan und Frederica auf die Bühne zu, wobei Frederica bei jedem Schritt ein leises Klimpern verursachte, da an den Saum des Rockes kleine goldene Plättchen genäht worden waren, die durch die Bewegung aufeinander trafen. Die Gäste standen halbkreisförmig formiert vor der Bühne und hatten einen kleinen Gang für das Brautpaar freigemacht.

Plötzlich stockte Frederica und Logan blieb neben ihr stehen, er hatte auch den Grund ihres Zögerns bemerkt und beobachtete fasziniert wie ein ungläubiges Strahlen sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

In der vordersten Reihe stand eine kleine Nonne neben Xavier, die sie beide wohlwollend anlächelten.

„Tante Sybelia? Aber…"

Die Worte kamen in einem heiseren Flüstern aus Frederica Kehle, da sie vor Rührung kaum ein Wort herausbrachte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Kurt, der rechts von ihrer Großtante stand und den sie bisher übersehen hatte. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln, mit dem er ihr anzeigen wollte, daß er für den Transport ihrer Verwandten verantwortlich war.

Frederica formte mit den Lippen ein stummes „Vielen Dank", das Kurt mit einem Neigen des Kopfes zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Freddy, reiß dich zusammen! Oder möchtest Du noch vor der Zeremonie Wasserfall spielen?", fragte Logan neckend und ermöglichte ihr dadurch, ihre Fassung ein wenig wiederzuerlangen, obwohl ihre Augen immer noch verdächtig glänzten.

Die Zeremonie würde von einem der amerikanischen Zigeuner durchgeführt werden, der in seiner Gemeinde auch Friedensrichter war und somit die Trauung auch bei den Behörden anerkannt werden würde.

Sie saßen dabei auf zwei gepolsterten Brokatstühlen, die einem Königspaar würdig gewesen wären und wiederholten das Ritual, bei dem sie das Brot und das Salz miteinander teilten, diesmal natürlich nicht in Form einer Brezel.

Frederica schluckte schwer, als sie Logan das kleine in Salz getunkte Stück Brot in den Mund schob, und er ihre Hand nahm, bevor sie sie zurückziehen konnte und einen Kuß auf ihre Fingerspitzen drückte. Sie versank in seinen dunklen Augen, vergessen waren alle Anwesenden, während Logans Gesicht dem ihrem immer näher kam. Es folgte ein zärtlicher Kuß, der ihre Sinne benebelte und sie bis in die Fußspitzen elektrisierte.

Sie war im Himmel angelangt und die Engel stimmten ein Loblied an, dann wurde ihr bewußt, daß die Musiker ein Lied angestimmt hatten, in das die anwesenden Zigeuner mit ihrem Gesang eingestimmt waren. Logan strich ihr liebevoll über die glühende Wange, er war selbst von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt gewesen und grinste seine Frau schief an.

„Djelem, djelem, lungone dromensa, maladilem baxtale Romensa. Ay Romale, katar tumen aven le tserensa baxtale dromensa, …"

(_Ich bin über lange Straßen gewandert und sehr weit gereist und traf dabei freudestrahlende Roma. Oh, Roma, ihr seid von überall her mit euren Zelten über glückliche Straßen gereist…_)

Frederica räusperte sich: „Das ist die Hymne der Roma, sie wurde vor etwa vierzig Jahren von einem in die USA ausgewanderten Zigeuner komponiert, der für die Rechte der Roma eintrat."

Ein neues Lied wurde angespielt und die Leute brachen in Lachen aus, was Logan zum Heben der Augenbrauen veranlaßte.

„Was ist jetzt los? Ist das Lied etwa anzüglich?"

Frederica kicherte: „Nein, es handelt von einem frischgebackenen Ehemann, der sich mit den Anforderungen seiner Braut konfrontiert sieht und nicht weiß, wie er sie erfüllen soll!"

Sie drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuß auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: „Du brauchst dir darüber keine Sorgen zu machen, ich bin absolut zufrieden mit deinen bisher gezeigten Leistungen!"

„Paß auf, was Du sagst, Weib! Ich hätte keine Bedenken, dich jetzt in die Wälder zu schleifen und…"

Logan ließ den Satz bedeutungsvoll offen und sah seiner Frau hungrig in die Augen.

Frederica hielt die Luft an, sie wußte, daß Logan keinen Spaß machte, auch wenn seine Stimme spöttisch geklungen hatte. Sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum und zwang sich dann still und aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben.

Schließlich stand eine Flut von Gratulanten an!

Zuerst der Anführer und der Prinz, danach Xavier und ihre Großtante, anschließend die Kollegen, die Schüler und die Gäste. Einige der Zigeuner dankten Frederica oft im Namen von Verwandten, die ihre Töchter durch Zoran de Fleur verloren hatten, nochmals für die Erlösung von dem bösen Zauberer.

Sie wurden mit Glückwünschen und Geschenken überhäuft, so daß bald ein kleiner Haufen Gold in allen Formen zu ihren Füßen lag. Es war Tradition bei den Roma, dem Brautpaar zum Start ihres Ehelebens Geld zu schenken und viele Familien legten ihr Vermögen in Schmuck oder Münzen an. Zu ihren Füßen türmten sich Goldreifen, Ohrringe, American Eagles, goldene Francs, Maple Leafs und viele andere wertvolle, goldene Gaben.

Frederica hatte die Selbstbeherrschung schon nach den Glückwünschen ihrer Tante verlassen, ihre Wangen glänzten von Freudentränen, die immer wieder von überschwenglichen Gratulanten weggeküßt wurden.

Xavier gab einigen der älteren Schülern die Anweisung, die Geschenke auf einen dafür vorbereiteten Tisch zu bringen, da die Bühne später noch für die Musiker gebraucht wurde. Dann endlich hatte der letzte Gast dem Brautpaar gratuliert und das Essen konnte serviert werden. Es war eine logistische Meisterleistung, das ganze Fleisch und die Beilagen für über einhundert Gäste zeitgleich servieren zu können.

Sybelia war zuvor hinter ihre Großnichte getreten und hatte ihr das Diadem abgenommen, um ihre Zöpfe zu lösen, ein Zeichen, daß sie nun eine verheiratete Frau war. Logan führte sie an die Ehrentafel und dann begann das eigentliche Fest, das bis in die frühen Morgenstunden andauerte.

„Deine Leute wissen wirklich, wie man Feste feiert!"

Logan trug Frederica auf den Armen ins Haus, sie hatten sich gegen vier Uhr morgens von den Feierlichkeiten zurückgezogen, es würde nicht auffallen, wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr anwesend waren. Viele der jüngeren Schüler waren auch schon zu Bett gegangen, die Lehrerschaft hatte sich bisher tapfer gehalten.

Frederica stöhnte übertrieben: „Ja, meine Füße schmerzen entsetzlich, warum hast Du nicht verhindert, daß ich diese schrecklichen Schuhe anziehe?!"

Frederica sprach auf die goldenen Sandaletten mit dem sehr hohen Absatz an, die sie zufälligerweise aus Frankreich mitgebracht hatte. Logan hatte sie gewarnt, daß sie es bereuen würde, wenn sie sie bei der Feier tragen sollte. Er hatte gewußt, daß auf dem Fest getanzt werden würde und die Tänze der Roma erforderten viel Fußtechnik und Ausdauer.

„Du kannst froh sein, daß Du dir nichts gebrochen hast, meine Liebe! Du solltest auf deinen Mann hören, ich hatte dich gewarnt.", meinte Logan breit grinsend.

„Hmpf!", war alles, was Frederica darauf erwiderte.

Sie waren an ihrem Zimmer angekommen und Logan trug sie gerade über die Schwelle, dann setzte er sie vor ihrem immer noch zerwühlten Bett ab, wo sie sich noch gestern Abend geliebt hatten. Logan nahm ihr vorsichtig das schwere Diadem ab und legte es auf einer Kommode ab, Frederica würde es nicht mehr brauchen.

Als er mit geschickten Fingern den Knoten des Mieders löste, war Frederica plötzlich wieder hellwach. Der Rausch des getrunkenen Alkohols verpuffte angesichts von dem glühenden Begehren, das Logans zielstrebige Hände in ihr auslösten.

Das Mieder flog bald in hohem Bogen in die nächste Zimmerecke. Logan löste das Band, das den Carmenausschnitt zusammenhielt, sodaß der zarte Stoff herunter glitt und ihren nackten Oberkörper entblößte. Sie fühlte einen köstlichen Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter wandern, während Logans heißhungriger und zugleich bewundernder Blick über sie glitt. Ihre zitternden Knie gaben nach und sie setzte sich auf das Bett. Sie sah atemlos zu, wie Logan in die Knie ging und ihren langen Rock hochschob, wobei leises Klimpern die Stille des Raumes durchbrach. Logans starke Hände wanderten ihre Beine hinauf und umfaßten dann ihr hübsch gerundetes Hinterteil. Er stieß ein heiseres Knurren aus, das tief aus seiner Kehle zu kommen schien, als er bemerkte, daß sie unter dem Rock nichts trug außer einem blau-weißem Strumpfband, das Ro und Jean ihr anzüglich grinsend geschenkt hatten.

„Ich… Du hast doch vorgeschlagen, daß ich auf Unterwäsche verzichten könnte…", gab Frederica mit vor Verlangen belegter Stimme von sich.

Das waren die letzten Worte, die Frederica herausbekam, bevor Logan sich buchstäblich auf sie stürzte und sie sich dann in dem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel ihrer Hochzeitsnacht verloren.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	18. Chapter 18

Nun ist es soweit, das letzte Kapitel kommt samt Epilog! Vielen Dank für die Rückmeldungen Feetsi! (Die erotischen Anspielungen wurden vielfach von anderer Seite gewünscht, da mußte ich irgendwie einen noch jugendfreien Kompromiß finden! g)! Auch an alle stillen Leser vielen Dank!

Viel Spaß bei der Abschiedsvorstellung meines Lieblingsopaares Frederica und Logan! Ich werde die beiden vermissen! "schüff"

* * *

**Some Kind of Magic ongoing**

**Kapitel 15**

**X X X**

„Kitty, wo ist mein Blumenbouquet?", rief Rogue aufgeregt und wanderte suchend durch das Zimmer, das sie sich mit Kitty und Jubilee teilte.

Sie war versucht, sich ihre Haare zu raufen, bis ihr einfiel, daß sie schon hochgesteckt worden waren und sie die Prozedur nicht noch einmal über sich ergehen lassen mochte.

Kitty betrachtete sich gerade im großen Standspiegel, den sich die Mädchen angeschafft hatten, weil sie damit ihre Outfits besser checken konnten.

Sie grinste Rogue kopfschüttelnd an: „Im Badezimmer, im Waschbecken, damit sie nicht welken! War doch deine eigene Idee!"

Kitty schob eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne ihres weichen, dunkelblonden Haares hinter ihr Ohr und war dann mit ihrer Erscheinung im Spiegel endlich zufrieden. Neben Rogue und Jubes kam sie sich oft unscheinbar und blaß vor, da die beiden aufgrund ihrer Herkunft so kräftige Farben hatten. Aber Miss Grey hatte ihren Blumenmädchen traumhafte Kleider spendiert, die genau auf die jungen Mädchen zugeschnitten waren. Die aquamarinfarbene Seide stand Kitty am besten und ihr Kleid besaß einen geraden Schnitt und endete an den Fußknöcheln. Es betonte ihre grazile Figur und ihre Freundinnen hatten nicht mit großzügigem Lob gegeizt. Kittys Wangen brauchten heute kein Rouge, um von einem rosigen Hauch überzogen zu werden, sie strahlte regelrecht von Innen heraus. Und Rogue und Jubilee hüteten sich, sie damit aufzuziehen, daß Colossus sich endlich getraut hatte, Kitty um ein Date zu bitten. Ihre Freundin war in solchen Dingen sehr zurückhaltend und sie wollten nicht, daß Kitty es sich womöglich im letzten Moment noch anders überlegte.

Zu dem Ensemble der Blumenmädchen gehörte auch ein flauschiges, weißes Felljäckchen, das bis zur Taille reichte. Die Damen sollten schließlich nicht frieren, denn die Trauung von Jean und Scott fand im Freien statt, und es war schließlich Weihnachten entsprechend kalt.

Jubes kam eben ins Zimmer gestürzt und es war ein Glück, daß ihr Kleid nur einen Minirock hatte, denn in einem längeren Rock wäre sie bei all der Hektik, die sie verbreitete, unweigerlich gestolpert. Jean Grey kannte die Mädchen ziemlich gut und wußte, daß die kecke Asiatin es liebte, ihre wohlgeformten Beine zu zeigen.

„Das wird ein Spektakel! Professor X hat mich leider erwischt, bevor ich richtig schauen konnte, er muß einen mentalen Radar um den Raum gelegt haben, oder so! Der Festsaal sieht aus wie ein Traum! Sogar der Weihnachtsbaum wurde in den Farben von Miss Grey umdekoriert!"

Jubilee ließ sich völlig außer Atem aufs Bett fallen und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Rogue schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete noch mal ihr weitschwingendes Kleid im Spiegel. Sie sah damit ganz so aus wie die Südstaaten-Schönheit, die sie ja auch war.

„Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, daß Du erwischst wirst. Entspann dich und genieß die Vorfreude. Ich möchte lieber überrascht werden. Deine Neugier wird dich eines Tages in Teufels Küche bringen."

Jubes zog Rogue eine Grimasse, entspannte ihr Gesicht aber gleich wieder, als ihr einfiel, daß sie ihr Make-up schon aufgelegt hatte und es nicht sofort wieder ruinieren mochte.

„Na schön! Warten wir also noch eine Stunde!", klagte Jubes genervt.

„Scott! Was machst Du hier? Du darfst die Braut nicht in ihrem Hochzeitskleid sehen!"

Frederica räusperte sich, weil sie vor Schreck beinahe wie ein Quietsche-Entchen geklungen hatte, das gerade heftig gedrückt wird.

Sie, die Brautjungfrau, und Ororo, die Ehrenjungfrau, hatten Jean beim Anlegen der Hochzeitsrobe geholfen, nun wollte sie in ihr Zimmer gehen und selbst letzte Hand an sich anlegen. Ihre langen Haare waren schon zu einer komplizierten Hochsteckfrisur zusammengesteckt, das Werk eines hippen Starfriseurs aus New York, den Xavier samt Crew angeheuert hatte, um den Damen damit eine Freude zu bereiten. Der eleganten Frisur zum Trotz trug sie noch einen legeren Sweatanzug, da sie ihr Kleid erst kurz vor dem Ereignis anziehen wollte. Sie hätte sich damit schlecht vor Jean hinknien können, um ihr beim Ankleiden behilflich zu sein.

Frederica zog die Tür zu Jeans Zimmer fest ins Schloß und lehnte sich dann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen daran.

„Ähm, ich… Ich wollte nur meine Manschettenknöpfe holen!", beendete Scott sein Gestammel etwas lahm.

Frederica registrierte grinsend, daß der mächtige Cyclops wenigstens den Anstand besaß, bei dieser infamen Lüge zu erröten.

„Wenn Du in deinem vornehmen Cut nicht so süß aussehen würdest, dann würde ich dich für diese fette Lüge bis zur Zeremonie in ein Häschen verwandeln!"

Frederica stieß sich von der Tür ab und hängte sich bei dem nervösen Anführer der X-Men ein. Mit sanfter Gewalt schaffte es Frederica, Scott von der Tür weg zuziehen, durch die er so gerne einen Blick geworfen hätte.

Es war für Scott eigenartig so lange von Jean getrennt zu sein, denn sie hatte auch den telepathischen Link zu ihm blockiert. Sie hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, die letzten 24 Stunden vor der Trauung, wirklich ohne einander zu verbringen und Scott brachte die Trennung schier um.

„Jean hat Ro und mir erzählt, daß sie den Link zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder unterbrochen hat. Das muß vollkommen ungewohnt für dich sein."

Sie waren an der Treppe angekommen und Scott ließ sich mit einem herzergreifenden Seufzen auf die oberste Stufe gleiten.

„Du findest meine Reaktion wohl sehr kindisch, was?"

Scott nahm in einer resignierten Geste seine Schutzbrille ab und bedeckte die geschlossenen Augen mit seiner Hand. Für einen kurzen Moment erhaschte sie das ganze Gesicht von Cyclops, den sie noch nie ohne seine Schutzbrille gesehen hatte.

Er sah so jung und verletzlich aus!

Sie vergaß immer, daß er nicht viel älter als sie selbst war und so unglaublich schwere Bürden trug. Sie legte ihm einen Arm tröstend um die Schultern.

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich finde bewundernswert, was ihr beide zusammen erreicht habt. Ihr beide seid schon so lange zusammen, teilt eure Gedanken miteinander und nun werdet ihr heiraten. Das ist einfach wundervoll."

Frederica küßte Scott spontan auf die Wange und lehnte ihren Kopf dann an seine Schulter.

„Nur noch eine Stunde, Scott. Haben die Jungs dir nicht die Zeit vertreiben können?"

Scott zog seine Brille zur Sicherheit wieder auf und knuffte Frederica freundschaftlich in die Seite.

„Dein Göttergatte kennt so viele zotige Witze, daß ich Reißaus genommen habe. Mein Bruder und er verstehen sich prächtig!", meinte Scott mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Frederica mußte gegen ihren Willen lachen, aber Logan würde sie nachher für seine Frechheiten die Ohren lang ziehen. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, Scott von seiner Nervosität abzulenken, aber Logans Methoden ließen doch etwas zu Wünschen übrig.

Scotts jüngerer Bruder Alex, selbst ein X-Men, Codename Havok, war vor zwei Tagen aus Australien angereist, wo er im Team der X-Corporation in Sydney arbeitete. Er war ein blonder, gutaussehender Hüne, der ein sonnigeres Gemüt als der ernsthafte Scott hatte und mit seinen 24 Jahren noch ziemlich viel Unfug ausheckte. Die Clique der älteren Jungs hatte ihn gleich zum Ehrenmitglied ernannt, da er eine wahre Fundgrube für alle Arten von Streichen war.

„Das tut mir ehrlich leid, Scott! Aber auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigt, Logan freut sich sehr für euch beide."

„Ich weiß, er steht nur darauf, mich zu ärgern und ich falle immer wieder darauf rein. Hat er es dir eigentlich gesagt?"

Scott nahm Fredericas Hand in seine und betrachtete versonnen das einfache goldene Band, das ihren Ringfinger schmückte, Zeichen ihres verheirateten Status. Bald würden Jean und er auch so einen Ring tragen und er freute sich unsäglich darauf, sie endlich zu seiner Frau machen zu dürfen.

„Was soll mir Logan erzählt haben? Hat er etwas angestellt?", fragte Frederica alarmiert.

Scott schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das war gestern Abend auf der Kneipentour, die mein verrückter Bruder unbedingt machen wollte. Logans Sinne, Du weißt doch… Er hat mir nach einer Menge Bieren gesagt, daß er Bescheid weiß."

Frederica runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, Scotts Augen hinter seinen Brillengläsern auszumachen, denn sie verstand nicht, was er meinte.

„Jean ist im zweiten Monat schwanger, Logan kann solche Sachen riechen. Ich dachte, daß er es dir erzählen würde."

„Scott!", rief sie überrascht aus.

Frederica fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest.

„Das ist wunderbar! Ich freue mich so für euch! Mein Gott, kein Wunder, daß Jean vorhin so überirdisch gestrahlt hat!"

Scott erwiderte ihre Umarmung und ein bißchen der Nervosität fiel von ihm ab. Irgendwie war er nicht sicher gewesen, ob seine Kollegen die Nachricht positiv aufnehmen würden. Immerhin waren sie nicht nur ein Paar sondern auch Mitglieder des X-Teams und Jean würde bald nicht mehr an Einsätzen teilnehmen können.

„Sieh nur, ich muß schon wieder heulen! Das ist wirklich ein Kreuz mit mir.", schniefte Frederica halb lachend und Scott stimmte erleichtert in ihr glückliches Lachen ein, das schließlich doch die Oberhand gewann.

„Das kannst Du laut sagen, Freddy! Laß den Mann los, er muß in fünfundvierzig Minuten vor den Traualtar treten."

Scott und Frederica erhoben sich von den Stufen und drehten sich zu Logan um, der ebenfalls einen Cut trug, obwohl er liebend gerne darauf verzichtet hätte, denn zu dem Outfit gehörte zu allem Übel auch noch ein grauer Zylinder!

Er verpaßte seiner Frau einen Klaps auf den Po, den sie mit einem strengen Blick quittierte.

„Du mußt dich noch umziehen. Ich kümmere mich schon um Cyke. Schau nicht so! Ich werde mich ab jetzt mit dreckigen Witzen zurückhalten, versprochen."

Er legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und sah sie fast treuherzig an, wobei seine wilde Frisur den Eindruck etwas störte.

„Na schön! Wir sehen uns dann am Altar und erinnere Alex an die Ringe. Jean killt ihn, wenn er sie tatsächlich verlegen sollte, und ich helfe ihr persönlich dabei!"

Beim Ausklingen ihres letzten Wortes war Frederica schon verschwunden. Sie mußte sich nun beeilen, wenn sie pünktlich fertig werden wollte.

„Forge, Du solltest den Professor nicht auch noch in seiner Halsstarrigkeit unterstützen! Ich kann keine Garantien geben, ich muß an das Wohl meines Patienten denken."

Die drei Männer in den schicken Cuts sahen in dem medizinischen Labor ziemlich deplaziert aus. Xavier saß fertigangezogen aufrecht auf dem Behandlungstisch und vor ihm standen Hank, der besorgt dreinschaute und ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Indianer, dessen schwarze Haare mit einem Band im Nacken zusammengebunden waren und ihm fast bis zur Taille reichten.

Der Indianer mit dem stolzen Gesicht ergriff mit ruhiger Stimme das Wort: „Hank, ich versichere dir, daß ich alle Eventualitäten abgewogen habe. Es wird funktionieren, es wird nicht mehr zu solchen Zwischenfällen kommen wie beim Prototyp. Wenn es dich beruhigt, dann setze ich die Elektroden erst kurz vor der Zeremonie unter Spannung."

Hank strich sich resigniert über die Haare und gab seufzend nach. Forge war ein enger Freund des Professors und würde nie das Wohl seines früheren Lehrmeisters aufs Spiel setzen.

„Bitte versprechen Sie mir, bei den geringfügigsten Schmerzen sofort Bescheid zu geben, Charles.", meinte er zu Professor Xavier und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sein Vorgesetzter lächelte ihn erfreut an: „Ich werde nicht zu weit gehen. Das ist Jeans und Scotts Tag, aber ich möchte sie damit auch überraschen. Ich versichere dir Hank, daß der kurze Testlauf eben vollkommen schmerzfrei war. Auf Forge ist eben immer Verlaß. Mit der neuen Fernbedienung klappt die Regulierung der Impulse viel besser."

„Also schön! Ich werde nichts mehr sagen. Wir sollten wieder nach oben gehen, der Countdown läuft."

Hank und Forge hoben den Professor in seinen bereitstehenden Rollstuhl und gemeinsam bestiegen sie den Lift, der sie nach oben in die Eingangshalle bringen würde.

Charles lächelte erheitert, als er die bunten Girlanden um die Treppengeländer erblickte und irgendeiner der Jungs oder alle zusammen hatten überall Mistelsträuße aufgehängt. Sie hatten nicht einmal vor dem großen Lüster in der Halle Halt gemacht. Es war auf jeden Fall besser, als hätten seine Seniors die Schule mit Präservativen geschmückt. Er wußte von ein oder zwei Gedankenfetzen, die mit der Idee gespielt hatten. Anscheinend hatte der gute Geschmack gesiegt oder der Ansporn, daß man so wenigstens für seine Untaten mit Küssen belohnt wurde. Charles war sicher, daß Alex Summers der Initiator der Aktion gewesen war, Scotts jüngerer Bruder hatte es sehr mit den Damen.

„Die haben ganze Arbeit geleistet, Professor! Ich komme mir vor, als betrete ich ein Minenfeld!"

Forge sah schmunzelnd zur Decke hoch.

„Hank, Forge, könnt ihr darüber wachen, daß alle Gäste ihre Plätze einnehmen? Ich werde dann selbst zum Treffpunkt mit Jean fahren. Ich möchte noch einen Moment allein sein."

Die beiden taten wie geheißen und gingen zum Hinterausgang, von wo sie schneller den kleinen See erreichen konnten, auf dessen Steg die Trauung stattfinden würde.

Charles rollte langsam zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, wo er zum Fenster fuhr, von dem er einen Blick auf den Weg hatte, der zum Bootshaus und zum Steg führte. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie die breiten Rücken von Hank und Forge, die in elegantes Tuch gehüllt waren, um die Biegung des Weges verschwanden.

Xaviers Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit, als er Scott buchstäblich von der Straße aufgelesen und in die Mansion geholt hatte… Scott hatte bei seiner Ankunft am Institut keine Kontrolle über seine Kräfte gehabt. Er hatte mit verbundenen Augen als Straßenkind in New York gelebt, nachdem er von der Schule ausgerissen war, wo man ihn nur mißhandelt und gequält hatte.

Erst nach Wochen intensiver Forschung hatten Forge, Hank und auch die frischgebackene Medizinstudentin Jean Grey die Wirkungsweise seiner Mutation verstanden. Der schüchterne, schlaksige Junge hatte sofort zu Jean Vertrauen gefaßt, bei Männern war er wegen seiner schlechten Erfahrungen mit ihnen viel zurückhaltender.

Wenn sie an den Wochenenden von der Uni nach Hause kam, dann verbrachte sie viel Zeit mit dem Lernen aber auch mit dem Neuzugang Scott, der ihr wie ein treues Hündchen überall hin folgte. Nachdem er mit Hilfe von Forges Erfindergeist endlich durch die speziell für ihn entwickelte Rubinquarzbrille sehen konnte, ohne tödliche Strahlen durch seine Augen zu schießen.

Scott erhielt seine Kräfte durch die Strahlung der Sonne, deshalb verbrachte er oft ganze Tage am Steg und ließ sich die Sonne auf den Bauch brennen. Sein Körper absorbierte die Sonnenenergie und wandelte sie in die tödlichen Lichtblitze um, die durch seine Augen geschossen kamen. Wenn man ihn nicht im Haus fand war er in neun von zehn Fällen am Steg und starrte gedankenverloren ins Wasser.

Dort fand ihn Jean auch, nachdem Scott schon fast zwei Jahre bei ihnen lebte und eine verblüffende Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte. Er hatte verbissen gelernt, trainiert und Rückschläge hatten ihn nicht aufhalten können. Er wollte der Mann werden, der Jeans Liebe würdig sein würde. Er hatte sie vom ersten Moment an geliebt, doch nie gewagt, etwas zu sagen. Scott hatte sich trotz seiner Jugend gegen Archangel und Beast behauptet und zum Anführer von der Truppe gemausert, die der Professor liebevoll seine X-Men nannte.

Jean hatte ihre Zwischenprüfungen geschrieben und war sechs Wochen nicht mehr zuhause gewesen. Als sie ankam stellte sie nur ihr Gepäck im Zimmer ab und machte sich auf die Suche nach Scott, den sie während ihrer Abwesenheit am meisten vermißt hatte.

Charles hatte die junge Frau, die wie seine Tochter war, zum See laufen sehen. Ihm war schon lange klar gewesen, daß Warren keine Chance bei Jean hatte, die sich jedoch ihrer Gefühle noch nicht ganz sicher gewesen war.

Zwei Stunden später hatten ihn die beiden aufgesucht, da jetzt für sie feststand, daß sie zusammen gehörten. Da hatte er ihnen zum ersten Mal seinen Segen gegeben und heute würden sie sich die Hand zum Bund der Ehe reichen, eben auf dem Steg, auf dem sie sich zum ersten Mal ihre Liebe gestanden hatten.

Xavier lächelte versonnen vor sich hin, als das Bild des jungen Pärchens vor seinem geistigen Auge aufstieg und genoß noch einen Moment das Schwelgen in der alten Erinnerung, bevor er in seinem Rollstuhl herumrollte und sein Büro verließ, um sich endlich der Hochzeitsgesellschaft anzuschließen.

Frederica und Ororo halfen, Jean die offene Kutsche zu besteigen und nahmen dann selbst ihr gegenüber Platz. Der Wagen wurde von vier perfekten Schimmeln aus den gutbestückten Xavier-Stallungen gezogen, die schwingende Federn als Kopfschmuck trugen. Jean bot einen spektakulären Anblick in dem elfenbeinfarbenen Hochzeitskleid von Balmain, dessen schulterfreie Corsage mit gold- und bronzefarbenen Stickereien verziert war. Der weite Rock lief in eine kurze Schleppe über und war am Saum mit derselben Stickerei versehen wie am Oberteil. Über dem Kleid trug Jean einen kostbaren farblich abgestimmtes Nerzcape, das sie vor der Kälte schützen sollte. Die Kleider der Brautjungfern waren aus bronzefarbener Seide und ebenfalls goldbestickt und auch sie trugen taillenkurze Pelzjacken. Ororo hatte dafür gesorgt, daß sie beim Wetter keine Überraschungen erleben würden, selbst wenn in New York ein Schneesturm ausbrechen sollte, würde Westchester davon verschont bleiben. Für die Hochzeit ihrer besten Freundin machte Ro eine Ausnahme ihrer sonst so strengen Grundsätze, sich nicht in den Lauf der Jahreszeiten einzumischen.

„Bereit?", fragte Ororo mit einem schelmischen Lachen auf ihrem freudestrahlenden Gesicht.

Jean nickte lächelnd: „Ja, lassen wir Scott lieber nicht länger warten."

Frederica gab dem Kutscher ein Zeichen, daß die kurze Fahrt von den Stallungen zum See beginnen konnte.

„Sie kommen!", rief Bobby den wartenden Gästen zu, als er das Klingen der Glöckchen vernahm, die zum Schmuckgeschirr der Pferde gehörten.

Alle Augen waren auf die herannahende Kutsche gerichtet und als Jean mit Hilfe ihrer Brautjungfern die Stufen Kutsche herabstieg, ging ein bewunderndes Flüstern durch die Menge. Jean sah aus wie eine märchenhafte Königin inklusive ihres edlen Gefolges.

Die Blumenmädchen stellten sich in Position und Jean schritt zum Anfang des Ganges, wo extra ein roter Teppich zwischen den Besucherreihen ausgelegt worden war. Von dort aus gelangte man geradewegs auf den T-förmigen Steg, an dessen Ende Scott und seine Trauzeugen auf sie warten würden.

Der Steg war mit Blumengirlanden und -bögen verziert, die in den Gewächshäusern der Mansion im Überfluß wuchsen. Jean würde Scott durch eine blumige Liebeslaube hindurch entgegenlaufen.

„Jean, darf ich um deinen Arm bitten?", sprach der Professor mit bewegter Stimme, während er sich von seinem Rollstuhl erhob und zwei Schritte auf sie zuging.

Jeans Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als ihr Mentor ihr bald Auge in Auge gegenüberstand.

„Professor! Wie…?"

Jean blinzelte gerührt ein paar Tränen weg, die in ihren Augen glitzerten.

„Frag nicht, liebes Kind. Ich wollte dich an den Altar führen und habe einen Weg gefunden, es auch zu tun. Und ich verlange auch den zweiten Tanz mit der Braut, ganz wie es die Tradition verlangt."

Ororo und Frederica und auch die Blumenmädchen waren vollkommen überwältigt von dem Anblick des Professors, der fest auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen stand. Es war wie ein Wunder!

Auf das Zeichen des Professors spielte ein Streichquartett den „Hochzeitsmarsch" an. Jean hängte sich bei ihm ein, mit langsamen Schritten folgten sie den Mädchen, die zarte Blüten auf den Teppich streuten, die beim Drauftreten einen betörenden Duft absonderten.

Jean würde nie vergessen, was der Professor für sie getan hatte und nun krönte er das Alles noch mit dem Gang zum Altar. Er stand wahrhaftig aufrecht neben ihr und würde sie an Scott übergeben wie es die Tradition verlangte. Sie öffnete ihren mentalen Block, damit Scott an ihrer überschäumenden Freude teilnehmen konnte, die ein Echo in Scotts eigenen aufgewühlten Gefühlen fand.

Sie sprachen ihre Gelübde frei und ohne Zögern und dann schritten Jean und Scott als Ehepaar den roten Teppich zurück, wo sie in die wartende Kutsche stiegen, die sie zum Haupteingang der Mansion fahren würde. Die Jubelschreie ihrer Freunde, Familien und Schüler begleiteten sie.

Die Gesellschaft begab sich nun auch ins Haus, wo der riesige Festsaal in Jeans Farben dekoriert im hellen Glanz der glitzernden Kronleuchter erstrahlte. Die Jungs hatten irgendwie einen Weg gefunden, auch hier überall Mistelzweige geschmückt mit goldenen und bronzefarbenen Bändern aufzuhängen.

Die Damen wurden bald von den übermütigen Schülern mit Küssen attackiert, die jedoch meist gutmütig lachend entgegengenommen wurden.

Rogue und Jubilee lachten ausgelassen, als sie entdeckten, wie Kitty den zurückhaltenden Piotr, der zufälligerweise unter einem der berüchtigten Mistelzweigsträuße zum Stehen gekommen war, zu sich herunterzog und ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuß verschmolzen. Sie hatten schon überlegt, wie sie den beiden nachhelfen könnten, zueinander zu finden, und konnten sich nun erleichtert ganz ihren eigenen Begleitern, Bobby und John, widmen.

Ein klares Highlight der Feierlichkeiten waren die beiden ersten Tänze der Braut, zuerst mit ihrem frischangetrauten Ehemann und dann mit Xavier, der die Stelle ihres verstorbenen Vaters vertrat. Zum zweiten Mal hatte er sich aus seinem Rollstuhl erhoben und Jean in einem langsamen Walzer über die Tanzfläche geführt. Am Ende hatte ihn Jean fest umarmt und innig auf die Wange geküßt, wobei bei vielen Anwesenden mehr oder weniger verstohlen die Tränen geflossen waren.

„Hier nimm mein Taschentuch, Freddy."

Logan grinste seine weinende Frau an, die in ihrem winzigen Abendtäschchen nach einem Taschentuch gewühlt hatte. Sie riß es ihm pikiert aus der Hand und tupfte sich die Tränen ab.

„Du bist unmöglich!", schimpfte sie in Ermangelung an anderen Anklagenpunkten.

Logan warf lachend den Kopf zurück und nahm dann Fredericas glühendes Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.

„Hey, ich bin Wolverine. Mein Ruf wäre auf ewig ruiniert, wenn ich beim Anblick von Charles und Jean in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Dafür weinst Du für uns beide, ma chère."

Logan küßte ihr den aufgebrachten Protest mit einem heißen Kuß von den Lippen, der sie tatsächlich zum Schweigen brachte.

Etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht schaute sie nach der Uhrzeit und stellte fest, daß Scott und Jean bald auf ihre kurze Hochzeitsreise aufbrechen würden. Der Professor hatte alles arrangiert und den Wünschen des Paares entsprechend eine einsame Berghütte gebucht, die weit ab von der Zivilisation lag.

Nachdem die meisten Paare auf der Tanzfläche tanzten, erhoben sich die Brautleute und gingen unauffällig die lange Tafel entlang. Bei Logan blieben sie kurz stehen, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, dann gingen sie weiter und hatten den Festsaal bald verlassen.

Eine halbe Stunde später bat Logan Frederica, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, daß der Professor den Saal ebenfalls verlassen hatte. Er erwartete sie in seinem Büro, wo auch Scott und Jean schon in ihrer Reisekleidung saßen.

Frederica blinzelte verwirrt, sie befürchtete schon, daß ein Vorfall das Fest stören könnte, doch keiner der Anwesenden sah im Entferntesten besorgt aus.

„Nehmt doch Platz, ihr beiden.", forderte sie Xavier freundlich auf.

Frederica fühlte sich an das Gespräch erinnert, das sie vor einer Woche in Xaviers Büro geführt hatte und ihr Herz begann, vor Nervosität schneller zu schlagen.

Womit wollte der Professor sie diesmal überraschen?

Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß sie noch eine weitere freudige Nachricht über eine Grenze in ihrem Gefühlsleben führen würde, die sie bisher noch nie überschritten hatte.

„Professor?", fragte Frederica ängstlich und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu den Frischvermählten, doch sie waren dem Anschein nach auch überfragt, die zwei zuckten nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Macht euch bitte keine Sorgen! Es ist alles in Ordnung, das versichere ich euch. In dem Trubel der letzten Woche ist nur etwas untergegangen, was ich nachholen möchte, bevor ich Jean und Scott ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk überreiche. Schließlich habt ihr beide den Bund der Ehe zuerst geschlossen."

Der Professor legte seine Hände auf ein paar Dokumente, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lagen.

„Wo soll ich anfangen? Ihr wißt ja, daß ich auf der ganzen Welt Schulen eröffnet habe, die jungen Mutanten als Zufluchtsort dienen und einen Grundstein für ihre spätere Zukunft legen sollen. Das Unternehmen ist einigen Politikern ein Dorn im Auge, bisher hatten wir jedoch nie ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten mit den Regierungen. Vor einigen Wochen wurde ich auf einem Kongreß von einer Delegation deutscher Regierungsbeamter angesprochen, die mit mir über die Eröffnung einer solchen Schule in Deutschland verhandeln wollten. Das ist ein absolutes Novum. Die Regierungen der Länder, in denen wir Vertretungen haben, sind bisher nie direkt mit mir in Kontakt getreten. Wie es scheint, ist der deutsche Bundeskanzler ein sehr fortschrittlich denkender Politiker, dessen Familie während des Zweiten Weltkrieges KZ-Erfahrungen gemacht hat. Er weiß also, was es heißt, ausgestoßen zu sein. Er hat sich die Schule in Paris angesehen und war von dem Konzept begeistert. Er stellte nur die Bedingung, daß die Schule von einer deutschen Lehrkraft geleitet werden soll, damit die Lehrpläne des Landes dort vermittelt werden können."

Der Professor unterbrach seinen Bericht kurz, um tief durchzuatmen und die Reaktionen seiner Zuhörer genauer zu beobachten. Jean hatte ihm schon auf telepathischem Wege gratuliert und Scott lächelte ihn erfreut an. Logan zog nur kurz eine Augenbraue hoch und sah skeptisch zu Frederica hinüber, die etwas verwundert schien.

Sie sah zwischen ihren Kollegen hin und her und lächelte etwas verlegen: "Ich habe den Eindruck, daß ihr alle über einen Witz lacht, den ich nicht verstehe. Habe ich irgend etwas nicht mitbekommen?"

Logan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, er wußte schon längst, was der Professor vorhatte und seine Frau würde vor Überwältigung vom Stuhl fallen. In weiser Voraussicht legte er ihr einen Arm um die Taille, um ihr, falls nötig, Halt zu geben.

„Darling, sieh mich an!"

Logan wartete, bis sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah, bevor er weitersprach: „Du weißt doch noch, daß der Professor zusammen mit Kurt deine Tante Sybelia nach Hause geflogen hat, weil sie das Teleportieren nicht verträgt?"

„Ja, natürlich. Das war sehr nett von Ihnen, Professor Xavier."

Logan stöhnte innerlich auf und bat den Professor in Gedanken, die Sache zu übernehmen.

„Frederica, das war eine kleine Notlüge. Ich wußte nicht, ob ich in Deutschland mit meiner kleinen Geheimmission Erfolg haben würde. Logan hat mir am Tag eurer Hochzeit erzählt, daß Du sehr traurig darüber bist, daß das Kloster verkauft wird, in dem deine Tante arbeitet. Ich habe gestern die offizielle Besitzurkunde zugeschickt bekommen. Als ich in Deutschland war, habe ich alle nötigen Formalitäten erledigt. Das Kloster in Trautheim gehört jetzt offiziell der X-Corporation."

Frederica wußte in dem Moment nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

Der Professor hatte einfach so dieses uralte Gemäuer gekauft? Es mußte ihn ein Vermögen gekostet haben!

Sie sprang auf die Füße und rannte um den Schreibtisch herum, um Xavier herzlich zu umarmen.

„Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll. Ich meine, Sybelia kann doch bleiben, oder?"

Sie sah den Professor fragend an und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Der nahm eine ihrer Hände und hielt sie fest umfangen.

„Ich habe sie mir von ihrem Konvent auf Lebenszeit ausgeliehen, Frederica. Das ist alles schon geklärt. Sie wird der neuen Schulleitung zur Hand gehen, sie ist trotz ihres Alters eine sehr patente Frau. Weißt Du Frederica, ich konnte die deutsche Regierung besonders schnell von meinem Konzept überzeugen, weil zwei meiner X-Men Deutsche sind und eine davon sogar eine ausgebildete Lehrerin, die perfekt für die Rolle der Schulleiterin geeignet wäre. Was sagst Du dazu Frederica? Würde es dir gefallen, in der nahen Zukunft das „Trautheimer Institut für Hochbegabte" zu leiten?"

Frederica war aber nicht mehr dazu fähig, ihm zu antworten, sie war absolut fassungslos über das Angebot, das Xavier ihr eben gemacht hatte. Sie konnte nur ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor sie in der Magengegend ein flaues Gefühl verspürte und ihr alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

Die Ärztin in Jean reagierte instinktiv, sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und zog aus einem Geheimfach in dem Bücherregal hinter ihnen eine Flasche Scotch. Sie goß ein Glas halbvoll und ging damit zu Logan, der seine Frau zu ihrem Stuhl zurückgeführt hatte und vor ihr kniete.

„Hier, das wird ihren Kreislauf wieder auf Touren bringen, Logan."

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und hielt es Frederica an die Lippen. Zuerst wollte sie das starke Getränk ablehnen, doch Logan blieb eisern und schließlich hatte er ihr ein paar Schlucke soweit eingeflößt, daß sie wieder Farbe auf den Wangen bekam. Logan kippte den Rest auf ex und stellte das Glas dann auf Charles' Schreibtisch ab.

„Haben Sie das ernst gemeint, Professor? Ich soll wirklich eine Schule leiten, die mit dieser hier vergleichbar ist?"

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, so überwältigend war die Vorstellung, einen solch verantwortungsvollen Posten zu übernehmen.

„Natürlich, ist das mein voller Ernst. Das heißt, wenn dein Mann damit einverstanden ist, die USA zu verlassen und dir in deine Heimat zu folgen."

Charles blickte Logan fragend an, der sich eben wieder erhoben und neben Frederica gesetzt hatte.

„Verdammt, das heißt wohl, daß ich Deutsch lernen muß?"

Logan verzog gespielt verzweifelt den Mund und sah Frederica neckend an, die jedoch seinen Blick mit so großer Besorgnis erwiderte, daß er sehr schnell dadurch ernüchtert wurde. Er nahm ihre Hand, an der sie den einfachen Goldring trug, den er ihr vor einer Woche an den Finger gesteckt hatte. Er konnte spüren, daß sie zitterte und drückte sie fest.

„Wenn Du die Leitung der Schule übernehmen möchtest, dann stehe ich voll hinter dir. Ich habe im Laufe meines Lebens an so vielen verschiedenen Orten gewohnt, daß ich mir keine Sorgen darüber mache, ob ich mich in deiner Heimat wohlfühlen werde. Das wichtigste ist, daß ich an deiner Seite sein kann! Du weißt, daß ich kein Mann der großen Worte bin, Freddy."

Logan hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf den Ringfinger und hielt ihren Blick gefangen, daß Zuschauer anwesend waren, war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Frederica brauchte jetzt seine bedingungslose Unterstützung.

„Ich wußte schon vor fast einhundert Jahren, daß Du mein Schicksal sein wirst, das hat mir unsere gemeinsame Zeitreise wieder eröffnet. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, egal wie Du dich entscheidest."

Frederica umarmte Logan fest und schmiegte sich an seine starke Brust, die sich wie ein sicherer Hafen für sie anfühlte. Er hatte es nicht laut ausgesprochen, doch zwischen seinen Worten und in seinen dunklen Augen hatte sie genau lesen können, daß er sie liebte. Sie hatte die Grenze jetzt weit überschritten und ihr Herz fühlte sich mit einem mal sehr leicht an.

„Professor, wie lange habe ich Zeit, mir die Sache zu überlegen?", fragte sie ihn schon etwas zuversichtlicher.

„Solange wie Du für die Entscheidung brauchst. Der X-Men-gerechte Umbau des denkmalgeschützten Gebäudes wird mindesten ein Jahr in Anspruch nehmen. Nightcrawler wird übrigens ebenfalls nach Deutschland gehen, er würde sich sehr darüber freuen, wenn Du seine Vorgesetzte wirst. Bei der Wahl der restlichen Teammitglieder hast Du freie Hand. Aber das Prozedere können wir an einem anderen Tag besprechen."

Frederica nickte zustimmend und der Professor übergab endlich sein Geschenk an die Frischvermählten. Jean und Sott bekamen die Besitzurkunde für ein Haus überreicht, das auf dem Grundstück der Schule gebaut werden würde, damit sie genug Platz und Privatsphäre für ihre wachsende Familie hatten. Danach verabschiedeten sich Jean und Scott, die im Foyer von den ledigen Damen erwartet wurden, die gewillt waren, um den geworfenen Brautstrauß zu kämpfen.

Frederica und Logan zogen sich von den Feierlichkeiten zurück, während der Professor wieder zu seinen Gästen rollte.

Er konnte Fredericas Reaktion auf sein Angebot jetzt viel besser nachvollziehen, da Jean ihm beim Abschied mitgeteilt hatte: Du wirst bald Großvater werden, Professor.

Ein Glück saß er wieder in seinem Rollstuhl, er hätte in dem Moment wirklich das Gleichgewicht verlieren können. Er beobachtete amüsiert, wie Warren blaß wurde, als Ororo den Brautstrauß geschickt auffing, den Jean mit einem Augenzwinkern in ihre Richtung beeinflußt hatte.

Charles hätte nichts gegen eine weitere Hochzeit einzuwenden, wenn sie nicht gleich in den nächsten Wochen stattfinden würde, sie hatten erst einmal genug Trubel für eine ganze Weile in der Mansion gehabt.

Logan hatte Frederica in eines der beheizten Gewächshäuser geführt, er wollte nicht, daß sie sich in ihrem dünnen Kleidchen der nächtlichen Kälte aussetzte. Ororo hatte in der Mitte des Glashauses so etwas wie eine Liebeslaube aufstellen lassen, die sehr oft von den jugendlichen Pärchen aufgesucht wurden, die etwas Privatsphäre suchten. Er setzte sich auf die gepolsterte Bank und zog Frederica auf seinen Schoß.

„Nun, Frau Direktor? Geht es dir wieder besser?"

Er strich ihr zart über die Wange, die immer noch von einem rosa Hauch überzogen war.

„Laß uns nicht mehr darüber sprechen, bis ich etwas Zeit hatte, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt dazu fähig bin, so etwas Großes auf die Beine zu stellen."

Frederica lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloß behaglich seufzend die Augen.

„Du bist doch nicht allein, Kurt wird dir genau wie ich beistehen und dann sind da noch der Professor und das Team in Frankreich. Das ist doch das Phantastische an Xaviers Unternehmen, die ganzen Einzelabteilungen sind miteinander verknüpft und die Teams helfen sich gegenseitig, wenn das nötig sein sollte. Erinnere dich nur an unseren Aufenthalt in der École St.Croix."

Frederica öffnete die Augen und sah ihren Mann ziemlich überrascht an, weil sie gar nicht an ihre Kollegen in Paris gedacht hatte. Logan hatte absolut recht, die Aufgabe war eine Herausforderung, aber eine, die zu bewältigen sein würde. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das es regelrecht zum Strahlen brachte. Sie beugte sich zu Logan vor und küßte ihn zärtlich.

„Du bist einfach phantastisch, Logan."

Sie ließ ihre Finder in sein dichtes Haar gleiten und hielt seinen Blick so gefangen.

„Ich liebe dich. So sehr, daß ich manchmal Angst vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen habe."

Diesmal war sie es, die seinen Einwand von den Lippen küßte.

„Scht, sag nichts, ich weiß, daß Du Angst hast, diese Worte auszusprechen. Ich fühle sie dafür, jede deiner Berührungen, deiner Blicke und deiner Taten sprechen von deinen tiefen Gefühlen zu mir. Du machst mich unsagbar glücklich."

Sie senkte ihren Mund wieder auf seinen und diesmal brandete ihr Verlangen füreinander heftig auf. Frederica hatte ihn erkannt, und er war froh, daß sie ihn nicht zwang, die Worte laut auszusprechen. Er wollte ihr im Augenblick lieber durch seine Taten beweisen, daß ihr sein gesamtes Denken und sein ganzes Herz gehörten.

Vielleicht verlor er in der Zukunft die Scheu davorüber seine Gefühle zu reden, bis dahin würde ihn Frederica ihn so akzeptieren, wie er war. Das machte ihn frei und band ihn sogleich tausend Mal stärker an seine angetraute Hexe.

Im Schutz der Dunkelheit versanken die beiden Gestalten ineinander, taumelten gemeinsam über den Abgrund und fingen sich gegenseitig wieder auf.

* * *

**_xxX Epilog Xxx_**

Frederica stand im Kräutergarten des Klosters, wo alles einmal angefangen hatte, und überblickte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zufrieden das Werk der Restauratoren. Die Struktur des Gebäudes war erhalten worden, die größten Umbaumaßnahmen und Modernisierungen gingen ihrem Ende zu. Jetzt mußten sie sich nur noch um die Beschaffung der Inneneinrichtung kümmern.

Inzwischen war fast ein Jahr vergangen und Logan, Frederica und Kurt verbrachten nun mehr Zeit in Deutschland als in der Mansion. Kurt und Frederica wechselten sich dabei ab, Logan mit auf die Reise zu nehmen, er konnte sich nicht immer noch nicht dafür entscheiden, welche Transportart ihm weniger behagte.

„Ja?", fragte Frederica und ihre Hand fuhr zu dem Miniatur-Kommunikator, der in ihrem Ohr steckte.

Sie hörte aufmerksam zu und sagte dann kurz: „Ich komme."

Frederica teleportiert sich zu Logan, der mit Kurt und mehreren Architekten, die Charles zusammen mit Forge handverlesen hatte, im komplett modernisierten Refektorium über Plänen und Blaupausen brütete.

„Freddy, mir wäre lieb, wenn Du das entscheidest."

Logan tippte auf einen Gebäudeteil, der ihre Wohnung beherbergen würde.

„Die Herren möchten wissen, wie viel Platz unser Wohntrakt insgesamt einnehmen wird und wie die Zimmer im Besonderen eingeteilt werden sollen."

Logan grinste sie spitzbübisch an und deutete mit seinen Armen das Wiegen eines Kindes an. Frederica blitzte ihn vorwurfsvoll an und besah sich dann nachdenklich die Baupläne, während sie sich neben ihren Mann stellte, der einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie an sich drückte.

„Hm, ich sage, lieber zu viele Zimmer als zu wenig. Von diesen speziellen Zimmern wären drei angebracht, was meinst Du?"

Logan hob die Augenbrauen und wandte sich dann an die wartenden Fachmänner, die auf eine baldige Entscheidung ihrer Auftraggeber hofften. Charles Xavier hatte ihnen nämlich eine fette Prämie versprochen, wenn sie die Bauarbeiten vor dem vereinbarten Termin abschlossen.

„Nehmen wir doch zur Sicherheit vier Zimmer, man kann nie wissen, meine Herren.", sagte Logan auf Deutsch, das er mit einem so süßen Akzent sprach, daß Frederica immer weiche Knie bekam, wenn sie ihn reden hörte.

Kurt betrachtete das Ehepaar gedankenvoll, wie sie so innig beieinander standen und verliebte Blicke tauschten. Die Architekten verließen aufeinander einredend die Küche, um ihren Mitarbeiter die Wünsche ihrer Kunden zu übermitteln.

„Frederica, Logan? Hat dieses Gerede über spezielle Zimmer etwas zu bedeuten?"

Frederica lachte abwehrend: „Nein, das ist pures Wunschdenken, wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, daß der kleine John Henry so süß ist."

Frederica sprach auf Jeans Sohn an, der Mitte August zur Welt gekommen und schon der umschwärmte Liebling aller Frauen und Mädchen in der Mansion war.

Logan verdrehte die Augen zur Decke und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, er wechselte dann ins Englische, weil er noch nicht so sattelfest auf Deutsch war, um mit Frederica Wortgefechte auszutragen.

„Kurt, ich sage dir, der kleine John Henry wird bald einen Spielgefährten bekommen, meine Frau ist nur zu stur, um das zu begreifen."

Fredericas Wangen verfärbten sich und sie gab Logan einen Klaps gegen die Schulter.

„Das kannst Du nicht wissen, ich habe einen Termin mit Jean ausgemacht, dann können wir weiter darüber sprechen."

Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes aus der Küche. Kurt machte große Augen und besah sich Logan selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Wow! Ihr werdet Eltern?"

Kurt hatte keine Probleme damit, zu akzeptieren, daß Logans Mutation ihm einen Vorsprung im Wissen schaffte. Seine Glückwünsche an den werdenden Vater kamen von Herzen, Kurt liebte Kinder über alles. Die arme Frederica hatte sich bestimmt nur geärgert, daß sie ihren Mann mit der Neuigkeit nicht hatte überraschen können. Logan würde solche Dinge eben immer als Erster erfahren. Fluch oder Segen seiner einzigartigen Mutation.

„Kurt, Logan, kommt ihr bitte nach Hause? Xavier hat mich eben gerufen. Ich gehe schon mal vor, ein kleiner häuslicher Notfall!", kommunizierte Frederica über die Funkverbindung, die die drei miteinander verband und teleportiert sich dann kurzerhand nach Amerika.

Sie war inzwischen so routiniert in diesem Vorgang, daß er sie kaum noch Anstrengung kostete und sie präzise ihren Zielort bestimmen konnte.

Sie tauchte wie gewünscht im Kinderzimmer von Jean und Scotts neuem Heim auf und wurde gleich von Schreien empfangen, die einem das Trommelfell zum Platzen bringen konnten.

„Gott sei Dank, daß Du da bist, Frederica! Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll, John will einfach nicht aufhören zu schreien. Jean und Scott sind auf einer Mission, Hank, Warren und Ororo sind mit den Seniors auf einer Exkursion und sonst kennt sich hier kein Mensch mit Babies aus."

Frederica mußte ein Lächeln unterdrücken, weil sie ihren Vorgesetzten noch nie so aus der Fassung gebracht gesehen hatte. Das kleine schreiende Bündel in seinen Armen, der nach Jeans verstorbenem Vater benannt worden war, schien seine sonst so unerschütterliche Seelenruhe, hart auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Der arme Kleine, gib ihn mir bitte. Ich glaube, daß es die Drei-Monats-Koliken sind, die ihm zu schaffen machen. Da gibt es ein einfaches Mittel dagegen, ich habe es in meiner Destille in weiser Voraussicht auf Vorrat zubereitet."

Frederica drückte dem schreienden Baby einen Kuß auf die von der Anstrengung erhitzte Stirn.

„Du bist jetzt ein braver Junge, bis ich mit dem Mittel wiederkomme. Du erschreckst deinen Patenonkel mit dem Geschrei zu Tode, mein Schatz."

Frederica streichelte den Bauch den Jungen und sprach einen kleinen Zauber aus, der ihm für die Zeit, die sie brauchte, um das Mittel zu holen, den Schmerz vertreiben würde. Nach einem kleinen Hickser verebbte Johns Weinen und er sah aus großen, blauen Augen zu ihr auf, die er wohl von seinem Papa geerbt hatte. Dafür würde er später wohl Jeans feuerrote Haare bekommen.

Frederica legte den Kleinen wieder in Charles Arme, der erleichtert aufseufzte. Bei Babies funktionierte seine Fähigkeit nicht und er konnte dem kleinen John Henry nicht auf telepathischem Wege die Angst nehmen. Das funktioniert erst ab etwa neun bis zwölf Monaten, je nachdem wie schnell sich das Kind entwickelte.

„So, ich werde die Medizin holen, John wird für den Moment keine Schmerzen verspüren."

Sie sah einige Augenblicke ergriffen zu, wie Xavier Jeans und Scotts Erstgeborenem zärtlich über das Gesichtchen strich und ihm eine für sein Alter viel zu komplizierte Geschichte erzählte und ihr wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Der Mann war der perfekte Großvater und sie freute sich darauf, ihm einen zweiten Enkel zu schenken, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war.

Sie hatte John Henry mit der Medizin versorgt und ihn in Xaviers Obhut gelassen, um einen kleinen Spaziergang zum See zu machen, wo sie sich auf den Steg setzte, auf dem Jean und Scott sich vor fast einem Jahr das Ja-Wort gegeben hatten. Sie würde die Schule und all die besonderen Orte darin, die so voller glücklicher Erinnerungen für sie waren, schrecklich vermissen.

„Hier steckst Du also. Was war denn los?"

Logan setzte sich hinter seine Frau, so daß sie sich an seine Brust schmiegen konnte, und er sie mit seinen Armen umschlingen konnte.

„John Henry hat eine kleine Magenverstimmung gehabt, und Charles war als Babysitter in Nöten."

Frederica drehte den Kopf, so daß sie Logan breit angrinsen konnte. Er lachte mit ihr und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuß auf die Schläfe.

„Gut, daß Du dich mit so was auskennst, das Wissen wird uns später das Leben retten, Mummy."

Das letzte Wort flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in ihren duftenden Haaren. Frederica klammerte sich an ihn und genoß das Glücksgefühl, das sie wie ein warmer Sommerregen umhüllte, so daß sie die Kälte des Novembernachmittages gar nicht spürte.

Wenn Logan so darauf beharrte, dann mußte er ziemlich sicher über ihren Zustand sein.

„Du bist nicht darüber böse, daß es nicht geplant war, oder?", fragte Frederica etwas nervös, da sie nie über Kinder gesprochen hatten.

Logan hob den Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen, damit sie die Freude darin lesen konnte, die ihm die Tatsache bereitete, daß unter ihrem Herzen ihr gemeinsames Kind heranwachsen würde.

„Ich muß dir ein Geständnis machen, Liebling. Seit der kleine John auf der Welt ist, habe ich beobachtet, wie Du mit ihm umgangen bist und angehimmelt hast. Ich konnte deinen übermächtigen Wunsch nach einem eigenen Kind fast körperlich spüren. Zuerst hat es mich erschreckt, aber mit der Zeit wuchs derselbe Wunsch auch in mir. Ich habe dich deshalb einmal angeschwindelt. Du weißt, vor drei Wochen, als Du gefragt hast, ob wir bedenkenlos…"

Logan ließ den Satz offen, damit Frederica ihre eigenen Schlüsse ziehen konnte. Sie starrte ihn sprachlos vor Überraschung an, als ihr dämmerte, was er getan hatte.

„Du hast dafür gesorgt, daß ich schwanger werde? Aber warum hast Du nichts gesagt?"

Sie umfaßte sein Gesicht und sah ihm vollkommen von seinem Geständnis überwältigt in die Augen.

„Warum?", fragte sie leise aber eindringlich.

„Ich glaube, daß es meine Art ist, dir zu sagen, daß ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebe."

„Oh, Logan! Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr!"

Frederica fiel ihm um den Hals und hielt ihn fest umklammert, er drückte sie an sich und sah versonnen auf das Wasser hinaus. Seine Welt war jetzt vollkommen, er hatte den letzten Schritt getan. Frederica hatte ihm mit ihrer unerschütterlichen Geduld ermöglicht, zu erkennen, daß er sich nicht davor fürchten mußte, diese bedeutungsvollen Worte laut auszusprechen.

Sie würden bald eine eigene Familie haben, nach Deutschland ziehen und in der Schule eine Umgebung schaffen, in der Mutanten lernen und leben konnten, ohne Angst davor haben zu müssen, als Bedrohung wahrgenommen zu werden.

Er dankte dem Schicksal dafür, daß es ihn hierher geführt hatte, wo er endlich einen Sinn in seinem Leben und Menschen gefunden hatte, die er ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

Früher hatte er hinter seinem grimmigen Äußeren immer den verängstigten, unsicheren Jungen verstecken müssen, der dazu verdammt war, sich niemals mit seiner schwierigen Vergangenheit auszusöhnen.

Frederica hatte ihn aus seinem Käfig befreit, seine verzweifelte Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit war endgültig zuende, nun würde er im Jetzt und für die Zukunft leben, an der Seite der Frau, die er von Herzen liebte…

_**. . . THE END . . .**_****

_All other things to their destruction draw,_

_Only our love hath no decay;_

_This no tomorrow hath, nor yesterday;_

_Running it never runs from us away_

_But truly keeps his first, last, everlasting day._

**Dorothy Leigh Sayers: A Busman's Honeymoon**

_(Ein jedes Ding hat seinen Untergang,_

_Nur unsere Liebe kennt nicht den Verfall;_

_Sie hat kein Morgen, hat kein Gestern;_

_Eilend, eilt sie doch nie von uns fort,_

_Bewahret den ersten, letzten, den ewigen Tag.)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Some Kind of Surprise**

* * *

_South Germany, some time in the future:_

"Onkel Kurt, kannst Du auch bestimmt alle von Daddys Freunden bis zum Abend hierher bekommen?", fragte das kleine Mädchen mit den langen roten Haaren und sah aus runden Schokoladenaugen vom Tisch auf, wo sie eifrig in einer Schüssel Teig umrührte.

Der blauhäutige Mann, der wie ein übermütiger Kobold aussah, lächelte die Kleine breit an, wobei seine weißen Zähne durch den Kontrast seiner dunklen Haut klar hervorblitzten: „Sicher, ich muß es ja nicht alleine machen. Hannes wird mir dabei helfen, mach dir keine Sorgen, Du kleiner Schatz."

Damit meinte er seinen Kollegen, „Der Zeitreisende", der an der Schule Geschichte und Philosophie unterrichtete. Dr. Hannes Sütterlin, trotz des beeindruckenden Doktortitels erst 28 Jahre alt, hatte die Fähigkeit, mit Hilfe von selbstgeschaffenen Portalen durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen, während Kurt ein einfacher Teleporter war.

Hannes war nur einer der bemerkenswerten Pädagogen der Lehranstalt „Trautheimer Institut für Hochbegabte", wo Mutanten aus allen Teilen Deutschlands und dessen Umgebung eine Zuflucht fanden oder einfach ganz offiziell von ihren Eltern zum Unterricht angemeldet wurden, da die Schule einen ausgezeichneten Ruf in der pädagogischen Welt genoß.

Natürlich gab es da Kurt Wagner, den phantastischen Nightcrawler und seine Frau Wanda, Scarlet Witch, die wie das kleine Mädchen eine Hexe von Geburt war. Kurt unterrichtete Religion und Ethik, während seine Frau Schwester Sybelia, die die Großtante der Schulleiterin war, bei der Hauswirtschaft unterstützte. Die Schule beherbergte über 50 Schüler und es galt, auch für deren leibliches Wohl zu sorgen.

Die eifrige Bäckerin mit den Mehlflecken in dem süßen Gesicht war die Tochter des Direktoren-Ehepaares, Ceferina Sybelia Rose, genannt Rina. Sie war fünf Jahre alt und unangefochtene Herrscherin über das ehemalige Kloster, jedenfalls solange ihre Mami ihr die Eskapaden durchgehen ließ, bei ihrem Vater hatte sie meistens mehr Erfolg. Wenn sie ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen anschmachtete, ging der sonst unbesiegbare Wolf sofort in die Knie und kapitulierte, weshalb er Erziehungsfragen grundsätzlich auf seine Frau schob.

„Ihr seid aber schon fleißig!", rief die junge Frau mit den kastanienbraunen Locken aus, die eben die Küche betrat.

Kurt lächelte seine Frau erfreut an und ließ sich von ihr in die Arme nehmen und mit einem Kuß auf die Lippen begrüßen.

„Rina kann sehr überzeugend sein, Liebling. Und ihr Dad verdient nur das Beste. Aber wo Du nun mal da bist, kannst Du die Aufsicht über den Kuchen übernehmen? Ich muß noch ein paar Dinge für den Unterricht vorbereiten."

Wanda kniff ihm lachend in die Wange: „Sicher! Geh nur, Rina und ich schaffen das schon. Wir sind nicht umsonst Hexen, oder?"

Rina kicherte ausgelassen und ließ den Holzlöffel los, mit dem sie den Teig gerührt hatte, der sich jedoch wie von Zauberhand geführt, eifrig weiter drehte und den Teig rührte. Sie war zwar noch Anfängerin in der Hexenschule, aber ihre Mami hatte ihr schon jede Menge Tricks beigebracht.

Aber auch, daß man Geschenke mit Liebe und Mühe zubereitete, deshalb nahm sie den Löffel wieder in die Hand und mühte sich im Schweiße ihres Angesichts mit dem Kuchen ab, während Tante Wanda das Frühstück für die anderen vorbereitete und ihr gelegentlich helfend zur Hand ging, damit der wichtige Kuchen auch wirklich gelang.

**° ° °**

Obwohl es gerade Anfang November war und ein eisiges Tief über Bayern fegte, das bereits das erste heftige Schneetreiben verursacht hatte, trug die junge Frau, die eben aus dem Badezimmer trat nur einen knappen, gelben Bikini, der den leichten Goldton ihrer Haut zum leuchten brachte und sich verführerisch an ihre weiblichen Rundungen schmiegte. Ihre lange, dunkelrote Mähne trug sie zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden und über ihrem rechten Ohr steckte eine gelbe Orchidee, die sie aus dem Gewächshaus des ehemaligen Klosters stibitzt hatte. Ihre Freundin Ororo Worthington hatte ihr dabei geholfen, es in altem Glanz erstrahlen zu lassen und sie bei der Auswahl und Pflege der seltenen Pflanzen beraten.

Frederica lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie verträumt ihren Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt in ihrem Bett richtete.

Sie würden bald sieben Jahre verheiratet sein, trotzdem schnürte es ihr immer noch die Kehle zu, wenn sie ihn beim Schlafen beobachten konnte. Es war jedes Mal, als würde er seinen Schutzpanzer zur Nacht ablegen und nur für sie seine verletzliche Seite hervorblitzen lassen. Ein sanftes Lächeln bog ihre Mundwinkel nach oben und sie stieß sich von der Tür weg und ging zum Bett, wo ihr angetrauter Gatte noch selig schlummerte.

Vorsichtig kroch sie auf das Bett und hockte sich neben ihn, um sich zu ihm runterzubeugen und einen sanften Kuß auf seinen Nacken zu plazieren. Ein leises Brummen war seine einzige Reaktion.

Frederica mußte grinsen, als der Bauchschläfer sein Gesicht tiefer ins Kissen vergrub und keine Anstalten machte, auf ihre Zudringlichkeiten zu reagieren. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da wäre er aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt und hätte solche Überraschungsangriffe, auch wenn sie harmlos gemeint waren, mit dem Zücken seiner stählernen Klauen quittiert. Doch die schrecklichen Alpträume, die ihn damals gequält hatten, gehörten schon lange der Vergangenheit an.

Sie ging in die Offensive und zog das Laken von seinem nackten Körper, dessen Anblick ihr heftiges Herzklopfen verursachte. Sie senkte ihre Lippen wieder auf seinen Nacken und küßte und liebkoste ihn, während sie langsam seine Wirbelsäule hinunterwanderte. Bevor sie sein Steißbein erreicht hatte, hatte war Logan herum geschnellt und hatte sich auf sie gestürzt, wo er sie dann mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf das Bett drückte und ihr mit einem heißen Kuß den Atem nahm.

Nach diesem Ansturm rang Frederica heftig nach Atem und Logan hatte Zeit, ihre für einen kalten Wintermorgen völlig unangebrachte Aufmachung zu entdecken.

„Darling, did I miss anything? It's still November and freezing cold, what are you wearing that bikini for?"

(_Liebling, habe ich etwas verpaßt? Es ist November und saukalt, wozu trägst Du diesen Bikini?_)

Er konnte eigentlich perfekt Deutsch, doch in Momenten der Verwirrung entschlüpfte ihm immer wieder seine Muttersprache.

Frederica lächelte breit und antwortete auf Deutsch: „Ich wollte dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen, mein Schatz!"

Dann nutzte sie den Überraschungsmoment und warf ihren Mann mit Hilfe eines kleinen Levitationszaubers auf den Rücken. Bevor er auch nur „piep" machen konnte, hatte sie sich auf ihn gesetzt und sie beide mit Hilfe ihrer besonderen Zauberkraft aus dem Zimmer teleportiert.

Sie hatte die Reise bis ins kleinste Detail geplant und den Landeplatz sorgsam ausgewählt, um ihren Mann wirklich überraschen zu können, der sonst jede Veränderung in seiner Umgebung im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zehn Meilen gegen den Wind riechen konnte.

Sie landeten genau an einem einsamen Strand in der Südsee, wo das Wasser noch ziemlich seicht war. Da Logan unter ihr lag, landete er im warmen Salzwasser und wurde sofort durchnäßt, was ihn ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche blicken ließ.

Frederica stieß ein perlendes Lachen aus, als er sich auf seine Ellenbogen stütze und sich ziemlich perplex umsah.

„Du bist total verrückt, Freddy!", grummelte er.

Frederica ließ sich davon nicht beirren, denn sie spürte recht deutlich, daß Logan eigentlich ziemlich angetan von der Situation war.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihn mit einem treuherzigen Blick in die Augen, den Rina nicht besser hätte hinbekommen können.

„It's your birthday, my Love! I wanted to make it special for you", flüsterte sie leise.

(_Du hast Geburtstag, mein Herz! Und ich wollte ihn zu etwas Besonderem für dich machen._)

Das leise Rauschen des Meeres, das warme Wasser, das sie beide umspülte, die gleißende Sonne, die einem fast die Sicht nahm und vor allen Dingen die echte Freude, die er über dem Geschenk seiner Frau empfand, besänftigten den alten Brummbären in ihm sehr schnell.

„Du bist unglaublich, ich liebe dich, Freddy."

Logan schloß hingebungsvoll die Augen, als Frederica ihn sanft auf den Mund küßte und ihre warme Zunge in seinen Mund drang. Seine Hände umspannten ihre Taille und er ließ sich mit ihr nach hinten gleiten.

„Was ist mit dem Unterricht und Rina?", konnte er noch fragen, bevor er alle Bedenken über Bord warf und seine Frau unter freiem Himmel umspült von prickelndem Meereswasser leidenschaftlich liebte.

Frederica hatte an alles gedacht, ihre Tochter war bei Wanda in guten Händen und ihre Kollegen würden den Unterricht vertretungsweise für sie übernehmen.

Der einsame Strand und eine luxuriöser Bungalow würden ihnen dank der freundlichen Unterstützung von Professor Xavier ein paar Tage lang gehören, wo sie endlich wieder einmal allein und völlig ungestört von lästigen Pflichten sich einander widmen konnten.

In diesem Jahr hatte sie Logan sozusagen eine Falle gestellt, denn immer zu seinem Geburtstag machte er sich frühzeitig aus dem Staub, um jegliche Feierlichkeiten vermeiden zu können. Aber er hatte überall auf der Welt Freunde und eine Tochter, die nicht mehr verstehen würde, warum ihr Vater seinen Ehrentag nicht feiern mochte. Als Rina noch jünger war, hatte Frederica Logan seinen Willen gelassen, doch nun würde Rina bestimmt Fragen stellen und ihr Vater mußte einsehen, daß Flucht keine Lösung für Probleme war.

Logans Anteil an Überraschungen war für diesen Tag noch nicht voll, aber zuerst widmete sich Frederica mit Feuereifer der Aufgabe, ihren Mann von allem abzulenken, bis es Zeit war, ihn wieder zuhause abzuliefern.

**° ° °**

„Sollte ich eigentlich an meinem Geburtstag nicht meinen Willen bekommen?", fragte Logan mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, während er sich das elegante Abendjackett aus dunklem Tuch überstreifte, das seine Frau ihm regelrecht aufgedrängt hatte.

„Warum muß ich mich dann in dieses Outfit quälen?", grummelte er weiter.

Frederica verkniff sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen und glättete sein Revers: „Ich möchte schick mit dir Essen gehen, darum. Alter Brummbär!"

Sie warf einen letzten Blick in den langen Standspiegel, der im Schlafzimmer des Bungalows stand und überprüfte ihr eigenes Aussehen.

Logan legte seine Arme um sie und sie konnte ihr Abbild im Spiegel betrachten, während er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Wir könnten aber auch einfach hier bleiben, Liebling. Ich wüßte da ein paar Dinge, die ich gerne mit dir anstellen würde…"

Frederica seufzte, als er seine Zunge über die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr gleiten ließ und seine Hände ihr Hinterteil über der zimtfarbenen Seide ihres Kleides umspannten.

„Jetzt oder nie!", dachte sie erschauernd und schmiegte sich enger an ihn, damit sie ihn auf der Reise nicht verlor.

Es war genau fünf nach Acht, als Frederica mit Logan vor der Tür des großen Festsaales des Trautheimer Institutes landete. Logans Lippen lösten sich erschrocken von ihren, als seine Sinne von einer Flut von Gerüchen und Geräuschen bestürmt wurden, die noch vor zwei Sekunden nicht da gewesen waren.

„Hell and Damnation!" (_Hölle und Verdammnis_), konnte Logan noch ausrufen, dann entschlüpfte ihm Frederica und öffnete die Tür zum Saal, wo die Lichter gelöscht worden waren und nur noch einige Kerzen auf Tischen brannten, die ein flackerndes Licht auf den festlich geschmückten Saal warfen.

An der Hand zog sie ihn in den großen Salon, wo schemenhafte Gestalten um eine riesige U-förmig angelegte Festtafel standen und bei seinem Anblick ein vielstimmiges „Happy Birthday" anstimmten.

Die Lichter flammten auf und blendeten den überwältigten Logan, der kaum rechtzeitig reagieren konnte, als seine Tochter auf ihn zugestürmt kam und in seine ausbreiteten Arme sprang.

„Happy Birthday, Daddy!", rief sie mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht aus und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit begeisterten Küssen, wobei sie sich wie ein kleiner Affe an seinem Hals fest klammerte.

Logan drückte seine Frau an seine Seite, während er sich verwundert in dem Raum umschaute. Überall saßen Freunde und Bekannte aus aller Welt. Allen voran Professor X, Jean und Scott Summers sowie ihr kleiner Sohn Johnny, eine hochschwangere Ororo und ihr Mann Warren Worthington, Bobby und Rogue, John und Jubilee, einige Vertreter der Abteilung Paris und Sydney, das ganze Trautheimer Lehrerkollegium und nicht zu vergessen die Schülerschaft.

Hannes, ein blonder Hüne, sprang auf die Füße, als sich keiner rührte, alle schienen irgendwie wie vom Donner gerührt zu sein.

Mit einem ausdrucksstarken Bariton rief er: „Logan, Frederica! Setzt euch, ich glaube, wir sollten zuerst essen, denn wenn jetzt alle Gäste Logan zuerst zum Geburtstag gratulieren wollen, werden wir alle verhungern!"

Die Gesellschaft brach in lautes Lachen aus, als sie den Sinn seiner Worte mit Hilfe der Unterstützung der vielen anwesenden Telepathen verstanden und die Erstarrung war gelöst. Das Ehepaar Rose saß natürlich auf dem Ehrenplatz, eingerahmt vom Professor und Schwester Sybelia, die mit Wanda Wagner die kulinarischen Teil der Festlichkeit vorbereitet hatte. Logan drückte der rüstigen Großtante seiner Frau zum Dank einen schmatzenden Kuß auf die Wange, den sie mit einem nachsichtigen Schmunzeln entgegennahm.

Der Höhepunkt des Festes war der „Einmarsch" seiner persönlichen Geburtstagstorte, Frederica flüsterte ihm zu, daß Rina darauf bestanden hatte, ihrem Vater selbst einen Kuchen zu backen.

Die Lichter wurden wieder gedimmt und Johnny und Rina betraten den Raum nebeneinander, nachdem sie sich fünf Minuten zuvor heimlich davongestohlen hatten.

Vor ihnen her schwebte eine Schokoladentorte mit cremigen Verzierungen etwa einen Meter über dem Boden. Johnny Summers hatte bereits im zarten Alter von sechs Jahren ausgeprägte telekinetische Fähigkeiten und bewegte die Torte mit Hilfe seiner Gedankenkraft.

Alle hielten den Atem an, bis Johnny die Torte sanft vor Logan auf den Tisch gleiten ließ. Nun übernahm seine kleine Tochter ihre Aufgabe, sie hob mit einer grazilen Geste ihre kleine Hand und zündete die sieben Kerzen darauf mit Hilfe ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten nacheinander an. Sie hatte wochenlang geübt, damit sie auch keinen Fehler bei der Beschwörung machte. Die Gäste klatschten frenetisch Beifall, als die kleine Vorführung reibungslos vollbracht war.

Scott, der neben dem Professor saß, beugte sich zu Frederica rüber.

„Sieben Kerzen? Müßten das nicht ein paar mehr sein für den alten Haudegen?", grinste er frech, da er ja über Logans genaues Alter Bescheid wußte, seitdem Frederica es auf einer mehr oder weniger geglückten Zeitreise entdeckt hatte.

Rina, die ebenso scharfe Sinne wie ihr Dad entwickelte, stellte sich vor ihren Onkel Scott und blitzte ihn entrüstet an. Frederica vermutete stark, daß Logan ihr mehr als nur einen Teil seiner Fähigkeiten vermacht hatte und verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„The number seven has a particular meaning, uncle Scott. It was seven years ago that Dad discovered his past and realized the special bond between the lonely wolf and the Rose' witch of this century. He only counts his birthdays since then!", zwitscherte Rina in einem akzentfreien Englisch.

(_Die Zahl sieben hat eine besondere Bedeutung, Onkel Scott. Vor sieben Jahren hat Dad seine Vergangenheit entdeckt und festgestellt, daß es ein spezielles Band zwischen dem einsamen Wolf und der Hexe des Rose-Clans gab. Er zählt seine Geburtstage erst seit diesem Vorfall._)

Rina warf ihre rote Locken in einer so aufreizend erwachsenen Geste über die Schulter, daß Scott schier der Mund offen stehen blieb, was einige der in Hörweite sitzenden Gäste mit lautem Lachen quittierten.

„Absolutely right, deary! Come over here and let me hug you, you little witchy witch!", meinte Logan mit einem amüsierten Grollen und drückte seine wortgewandte Tochter stolz an seine Brust, die Scotts Worte so schön pariert hatte, daß es ihm die reine Freude war.

(_Absolut richtig, Liebling! Komm her und laß dich umarmen, Du kleine, bezaubernde Hexe!_)

Gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Frauen pustete er die Kerzen aus und bat still, daß sich sein Geburtstagswunsch bald erfüllen möge. Schließlich warteten drei unbenutzte Kinderzimmer darauf, von ihnen mit Leben angefüllt zu werden.

_**Ende**_


End file.
